MAUVE, deuxième partie: Coeurs déjà pris
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Suite à un grave accident, Axel se retrouve dans le coma et les médecins ignorent s'il se réveillera. Mais la vie doit continuer, y compris pour son meilleur ami et son petit ami. Reno et Roxas vont devoir se battre ensemble, souffrir ensemble… et lutter contre l'attirance qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps.
1. Trauma

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela (Lyly U a changé de pseudo)

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, RokuNo, AkuNo (RAR quoi… mais bon, ici c'est surtout le RokuNo qui prime)

**Disclaimer :** J'ai commencé à écrire cette deuxième partie alors que je venais de finir de finir le quatorzième chapitre de « A Cœur Fendre » (d'ailleurs je recommande chaudement de lire cette histoire avant, car celle-ci en est la suite directe). Tout à Square Enix, je ne gagne pas de sous là-dessus.

**Résumé :** Suite à un grave accident, Axel se retrouve dans le coma et les médecins ignorent s'il se réveillera. Mais la vie doit continuer, y compris pour son meilleur ami et son petit ami. Reno et Roxas vont devoir se battre ensemble, souffrir ensemble… et ?

**Note** : D'après la chanson d'Alizée, « Cœur Déjà Pris ». Oui, encore. Non, j'écoute pas que ça…

**Edit juin 2015 :** Je replace CDP dans la section Kingdom Hearts.

Chapitre 1 : _**Trauma**_

_De t'attendre_

_Si c'est ainsi_

_Mais comprendre_

_Que l'ennemi_

_N'a pas de voix_

_N'est pas celui qu'on croit_

Unité des soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Nevercastle. Linoléum blanc cassé et brillant, long comptoir d'accueil, voix feutrées d'infirmières en blouse blanche, murs peints en mauve.

Tout autour de la salle, des portes. Des chambres – pas beaucoup, à peine une douzaine. On ne reste jamais bien longtemps aux soins intensifs. Rangée de sièges en plastique jaune poussin. Dans les chambres, des êtres humains luttant pour survivre. Dans la troisième chambre sur la gauche, le petit panneau accroché au pied du lit annonçait : « Axel Lee ».

Assis sur une des chaises en plastique, Reno attendait. Il avait le teint blême, une pâleur accentuée par ses tatouages, et les cheveux encore plus hérissés que d'habitude à force d'y passer les mains. Le cœur encore à l'envers de ce qu'il avait vu dans cette chambre, et qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même si… même _quand_ Axel s'en serait sorti.

Reno avait peur. Une véritable terreur qui explosait en permanence dans chaque goutte de son sang, dans ses nerfs, dans chaque fibre vivante de son corps. Il se concentrait sur les allées et venues d'une des infirmières quipassait de chambre en chambre, si calme, _tout_ était si calme… Il tentait de maîtriser sa peur. De la dominer, parce qu'il attendait.

Il attendait Roxas. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui était arrivé. Juste qu'il y avait eu un accident, de prendre sa voiture et de venir tout de suite. Et quand il arriverait, ce serait à lui d'être rassurant, à lui de protéger l'autre, parce que Roxas était encore beaucoup trop fragile psychologiquement pour supporter ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Alors il devrait être fort, parce ques'il montrait à quel point il était proche de la rupture et prêt à s'effondrer, ils seraient foutus tous les deux.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça leur arrivait ? Les choses n'étaient-elles pas déjà assez compliquées comme ça ?

Mais il était inutile de se révolter. Inutile de protester, de hurler que ce n'était pas juste, de céder à l'envie de démolir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il fallait simplement attendre. Et encore attendre. Et Reno avait horreur d'attendre. D'un autre côté, l'idée de retourner dans la chambre lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule sous les sièges en plastique et que le monde entier l'oublie. Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de se cogner la tête dans un mur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate et qu'il puisse en extraire l'image, imprimée dans sa rétine, de l'homme qu'il aimait couché dans ce lit d'hôpital, de son meilleur ami accroché à toutes ces machines…

- Laissez-moi passer !

Le silence du service avait volé en éclats de voix stridents, bientôt suivis par des bruits de lutte.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! RENO !

Mais il était déjà debout. Lorsqu'il découvrit Roxas, aux prises avec trois infirmiers – un homme et deux femmes – lui se débattant pour leur échapper, eux luttant pour le maintenir, il n'eut guère de mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Dans un service pareil, on ne laissait déjà entrer que très peu de gens. Et certainement pas des personnes dans un tel état de nerfs, qui auraient risqué de faire peur aux patients. Roxas le vit, et son regard le transperça comme une flèche. Il avait peur, lui aussi. Peur de ce qu'il ne savait pas. Reno se demanda brièvement si c'était pire que d'avoir peur de ce qu'il savait, lui. Il se rapprocha.

- Monsieur, calmez-vous, maintenant ! S'exclama une des infirmières, fermement mais sans hausser le ton.

- Reno, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Roxas, et sa voix suintait le désespoir.

C'était à l'accueil qu'on lui avait dit, « deuxième étage, service des soins intensifs », quand il avait donné le nom d'Axel. Il n'avait eu que deux minutes, entre ce moment et celui où il avait poussé la porte comme une furie avant de se faire arrêter par le personnel, que deux minutes pour extrapoler. Mais ça avait largement suffi pour qu'il s'imagine le pire du pire. Reno se rapprocha de lui, et les trois infirmiers le relâchèrent prudemment après l'avoir jaugé de la tête aux pieds et apparemment estimé qu'il saurait le maitriser seul. Roxas se jeta dans ses bras et il l'étreignit.

- C'est grave ? Gémit la voix du blond.

Le personnel s'était éloigné. Ils étaient habitués aux drames et savaient d'expérience reconnaître quand une situation était sous contrôle. Reno lui caressa les cheveux, la gorge durement nouée, obligé de forcer sa voix à faire sortir les mots. Inutile de mentir. Mais comme il détestait devoir le dire…

- Oui… oui, c'est grave, arriva-t-il finalement à articuler.

Roxas éclata en sanglots douloureux, serrant sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Sa question sonnait comme « pourquoi ça nous arrive ? », et trouvait un écho douloureux dans le cœur de Reno qui avait eu la même pensée.

- Il sortait du boulot. D'après ce que ses collègues ont dit aux ambulanciers, il ne faisait pas attention. Et le chauffeur du camion était au téléphone. Les secours sont arrivés très vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Reno resserra son étreinte sur le blond. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander à un médecin ou à une infirmière de lui expliquer, mais il valait mieux pour Roxas qu'il le fasse lui-même.

- Il a un enfoncement de la cage thoracique, plusieurs côtes cassées et un poumon perforé. Il y a aussi un grave traumatisme crânien. Pour l'instant, ils se concentrent surtout sur son poumon. Le médecin a dit qu'il devrait se remettre de ses blessures.

Ça ressemblait à de bonnes nouvelles, mais il savait que Roxas saisissait qu'elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

- Où est le problème ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée par l'angoisse.

Reno ferma fort les yeux pendant un instant. Si seulement il avait pu rejeter tout ça très loin de lui… Ne pas être concerné.

- Il… il est dans le coma. Ils ne savent pas si… s'il se réveillera un jour.

Roxas s'écarta brutalement.

- Je veux le voir, exigea-t-il d'une voix dure, mais la panique y était perceptible.

- Il faut d'abord que tu te calmes.

- Que je me calme !

- C'est ça où ils te feront sortir.

Reno songea qu'il aimerait bien qu'ils essayent, pour voir. Mais mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer comme ça d'entrée de jeu. Heureusement, Roxas semblait l'avoir compris. Il se laissa guider jusqu'aux sièges, hagard, et se blottit contre Reno, tremblant légèrement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration retrouve un rythme normal et que ses larmes se tarissent. Il avait toujours une tête à faire peur – relativement – mais c'était déjà mieux. Reno se leva et leurs mains se trouvèrent, se serrèrent.

- Je te préviens, c'est… très impressionnant. Il est relié à tout un appareillage, et il a été intubé. Et il est… attaché.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

- …_Quoi ?_

- Il est dans le coma, mais s'il se réveillait il pourrait essayer d'arracher le tube. Ils n'ont aucune certitude avérée, ils doivent encore confirmer pas mal de choses…

- Alors il y a des chances qu'il se réveille !

- Ils doivent prendre toutes les précautions, Roxas.

C'était atroce de devoir modérer ses espérances. Lui-même essayait de résister. Roxas soupira, les yeux fermés. Reno jura intérieurement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, et surtout pas Roxas. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui. S'il te plaît.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il le guida jusqu'à la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer la porte, tentant de se blinder contre la vision qui l'attendait. Cela marcha plus ou moins, mais le gémissement que le blond essaya sans succès de réprimer lui fendit le cœur. Reno sentit sa main se serrer sur la sienne, serrer à lui briser les os.

Dans la lumière artificielle et crue du plafonnier, la peau d'Axel semblait grise, et ses cheveux plus bruns que rouges. Il était couché sur un lit surélevé, des électrodes collées sur le front et la poitrine, dissimulées sous le drap blanc. Ses poignets étaient attachés dans des bracelets de cuir et tout un côté de son visage était couvert d'écorchures. Sur les écrans des moniteurs tout autour et sur les étiquettes des pochettes suspendues à deux supports métalliques pour perfusion, au bout de tous ces fils, des noms s'affichaient, des courbes et des diagrammes qui ne signifiaient rien pour eux, dont l'incompréhension totale ajoutait encore à leur angoisse. De temps en temps, une des machines émettait une espèce de « biiiiiiiiiiiip » crispant qui rappelait un peu la sonnerie de leur appartement.

Mais le pire… le pire c'était cette monstruosité enfoncée dans sa gorge, qui forçait son poumon gauche – celui qui n'était pas perforé – à se remplir d'air, puis à l'expirer. Ça faisait un bruit atroce, un raclement sifflant, un son qui portait un nom, un mot dont Reno n'aurait jamais cru se servir pour autre chose que remplir une grille de mots croisés – un râle _sibilant_.

Roxas s'accrocha à son bras et il le passa autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Et puis quoi ?

S'approcher du lit. Tenir ses mains, chacun une, mais sans vraiment pouvoir car elles étaient rivées au lit. Guetter sur son visage un signe qu'il sentait leur présence, se demander s'il souffrait, se demander ce que pouvaient bien vouloir dire ces lignes sur l'encéphalogramme. Une caresse sur ses jambes gansées dans des bas blancs, les bas dits « de contention » qu'on ne met qu'aux patients qui vont rester couchés pendant très longtemps. C'était presque joli.

Déposer des baisers sur son front, écarter des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient égarées, avoir envie de lui parler mais en être empêché par la conscience si aigüe qu'il n'entendait rien, et la gêne. Lisser les draps et arranger les fils des perfusions, comme s'il pouvait s'en rendre compte, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux.

Se répéter que c'était insoutenable, qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais voir ça, mais ne pas vouloir partir quand l'infirmière vint annoncer la fin des visites. Rester encore quelques minutes, envisager de s'attacher au lit pour pouvoir s'attarder davantage.

L'abandonner. Etre obligé partir, se sentir l'être le plus ignoble du monde de le laisser seul dans cette chambre aseptisée, ne pas se retourner pour jeter un regard en arrière parce que sinon c'est la crise de panique.

Et s'échouer dans la voiture et simplement rester assis là, et regarder l'autre en se disant qu'on ne sait pas si un jour ça s'arrangera.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Demanda Reno.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le laisser seul, mais s'il lui proposait de rester avec lui, il craignait qu'il l'interprète mal. Roxas acquiesça, l'air toujours perdu. Reno descendit de voiture à contrecœur.

- Je te suis alors. Roule doucement, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête et il referma la portière. Sa moto attendait à quelques mètres et il songea, en l'enfourchant, qu'il était quand même ironique que ce soit Axel qui soit à l'hôpital suite à un accident de la route, alors qu'il passait son temps à lui faire la morale sur sa conduite dangereuse. Il soupira, mit le contact et attendit que Roxas démarre. Puisil suivit la voiture, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur à chaque feu rouge, le regardant à travers la vitre. Les yeux de Roxas étaient rivés sur la route, devant lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça au monde. Reno se demanda s'il n'avait pas momentanément oublié sa présence, puis se dit que c'était tant mieux. Tant qu'il était concentré sur sa conduite…

Il pensa, dans un éclair, qu'il ne le supporterait jamais si Roxas avait un accident maintenant, avec ce qui se passait. Et qu'en l'absence d'Axel son devoir était de le protéger, de veiller sur lui. Ses propres sentiments importaient peu. Son amour pour Axel, son attirance pour Roxas, tout ça n'était rien, rien comparé à ce qu'Axel dirait si Roxas n'était pas là à son réveil. S'il n'allait pas bien.

Le feu passa au vert et Roxas redémarra, son visage toujours étrangement fixe. Une expression que contrairement à Reno Axel aurait reconnue : c'était celle qu'il affichait la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Celle qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'il le regardait sans le voir, l'impression de ne pas exister. Reno trouvait ça inquiétant. Axel aurait dit « alarmant ».

Finalement, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Au moment de partir, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans rien ajouter. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il était là pour lui, mais encore une fois, comment le faire sans risquer que Roxas le comprenne de travers ? Reno se mordit les lèvres puis enfin, parla.

- Ecoute, je…, commença-t-il.

Et Roxas le regarda, la main posée sur le chambranle de la porte, et Reno eut l'impression subite d'être devenu transparent. Il était dans un état second, c'était évident.

- Je suis là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu peux compter sur moi – je _veux_ que tu comptes sur moi, d'accord ? Je veux que tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi. Et que tu prennes soin de toi.

Roxas baissa les yeux, las. Prendre soin de lui ? Pourquoi faire… ? Reno vit son regard et sut que c'était précisément ce regard qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Mû par une impulsion subite, il fit un pas dans l'appartement et attira Roxas dans ses bras avant de le serrer fort.

- Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Axel.

Roxas soupira et se blottit contre lui et Reno fut soulagé de voir qu'il était revenu à lui.

- Il me manque déjà, murmura le blond.

Reno le serra plus fort.

- Je sais. A moi aussi.

Un instant plus tard, alors qu'il se tenait dans le couloir, sur le point de partir, il saisit dans le regard du blond quelque chose… Comme s'il voulait poser une question mais qu'il hésitait. Reno crut un instant qu'il allait lui demander de rester. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et après avoir l'avoir remercié, il ferma la porte. Le roux soupira et redescendit, la gorge nouée. Il se sentait mal de le laisser seul, comme il se sentait mal à la pensée d'Axel abandonné dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et à celle de l'appartement vide qui l'attendait. Il se dit, en mettant le contact, qu'il aurait dû oser lui proposer de rester avec lui. Il savait bien, lui, qu'il était droit dans ses bottes…

Assis sur son divan, les jambes repliées contre son torse et le front reposant sur ses genoux, Roxas s'étreignait des deux bras, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû oser demander à Reno de ne pas le laisser seul.

**Voila le premier chapitre. Je dois vous prévenir que la publication risque d'être lente (n'attendez pas plus d'un chapitre par mois, et je suis optimiste), par contre, les chapitres seront plus longs. Je détaille tout ce que j'écris sur tumblr donc vous pouvez suivre le lien sur mon profil pour aller jeter un œil. Il n'y a pas encore d' « article » consacré à cette fic mais j'en ferai un mercredi ou jeudi. **

**Vous voilà, j'espère, soulagés : Axel n'est pas mort. En même temps, ceux d'entre vous qui me connaissent savent que je serais incapable de faire ça ! **

**Au passage, Lecimal, comme tu l'as vu, il a toujours ses cheveux, mais c'est pas passé loin. Et le plus fort, c'est que c'est ta remarque qui m'a rappelé qu'on doit raser le crâne du patient pour réparer les traumatismes crâniens. Heureusement, mes recherches m'ont appris que certains traumas graves (ceux qui entraînent, comme pour Axel, un « coma profond d'emblée » - merci Wikipédia) ne sont pas nécessairement des traumas ouverts, et donc que le patient garde ses tifs. Sinon, je n'aurais pas hésité à le tondre, pour la crédibilité de l'histoire ! Je suis désolée ! **

**Hakuna Matata, les enfants.**


	2. Le Blues du Businessman

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** /Shangreela/Lyly u

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Note : Ce chapitre n'est pas censé être publié maintenant. Mais ! **D'une part, je viens de finir Kingdom Hearts II en compléter le Carnet de Jiminy à 100% - une grande première. Pour fêter ça, et aussi, d'autre part, pour soutenir et encourager ceux et celles d'entre vous qui sont en examens ou peinent sur le NaNoWriMo, voici le chapitre 2 \o/

_En dormant _

_Est-il étoile ? _

_Est-il tendre, ses doigts _

_Sont-ils aimants? _

Chapitre 2 : _**Le blues du businessman**_

Assis dans son fauteuil pivotant en cuir noir, Reno ferma le clapet de son portable en le faisant claquer. Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé, s'accouda sur son bureau et appuya son front dans ses mains.

Il l'avait finalement eue, sa promotion, depuis quinze jours déjà, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à Axel. Il avait eu le poste, et avec, son propre bureau à lui tout seul, tel qu'il en avait toujours rêvé, avec des fenêtres (qu'il pouvait ouvrir et fermer quand IL l'avait décidé), une énorme table de travail en bois noir et en verre, puis dans un coin de la pièce un autre plus petit pour l'assistante qu'il allait devoir prendre. Obligation qu'il avait la ferme intention de reporter aussi longtemps que possible avant que Tseng vienne lui souffler dans les bronches – bien que c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

Il se fichait éperdument de son travail – sa promotion, son augmentation, son nouveau bureau-rien-qu'à-lui, la perspective naguère si jouissive de pouvoir se vanter d'être le seul commercial de toute la boîte à avoir une secrétaire qu'il ne se taperait pas (chose qu'il avait attendue avec hâte, rien que pour pouvoir taquiner Vincent à propos de Lucrécia, entre autres), il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

Rufus savait pour l'accident d'Axel. Il l'avait appris par Tseng qui l'avait sur par Eléna qui tenait l'info de Tifa. Tifa, elle, était la fuite. Reno supposait que ça lui apprendrait à ne pas oublier que toutes les filles, même les plus géniales, étaient des pipelettes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il préférait les hommes…

Rufus, donc – enfin, le Boss, comme il était supposé l'appeler, mais bon – l'avait convoqué et lui avait proposé de lui accorder un congé à titre exceptionnel, en lui assurant qu'il n'en serait pénalisé en rien. Reno avait énergiquement refusé. Les horaires des visites de Nevercastle ne l'autorisaient pas à s'y rendre en journée. Il passait donc déjà tout le temps qui lui était permis auprès d'Axel, à guetter le moindre changement, à espérer un signe qui ne venait jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de vacances, surtout pas. Il avait besoin de s'occuper.

Il était contrarié et agacé. Il ne manquait pas de raisons de l'être, en réalité. Il était exténué, il avait en permanence l'impression d'être sur le point de s'endormir. Sensation qui, bien sûr, s'évaporait aussitôt qu'il se couchait. Vu qu'il avait insisté pour continuer à travailler normalement, les obligations inhérentes à son nouveau poste s'ajoutaient à son quota de boulot habituel. Ça, plus tout son temps libre qu'il passait à l'hôpital, il était dans un état de stress à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas au bureau, dans la chambre d'Axel, sur sa moto entre les deux ou chez lui à essayer de s'endormir, il le consacrait à Roxas, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait essayé d'aller le voir mais il n'était jamais chez lui. En une semaine, il n'était pas allé rendre visite à Axel une seule fois et il ne décrochait pas son portable quand il essayait de l'appeler. Il répondait laconiquement à ses messages par des textos dans lesquels il lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il était débordé de travail. Il venait de se récolter un quinzième « je vais bien, je n'ai pas le temps c'est tout », et c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à en tirer depuis huit jours. Il était excédé et très inquiet.

Excédé parce travail ou pas travail, Roxas aurait _dû_ trouver le temps d'aller voir Axel. Reno savait, malgré la tristesse que cette pensée lui inspirait, que c'était lui qu'Axel aurait envie de trouver à ses côtés à son réveil. Qu'il aurait envie que Roxas prenne soin de lui au lieu de fuir.

Inquiet parce qu'il aurait dû se ménager. Il sortait lui-même de l'hôpital, pourquoi se laissait-il surcharger comme ça ? À quoi ça servirait qu'il fasse du surmenage ? Il était encore faible, physiquement et mentalement. Reno savait qu'il aimait son travail de mannequin, qu'il en était fier et qu'**il** voulait assurer, mais c'était inquiétant.Et cette anxiété était en partie responsable de ses insomnies.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur le haricot. Soupirant, il s'accouda sur son bureau, il ouvrit son portable et composa le numéro de Roxas. Après six sonneries, la messagerie vocale s'enclencha et la voix synthétique entama son laïus :

- _Le propriétaire du numéro – zéro – quatre – sept – huit –_

Le clapet claqua, fort. Reno n'en pouvait plus de ce répondeur froid et impersonnel. Il n'y avait que Roxas pour ne même pas enregistrer son foutu NOM sur son répondeur.

- Putain, grommela-t-il. Merde, Roxas, à quoi tu joues ?

Il fut interrompu dans son marasme par des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit-il à haute et forte voir en remuant sa souris pour que l'écran de son ordinateur quitte le mode veille.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Yazoo. C'était une des « nouvelles » recrues du département T.U.R.K., il était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt avec ses frères, Kadaj – avec lequel Reno entretenait une relation d'animosité cordiale – et Loz. Les trois frères avaient les cheveux argentés et les yeux bleu-vert. Yazoo était le plus beau des trois, il avait de très longs cheveux et les traits fins, mais pas comme Kadaj qui avait un visage de poupée. Méchant. Loz était gamin et un peu lourd, Yazoo gentil et plus discret, mais Kadaj était _mauvais_. Ce type était une beauté empoisonnée.

- Reno ? Le chef m'a demandé de t'apporter ça, dit l'argenté en déposant une pile de chemises cartonnées sur son bureau.

- Ce sont les dossiers qui ont été évoqués lors de la dernière réunion, dit-il.

- Merci, répondit Reno en tirant le tas vers lui. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait : quelques dossiers de plus. Merci, Tseng ! Déjà qu'il en était réduit à faire semblant de travailler – ou, tout du moins, à cacher qu'il ne travaillait _pas_… Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- Comment ça se passe, alors ? Demanda Yazoo, le tirant de ses pensées.

- De quoi ?

- Le boulot… avec ton nouveau poste, tout ça… C'est pas trop difficile ?

- Non, ça va très bien.

Il mentait pour deux raisons. La première était celle qui le motivait quand il répondait ça à tout le monde – il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on le ménage, qu'on se comporte différemment, qu'on lui rappelle un peu plus ce qui se passait. La deuxième concernait Yazoo directement, parce qu'il était le frère de Kadaj, et que Kadaj faisait partie de ceux avec qui il avait été en compétition pour obtenir la place qu'il occupait à présent, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé à leurs relations déjà très tendues. Il ne se méfiait pas de Yazoo, mais si Kadaj apprenait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait admis avoir des difficultés assurer ce poste, il sauterait sur l'occasion pour essayer de le lui reprendre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, ceci dit. Il était de la SHINRA depuis le tout début, il était là bien avant la création du département T.U.R.K. et Rufus lui avait dit à demi-mot, le jour où il avait obtenu cette promotion, qu'il avait donné cette chance à d'autres pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, mais qu'il avait su dès le départ que ce serait lui. Kadaj aurait eu beaucoup de mal à lui prendre son poste, mais il aurait pu essayer, et Reno ne se sentait pas la force de gérer un conflit professionnel en plus de tout le reste. Et tant pis pour l'air vexé et un peu triste qui se peignait sur le visage de l'argenté…

- Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Bon après-midi.

Yazoo sortit de son bureau en refermant derrière lui et Reno soupira. Il prit un classeur sur la pile et entreprit d'examiner les dossiers, évaluant la charge de travail qu'ils représentaient et appuya son front dans sa main en se rendant compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Même au top de sa forme, en n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et en admettant qu'il arrive à ne pas dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit, il lui aurait fallu une semaine. Et il avait déjà pas mal de boulot en retard.

Il était aussi consterné parce qu'une partie considérable de ce travail, il aurait facilement pu se l'épargner. En mettant quelqu'un derrière le petit bureau qui faisait face au sien.

Il avait pas envie.

Alors il éteignit son téléphone, pour la première fois en huit jours. Pour arrêter d'angoisser parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Roxas, arrêter de redouter qu'il sonne et que ce soit l'hôpital et que l'état d'Axel se soit détérioré. Et il se concentra.

Il se mit à travailler d'arrache-pied, rattrapant tout le travail qu'il avait en retard. Il fit des heures supplémentaires et quand il quitta le bureau ce jour-là, il ce fut les bras chargés de dossiers qu'il enferma soigneusement dans le mini-coffre juché à l'arrière de sa moto.

Il tenta encore d'appeler Roxas, deux fois. À chaque fois qu'il rallumait son portable, il avait une petite poussée d'adrénaline qui retombait lentement quand il voyait qu'il n'avait pas de messages. Il tomba à chaque fois sur le maudit répondeur et ré-éteignit l'appareil avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers. À trois heures du matin cette nuit là, il rejoignit son lit au radar, les paupières aussi alourdies de fatigue que des enclumes, soûlé de chiffres et de café. Il s'écroula dans les couvertures qui sentaient bon, s'y roula en boule et pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il arriva à dormir.

~ R&R ~

- _Le propriétaire du numéro – zéro – _

Reno caressait rêveusement l'idée de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre ouverte. Il l'aurait peut-être fait s'il avait été un poil plus à cran mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures, la nuit dernière, mais ça avait été quatre heures de vrai sommeil, et ça lui avait fait du bien. Il était assez reposé pour permettre à ses nerfs de supporter une soixante-dix-septième écoute de la messagerie vocale de Roxas, alors il éteignit simplement le portable et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Son coup de collier de la veille avait été plus que bienvenu, il avait pu rendre les trois dossiers les plus en souffrance dont il fallait qu'il s'occupe, et avec seulement quatre jours de retard. Il lui restait encore quatre à traiter avant d'attaquer la pile apportée la veille par Yazoo.

Il se mit à taper sur son clavier. Le bruit des touches emplit l'air comme un crépitement. Il tapait à dix doigts et sans regarder ses mains, comme une dactylo professionnelle. Il savait qu'il était son propre assistant, le meilleur de tous. Il _pouvait_ tout faire.

Avec des litres de café, deux bras de plus, un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité lui permettant de travailler sur deux choses en même temps et la capacité de refouler totalement tout ce qui venait troubler ses réflexions. Et un TARDIS. Ouais, un TARDIS, ça, ça aurait été chouette. Sauf qu'avec ça, il serait remonté juste assez loin pour mettre son poing sur la gueule d'Axel et lui dire d'apprendre à regarder avant de traverser la rue…

Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder là-dessus. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il aurait changées, s'il l'avait pu. Tellement de choix qu'il n'aurait pas faits, tellement de moments où il se serait comporté différemment qu'il en avait le vertige. Car jusqu'où allaient ses regrets ? Est-ce qu'il serait retourné cinq ans en arrière se secouer et se dire à lui-même d'arrêter de bailler aux corneilles et de saisir le bonheur qu'il touchait du bout des doigts au lieu de le regarder bêtement en pensant que de toute façon il serait toujours là ? Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé Axel plus tôt, est-ce qu'il le lui aurait _dit_ plus tôt ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient vécu ensemble, en couple ? Axel aurait-il rencontré Roxas ?

Reno ne parvenait pas à regretter ça. Roxas avait son propre rôle, il ne s'agissait pas que d'Axel et lui, cette époque était révolue. Roxas comptait pour Axel, et pour Reno aussi, même si pas de la même manière, et si la perspective de vivre sans Axel était proprement insupportable, celle de vivre sans Roxas n'avait rien d'engageant non plus…

Mais de toute façon, le TARDIS, aussi merveilleuse l'idée fut-elle, n'était qu'un objet de fiction, et pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son travail.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Il se posa vaguement la question en frottant ses poings sur ses yeux fermés avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas à ce qu'on lui donne juste un peu moins de boulot ? Il n'avait même pas le temps de se lever pour aller chercher un café… Et la veille, il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses pas le conduisaient dans la chambre d'Axel, où il n'avait plus remis les pieds depuis l'accident. Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, lové dans ses draps, encore tout imprégnés de son odeur, et ça l'avait frappé comme une gifle, son absence, le vide atroce, à quel point il lui manquait… Il s'était levé d'un bond, comme s'il s'était fait mordre par quelque chose, et il s'était habillé à la hâte, des larmes dans les yeux.

Des larmes comme celles qui y pointaient maintenant à nouveau, chaudes et salées, peut-être juste deux ou trois, mais c'était comme si l'océan se pressait à ses paupières. Des larmes de fatigue, bien sûr, seulement… de fatigue…

Reno posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, s'écrasèrent sur la surface brillante du bureau. Il n'y en avait bien que deux, finalement.

Il songea qu'il allait simplement fermer les yeux deux minutes. Juste… deux… petites…

R&R

Quand Reno se réveilla, en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, hagard, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. La nuit était tombée, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et un silence total. Même son ordinateur, resté trop longtemps inactif, s'était mis en état de veille prolongée. La petite lumière qui clignotait sous l'écran, signalant qu'il était allumé mais ne percevait pas de signal, semblait le narguer. Il regarda sa montre.

- Oh, merde… !

Reno, comme beaucoup de gens, tenait scrupuleusement dans sa tête une liste de choses à ne pas faire. Pendant qu'il se passait les mains dans les cheveux et essayait de se remettre les idées en place, il y ajoutait mentalement une nouvelle entrée :

_Ne pas m'endormir dans mon bureau après avoir expressément demandé à ce que personne n'y entre pour avoir la paix._

Ça, c'était clair qu'il l'avait eue, la paix… Il était dix heures du soir, les heures de visite étaient passées sans qu'il soit allé rendre visite à Axel, il n'avait pas du tout avancé dans son travail en retard – et par conséquent, il avait perdu tout l'avance prise la veille – et en plus son téléphone était resté étaient tout ce temps. Il le ralluma, anxieux à l'idée d'avoir raté un appel de Roxas ou de l'hôpital, et attendit quelques très longues secondes mais rien ne vint, et il soupira de soulagement.

Comme la veille, il emporta une pile de dossiers. Il attrapa son blouson et son casque – ce fichu casque qu'Axel lui avait dit cinquante fois de porter, ce qu'il avait jusque là toujours refusé – et il se mit en route.

Les locaux vides avaient quelque chose de déprimant, et il pressa le pas, hâtif. Il allait travailler en rentrant, mais s'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait être complètement zombifié au réveil, si toutefois il arrivait à se lever…

Le lendemain matin, il vint déposer deux dossiers sur le bureau d'Eléna. Elle le remercia en le regardant, l'air interdit, et comme il sentait venir le moment où il allait encore une fois devoir mentir et dire que tout allait bien, il la salua vivement et tourna les talons pour s'en aller…

… s'encastrer dans un mur.

Ou tout du moins, cela y ressemblait. Rude le regarda du haut de ses deux mètres dix, son crâne luisant sous l'éclairage.

- Viens, dit-il de sa voix la plus profonde, puis, le chopant par le coude, il le tira derrière lui. Reno se laissa faire – ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre Rude. Ce type était une vraie force de la nature, et il était trop las pour essayer de se dérober.

Rude l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau, le poussa dedans, ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Reno alla s'assoir à sa place, derrière son ordinateur, et le regarda, attendant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il finalement, puisque son collègue ne disait rien.

En plus, derrière ses sempiternelles lunettes de soleil, il était impossible de déchiffrer son expression. C'était _extrêmement_ agaçant.

- A toi d'me dire, répliqua Rude, placide. Reno se demanda s'il avait l'intention de l'empêcher de sortir. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un videur, à se tenir devant la porte, les jambes plantées et les bras croisés, avec sa carrure d'armoire à glace. Le costard et les lunettes de soleil n'aidaient pas.

- Tout va très bien, articula Reno d'une voix sombre qui démentait ses paroles. Il en avait assez de dire ça tout le temps.

- C'est ça, j'vais te croire. T'as vu ta gueule un peu ?

- Je passe pas mon temps à me regarder dans des miroirs.

- Ça te ferait pas de mal, crois-moi. Reno, t'as une tronche de déterré. Je sais que t'as toutes les raisons du monde de pas aller bien et j'vais pas te tanner pour que t'en parles, mais je vais pas non plus te laisser te miner et te surcharger de travail.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Répliqua le roux, acide.

Il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas la question.

- Je me chargerai de faire la demande et les entretiens d'embauche pour te coller une assistante.

Reno serra les dents. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait Rude qui viendrait le lourder avec ça.

- J'en veux pas. Je me…

- Non, tu te débrouilles pas très bien tout seul. Laisse-moi te remettre les idées en place.

Il quitta sa posture de sentinelle devant la porte et vint s'appuyer des deux mains à son bureau. Si Reno n'avait pas déjà été appuyé au dossier de son fauteuil, il n'aurait pu réprimer un léger mouvement de recul. C'est qu'il était quand même impressionnant… Mais il soutint son regard. Lui et Rude se connaissaient bien, et depuis très longtemps. Il faisait partie des gens qu'il écoutait attentivement quand ils lui disaient quelque chose, et même si c'était pour lui faire des reproches.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, commença l'homme. Je peux qu'imaginer ce que t'es en train de vivre et tu dois savoir qu'ici on est nombreux à ne demander qu'à t'aider. Tu veux pas de notre aide ? C'est ton problème, on respecte. Mais par contre, Reno, c'est le problème de tout le monde ici si t'accumules du retard dans ton boulot, t'empêches la boîte de tourner normalement. Tu viens d'être promu et c'est pas bon pour toi de pas assurer, mais ça, encore une fois, c'est tes oignons et j'imagine – je comprends – très bien que tu t'en tapes. Mais ça te donne pas le droit de perturber tout le fonctionnement du service sous prétexte que tu veux d'aide de personne. Alors tu vas te prendre une putain d'assistante, et je te conseille de le faire avant que ce soit le chef qui vienne te le dire.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une voix égale, sans que son visage ne trahisse son énervement mais il restait perceptible. Reno ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, Rude avait raison, il l'avait compris, mais plutôt crever que l'admettre à voix haute. Alors il détourna simplement le regard, lui signifiant muettement que la discussion était close.

Rude quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter et referma la porte derrière lui. Reno regarda la pile de dossiers apportée par Yazoo, et les deux qu'il devait encore traiter avant de s'attaquer à ceux-là. Puis, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, appuya deux fois sur la touche « appeler » et le porta à son oreille. Six sonneries.

- _Le propriétaire du numéro – zéro – quatre – sept – huit – un – trois – neuf –six – deux – huit – n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Merci de laisser votre message après le signal sonore. BIIIIIIIIIIIP. _

Reno écouta le silence deux secondes, puis referma son portable sans rien dire. Il en avait assez. Il se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Tout fout le camp, soupira-t-il.


	3. De Charybde en Scylla

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela/Lyly u

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Notes : **Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma belle-sœur qui, heureusement, était à des centaines de kilomètres quand elle a terminé ACF sans avoir la suite, sans quoi elle aurait probablement débarqué chez moi pour me demander des comptes. A tous, enjoy, bonnes vacances, hakuna matata, et tout ça. Plus que quelques jours avant la sortie de 3D ! \o/

_Retiens-moi…_

_Pour l'amour de l'autre_

_Retiens-moi…_

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute_

Chapitre 3 : _**De Charybde en Scylla**_

- _Le propriétaire du numéro –_

Clap !

S'il devait recevoir encore _**UN**_ texto disant « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas », Reno pensait qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

R&R

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de spécifique de la part de ton assistante ? Demanda Tseng en remontant ses lunettes du bout de l'index. Reno grimaça.

- Muette et invisible, c'est valide ?

- Non.

Evidemment.

- Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, alors. S'il vous plaît, chef, je veux juste qu'on me dérange pas.

- D'accord. Disons alors, discrétion et sens de l'initiative.

- Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai pas tout le temps besoin de lui dire quoi faire ? C'est bon pour moi.

- Ça veut surtout dire, propension plus élevée à faire des erreurs qui relèveront de ta responsabilité.

- Naaaaaaan…, geignit Reno.

- Diriger ou assumer. Choisis.

-…

- Bon, tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vais faire une sélection et puis tu feras passer des entretiens d'embauches. Tu verras bien, peut-être qu'une candidate te tapera dans l'œil.

Pas le genre de Tseng de faire des sous-entendus, songea Reno. Il parlait sur le plan professionnel.

- Merci, chef.

- De rien, je t'en prie.

- J'peux y aller ?

- Oui.

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Tifa entra dans le bureau de Reno, deux tasses de café en mains, et en déposa une près de lui. Il s'arracha à son écran – s'absorber dans le travail, une fois qu'il s'y mettait vraiment, était très efficace comme méthode pour oublier ses soucis. Il arrivait à une moyenne de trois heures par jour pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas envie de se jeter par la fenêtre tant il ne supportait plus sa propre impuissance.

- Café, dit la jeune femme, docte.

Reno leva vers elle un regard reconnaissant.

- Tu es merveilleuse, Tifa. Tu le sais ?

Elle sourit.

- Non, d'habitude ce genre de remarque s'adresse plutôt à Aerith, tu vois ? Dit-elle en souriant et en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Reno la laissa faire, pas dérangé. Il pouvait s'offrir une petite pause, et c'était _son_ bureau. S'il voulait mettre des filles dessus, c'était son droit le plus strict. Pas qu'il en eût envie, mais bon…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, t'es géniale.

Elle haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire.

- Non, moi je suis une brute.

- Tu es une merveilleuse brute.

- Merci.

Reno prit une gorgée de café et attendit.

- Alors, osa finalement la brune. Comment va Axel ?

Reno s'accouda sur le bureau et regarda ses mains.

- De mieux en mieux. Il guérit, il devrait récupérer de toutes ses blessures, normalement. Il devrait quitter le service des soins intensifs d'ici quelques semaines.

- Mais… ?

Il soupira.

- Mais les médecins peuvent pas se prononcer à propos de son coma. Le constat est le même que le premier jour : ils savent pas. Il faudra attendre.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et ne la chassa pas. En fait, venant de Tifa, ça ne le gênait pas autant.

- Et les entretiens d'embauche ?

- M'en parle pas… La seule chose dont je voudrais dans ce bureau, c'est une plante verte.

Tifa gloussa et, sur une légère pression des doigts, elle lâcha son épaule.

- Je te laisse, dit-elle. Dis-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là.

- Je sais. Tifa ?

- Mh ?

-… Merci.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit, refermant derrière elle. Reno regarda son téléphone, hésitant puis renonça. Il décida de reprendre le travail. Il avait deux nouveaux candidats à auditionner, cet après–midi.

_Deux heures plus tard…_

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, dit-il en affichant un air aussi neutre que possible.

La postulante se leva, prit son sac à main, bafouilla quelques maladroites salutations et sortit en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Reno se renversa dans son fauteuil en expirant profondément et en se demandant si Tseng n'avait organisé un genre de caméra cachée géante pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, vraiment pas…

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Dit une voix d'homme à la porte ouverte.

Reno releva la tête pour regarder qui était son visiteur.

- Salut, Yazoo.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Café ?

L'argenté sourit et lui montra la tasse qu'il tenait. C'était gentil de sa part, surtout qu'il n'en buvait pas, de café. Cette attention toucha Reno autant qu'elle l'embarrassa.

- Merci, avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme vint déposer la tasse sur le bureau et s'y appuya.

- Alors, ce recrutement, comment ça se passe ? Insista-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression de regarder vidéogag.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai reçu huit candidates, on dirait un mauvais sketch...

Yazoo haussa les sourcils, attendant un supplément d'explications. Reno prit une gorgée de café.

- Outre le fait que sept d'entre elles sont devenues rouge tomate dès qu'elles m'ont vu en entrant, j'en ai eu une qui bégayait tellement que je comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, une qui me déshabillait du regard comme je pensais que seul un mec pouvait le faire, et deux qui m'ont demandé de but en blanc si j'étais gay. Quand j'ai dit oui, la première est partie en me remerciant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est sur le point de fondre en larmes et en disant qu'elle pensait que le poste était pas fait pour elle, et une autre qui m'a fait un sourire flippant et qui a dit, je cite : « Oh nan, trop coooool ! »

- …Zarbi.

- Ouais, et encore tu l'as pas _vue_.

- Et la huitième ?

- Normale jusqu'au moment où comme il fait crevant de chaud, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait enlever son chandail si elle voulait.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a pris ça pour une invitation et elle a tenté de te sauter dessus ? Théorisa l'argenté.

- Non. Mais elle portait un T-shirt avec écrit « _Real fur rocks_ ».

Yazoo s'étonna.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde a au moins un T-shirt de ce genre avec une inscription débile. J'en ai bien un ou y a marqué « _Fuck me, I'm __**not**__ famous_ ».

Yazoo garda la bouche ouverte un court instant après que les derniers mots en soient sortis, puis il piqua un discret fard. Un petit moment de silence gêné plus tard, Reno reprit :

- Ouais, mais tu le porterais à un entretien d'embauche sous un pull alors qu'il fait 35 degrés à l'ombre ? Elle a même pas eu l'air gêné. Moi j'en ai un avec écrit « _I'm a Virgin _» dessus…

- Tu te balades avec un T-shirt qui dit « Je suis puceau » ? S'étrangla Yazoo.

- Vierge. C'est mon signe zodiacal, y a le symbole dans le dos du T-shirt.

- Ah, d'accord.

Reno repoussa bravement une vague de nostalgie et de manque. Ce fameux T-shirt, Axel le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'année précédente, avec une note épinglée dessus l'enjoignant à le porter toute une journée (avec obligation de sortir pour aller faire des courses) pour avoir son vrai cadeau. Et en rentrant desdites courses…

- Reno ?

Le roux sursauta.

- Oui, excuse-moi… Je disais donc que moi, ce T-shirt, il m'arrive aussi de le porter en dessous de quelque chose et quand quelqu'un le voit, j'explique. Elle, elle a rien dit. Et c'est assez difficile aujourd'hui de trouver du boulot, après je préfèrerais donner cette place à quelqu'un qui n'assume pas sans le moindre complexe de trouver que le fait de chasser des renards des neiges ou des visons pour les écorcher et les transformer en écharpes, « ça déchire ».

- Je me rends à tes arguments, concéda l'argenté.

Puis il s'écarta du bureau et, hésitant, alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil que la rouge postulante occupait un instant plus tôt.

- Je peux te proposer un truc ? Demanda-t-il, l'air emprunté.

- Oui, bien sûr…, répondit Reno, intrigué.

- Bon… T'as besoin d'aide pour le boulot. Mais jusque là c'est pas la joie de trouver. C'est ça ?

- Ouais. Et je viens de recevoir la dernière des candidates que Tseng m'a proposées. Sur quel critère il les a choisies, le chef, franchement ?

- Et c'est quoi tes exigences ?

- Deux mots : « muet », « transparent ». Trop politiquement incorrect, d'après le chef, il a transformé ça en « discret ».

Yazoo hocha la tête, l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se jeter à l'eau, puis il se décida à parler.

- Je pourrais le faire, moi.

Reno pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- T'as pas envie que quelqu'un que tu connais pas vienne envahir ton espace personnel. Tu me connais, expliqua Yazoo. Le boulot d'assistant, c'est à peu près ce que je fais déjà, je pourrais le faire pour toi et qu'ils engagent quelqu'un pour prendre ma place à moi. Et tu veux une personne discrète, je suis pas vraiment le genre qu'on remarque, pas vrai ? Je veux dire… Je connais la boîte et le boulot, je te soûlerai pas de questions idiotes et si tu veux avoir la paix, je suis tout à fait capable de me taire plusieurs heures d'affilée, c'est déjà ce que je fais en temps normal. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Reno resta silencieux un instant. Passé le premier réflexe – qui avait été de refuser tout net, bien sûr – il hésitait. Car les arguments de Yazoo étaient on ne pouvait plus juste. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment la personne avec qui il aurait eu envie de partager son bureau, il avait raison. Il n'était pas un inconnu, ce qui était mieux que n'importe qui qu'il pourrait choisir d'engager sur base d'un CV et d'un entretien – car qu'est-ce qu'on apprend réellement de quelqu'un avec ça ? Rien que ce que les gens veulent bien nous montrer. Et il était effectivement ce genre de type qui peut s'assoir à son bureau le matin et travailler toute la journée sans dire un mot, sauf pour saluer ceux qui passent à côté de lui. Reno avait ses raisons pour ne pas avoir envie que l'argenté devienne son assistant, mais ces raisons étaient tout sauf professionnelles et même si la façon dont il avait plaidé pour son idée, comme si c'était Reno qui lui rendrait service s'il acceptait, et non lui en le lui proposant, ne l'aidait pas à en faire abstraction. Cependant…

- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Merci de me le proposer.

- Mais de rien, répondit l'argenté avec un large sourire.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Yazoo si Reno n'avait pas envie de le voir davantage, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de le rembarrer pour ça alors qu'il n'était en rien fautif. Sa proposition méritait au moins qu'il y réfléchisse.

D'autant que c'était un plan qui tenait la route, tout le monde s'en trouverait content, y compris lui dans la mesure du possible.

Finalement, la journée se termina sans qu'il ait pris une décision, mais il décida qu'il pouvait bien prendre… disons une demi-semaine pour y réfléchir ? Après tout, c'était important… Il pourrait, s'il décidait d'accepter, suggérer une des candidates qu'il avait reçues pour prendre la place de Yazoo. Ou tout du monde donner à Tseng un ou deux avis sur le sujet – à commencer par celui-là : « Ne pas engager miss la-vraie-fourrure-ça-le-fait ». Il ne s'en remettait pas…

Il allait voir Axel, maintenant. Et il avait envoyé un texto à Roxas pour lui proposer de passer le prendre et d'y aller ensemble. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il était bouffé d'inquiétude et de plus en plus énervé. Il devait s'occuper d'Axel, c'était un devoir, et il allait veiller à ce qu'il le fasse, quitte à lui botter le cul sur tout le chemin entre chez lui et l'hôpital. C'était décidé, ce soir, il allait le faire bouger. Il était prêt à enfoncer sa porte s'il était chez lui où à rester toute la nuit dans le couloir à attendre qu'il rentre. Ça avait assez duré.

Il termina de ranger son bureau, éteignit le moniteur de son ordinateur, jeta son paquet de cigarettes vides dans la corbeille, accompagné du blister déchiré du nouveau et récupéra son veston noir sur le dossier de son siège. Alors qu'il le zippait, son portable, posé sur la pile de dossiers qu'il emportait, vibra, décrivant un quart de tour vers la droite. Reno ouvrit l'appareil, et sans surprise, lut le message.

_Ecoute, je suis débordé de travail et je ne peux pas me libérer. Je regrette. Roxas _

- Bon, très bien ! S'exclama Reno à voix basse. Tu l'auras cherché, faudra pas te plaindre !

Vivement, il décrocha son blouson et son casque du portemanteau et les posa sur le bureau à côté des dossiers, puis sortit de sa poche son portefeuille pour y prendre sa carte magnétique – car promotion signifiait aussi parking réservé. Plus besoin de tourner en rond vingt minutes pour se garer…

Puis, dans les plis, quelque chose attira son attention. Une carte avec un bordereau bleu ciel… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Ça ne lui disait rien…

Il sortit le rectangle cartonné du compartiment à cartes où il avait été glissé, intrigué, et l'observa. Puis la mémoire lui revint… C'était cette fille, Olette, qui la lui avait donnée lors du défilé auquel il avait assisté avec Axel. Elle lui avait donné sa carte, celle avec… comment avait-elle appelé ça ? Le numéro « prioritaire » ? La ligne qu'elle décrochait toujours.

La bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit légèrement tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. L'agent de Roxas, sa meilleure amie, probablement la seule personne dans ce maudit pays à pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa blonde caboche, maintenant que Ven était parti et… Enfin, la solution à son problème était là, entre ses doigts. Sur une carte blanche bordée bleu ciel estampillée « Violette Hewitt, agent artistique ».

Puisque Roxas refusait de lui parler, il parlerait à son agent. Et tant pis si ça ne se faisait pas. Il y avait deux semaines maintenant qu'il n'avait plus entendu le son de sa voix. S'il avait décidé que c'était trop difficile et qu'il voulait renoncer, il allait falloir qu'il le lui dise, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en état de continuer à supporter, en plus de toute reste, cet état permanent oscillant entre l'indignation et l'angoisse. Plus très longtemps.

Alors il ouvrit le clapet de son portable et composa le numéro indiqué. Il attendit une sonnerie, puis deux, et à la troisième, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il entendit une voix lui dire :

- Allô ?

Ce n'était pas la voix qu'il voulait entendre mais c'était un lien vers elle. Et elle poursuivait :

- Violette Hewitt à l'appareil, je vous écoute ?

Il resta muet un instant, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

Puis il retrouva sa langue, et avec elle, son bagou naturel.

- Oui, bonsoir, mademoiselle Hewitt, dit-il de sa voix la plus avenante et professionnelle. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je m'appelle Reno Lace, on s'est rencontrés au défilé auquel Roxas participait il y a quelques semaines…

La voix au bout du fil répondit, ravie :

- Oh, bien sûr que je me souviens de vous ! C'est pour des photos ou pour un verre, dites-moi ?

Reno ne put réprimer un sourire. Roxas leur avait dit qu'elle était du genre franche, il s'en souvenait, et elle n'avait pas caché son coup de cœur enthousiaste pour lui le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Axel lui avait fait le même effet, mais il était avec Roxas alors elle n'aurait décemment pas pu s'intéresser à lui.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, désolé, répondit-il avec un enjouement qui, à son oreille, sonnait très faux, il espérait qu'elle ne remarquerait rien. Je ne suis toujours pas mannequin, et je ne suis pas non plus devenu hétéro, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle le prit avec humour et répondit avec des rires dans la voix :

- C'est bien dommage ! Enfin bon, la vie n'est pas parfaite ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, Reno ?

_Yes_.

- Je cherche à joindre Roxas, vous pourriez me le passer s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

- Roxas ? Dit-elle d'une voix surprise. Vous devriez plutôt appeler votre ami, non ?

- Mon ami ? Répéta Reno sans comprendre.

- Axel, ils sont partis ensemble, non ?

Reno sentit son cœur se décrocher et descendre d'un cran dans sa poitrine.

- Partis ensemble ? Répéta-t-il en se faisant l'impression de jouer au perroquet.

- Ça fait presque deux semaines maintenant qu'il a pris des vacances. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Le cœur de Reno dégringola brusquement dans le gouffre qui s'était ouvert dans son ventre. Pourquoi Roxas n'avait-il pas parlé de l'accident d'Axel, pourquoi avait-il _menti_ ? Et puis surtout…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas venu travailler, ces derniers jours ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix. Il dut y parvenir car à l'autre bout du fil, Olette répondit sans sembler le moins du monde inquiète :

- Bien sûr que non, puisqu'il est en vacances. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis, oh… samedi dernier ? Pourquoi ?

Reno s'appuya sur son bureau, le front et la nuque couverts de sueur froide, s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. Roxas avait encore répondu à un de ses textos il y avait moins de vingt minutes, il ne pouvait pas avoir…

- Allô ? Tout va bien ?

Il se força à se reprendre, les doigts crispés sur le téléphone.

- Oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je rentre peu, je n'étais pas au courant. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée pour rien.

- Oh, mais pas du tout ! S'exclama la voix pétulante au bout du fil. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler, si d'aventure vous changez d'avis, d'accord ?

- Oui, arriva à articuler Reno. Bonne soirée, mademoiselle.

- À vous aussi !

Il raccrocha son téléphone, la gorge douloureusement serrée. Son cœur était revenu à sa place et il cognait beaucoup trop fort, il le sentait palpiter comme s'il venait de courir un kilomètre sans s'arrêter.

Il sortit de son bureau en courant, laissant derrière lui casque, blouson et dossiers. Il avait beau essayer de relativiser, il n'y parvenait pas.

Roxas lui mentait depuis deux semaines, prétendant se tuer au travail, et il mentait à sa meilleure amie en lui disant qu'il était avec Axel. En _vacances_. Avec _Axel_, qui était dans le _coma_. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'accident et il était seul.

Seul depuis _**quinze jours**_.

R&R

Patapé l'auteur, okay ? Gentils, gentils lecteurs… Toi, là, pose cette planche à clous… doooooucement… Si vous me butez vous aurez pas la suite, hein ?


	4. Crashing

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom hearts

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, RokuNo, AkuNo (RAR quoi… mais bon, ici c'est le RokuNo qui prime)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Joyeux Akuroku Day à tous et toutes ! A cette magnifique occasion, je vous offre ce chapitre… et tout ce qu'il contient !**

Chapitre 4 : _**Crashing **_

_Va comprendre..._

_Si c'est le temps_

_Qui nous unira..._

Pendant tout le trajet, Reno lutta furieusement pour repousser une espèce d'hallucination paniquée qui se manifestait dans sa tête sous la forme de la voix d'Axel – d'échos de sa voix. Il réentendait tous les commentaires, tous les reproches qu'il lui avait déjà faits sur sa conduite imprudente, il revoyait son visage au moment où il avait su qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il s'était démis l'épaule, ses regards réprobateurs quand il voyait qu'il ne portait pas son écharpe…

_« Okay, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu vois ces deux gros machins noirs, brillants et __**très**__ encombrants qui traînent dans le placard depuis des lustres et dont tu te sers jamais? »_

_« Je veux voir vos deux têtes enfoncées dans ces trucs quand vous arriverez ici, sinon je t'assomme à coups de chope. C'est bon, c'est retenu? »_

Il évita la catastrophe deux fois, dont une _in extremis_. Le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte et le hurlement du klaxon lui vrillèrent les oreilles et le poursuivirent sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Mais il ne ralentit pas. L'aguille du compteur de vitesse oscillait à 80 km/h et ses pneus criaient à chaque virage.

Il aimait sa moto, c'était la chose matérielle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il l'avait payée cher au-delà de toute raison, il y avait trois ans, et il en avait toujours pris un soin jaloux. C'était pratiquement son bébé, une Yamaha 1100 cc qui pouvait monter jusqu'à 200 km/h en ligne droite. Il l'avait déjà fait, dans un terrain vague, en pleine campagne. Mais il savait aussi que s'il dépassait la barre des 90 km/h dans ce quartier, il n'arriverait pas à prendre le prochain virage sans voler dans le décor et potentiellement blesser ou tuer quelqu'un. Ça n'aiderait personne s'il se retrouvait à son tour à l'hôpital ou qu'il devait passer un quart d'heure à remplir les papiers d'un constat d'assurance, d'autant qu'il avait laissé son permis dans son blouson, au bureau.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était dans la rue de Roxas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé où il se trouvait. Il freina net, serrant les dents. Il sentit la roue arrière se soulever légèrement mais inexorablement, et sut qu'il allait décoller s'il ne faisait rien.

Il braqua à gauche. La Yamaha tourna et s'inclina dangereusement mais il s'efforça de la maintenir suffisamment pour n'avoir rien de pire à déplorer que la ruine totale de son pantalon. Puis elle tomba.

Les pneus hurlèrent et l'odeur caractéristique du caoutchouc brûlé lui envahit les narines mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il ne pensa pas à ses pneus bons à jeter, il ne pensa pas à sa belle carrosserie immaculée qui raclait le bitume. Par contre, il ressentit très bien la douleur qui lui écorcha toute la jambe gauche comme un jet d'acide – une brulure au fer rouge qui s'amplifiait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Il hurla. Et lâcha la moto.

Le véhicule continua de filer sur quelques mètres en râpant le sol avant de s'arrêter au bord du trottoir, devant une porte de garage.

Après un instant d'immobilité choquée, Reno se releva, vacillant, et testa l'appui de sa jambe gauche. La douleur était horrible, mais supportable – il pouvait marcher et il savait qu'il pouvait s'estimer très heureux que son genou n'ait pas tout simplement éclaté sous la pression. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Yamaha, en espérant que le propriétaire dudit garage n'ait pas besoin d'entrer ou de sortir dans l'immédiat. En grimaçant, il boita jusque dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Il trouva le nom de Roxas et pressa la sonnette, une fois, puis deux, puis resta appuyé cinq secondes entières. Aucune réponse.

Il s'appuya au mur de part et d'autre du panneau en cuivre resta immobile un instant, la tête baissée. Finalement, il se redressa et enfonça avec résolution la sonnette du locataire qui occupait l'appartement voisin de celui de Roxas.

- Oui ? dit une voix de femme à l'interphone, apparemment contrariée d'être dérangée à cette heure.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Reno hésita une seconde – ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait de ne pas faire plaisir à Roxas. Mais au fond, s'il avait répondu lui-même, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire ça, et il s'était lui-même largement fait remarquer quelques semaines auparavant, quand lui et Axel avaient enfoncé sa porte.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, madame. Je m'appelle Reno Lace, je suis un… ami de votre voisin, Roxas Seren. Je pense que vous étiez présente la dernière fois que je suis venu, il faisait une crise et il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital d'urgence. Ça a recommencé et j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard s'il faut attendre la police alors, s'il vous plaît… Vous pourriez m'ouvrir ? Je vous en prie.

Il y eut un long moment de silence vaguement grésillant dans l'interphone, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un bourdonnement sourd. Reno s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il serait monté à pied si sa jambe ne lui avait pas donné l'impression qu'il allait passer à travers à chaque pas. Au lieu de quoi, il attendit l'ascenseur pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et y resta pendant à peu près aussi longtemps. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il se demanda si la femme qui lui avait ouvert serait venue à sa rencontre mais il n'y avait personne, le couloir était vide. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu la façon dont Roxas avait envoyé tous ses voisins se faire voir la dernière fois. Elle lui avait ouvert parce c'était le minimum humain, mais qui aurait voulu s'impliquer là-dedans ?

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la porte qui était bien entendu fermée, mais il regarda l'étagère à chaussures installée à côté. Il tâta l'intérieur d'une tennis en toile claire et en retira la clé de secours. Il se souvenait avoir vu Axel la chercher là, la dernière fois. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Roxas ?! Appela-t-il en entrant.

Il tira la porte derrière lui et se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour trouver un interrupteur, il vit du coin de l'oeil que de la lumière filtrait par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, jetant une latte jaune sur le mur d'en face. Claudiquant, il alla jusque là et poussa la porte.

La lampe de chevet était allumée. Et Roxas était là.

Assis à la tète du lit, sur les oreillers, adossé au mur en face de la porte, il tenait ses jambes repliées contre son torse et les serrait de toute ses forces. Il avait le visage pâle et de grands cernes sous les yeux, le regard mi-perdu mi-effrayé.

Reno sentit son sang chauffer brutalement, s'embraser comme de l'essence. Il vit rouge et pendant un seconde la douleur qui lui rongeait la jambe gauche s'envola - en fait, tout s'évanouit brièvement. Il revint à lui en sentant ses phalanges s'écraser contre quelque chose de dur.

Complètement renversé sur le lit, Roxas leva vers lui un regard stupéfié, une main sur la joue. Stupidement, Reno pensa qu'il l'avait frappé au visage, pauvre con, et s'il gardait une marque ?

… Sauf que tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

- … Reno ? Dit Roxas d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il se rendait compte de sa présence à l'instant.

Pris de vertiges, Reno s'écroula sur le lit et attira Roxas dans ses bras.

- Pardon… J'voulais pas te frapper mais tu… tu m'as foutu la pire trouille de ma vie… Refais jamais ça, putain !

Il resserra son étreinte et sentit très nettement Roxas se blottir contre lui.

-… Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais inquiéter personne.

Reno s'écarta pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Roxas ? Pourquoi t'as dit à Violette que t'étais parti en vacances avec Axel ? Tu n'as pas parlé de l'accident ?

- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter…

Reno secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Roxas baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Je me suis fait virer, lâcha-t-il.

Quoi ?! Quand ? Pourquoi ? Reno voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait que sa jambe arrête de brûler, il voulait que tout arrête de foutre le camp, que les choses arrêtent d'empirer à chaque instant.

- Il y a eu un appel anonyme, à mon agence. Quelqu'un qui a dit que j'avais été admis aux urgences psychiatriques et que mon congé prolongé, c'était à cause de mes… de problèmes psychologiques. C'est facile de monter un tel tableau et de menacer l'un ou l'autre avec, et ça peut faire énormément de dégâts. Dans ce milieu, la réputation, c'est **tout**. Mais c'est difficile de se défendre si on ne peut pas nier catégoriquement, s'il y a un plus ou moins important fond de vérité mêlé à la calomnie. Mon patron m'a demandé ce qu'il en était et j'ai dit la vérité – le contraire aurait été inutile.

Il s'interrompit et Reno le ramena contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Roxas secoua la tête.

- Olette n'est pas au courant parce que pour éviter que ça fasse du bruit et que tout se passe discrètement, ils n'annonceront officiellement mon départ que lorsque mon contrat arrivera à son terme, d'ici trois mois. D'ici là, je suis officiellement en vacances. Même si, pour ce que j'en sais, ils ont déjà dû me verser mes indemnités de départ… Je doute que « a fait une tentative de suicide dans le passé » soit un motif de renvoi valable.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit ricanement triste avant de reprendre :

- Ma carrière est finie, dit-il.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu pourras aller te présenter ailleurs, qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas t'engager ?

- Tu ne comprends pas. Toutes les agences dans lesquelles j'irais postuler appelleraient mes anciens employeurs pour se renseigner avant même l'entretien d'embauche. La réputation passe avant tout le reste. Or, je travaillais pour cette agence depuis mes débuts, je n'ai pas _d'autres_ anciens employeurs et si je l'efface de mon CV, je serai un amateur débutant de vingt-trois ans, ce qui revient à dire que personne n'ira au-delà de ma date de naissance avant de jeter ma candidature. Non, tu peux retourner le problème dans tous les sens, ça ne changera rien. Je suis fini.

Il soupira lourdement.

- Je savais que j'allais disjoncter, je l'ai senti. Mon traitement ne faisait plus effet comme d'habitude, alors je me suis enfermé ici, et j'ai essayé de me calmer. J'ai attendu que ça passe. Sauf que…

- Sauf que c'est _pas_ passé. C'étaient pas des paroles en l'air quand j'ai dit que je voulais que tu comptes sur moi, idiot. Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, pourquoi t'as pas juste décroché une des je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois où _je_ t'ai appelé ? T'avais qu'à me dire que ça allait pas !

- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Reno voulut se redresser mais la douleur de sa jambe l'en dissuada aussitôt, lui arrachant une inspiration sifflante et une grimace.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Roxas.

Le roux secoua la tête.

- Comment tu te sens ? Répondit-il.

Roxas hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

- Hé bien… Mieux, en fait. Je me sens plus calme.

- Et physiquement ?

- Fatigué, répondit Roxas, étonné par le tour que prenait la conversation. J'ai peu dormi, ces derniers jours.

- Mais tu te sens en état de conduire ?

- Euh, oui, je pense, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Reno essaya à nouveau de bouger et n'y parvint pas. Comme Roxas était à sa droite, il était à l'opposé du sa jambe blessée et n'avait rien remarqué jusque là.

- Parce qu'il faut que tu m'emmènes aux urgences.

- De qu – Oh mon Dieu ! Reno, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?

Il avait bondi hors du lit et regardait les blessures du roux d'un air horrifié. Reno baissa la tête, conscient qu'il allait tôt ou tard se faire passer un savon pour ça.

- J'ai freiné trop brusquement et il a fallu que je renverse ma moto pour éviter de voler cul par-dessus tête. Ça aurait risqué d'être beaucoup plus grave que ça…

Roxas disparut un instant, et des bruits d'éclaboussures et de tiroirs se firent entendre. Il revint avec une serviette éponge et une paire de ciseaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il vaut mieux aller directement à l'hôpital…

Il y avait quelque chose de pas rassuré dans sa voix, et Roxas le regarda sombrement. Tout à coup, Reno eut l'impression de retrouver enfin quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux – et même si c'était son regard des mauvais jours, ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Je vais t'y emmener, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais d'abord, il faut éviter que la plaie ne coagule telle quelle, sinon tu vas souffrir le martyre quand ils te soigneront. Alors laisse-moi faire, ça ne prendra que deux minutes.

Reno obtempéra à contrecœur. Le blond découpa la jambe déchirée de son pantalon, et la retira avec prudence, lui arrachant des grimaces malgré toutes ses précautions. Puis il enveloppa le membre meurtri dans la serviette qui – Reno s'en rendit compte avec gratitude – avait été mouillée puis essorée vite fait. La matière était souple, humide et fraîche et soulagea considérablement la douleur.

Debout, il vacilla légèrement et Roxas, une autre serviette sur le bras, l'aida à rester sur ses jambes.

- Tiens bien la serviette autour de ta jambe. Une plaie pareille…, Marmonna-t-il.

Même si la situation s'était – de façon très ironique – complètement inversée et que c'était lui, maintenant, qui avait besoin que Roxas l'aide, Reno était soulagé. Car si les marques évidentes de fatigue et d'amincissement n'avaient pas été si visibles sur son visage, il aurait presque pu en oublier dans quel état il l'avait trouvé. Il semblait être complètement revenu à lui. Pour le moment…

Le blond protégea le siège arrière avec la deuxième serviette et aida le blessé à s'installer. Reno s'assis au fond, contre la portière, et étendit sa jambe autant qu'il le pouvait sur le siège, les blessures vers le haut.

L'hôpital le plus proche était également celui dans lequel Axel avait été admis, Nevercastle, songea Reno avec un pincement au cœur en regardant la route que Roxas prenait.

- Reno ?

Il se tourna vers Roxas et croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur.

- Oui ?

Le blond soupira.

- S'il te plaît… Ne refais jamais ça. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à… à toi aussi. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, que j'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles, mais la dernière chose que je voudrais…

Il s'interrompit, et ramena son regard sur la route.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, dit Reno. Mais c'est valable pour toi aussi. Je veux que tu m'appelles si ça va pas, que tu me demandes de l'aide si t'en as besoin, peu importe pour quoi. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu comptes sur moi, c'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Roxas resta silencieux et ne quitta plus la route du regard, mais un instant plus tard, il répondit :

- Je le sais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les urgences, Roxas se gara et alla prévenir les brancardiers pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Reno resta seul dans la voiture et le regarda entrer. Là encore, ses sentiments étaient mitigés. C'était ce même service où lui et Axel avaient eux-mêmes amené Roxas, celui où Axel était arrivé après l'accident, et ce soir, c'était lui qui était là. La boucle était bouclée.

Roxas revint avec un homme qui poussait un brancard. L'infirmière qui les accompagnait félicita le blond d'avoir songé à retirer le pantalon et à maintenir les plaies hydratées. Reno se laissa aider. Il réalisa que toute la fatigue et tout le stress qu'il avait accumulés ces derniers temps le rattrapaient, et songea qu'il aurait sans doute été incapable de marcher.

Dans le couloir à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte que Roxas marchait à côté de lui et discutait avec l'infirmière, lui expliquant son accident, et repensa soudain à sa moto.

- Roxas, appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

Reno sortit son portable de sa poche en songeant qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas l'avoir rangé dans l'autre.

- J'ai besoin que tu appelles quelqu'un pour moi, le numéro est en raccourci sur la touche 7. Son téléphone va être éteint, de toute manière, mais j'ai besoin que tu lui laisses un message pour lui expliquer en deux mots ce qui s'est passé. Demande-lui de prévenir de mon absence au bureau demain, s'il te plaît, et donne-lui le nom de ta rue pour qu'on fasse enlever ma moto avant qu'elle ne soit embarquée par une dépanneuse, s'il est encore temps. Et dis-lui que je l'appellerai moi-même dès que je pourrai.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Je ne quitterai pas l'hôpital, dit-il. Je vais passer ton coup de fil et voir si le docteur Master est de service, puisque nous sommes là. J'attendrai dans le couloir.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la pièce et Roxas s'arrêta. Un instant plus tard, la porte se referma sur lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant pendant qu'on le « garait » dans un coin de la salle.

Enfin bon, songea-t-il pendant qu'on lui retirait la serviette – désormais ruinée – qui enveloppait sa jambe, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, en fin de compte…


	5. Réalités

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandoms :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Joyeux Dexel Day ! **Comme je n'ai rien écrit sur eux, je fête ça en vous postant ce chapitre en avance. Je vous invite aussi, si ça vous tente, à participer à mon défi RokuDem. Vous trouverez tous les détails sur le forum linké dans mon profil, section « défis des membres ».

Chapitre 5 : _**Réalités**_

_Je vois ses gestes… _

_Qui ressemblent… _

_Aux miens_

Quand Reno se réveilla, il garda les yeux fermés un moment, savourant le calme environnant. Il savait qu'il était à l'hôpital – les draps rêches, le matelas dur sur lequel il était couché, et l'odeur d'antiseptique qui régnait l'auraient renseigné de toute façon, mais il se souvenait clairement de ce qui s'était passé. Sa jambe ne le faisait pas souffrir, ce qu'il ressentait était plus de la gêne que de la douleur. Par contre, il y avait un truc qui lui pesait en travers de la taille, et ça, il n'avait aucune de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder.

Il découvrit sans grande surprise que Roxas était là, assis à côté de son lit. Enfin, « assis »… Il avait dû commencer par s'assoir, puisqu'il était sur une chaise, mais il était à moitié couché sur le lit, la tête reposant sur un de ses bras repliés, et le second passé autour de la taille de Reno. Il dormait.

Reno soupira de soulagement. Il était là. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment il se serait senti si Roxas avait disparu pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait peu dormi, ces deux dernières semaines, pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormi à attendre. Reno regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin. Il avait bien fait de demander à Roxas de passer ce coup de fil, il aurait déjà dû être au bureau, et il doutait de pouvoir s'y rendre ce jour là de toute façon.

Tout de même, ils avaient eu la main lourde sur l'anesthésie. Ok, ce truc était atrocement douloureux quand il était arrivé et il se doutait qu'il aurait eu encore autrement plus mal si on ne l'avait pas endormi avant de le soigner, mais quand même, toute la nuit ! Et Roxas qui était resté là…

Il remua un peu, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller le blond – Reno était presque sûr qu'il salivait sur les draps tellement il dormait profondément, il ne manquait que le ronflement pour compléter le tableau. Il était engourdi de partout à force d'être resté immobile pendant tout ce temps, et il aurait été curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps Roxas dormait…

Un long moment passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Un médecin entra. Il avait des yeux verts légèrement proéminents et de longs cheveux blonds.

- Monsieur Lace, dit-il d'une voix un peu grinçante. Bon retour parmi les vivants, je suis le docteur Even. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Reno sentit que Roxas remuait et se réveillait. Il se redressa en bâillant, l'air encore complètement dans le cirage. Le roux se tourna vers le praticien et le trouva derechef inquiétant et antipathique. Il trouvait qu'il avait une dégaine de savant fou, avec son visage décharné et ses yeux globuleux. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses observations qu'il en oublia de répondre. Cela ne dérangea pas autre mesure le docteur Even qui s'approcha et, le découvrant, entreprit d'ausculter sa jambe. Le contact lui donna la chair de poule.

L'homme palpa ses blessures à travers les bandages qui lui couvraient la jambe gauche de la cheville au haut de la cuisse, lui demandant de temps à autre s'il avait mal, et Reno répondit à chaque fois que non. Il était surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Roxas resta assis en silence. Reno lui trouva l'air un peu plus serein que la veille, plus reposé, aussi.

L'examen se termina et le médecin se redressa. Il nota quelque chose sur son bloc avant de se retourner vers eux.

- Les plaies n'étaient pas très profondes, dit-il. Nous avons pu les nettoyer sans problème, vous devriez récupérer assez vite, mais vous garderez des cicatrices.

Roxas se raidit mais ne dit rien et Reno hocha simplement la tête. Il s'en fichait un peu, de ses jambes, c'était pas comme s'il s'était arraché la moitié du visage. Pour Roxas, bien sûr, cette nouvelle aurait été beaucoup plus dure à encaisser, sa beauté était son outil de travail.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit-il. Mais les pansements doivent être refaits matin et soir.

- Je m'en occuperai, intervint Roxas.

Reno se tourna vers lui mais le blond ne le regardait pas. Le médecin hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- Je vais vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoires, des antidouleurs et le baume qu'il faut appliquer sur votre jambe avant de la bander.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai marcher ?

- Vous pouvez déjà, mais pas trop. Evitez de faire plus de quelques pas d'affilée.

- D'accord.

- Et je vous mets en arrêt de travail pour une semaine.

- Pardon ?!

Le roux sursauta. Pourquoi ?! Il allait très bien, il n'avait même pas mal et ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'aller de son bureau à la photocopieuse ! Il avait tellement de boulot en retard, il _fallait_ qu'il travaille !

- Honnêtement, monsieur Lace, ce n'est pas votre jambe, le plus inquiétant.

Reno sentit son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine et même s'il ne regardait pas Roxas, il percevait sa tension.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-il.

Le docteur baissa les yeux sur son bloc.

- Vous êtes stressé en ce moment ?

Reno leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

- Oui, très.

- Au travail ?

- Pas seulement.

- Ah bon ?

_Oui, mon meilleur est dans le coma deux étages au-dessus et son petit ami ici présent m'a ignoré pendant deux semaines alors qu'il est malade, si vous voulez tout savoir_. Reno se mordit la langue et ravala ses paroles. Elles auraient blessé Roxas, d'un coté, et de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie de parler d'Axel comme s'il était un… un problème, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Mais c'est pas une raison, j'ai pas besoin d'arrêt de travail.

- Monsieur Lace, vous êtes surmené et dans un état d'épuisement alarmant. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez fumeur et que vous buviez beaucoup de café (Reno regarda Roxas mais celui-ci semblait soudain trouver que le lino était passionnant). Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez faire un infarctus, et à votre âge ce serait un comble, alors que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez rester chez vous.

- Je suis pas du tout fatigué, je vais très bien !

- Vous venez de dormir pendant trente-six heures d'affilée.

Reno en resta muet de stupéfaction. Quoi ? Trente-six heures ?!

- On est mercredi matin, Reno. Tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier, dit Roxas.

- M'enfin, vous m'avez anesthésié avec quoi ?! Protesta Reno, de plus en plus énervé.

Le docteur semblait arrivé au bout de sa déjà toute relative réserve de patience.

- L'anesthésie générale a duré deux heures, monsieur Lace. Seulement après, on n'a plus pu vous réveiller, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Alors on vous a laissé dormir tout votre soûl, mais en ce qui me concerne je ne trouve pas ça suffisant. Une semaine, et vous ne faites que prouver que j'ai raison en vous énervant comme ça, donc si vous ne vous calmez pas, ce sera deux.

Reno, qui s'était assis, se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et se tut avec application pendant que le médecin prenait son pouls et sa tension (qui faisait des montagnes russes). Puis il griffonna sur un autre bloc et en arracha deux feuillets qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

- Je vais envoyer une infirmière pour changer vos pansements. Après, vous pourrez sortir.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Reno marmonna :

- Espèce de vieux chnoque. J't'en foutrai, moi, des arrêts de travail…

Puis il se tourna vers Roxas qui le regardait, l'air inquiet.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le blond.

- Pas assez mal pour pas aller au bureau, répondit Reno, énervé. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je… dormais ?

Roxas se déplaça et s'assit sur le lit.

- J'ai attendu dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'amènent ici et je suis resté. J'ai demandé à voir le docteur Master, elle était là hier soir. Et je suis allé rendre visite à Axel.

Il baissa les yeux et Reno réprima une grimace. Roxas était resté enfermé chez lui pendant deux semaines, revoir Axel avait dû lui faire un choc. Lui-même avait été témoin ses changements au jour le jour, il l'avait vu maigrir et pâlir progressivement. Mais Roxas, lui, avait dû tout encaisser en une fois.

- J'aurais préféré que tu n'y ailles pas seul, dit-il doucement.

Roxas secoua la vivement tête.

- J'avais besoin de le voir. Ça faisait tellement, tellement longtemps. Il n'y a pas eu une seconde où je n'ai pas eu envie de sortir de chez moi et de courir jusqu'ici, mais je n'ai pas osé.

Reno se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas soupira.

- Il sera bientôt assez remis de ses blessures pour pouvoir quitter les soins intensifs. En dehors de ça, pas de changement par rapport à la dernière fois que tu y es allé. Ils vont le transférer au service des comateux.

Il se tut et Reno ne dit rien. Il voyait que Roxas n'avait pas fini de parler, et il voyait aussi à la tension dans ses épaules et à l'expression de son visage que ce qu'il avait encore à dire n'était pas quelque chose de facile.

- Quand ils m'ont dit que tu ne te réveillais pas… J'ai eu peur. Vraiment, vraiment peur, avoua-t-il finalement, sans le regarder.

Reno sentit son cœur se serrer et se redressa pour attirer Roxas dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Pardon, dit Reno. Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Tu n'aurais jamais roulé aussi vite si je n'avais pas…

- T'inquiète, c'est rien. Je vais bien, et j'avais qu'à pas conduire comme ça. C'est ma faute.

Roxas secoua la tête puis resta immobile un instant, avant de reculer.

- Le reste du temps, j'ai surtout dormi, en fait. Ils m'ont donné des calmants.

Reno haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi, comme ça ? Des calmants ? Et tu les as pris ? Ça risque pas de… parasiter ton traitement, ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Mon traitement est fichu, le docteur Master a dû revoir les dosages. Ils ont mon dossier, et elle avait laissé une note dedans. Alors ils m'ont donné ce qu'elle conseillait, et je me sens mieux. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir depuis trois jours. Et toi ? A part la jambe ?

Reno se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme d'une pierre.

- Je crève d'envie d'une clope et je suis en manque de caféine.

Il leva la main pour la montrer à Roxas et ce dernier vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il lui fit un essai de sourire, plutôt réussi. Mais après tout, c'était son métier.

- En ce qui concerne la cigarette, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Mais je vais t'acheter un café, il y a un coffee-shop à côté. Un grand, bien tassé.

- Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Roxas se leva et quitta la pièce, croisant au passage l'infirmière qui entrait. Celle-ci se retourna pour le regarder, puis vint jusqu'au lit.

- Vous avez un compagnon très attentionné, dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Il est resté près de vous pratiquement tout le temps.

Reno la regarda, déconcerté.

- C'est pas mon compagnon, répondit-il, et son ébahissement était audible dans le son de sa voix. C'est… un ami.

- Oh, dit la jeune femme en commençant à défaire son pansement. Je me suis méprise, excusez-moi. Il était fou d'inquiétude, vous savez ?

Il y avait une once de reproche dans sa voix et Reno ferma les yeux en soupirant encore.

- Je m'en doute, oui.

Il la laissa faire et resta sans voix en voyant l'état de sa jambe. Elle était cramoisie et balafrée, les lèvres des blessures se rejoignant par endroits mais la cicatrisation n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé. Le sang, par contre, était tout à fait coagulé : ça ne saignait pas. Sa chair écarlate et boursouflée était toute luisante.

La jeune femme jeta les bandages usagés et entreprit d'étendre sur ses blessures une pommade transparente qui dégageait une forte odeur d'aloé véra.

- C'est une pommade anesthésiante. Ça accélère et aide la cicatrisation aussi. Avec ça et les comprimés que vous a prescrits le docteur Even, vous ne devriez pas sentir la douleur.

Roxas revint avec le café alors qu'elle terminait le bandage.

- Vous ne devez pas la mouiller pendant trois jours, et éviter le savon et tout le reste pendant une semaine. Seulement de l'eau pendant sept jours. Quant à la pommade, il faudra masser pour la faire pénétrer. Revenez nous voir mercredi prochain, d'accord ?

Reno acquiesça silencieusement et l'infirmière ressortit en saluant Roxas au passage.

- Tiens, un grand bien tassé, lui dit le blond en lui tendant le gobelet.

- Merci !

Il en prit une gorgée et poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Oh, mon dieu, c'est le meilleur café que j'ai bu de toute ma vie…

Roxas sourit.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Grave.

Ils se turent un instant, puis Reno reprit la parole.

- C'est gentil d'avoir proposé, pour les pansements, mais tu sais, t'es pas obligé.

- Je sais. Mais je veux le faire quand même, je viendrai tous les jours. Et tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, je sais le faire. J'ai appris quand j'étais aux scouts.

Reno le regarda, surpris.

- Toi ? Aux scouts ?

- Ce ne sont pas de particulièrement bons souvenirs, esquiva Roxas.

- J'y suis allé aussi, quand j'étais gamin. Raconte ?

Roxas haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé y aller, mais nos parents voulaient absolument qu'on fasse des activités d'extérieur, et entre ça et le football, le choix était vite fait… Ven s'y plaisait bien, lui, par contre. Mais bon, il a toujours été plus sociable que moi. Et toi ?

- J'y suis allé quelques années, je m'amusais bien. Axel aussi, il y était, mais dans une autre unité.

Reno vit la crispation de douleur qui fronça brièvement les sourcils de Roxas aussi clairement qu'il sentit celle qui vint lui pincer le cœur. Ça faisait mal d'en parler, mais il le ferait quand même. Il était hors de question qu'Axel devienne un sujet tabou ou quelque chose qu'il fallait oublier. Parce que quand il se réveillerait, Reno voulait que tout soit prêt à l'accueillir comme s'il était parti la veille. Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

- C'était quoi, ton totem ?

Roxas lui lança un regard sombre, signe que le sujet était sensible, alors Reno insista.

- Allez, dis-moi, j'vais pas m'foutre de ta gueule !

Roxas soupira.

- Si tu te moques de moi, je ne te ramène pas et tu devras te débrouiller pour rentrer tout seul.

- Promis, je me moque pas.

- Ven avait eu « colibri », à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et parce qu'il était tout le temps en train de pépier. Moi, j'ai eu « poussin », merci du cadeau. Si tu rigoles…

- Je me moque pas !

Il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Et vous, vous avez eu quoi ? Demanda Roxas pour changer de sujet.

- Moi c'était « renard », et Axel « allactaga ».

- Allactaquoi ?

- Al-lac-ta-ga. C'est une petite gerboise des sables, avec une très longue queue et de longues oreilles. Le genre de bestioles en face desquelles une fille hurlerait d'extase tellement c'est mignon, on dirait Pikachu sans les couleurs criardes.

- Pourquoi une gerboise ? S'étonna Roxas.

- Parce qu'à l'époque il se rongeait les ongles comme un malade. Il avait tout les temps ses doigts en bouche, au point que tout le monde lui disait qu'il allait finir par se bouffer les mains. Alors ils lui ont collé un nom de rongeur.

- Ah bon, d'accord.

Reno termina son café et s'étira.

- On va y aller, déclara Reno. J'en ai ma claque d'être ici, je veux retrouver mon appart… et dormir, puisque je suis bloqué chez moi.

- Tu es obligé ? Je veux dire, personnellement je préfèrerais que tu te reposes, mais tu ne pourrais pas simplement jeter le papier et aller travailler ? Ça n'a rien d'illégal.

- Oui, mais non. Parce que quand je vais arriver au boulot je vais me faire cuisiner sur ma jambe et mon absence d'hier et aujourd'hui, et que Rufus - mon patron – me renverra de toute façon au bercail s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé.

- Je vois. Mais il faut qu'on patiente encore un instant si tu veux bien, dit Roxas en regardant sa monte.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai prévenu le docteur Master que tu étais réveillé, elle va passer.

Reno haussa les sourcils.

- Elle veut me voir, moi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

Roxas serra les mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête, embarrassé.

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je suis un peu en suspens, en fait. Pour autant que je le sache, avec ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps, elle devrait me garder ici un moment. Je lui ai dit que je voulais éviter, et elle a dit qu'elle passerait nous voir quand tu serais réveillé. Je l'ai prévenue en allant chercher ton café, et elle a dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Ça fait presqu'une demi-heure.

- D'accord, pas de problème.

Pour s'occuper en attendant, Reno décida de tester un peu sa jambe. Il s'assit, puis se leva lentement, avec précaution, pesant de tout son poids sur sa jambe droite. Roxas ne bougea pas, mais il était manifestement prêt à bondir pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.

Reno transféra lentement du poids sur sa jambe gauche. Il ne ressentit qu'un élancement supportable au niveau de la cheville et de la naissance du mollet, là où l'anesthésie s'arrêtait. Il fit un pas prudent, puis deux.

- Pendant que tu dormais, les infirmières m'ont expliqué que tu ne dois pas trop marcher parce que ça ralentirait la cicatrisation, et plus vite ça cicatrisera, moins les marques seront visibles. Elles n'avaient pas utilisé le mot « cicatrices », ajouta-t-il. C'est…

Il s'interrompit et Reno se retourna vers lui. Roxas baissa le nez, embarrassé.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hé bien… En fait, c'est moi qui t'ai soigné, en fait. Hier matin, et hier soir. Je crois qu'il y a comme un… malentendu à notre sujet, ici.

- Ah. Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent se regarder. Ils furent sauvés par l'arrivée du docteur Master, qui passa la porte de la chambre avec un admirable sens du timing. Elle entra, un dossier volumineux calé sous le bras, les salua et Reno se rassit sur le lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas mal, répondit-il, un peu sur la défensive. Après le sermon que lui avait fait le vieux bouc, il n'avait aucune envie que la psy de Roxas se livre à un examen de sa santé mentale et de son aptitude au travail. Mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de se tourner vers Roxas.

- Et toi ?

- Mieux, répondit le blond, et il le pensait manifestement. Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne des proportions pareilles, j'ai continué à prendre mon traitement, mais il n'était plus adapté…

- Je sais.

Elle se pencha sur le dossier qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

- J'ai les résultats des analyses, et ton examen était correct, mais pas suffisamment pour que je te laisse repartir comme ça, annonça-t-elle.

Reno grimaça. Roxas s'affaissa légèrement mais ne dit rien.

- Ceci dit, poursuivit-elle, et il releva les yeux vers elle, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te garder ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu peux repartir, à certaines conditions, et sous traitement bien sûr. Les nouveaux dosages sont prêts.

- Quelles conditions ?

C'était Reno qui avait parlé.

- Je veux te voir deux fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que tu ailles tout à fait bien, dit-elle en continuant de s'adresser directement à Roxas. Reno n'avait pas pour autant l'impression qu'elle l'ignorait lui, plutôt qu'elle voulait concentrer toute son attention sur Roxas pour être sûre qu'il comprenne et intègre tout ce qu'elle disait.

- Et d'ici là, je tiens à ce que tu ne restes pas seul.

Roxas sembla déprimé et resta silencieux. Reno croisa les bras et attendit que le médecin ou le patient disent quelque chose, mais comme aucun ne semblait se décider, il intervint.

- Tu viendras chez nous, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Y a pas de « mais ». Ton frère est à l'étranger, ta meilleure amie croit que t'es parti en vacances et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça doit rester comme ça. Tu préfères retourner chez tes parents ?

Roxas se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise, renfrogné, mais ne dit plus rien. Le docteur Master se tourna vers Reno, chaussa une paire de lunettes et feuilleta son dossier. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui, sans se redresser, en le regardant par en-dessous comme si elle le jaugeait.

- Vous êtes Reno, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, et quelque chose dans sa voix le poussa à répondre :

- Oui. Vous, euh… vous êtes au courant de quoi, exactement ?

Roxas piqua un violent fard et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Reno le regarda d'un air fatigué.

- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

- Une psychothérapie, c'est une psychothérapie, ne soyez pas contrarié, dit-elle gentiment. Je crois que je sais à peu près tout mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne vous juge pas. Ce n'est pas mon rôle et de toute manière, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous occupe. Ça ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je dois savoir, c'est si vous êtes apte et prêt à prendre cette responsabilité.

Le rouquin se détendit. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses sentiments pour Axel ni de son attirance pour Roxas – laquelle était soigneusement enfermée sous clé dans un coffre étanche, au fond de sa tête. Depuis qu'Axel avait eu son accident, il refusait ne fut-ce que d'y penser. Il éprouvait une affection sincère pour lui, et son devoir envers son meilleur ami était de veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. C'était tout ce qui comptait, et ce fut ce qu'il dit au docteur Master. Le reste, elle l'avait dit elle-même, ne la regardait pas et n'entrait de toute manière pas en ligne de compte.

- Les jours qui viennent, je n'irai pas au bureau, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa jambe du doigt. Ça me vaut une semaine d'arrêt de travail.

Elle acquiesça.

- Une semaine suffira pour que le traitement refasse correctement effet, dit-elle, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu arrêt. Les dosages ont simplement été modifiés. Vous devrez vous engager à veiller à ce qu'il le prenne correctement et à ce qu'il vienne aux rendez-vous.

Assis en silence, bras et jambes croisés, Roxas avait l'air de mâcher sa langue pour se retenir de parler. Il était visiblement exaspéré qu'on parle de lui en sa présence et de cette façon, comme s'il était un enfant, trop jeune pour comprendre. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dedans, c'était normal et il le savait. C'était ça où une nouvelle hospitalisation interminable, et dispensable de surcroît. C'était pour son bien. Il le savait, mais c'était dur quand même. Il trouvait ça humiliant.

- Vous allez devoir signer une décharge, déclara finalement la psychiatre.

Reno hocha la tête.

- Aucun problème.

Elle tira trois feuilles de son dossier et les lui tendit.

- Une pour vous, une pour l'hôpital et une pour le dossier.

Reno prit le temps de lire les papiers avant de les signer et d'en mettre un exemplaire plié en huit dans la poche droite de son pantalon ruiné. Le docteur Master rangea les autres dans son classeur avant de se lever.

- Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller.

Reno se leva à son tour, et Roxas également. Il serra la main de la psychiatre, puis celle-ci se tourna vers Roxas et lui sourit.

- Prends soin de toi. Appelle le cabinet quand tu peux pour prendre un rendez-vous.

- Deux fois par semaine.

Elle acquiesça.

- Merci.

Elle quitta la pièce. Reno aurait été bien en mal de dire si ce dernier mot s'adressait à lui, à Roxas ou à eux deux. Les horaires des visites en soins intensifs ne les autorisaient pas à s'y rendre le matin, alors ils partirent, tout simplement. Comme quand il s'était levé un peu plus tôt, Roxas n'essaya pas d'aider Reno, ni sur le chemin ni pour monter dans la voiture, mais s'y tint prêt.

Ils eurent la même sensation de déjà-vu lorsque, assis à l'avant de la voiture, ils échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, dit Roxas en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et toi tu n'avais pas besoin de proposer de t'occuper de moi non plus.

Roxas soupira.

- Je veux le faire, tu comprends ? Dit Reno. C'est important. C'est mon rôle.

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée des urgences.

- Quand je suis venu ici…, dit-il. Vous étiez là tous les deux. Vous m'aviez amené.

Reno comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Et toi, tu m'as accompagné…

Mais Axel, pensaient-ils tous les deux, Axel, lui, était arrivé seul ici… Était-il déjà inconscient, à ce moment-là ? Est-ce qu'il s'était demandé où ils étaient, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés, là où ils auraient dû se trouver ?

- Il faut qu'on aille à la pharmacie chercher ce qu'il va falloir pour ta jambe, dit finalement Roxas, plus pour briser le silence que par nécessité. Et je dois passer chez moi chercher des affaires.

Reno hocha la tête. Roxas mit le contact et ils quittèrent le parking des urgences, en silence.


	6. Coloc'

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela/Lyly u

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

Chapitre 6 : _**Coloc'**_

* * *

><p><em>Je laisse le poids de mon destin…<em>

_Entre tes mains._

_Retiens..._

* * *

><p>Reno entra dans l'appartement sans que Roxas le soutienne. Il lui avait proposé de d'abord monter ses affaires et le sac de la pharmacie avant de redescendre lui donner un coup de main, mais il avait refusé. Il avait horreur d'avoir l'impression de dépendre de quelqu'un, et même si finalement, comme il l'avait découvert dans la deuxième volée d'escaliers, sa jambe lui faisait<em> quand même<em> mal quand il forçait un peu dessus, il n'avait pas envie que Roxas le soutienne. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait surtout pas que Roxas ait l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'être soutenu. Il claudiqua jusqu'au canapé et s'y vautra sans grâce, mais avec précaution.

Roxas entra dans le salon à sa suite, regardant autour de lui avec une expression difficile à décrypter. Sa dernière visite remontait à presque trois semaines, et à ce moment là, il venait juste de finir de tout ranger et nettoyer.

C'était à présent un capharnaüm sans nom, et Reno se sentit légèrement honteux. Parce qu'avant tout cet enchaînement de catastrophes, quand la vie suivait son cours « normal », Roxas s'était presque installé là. Il était un peu chez lui aussi, et c'était peu respectueux vis-à-vis de lui de démolir l'œuvre titanesque qu'il avait accomplie en rendant cet appartement habitable pour des êtres humains normaux. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où lui et Axel s'étaient chamaillés en rigolant, en s'accusant chacun d'être le plus bordélique des deux. Y repenser lui serrait le cœur.

Mais Roxas ne fit aucun commentaire. Il déposa simplement ses sacs au pied du divan et regarda le plaid froissé et l'oreiller qui s'y trouvaient en vrac. Il passa ensuite à la table en face, jonchée de feuilles et de chemises en carton. Il y avait cinq tasses plus ou moins vides, de tâches de café partout, et un cendrier qui débordait de mégots et de cendres de cigarette. Il y avait aussi un petit coffret en bois sculpté sur le coin de la table, et Roxas s'en étonna : cet objet semblait plutôt déplacé au milieu du reste, et il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Tu as travaillé là ? Demanda-t-il.

Reno opina du chef.

- J'ai du mal à dormir, et beaucoup de retard. D'ailleurs, tu as toujours mon portable ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Roxas en sortant l'appareil de sa poche. Mais la batterie est vide, il s'est éteint hier matin. Où est le chargeur ?

Le roux ouvrit un tiroir sous la table basse et lui tendit la prise, le fil entortillé autour. Roxas alla le brancher.

- Tu veux le mien ?

- Ouais, si ça t'embête pas.

Roxas laissa son portable à Reno qui composa un numéro dessus, avant de le porter à son oreille. De son côté, il ramassa ses affaires et les emporta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Axel.

Y entrer lui fit l'effet de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac et il laissa tomber ce qu'il portait. Les sacs atterrirent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, et la voix de Reno lui parvint depuis le salon, mais Roxas n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait. Il entra dans la pièce.

Tout était exactement comme il l'avait laissé, le jour où… ce jour-là. Ce matin où il s'était levé avec Axel, sans savoir que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, ce serait intubé et sanglé à un lit d'hôpital.

Les mêmes vêtements traînaient par terre – une paire de chaussettes à lui et un des caleçons d'Axel - les rideaux étaient toujours à moitié ouverts, et le lit était défait comme s'ils venaient juste de le quitter. Il alla jusqu'au lit, s'y assit et, se laissant basculer sur le côté, enfouit son visage dans un des oreillers.

L'odeur d'Axel était encore perceptible, et il resta là un moment à la respirer, le cœur étreint par une poigne aux doigts d'acier brûlant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de pleurer - il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus de larmes. C'était plutôt comme si son abdomen était emprisonné dans un étau qui se serrait de plus en plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum familier et rassurant, et une vague de nostalgie et de manque le submergea, mais c'était moins douloureux que l'autre sensation. Peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa, le laissant triste et las. Les choses semblèrent se mettre en place, doucement, comme les blocs d'une partie de TETRIS. La longue barre tomba là où il fallait, effaçant quatre rangées de blocs, et il eut soudain l'impression que de la place se libérait dans sa tête. Il pouvait penser et réfléchir plus clairement, le monde perdit l'aspect flou et désordonné qui le rendait effrayant ou perturbant, reprenant dans son esprit son rôle d'environnement naturel. Tout devint _normal_.

Roxas connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà ressentie, et il savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Son traitement, qu'il avait repris la veille au soir, faisait à nouveau complètement effet. Le docteur Master avait raison, puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de prendre ses médicaments et qu'il n'avait fallu procéder qu'à un recalibrage, l'effet était très rapide.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le monde qui changeait. Il savait que c'était son esprit qui le déformait, comme s'il chaussait une paire de lunettes appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Son traitement lui enlevait ces « lunettes », et avec elles disparaissaient ses phases maniaques et ses phases de dépression, car les stimuli qui les provoquaient n'existaient plus. C'était ça qui faisait de lui un névrosé et non un psychotique : il avait conscience du fait que c'était sa perception du monde qui était erronée, et non l'inverse.

La voix de Reno, qui continuait de lui parvenir du salon, résonna encore un instant, puis s'arrêta. Roxas inspira une dernière fois, profondément, puis se redressa. Il se leva et rapidement, rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire, sur les piles bien nettes, preuves supplémentaires s'il en fallait que personne n'avait touché à rien depuis son dernier passage par la case lessive. Il ne put réprimer un sourire douloureux en se souvenant de la façon qu'Axel et Reno avaient de le remercier et de le porter aux nues parce qu'il faisait la lessive - l' "Ennemi", comme ils l'appelaient. C'était tellement ridicule. Tellement adorable.

Axel… Il lui manquait tellement.

Il regagna le salon avant que Reno ne commence à se demander pourquoi il ne revenait pas. La pièce était vide, et il le retrouva dans la cuisine en train de préparer du café.  
>Il s'abstint de lui dire qu'il aurait dû lui demander de s'en occuper au lieu de se lever. Il n'était ni infirme ni blessé à mort, et Roxas savait qu'il supporterait très mal qu'il le traite comme si c était le cas. Il ne voulait pas se montrer vulnérable, ou être en position de faiblesse, et c'était quelque chose que le blond comprenait parfaitement, car c'était aussi dans son caractère. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point il était énervé d'être obligé de rester chez lui à cause de ce fichu accident. Bien sur, il essayait de cacher ça aussi, mais Roxas le savait très bien.<br>Reno lui mît une tasse dans les mains – café noir avec un sucre. Il le remercia et ajouta lui-même un deuxième sucre et du lait. Au haussement de sourcil interrogateur du rouquin, il répondit simplement qu'il n'était plus mannequin, qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, et qu'il s'était assez privé de tout pendant des années, qu'il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'il boive son café beaucoup plus amer qu'il ne l'aimait. Reno se contenta de hocher la tête et de repartir dans le salon, et il le suivit sans tenter de l'aider, mais prêt tout de même, juste au cas où.  
>Il ne parlait pas de son travail pour attirer l'attention, ni pour que Reno le plaigne. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Non, c'était juste que c'était fini, il le savait, c'était comme ça. Mais il en était encore à assimiler l'information. Alors il préférait en parler, cela rendait les choses plus réelles. Pour lui, les deux dernières semaines se résumaient à un brouillard d'heures passées tapi dans son lit à attendre que l'univers arrête de l'agresser, de se moquer de lui, de se dérober quand il tentait de le comprendre, à attendre que la crise passe, à réaliser avec terreur qu'elle ne passait pas, à se demander ce qu'il allait faire, comment il pouvait se sortir de là et à ne vouloir embêter personne. Quand Reno était arrivé, le coup qu'il lui avait donné lui avait sommairement remis les idées en place, le ramenant à la réalité, concrète et solide – peut-être un peu trop solide, en vérité, mais qu'importe ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il avait été totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps pendant cette période. Mais maintenant c'était comme si quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées dans l'intervalle. Il avait besoin de reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, le jour de l'accident, ce même jour où il avait perdu son travail. Non, il ne s'était pas encore bien fait à l'idée. Il n'avait réellement pris conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé qu'en découvrant à quel point Axel avait pâli et maigri.<p>

- Des nouvelles de ta moto ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Reno.

- Ouais. Elle est au garage, merci d'avoir appelé. Les réparations vont me coûter un bras mais c'est toujours mieux qui si elle avait été embarquée par une dépanneuse. Au moins, j'ai pas pris d'amende.

- C'est vrai, tant mieux. Et pour ton travail ?

- Quelqu'un va passer me déposer de quoi bosser. Je suis bloqué ici, d'accord. De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix. Mais je vais pas rester assis là à rien glander, j'ai déjà pris du retard avec mes dossiers en cours, si j'ajoute à ça une semaine de vacances, j'arriverai jamais à ressortir la tête de l'eau.

Roxas aurait bien désapprouvé – après tout, on ne soigne pas le surmenage en travaillant chez soi mais en ne travaillant _pas_ – s'il n'avait pas su qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était comme ça, et il faudrait s'en accommoder. Lui, de son côté, n'avait qu'à l'aider de son mieux. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et même si ça avait été le cas, c'était le plus important, songea-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café pendant que Reno fouinait d'une main dans les papiers qui traînaient sur la table, triant ce qui était à jeter et ce qui devait être rangé et classé. Après tout, il n'avait aucune obligation envers lui, rien ne l'avait forcé à accepter les conditions de sa psychiatre pour le faire sortir. Roxas estimait lui devoir plus que des remerciements pour ça, et il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Il but son café en silence, puis entreprit d'aller mettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qui avait repris ses droits.

Reno le regarda faire sans rien dire. Si Roxas se mettait à ranger, c'était qu'il redevenait lui-même. Il continua de travailler en silence.

Le blond commença par rassembler tous les vêtements qui traînaient, surtout dans le salon et le chambre de Reno. Dans la salle de bain, il ajouta sa récolte à l'imposant tas de linge qui débordait tellement du panier que ce dernier disparaissait presque dedans. Consterné, il resta planté devant le monceau de lessive à faire pendant un petit instant avant d'empoigner carrément la corbeille et de la retourner dans la baignoire, puis de ramasser la brassée de vêtements qui jonchait le sol et de l'ajouter par-dessus. Puis, il entreprit de trier le blanc et les couleurs et de lancer une machine. Presque tout ce qu'il y avait là appartenait à Reno. Il trouva un jean et deux tee-shirts qui appartenaient à Axel, quelques sous-vêtements qui étaient à lui, mais le reste témoignait avec un à-propos cruel du fait que Reno avait été aussi seul que lui pendant ces deux semaines. Le cœur serré, il remplit le tambour de la machine avec les chemises de ce dernier, dont, s'il ne se trompait pas, il n'allait pas tarder à manquer. Quand il eut lancé la machine, il rangea et nettoya complètement la salle de bains, ne laissant que le linge qui encombrait la baignoire. Puis, il alla vider et re-remplir le lave-vaisselle. Il venait de l'enclencher quand il entendit sonner à la porte, et se hâta d'aller ouvrir avant que Reno ne se lève pour le faire lui-même.

- Oui ? dit-il en décrochant le parlophone.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Reno est là ? Demanda une voix de femme dans l'écouteur. Je lui apporte les dossiers qu'il a demandés.

Roxas pressa le bouton qui ouvrait la porte et entendit un claquement qui résonnait dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et attendit.

La personne qui arriva dans le couloir ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il se serait attendu à voir – et de toute façon il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, en fait, même si Reno n'avait jamais dit que c'était un homme.

Elle faisait sa taille, et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon classique noir, et – détail surprenant – une paire de combat-shoes. Elle avait les bras encombrés d'une imposante pile de classeurs qui semblait très lourde. Il referma la porte derrière elle.

- Tifa Lockheart, se présenta-t-elle.

Roxas ébaucha un geste pour la débarrasser de sa pile de dossiers, mais elle se contenta d'en transférer tout le poids sur son bras gauche, sans même sourciller, et de lui tendre sa main droite. Avec un grand sourire.

- Roxas Seren, répondit-il, un peu égaré.

L'égarement se mua en stupéfaction quand elle lui broya les doigts dans une poignée de main plus puissante que celle de la plupart des hommes auxquels il s'était un jour présenté de la sorte – et ça faisait beaucoup.

Elle était très belle, décida Roxas en l'embrassant d'un seul regard. C'était une déformation professionnelle, et il avait de la pratique. Il avait côtoyé des mannequins pendant des années, il avait travaillé avec des filles qui avaient fait de leur physique leur outil de travail, comme lui, voire même leur meilleure arme. Bien sûr, Tifa n'avait rien à voir avec ces beautés diaphanes qui fondaient en larmes parce qu'elles avaient pris trois cents grammes ou qu'un bouton venait gâcher le panorama de leur visage. Elle avait une poitrine plus que généreuse – presqu'agressive, en fait, songea-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée - un beau visage sans aucun maquillage, des cils naturellement très noirs, longs et fournis qui frangeaient ses yeux en amande, couleur coquille de noisette. Ses mains, enveloppées dans des mitaines en cuir noir, étaient un peu grandes pour celles d'une femme, avec des ongles coupés court, sans vernis. Ses chaussures massives offraient un contraste amusant avec ses longues jambes minces.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de subir un examen similaire et ébaucha un sourire.

- Enchantée, Roxas. J'espère que tout va bien.

Elle semblait sincère, et son regard en disait long. Roxas supposa que Reno lui avait parlé de lui – mais dans quelle mesure ? Ça restait à découvrir, et autant éviter de gaffer, après tout, c'était une collègue de bureau.

- Ça va… merci.

- Tifa ? Appela la voix de Reno depuis le salon. Lui aussi, il est homo, alors arrête de te rincer l'œil et ramène-toi !

Roxas haussa les sourcils, légèrement mortifié, mais la jeune femme se contenta d'éclater de rire.

- On vient, monsieur Lace, on vient !

Roxas la guida vers le salon. D'autorité, elle entra et alla larguer sa pile de dossiers sur la table basse en bois. Ils firent un bruit sourd en s'y écrasant, et elle toisa Reno de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches. Sa posture et son regard évoquaient pour Roxas une maîtresse d'école qui s'apprête à envoyer un élève turbulent au coin après quatre avertissements.

Le roux renversa la tête sur le dossier du divan, fixant le plafond, et expliqua d'une voix grave :

- C'est le moment où je me fais engueuler.

Tifa croisa les bras, les sourcils foncés, avant de déclarer :

- Je crois que t'es déjà assez puni comme ça, pas la peine que j'en rajoute.

Elle pointa du doigt sa jambe couverte de bandages et Roxas se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours le pantalon ruiné dont il avait découpé la moitié pour dégager les plaies.

- Comme c'est magnanime de ta part, soupira Reno sans se redresser.

- Vous voulez un café, mademoiselle Lockheart ? Demanda Roxas à la jeune femme.

Elle grimaça.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter…

- … ce genre de formalités, acheva Reno, lui coupant la parole. Noir avec deux sucres. Tifa n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle « Mademoiselle » ni qu'on la vouvoie, ça fait trop « sérieux et respectable » pour elle.

- Va te faire mettre, poil-de-carotte. Et envoie-moi des photos.

- Dans tes rêves, ma belle.

Roxas s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer le café, surpris. S'il avait remarqué que Reno dissimulait ce qu'il éprouvait face à lui, il réalisait qu'il le faisait encore beaucoup plus devant les autres. A l'entendre, comme ça, on aurait juste dit un mec qui venait d'avoir un accident et que ça agaçait beaucoup, sans plus.

Il ramena le café et le donna à leur visiteuse qui le remercia, puis remporta dans la cuisine les tasses qui encombraient la table et vida le cendrier. Il remarqua au passage que le coffret en bois avait disparu.

Soucieux de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres sans y avoir été invité, il employa son temps de façon utile. Il déchargea la machine, en lança une deuxième et étendit le linge humide sur le séchoir pliable, dans la chambre de Reno. Puis, il changea ses draps, rangea son armoire (les piles, ici, avaient bien souffert, même s'il manquait la moitié du linge), débarrassa le lave-vaisselle et essuya la vaisselle encore humide avant de la ranger. Au moment où il ouvrait les portes du balcon dans le salon pour aérer et débarrasser l'atmosphère de la fumée des cigarettes que Reno fumait à la chaîne – Roxas songea que là, ça allait encore parce qu'il était jeune mais que d'ici quinze ans, il aurait les dents bien jaunes – Tifa se leva pour partir.

Elle salua Reno en l'enjoignant de l'appeler en cas de besoin, et prit Roxas à témoin.

- Même s'il s'imagine qu'il a pas besoin, si toi tu vois que c'est le cas, tu m'appelles.

Roxas hocha la tête et sourit, sans prêter attention au grognement de Reno. Elle lui était vraiment très sympathique. Il appréciait sa franchise, et aussi le simple fait qu'une femme puisse ne pas être obsédée par son apparence physique – ça le changeait agréablement.

Il la raccompagna à la porte et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, mieux préparé cette fois.

Elle avait dans les yeux une profonde compassion en le regardant, ce qu'il aurait trouvé très agaçant si elle n'avait accompagné cela d'un grand sourire, assez convaincant pour qu'il puisse choisir d'ignorer son regard s'il le désirait. Ce qu'il fit.

En revenant dans le salon, il trouva Reno déjà replongé dans ses papiers. S'asseyant en face de lui, il s'accouda à ses genoux et posa son menton dans ses mains.

- Elle n'est pas qu'une simple collègue de travail, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il.

Reno secoua la tête.

- En dehors d'Axel… et de toi, elle est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un ami. D'une amie, en fait.

Roxas ne releva pas l'hésitation qu'il avait perçue dans sa voix.

- Je la trouve très sympathique.

- C'est un vrai garçon manqué, mais elle a tendance à mal se juger.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Tu veux un autre café ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Roxas prit la tasse sur la table – il faudrait qu'il la débarrasse avant de pouvoir la nettoyer.

Il laissa Reno travailler et aspira les chambres, le couloir et la cuisine. Il y avait des livres égarés un peu partout dans l'appartement, qu'on avait ouverts puis abandonnés là, dans la chambre de Reno, dans la salle de bains, dans le salon. Il les rassembla et les rangea. Son regard tomba sur le cadre au-dessus de la bibliothèque, rempli de photos d'Axel et de Reno. « Les moments les plus importants de notre vie », lui avait expliqué Axel. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, une semaine avant l'accident, il avait ajouté une photo de Roxas et lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un nouvel élan de tristesse mêlée de révolte. C'était tellement, tellement injuste, ce qui était arrivé…

Il était près de huit heures du soir quand il tira Reno de son travail. Il y avait des papiers éparpillés partout, sur la table, le divan et même sur le sol, couvertes de textes, d'annotations et de chiffres. Ça avait l'air vraiment rébarbatif, mais Reno semblait si concentré que Roxas avait l'impression de ne pas être là.

Il alla dans l'armoire de la salle de bains pour se laver les mains et chercher ce qu'il avait ramené de la pharmacie.

- Il faut changer ton pansement.

Reno releva la tête, l'esprit encore plein de chiffres et d'arguments de vente. Lorsqu'il regarda Roxas, pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression de voir des diagrammes et des légendes flotter autour de lui.

Il recula contre l'accoudoir pour étendre sa jambe, et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Roxas s'assoir, apparemment décidé à s'en occuper lui-même.

- Je peux le faire, tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit fermement le blond sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Reno n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie de lutter. Il se contenta de retrousser complètement ce qui restait de la jambe de son pantalon pour dégager tout ce qui était bandé, et étendit la jambe. Roxas entreprit de défaire les bandages, avec autant de douceur et de dextérité que l'infirmière qui s'en était occupée le matin même.

Ses plaies ne présentaient pas mieux qu'alors, constata-t-il, et le contact avec l'air lui embrasa la jambe. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'un spectacle pareil rebute un maniaque de la propreté et de la netteté tel que Roxas, songea-t-il en regrettant de n'avoir pas repris d'antidouleur. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir cure.

Roxas abandonna les bandes souillées sur le sol, là où il n'y avait pas de feuilles ou de classeurs, et se versa dans la paume de la main gauche une généreuse dose du baume prescrit par le médecin.

Reno réprima un soupir de contentement quand il entreprit de l'étendre sur ses blessures. La pommade était très fraîche et apaisait la brûlure de la douleur. Petit à petit, il sentit tous ses muscles se relaxer. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi détendu… Et les mains de Roxas étaient tellement douces, et il était tellement… tellement… fatigué…

Il ferma les yeux.


	7. En théorie et en pratique

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Note: Nous sommes le 1er décembre, et je souhaite un bon retour à la vie "normale" à ceux et celles qui, comme moi, sortent du NaNoWriMo. S'il vous plaît, répondez au poll sur mon profil, je publierai les résultats avec le prochain chapitre. Je rappelle aussi à ceux qui seraient intéressés que le planning de mes publications est disponible sur tumblr, le lien est dans mon profil.**

Chapitre 7 : _**En théorie et en pratique**_

_Retiens-moi, pour l'amour de l'autre_

_Retiens-moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute_

Quand Reno ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda quand il s'était assoupi. Puis, il se demanda pendant combien de temps.

Il était toujours allongé dans le canapé, le plaid étendu sur lui et la tête sur l'oreiller. Le soleil s'était couché. La seule lumière dans la pièce provenait de la liseuse allumée à côté du clic-clac, en face de lui. Roxas y était assis, les jambes repliées, un livre ouvert sur les genoux et – à sa grande surprise – une paire de lunettes à monture noire sur le nez.

- Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes, dit-il.

Roxas leva les yeux vers lui.

- Seulement pour lire, ou quand je suis devant un ordinateur. Je suis presbyte.

Il referma son livre et le laissa sur ses jambes.

- Tout pareil, répondit Reno. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Roxas regarda sa montre.

- Il est presque onze heures du soir. J'allais te réveiller pour manger.

Le rouquin soupira et se redressa pour s'assoir, se frottant les yeux.

- Désolé de m'être endormi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux, cette semaine. Que tu dormes de temps en temps.

Reno lui fit la grimace.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Roxas baissa les yeux sur la couverture du livre.

- C'est à toi. « _Voici Vicky, une jeune fille blonde très sûre d'elle, séduisante, aux goûts raffinés. Mais c'est aussi Sybil. Voici Peggy Lou, une gamine péremptoire, enthousiaste, qui se met souvent en colère : elle a le nez camus, les cheveux courts, un sourire espiègle. Mais c'est aussi Sybil. Voici Mike, un garçon au teint sombre, aux cheveux foncés, aux yeux marron il a un goût très vif pour la construction et la menuiserie. Mais c'est aussi Sybil_. »

Il releva les yeux vers Reno, comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Comme rien ne venait, il déposa le livre sur le guéridon, à côté du divan. Quand il tourna la tête, Reno vit que les larges branches de ses lunettes étaient décorées d'un motif à damier blanc et noir. Puis il se retourna vers lui, et reprit :

- Je me souviens de ce livre. Il était avec une pile d'autres du même genre, sur cette table, quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Je les avais rangés sans faire vraiment attention.

Reno ne voyait pas où il venait en venir et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu t'es toujours intéressé aux troubles de l'identité et de l'humeur, ou tu as lu tout ça à cause de moi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Reno attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table et s'en alluma une. Il aspira la fumée mentholée et la recracha avec délice.

- Un peu des deux. Dans mon boulot, c'est important d'être physionomiste, de savoir décrypter les émotions des gens, comment ils fonctionnent. Ça compte beaucoup quand tu cherches à vendre quelque chose. Et quand j'ai su ce que tu avais… Quand on est venus te chercher chez toi et que je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre pour que tu te calmes, tu te souviens ?

Roxas piqua un fard et baissa le nez, sans surprise. Ces souvenirs n'avaient rien de glorieux, c'était certain, sans parler de la façon dont il avait traité Axel…

- Je t'ai acculé dans un coin, entre mes bras, pour réduire l'espace autour de toi et te rassurer. J'avais lu ce truc dans un bouquin, et sur le moment j'ai été bien content que ça marche parce que sinon j'aurais eu l'air d'un con, et on aurait quand même fini par devoir appeler une ambulance.

Le blond hocha la tête, toujours embarrassé.

- C'est vrai.

- Pendant le temps où tu es resté à l'hosto, je me suis renseigné. C'est moi qui ai expliqué à Axel en quoi exactement ça consiste, la maniaco-dépression, et comme lui et les bouquins ça fait deux, je voulais… hé bien, je voulais être prêt à donner un coup de main, en cas de besoin. Voilà pourquoi.

- Je comprends, répondit Roxas en osant enfin relever la tête pour le regarder en face. Merci.

- De rien. C'est normal.

- Non, répliqua Roxas. Pas pour ça… enfin, si, aussi, mais… Rien ne t'obligeait à prendre la responsabilité de me faire sortir, à m'accueillir ici. (Reno ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Roxas lui ôta les mots de la bouche avant qu'il ait pu les prononcer). Je sais, c'est par amitié et par loyauté envers Axel, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'ignore ce que tu fais pour moi. Malgré ce que tu penses, tu n'avais pas à le faire, et tu l'as fait quand même. Tu es… quelqu'un de bien, vraiment. Et encore une fois, je te remercie.

Reno savait que Roxas serait vexé, voire même blessé, s'il refusait ses remerciements, alors il les accepta, embarrassé. Même s'il continuait de penser qu'il ne faisait que son devoir, par amitié et par loyauté, comme il l'avait dit, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Alors, dit-il ensuite (un peu pour changer de sujet, et un peu aussi parce que son estomac criait famine – comme toujours au terme de ses journées de congé au cours desquelles il buvait des hectolitres de café sans rien manger), chinois ou pizza ?

Roxas lui lança un regard sombre.

- Au vu du contenu de la poubelle et de la vaisselle qu'il y avait – à savoir des tasses, des verres et des couverts, point – je pense que tu as mangé assez de plats surgelés ou à emporter pour l'année à venir. Je suis descendu faire des courses pendant que tu dormais, et j'ai préparé des toasts et une omelette aux champignons. Tu as faim ?

- Ouais, carrément.

- Alors, je vais cuire tout ça, dit le blond en se levant.

Il quitta le salon pour la cuisine et Reno repoussa le plaid dans lequel il était encore entortillé. Sa jambe était soigneusement emmaillotée de nouveaux bandages et la douleur était très diffuse, mais il décida de reprendre un antidouleur avant d'essayer de se relever.

Il se pencha pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, sur la table basse.

Sur la table basse propre. Rangée. _Vide_.

Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Tout son travail était proprement rangé en une pile de dossiers bien nette, sur un coin de la table. Il tendit le bras pour attraper celui du dessus, anxieux. Il savait que Roxas avait pensé bien faire, mais comment allait-il s'y retrouver là-dedans, maintenant ? C'était peut-être en désordre, mais c'était _son_ désordre !

Il fut surpris, cependant, de constater que ce n'était pas un problème. Il feuilleta les trois dossiers sur lesquels il avait commencé à bosser, de plus en plus étonné. Ce n'était pas tant que c'était bien rangé, mais que c'était classé de façon logique – une logique, en tout cas, qui collait avec la sienne. Il ne contint pas son soupir de soulagement. Si Roxas avait simplement rassemblé et rangé les papiers dans les classeurs sans faire attention, il lui aurait fallu au moins une heure avant de pouvoir s'y remettre.

- Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, non ?

Reno sursauta. Roxas se tenait debout à côté du canapé, un plateau dans les mains.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si, pardon. Je t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table devant lui et retourna chercher le sien. A côté de l'assiette d'œufs et des toasts posés sur une serviette, il y avait un verre d'eau et un cachet. Il fit deux bouchées d'une des tranches de pain grillé et avala le comprimé avec la moitié du verre.

- Tu vas t'étrangler, déclara simplement Roxas qui revenait.

- C'est pas bon de prendre ce genre de médocs à jeun, et je préférais pas attendre d'avoir fini de manger.

- Moi, ce que j'en dis, hein, c'est pour toi…

- Je sais.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Reno se sentit bien obligé d'admettre, même seulement par devers lui, que Roxas avait raison, et que ça faisait du bien de manger un repas plus équilibré – même si, en bon carnivore, il trouvait que ça manquait de viande. Mais si le blond cuisinait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit aussi un professionnel de la diététique.

Quand ils eurent fini, Roxas débarrassa la table et Reno s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. A son retour, le jeune homme lui décocha un regard chargé de reproche.

- Ça te bousille la santé, ces saletés.

Reno baissa un regard peiné sur sa cigarette.

- Je sais bien. Axel n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter. T'as jamais été accro à quelque chose, toi ?

Roxas secoua la tête.

- A l'âge où les autres commençaient à tester ces trucs-là – la cigarette, l'alcool, l'herbe, etcetera – les premiers symptômes de ma… maladie étaient déjà présents. Par moments, j'avais l'impression que les choses n'étaient pas à leur place, que tout, m'échappait, qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Alors les drogues, même les plus douces, me faisaient peur. Et ensuite, il y a eu mon traitement, et évidemment, la drogue et l'alcool sont plus que prohibés.

- Je vois.

Reno se promit que quand il pourrait marcher normalement, il irait fumer sur le balcon, en tout cas tant que Roxas serait là. Il y avait déjà assez de choses entre eux (Des choses qui s'étaient passées, des non-dits, des regards parfois rapidement échangés, mais pas assez vite pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Des choses qui n'auraient même pas dû exister.), aussi Reno préférait-il éviter d'en rajouter, alors il choisit de ne pas dire à Roxas, même s'il le pensait du fond du cœur, qu'il était heureux qu'il soit là, avec lui. Sa présence lui mettait du baume au cœur, et atténuait un peu l'horrible sensation qui n'avait pas cessé de le harceler, face à cet appartement si vide, trop grand pour lui seul.

Il s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il tombait de sommeil. Après avoir dormi comme une souche pendant trois heures, c'était un comble, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas récupérer comme ça, en deux jours, et puis il venait de manger. Il se leva pour aller se coucher et Roxas lui emboîta le pas, s'arrêtant pour éteindre les lumières.

Il y eut un instant de malaise quand le blond s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Axel et se tourna vers lui pour lui dire… quoi ?

Reno était autant à court d'idées que lui. « Bonne nuit », « Dors bien », autant de phrases toutes faites qui seraient discordantes au vu de la situation. Finalement, Roxas tenta un « A demain », hésitant, et Reno lui répondit la même chose. « A demain », c'était bien. Rien n'avait jamais empêché le soleil de se lever. Il regagna sa propre chambre, encore un peu étourdi des évènements de la journée. Dire que ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital… ça semblait déjà si loin !

Il se coucha dans les draps frais et se tourna sur le coté, sa jambe blessée vers le haut. Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer, il s'endormit.

Il eut l'impression que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand il se réveilla. Et pourtant, quand il regarda sa montre, encore dans les vapes, il vit qu'il était plus de onze heures du matin. Il n'en revenait pas, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il commençait à se sentir plus reposé. Il se leva et alla préparer du café.

Il fut détourné du chemin de la cuisine par le spectacle qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il entra à pas de loup.

La liseuse était allumée, sa lumière diffuse à peine perceptible dans la clarté du jour. Roxas dormait sur le canapé, ses lunettes de travers sur le nez, un bras replié derrière la tête, l'autre posé comme oublié en travers de sa taille. Ouvert et posé retourné, sur son estomac, Reno vit le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille, « Sybil », et il remarqua qu'il en était presqu'au deux tiers de l'ouvrage, qui faisait pourtant une épaisseur considérable. Il avait probablement lu la majeure partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber d'épuisement.

Reno traversa la pièce en silence et alla tirer les rideaux pour occulter la lumière du jour avant de revenir éteindre la lampe.

Il s'assit à moitié sur l'accoudoir du divan pour soulager sa jambe qui commençait à se rappeler à son bon souvenir, et se pencha sur Roxas pour lui enlever ses lunettes. Malgré ses précautions, le blond remua et entrouvrit un œil.

- 'No ? Yékeleur ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Reno lui sourit gentiment.

- Très tôt, mentit-il, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Msuiendormikauptimatin…

- Je sais. Dors, Roxas, il fait pas encore tout à fait jour.

- Mmmmmmh…, lui répondit simplement le blond.

Un instant plus tard, il s'était rendormi.

Reno continua de lui caresser les cheveux pendant un moment, l'estomac noué. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable, lui non plus, de s'endormir dans la chambre d'Axel. C'était arrivé une fois, mais il ne s'était même pas aperçu d'où il se trouvait. Finalement, il récupéra le livre, corna la page et le posa sur le guéridon, à côté des lunettes de Roxas, avant d'étendre le plaid sur lui.

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain et goba un comprimé, avant de revenir s'installer dans le salon et de se mettre au boulot.

Roxas dormit presqu'une heure encore. Reno terminait de boucler le premier dossier quand il remua et ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Il se redressa en bâillant, une main devant la bouche, repoussant la couverture de l'autre.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Reno.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant d'y remettre un peu d'ordre, puis s'étira et le regarda, ses yeux encore un peu bouffis de sommeil.

- Ça va. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt midi.

Roxas fit la grimace.

- Si tard ? Oh, je suis désolé.

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit simplement le roux en terminant de classer les papiers et en clôturant son dossier.

Il ne demanda pas à Roxas pourquoi il avait passé la nuit dans le salon. Il lui en parlerait s'il le voulait, mais dans le cas contraire… C'étaient ses affaires, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Roxas posa un regard surpris sur la table.

- Pas de café ?

- Je savais pas si le bruit t'aurait pas réveillé, vu qu'y a pas de porte, alors j'ai pas lancé la machine, mais y a qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

- Je m'en occupe.

Reno profita de son départ pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il l'entendit enclencher la cafetière, puis remonter le couloir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Le bruit de la douche emplit le silence, bientôt suivi du glougloutement et du parfum torréfié de la sacro-sainte Machine-A-Café.

Y penser en ces termes arracha à Reno une grimace douloureuse. Ça lui rappelait horriblement l'absence d'Axel. Comme s'il avait eu _besoin_ qu'on la lui rappelle. Alors qu'il en avait tellement conscience, à chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de lui quelque part. L'appartement, le travail, Roxas, sa vie entière, tout était disproportionné, déséquilibré, mais par moments, il y avait des saillies. Comme les pointes sur un fil barbelé, comme les épines sur la tige d'une rose de deuil. Dans ces instants-là, la douleur devenait telle qu'elle noyait tout le reste. C'était presqu'assez pour le faire pleurer.

_Presque_.

Il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas craquer, il savait que s'il se mettait à pleurer, il n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter avant longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait un blocage, comme un barrage derrière ses yeux. Les deux larmes qu'il avait versées quelques jours plus tôt, avant de s'endormir sur son bureau, à la SHINRA, étaient les seules qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Se secouant, il posa sa jambe repliée sur le canapé et retroussa le bermuda en toile qu'il portait jusqu'en haut. C'était un vêtement à Axel, lui n'en avait pas, mais il se retrouvait abonné aux shorts pour quelques jours, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il défit ses bandages, les jeta dans la petite corbeille du salon et s'étendit sur le canapé, laissant ses blessures respirer un peu. L'antidouleur faisait effet, et le contact de l'air n'était presque pas douloureux.

Après deux jours entiers de soins, ses plaies commençaient à se refermer, ce qui le retint à contrecœur de se lever pour aller se verser un café. Quand il marchait, il faisait travailler ses muscles et sa peau, et il ne pouvait pas faire mine d'ignorer que ça gênait la cicatrisation. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il n'aurait risqué que d'y gagner quelques jours d'arrêt de travail supplémentaire, et il imaginait déjà assez le triomphe de Kadaj. Tifa lui avait dit qu'il cachait se joie, mais qu'on voyait bien que la situation l'amusait, et Reno n'avait aucun mal à la croire. Il savait bien qu'il avait été loin de faire des étincelles depuis qu'il avait été promu, et compte tenu des circonstances, personne n'aurait pensé à le lui reprocher. Pas même le si intransigeant Tseng. Mais Kadaj, lui, ne manquerait pas une occasion de le doubler, alors hors de question de lui laisser le champ libre un seul jour de plus qu'indispensable. Il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser entraîner dans sa petite vendetta. Plus vite il retournerait au bureau, mieux ça vaudrait.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que le bruit de la douche s'était tu qu'au moment où Roxas entra dans la pièce, une tasse de café dans chaque main. Il était pieds nus et portait un jean délavé et un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux mouillés imbibaient lentement d'eau la serviette qu'il avait jetée sur ses épaules.

Il posa les tasses sur la table et se pencha sur la jambe de Reno.

- Ça a l'air de bien cicatriser. Ça te fait mal ? Demanda-t-il.

- A peine. Mais j'ai pris un cachet.

Roxas se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux et alla ranger la serviette humide dans la salle de bain, en profitant pour ramener le baume et des bandes propres.

Reno resta allongé sur le divan pendant que Roxas étalait le baume frais et anesthésiant sur ses plaies, ses doigts massant doucement pour que la pommade pénètre et soit aussi efficace que possible. Un bras en travers du visage, sur ses yeux, il se récita dans un ordre approximatif les noms de différents présidents des Etats-Unis, se haïssant lui-même et maudissant jusqu'à la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses de trouver ce contact si agréable. Ce n'était pas juste relaxant, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus purement et simplement sur le point de tomber d'épuisement, il s'en apercevait. Et déployait des trésors de self-control pour ne surtout pas _réagir_. Parce que Roxas n'aurait pas pu manquer de s'en apercevoir, et il s'en voulait déjà assez de ressentir ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le malaise que ça engendrerait. Ça entrait dans la catégorie des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû exister, auxquelles il n'aurait jamais dû penser.

Il fut plus que soulagé quand le blond eut terminé et qu'il enveloppa sa jambe pansée dans des bandages neufs et propres. Il s'autorisa même un soupir quand ce dernier quitta la pièce pour jeter les pansements sales à la poubelle. Il se redressa, plia et déplia un ou deux fois le genou, puis déroula la jambe retroussée du short.

Ce jour-là, Roxas repassa l'intégralité du linge et, à regret, changea les draps du lit d'Axel. Reno bûcha ses dossiers comme un forçat, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour le remercier quand il lui re-remplissait sa tasse de café et quand il lui apporta à manger en milieu d'après-midi, ignorant ses protestations quand il affirma n'avoir pas faim.

- Tu ne peux pas boire des quantités pareilles de café sans rien avaler de solide, ça finira par te trouer l'estomac. Tu manges ou je démonte le percolateur.

Ça ne souffrait aucun refus. Reno avala les sandwiches incriminés, d'abord à contrecœur, puis avec appétit. Satisfait, Roxas remporta le plateau vide dans la cuisine et s'en retourna à son repassage.

Ce soir là, dans le lit qui n'était plus imprégné de l'odeur d'Axel, Roxas parvint à s'endormir.


	8. Arrache-moi

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Note : Bonne année ! Voici mon cadeau pour bien la commencer, et je vous annonce que finir cette histoire fait partie de mes bonnes résolutions pour 2013.**

**Note 2: Voici les résultats du poll. Je dois dire que je suis positivement ravie du résultat, on dirait que vous voulez moins la mort de Roxas qu'avant!  
><strong>

CDP: Que pensez-vous du rapprochement de Roxas et Reno?

1: Moi ça me plairait bien qu'ils se rapprochent, du moment qu'ils n'oublient pas Axel.** 8 » 66% **(*Danse de la joie*)

2: Tant mieux s'ils se rapprochent, je n'attends que ça.** 2 » 16% **(Ah mais carrément! O.o)

3: VADE RETRO, Roxas! C'est le territoire d'Axel, pas touche! **1 » 8% **(Un irrésistible lecteur résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur Ro...xas)

4: 42. **1 »** **8% **(XD)

5: PAS TOUCHE, Reno! C'est chasse gardée! **0: » 0% **(Apparemment tout le monde s'en fout.)

6: STOP TOUS LES DEUX! Non mais ça va pas bien? Ils vont tromper Axel?! **0 » 0% **(Ah, ah, à l'époque d'_À Cœur Fendre_ c'est celle-ci qui aurait eu la majorité, je crois!)

7: C'est pas des animaux, il va rien se passer entre eux, faut pas penser qu'à ça...** 0: » 0% **(Vous avez une bien triste opinion de la race humaine - ou des personnages, au choix.)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<em><strong> : Arrache-Moi<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Arrache-moi les yeux, que je ne puisse plus voir<br>Arrache-moi les mains, que je ne puisse toucher  
>Arrache moi les ongles, la douleur jusqu'au bout des doigts<br>Arrache moi la tête, que je ne puisse savoir  
>Arrache moi les oreilles que je ne puisse t'entendre<br>Arrache moi les - ! La douleur jusqu'au bout de moi  
>Arrache moi le cœur, que je ne puisse plus avoir peur<em>

(« Arrache-Moi », Louise Attaque)

* * *

><p>Les choses se passèrent étonnamment bien, du point de vue de Reno. Si bien, en fait, que lorsqu'il se présenta à l'hôpital, comme prévu, après la semaine de convalescence forcée à laquelle l'avait condamné le docteur Even, il avait comme la bizarre impression que les derniers jours ne s'étaient pas <em>réellement<em> écoulés. En y repensant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher : un détail, quelque chose avait forcément dû déconner à un moment ou à un autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il avait beau se repasser en tête les évènements, il n'y avait rien, et il luttait contre l'impression (ridicule mais oppressante) d'être sur le point de se réveiller le lendemain de sa gamelle dans la rue de Roxas et de devoir tout recommencer. Il savait que c'était idiot, bien sûr, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa vie s'était résumée à un inexorable enchaînement de catastrophes et de désastres, depuis l'accident d'Axel, et c'était un peu comme s'il fallait nécessairement qu'un problème vienne valider le temps passé, sans quoi il ne comptait pas.

Pourtant, son congé imposé s'était parfaitement déroulé : il avait pu travailler à son aise et rattraper son retard, et il avait complètement récupéré, moitié grâce au repos qu'il avait pris, moitié grâce à la cuisine de Roxas qui le forçait à manger avec une autorité ne souffrant aucun refus.

Il s'était conditionné à rester concentré sur son travail pendant que Roxas le soignait, s'absorbant jusqu'à se fermer complètement dans ses chiffres et ses statistiques de présentation pour parvenir à ignorer les frissons et la chair de poule que les doigts agiles du blond faisaient naître sous sa peau lorsqu'il massait sa jambe, caressant parfois incidemment l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où la chair était particulièrement sensible. Si Roxas s'était étonné de son attitude limite autistique dans ces moments-là, il n'en avait dit mot.

Roxas, de son côté, avait remis tout l'appartement en état et suivait son traitement à la lettre. Reno l'avait accompagné à deux reprises chez le docteur Master. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, la première fois, et s'était pointé là les mains dans les poches. Mal lui en avait pris, puisqu'il était resté une heure durant à poireauter dans la salle d'attente à essayer de lire Le Monde et Le Nouvel Observateur, puis à se demander _pourquoi_ les médecins ont toujours ce genre de magazines hyper barbants dans leur cabinet. Dire que ça l'avait gavé aurait été un euphémisme, surtout qu'à cause de sa jambe il ne pouvait même pas faire les cent pas. Aussi, lors du rendez-vous suivant, il avait emporté de quoi travailler parce que, hé, le temps c'est de l'argent.

Tifa était passée presque tous les jours, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et emporter les dossiers clôturés. Elle et Roxas s'entendaient bien, vraiment bien. Ils discutaient même si Reno ne se mêlait pas à la discussion, et c'était agréable.

Le transfert d'Axel des soins intensifs vers le service des comateux s'était effectué trois jours auparavant. Il partageait désormais sa chambre avec une vieille dame qui était dans le coma suite à une grave thrombose, et qui recevait peu de visites. Reno avait senti son cœur se figer douloureusement en voyant Axel dans ce lit, à cet étage silencieux où tout était feutré, presqu'étouffé. Il avait eu l'impression que le corps médical abandonnait le combat et le remisait là, pour attendre de voir s'il se réveillerait ou pas. Bien sûr, il avait _conscience_ que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, que les médecins avaient déjà donné leur maximum, mais ça n'avait pas empêché sa gorge de se serrer si fort qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Ce jour-là, la main de Roxas avait trouvé la sienne et Reno l'avait serrée, peut-être un peu trop fort, heureux de sa présence à ses côtés.

Puisqu'il n'était plus aux soins intensifs, Axel pouvait désormais recevoir des visites. Reno et Roxas avaient croisé, au sortir de leur visite quotidienne, Ienzo et Demyx qui arrivaient. Ce dernier s'était répandu en excuses, les yeux brillants, avant de prendre Roxas dans ses bras et de l'éteindre. Roxas, lui, était devenu raide comme une planche, surpris et un peu choqué, puis Ienzo avait doucement mais fermement entraîné Demyx dans la chambre en leur lançant un regard d'excuse. Roxas n'avait pas compris, et Reno avait alors réalisé qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné les détails de ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'accident. Il lui avait donc tout expliqué sur le chemin de l'appartement.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, bien sûr. Ce jour-là, son téléphone avait sonné, le nom d'Axel s'affichant sur l'écran, mais quand il avait décroché, c'est Demyx qu'il avait entendu. Sa voix, en fait, car il était dans un tel état de panique qu'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, mais une enclume lui était tombée dans l'estomac. Il avait immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Demyx ne se calmait pas et ses paroles restaient totalement inintelligibles. Finalement, Ienzo lui avait pris le téléphone des mains et avait calmement raconté à Reno ce qui venait de se passer.

Pour Reno, ce qui était arrivé était la faute d'Axel, et la sienne uniquement, et Roxas était d'accord avec lui. C'était lui qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la rue, lui qui avait commencé à traverser sans regarder si la route était libre ou si le feu était vert (il ne l'était pas), mais Demyx, qui avait tout vu, culpabilisait à mort. Il se sentait responsable, parce qu'il avait interpellé Axel pendant qu'il traversait, mais il ce n'était probablement pas arrivé à cause de ça. L'accident se serait produit de toute façon, même si Axel ne s'était pas arrêté et même s'il avait fait un pas de plus sur la route.

Tidus aussi était venu, ainsi bien sûr que toute la famille d'Axel, complètement effondrée (seuls ses parents avaient pu le voir, jusque là, et sa sœur était blême et réprimait visiblement ses larmes) et celle de Reno. Il avait vu Kairi soutenir Cissnei et avait adressé à Axel une supplique muette, l'implorant de se réveiller. _Si seulement tu pouvais voir tous ces gens qui t'attendent et à qui tu manques. _

Maintenant qu'il s'était stabilisé, Roxas avait appelé Ven pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Axel. Il avait ensuite passé dix minutes à les dissuader, lui et Terra, de prendre le premier avion pour rappliquer direct. Il lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait bien, qu'il était avec Reno et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, qu'il était inutile qu'ils se déplacent. Heureusement, ils avaient entendu raison.

Un peu obligé financièrement, Roxas avait résilié le bail de son propre appartement, vu qu'ils se retrouvait sans emploi et que même s'il avait touché une compensation considérable, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer le loyer d'un appartement où il ne vivait pas et qui, de plus, était maintenant très au-dessus de ses moyens. Quand il avait parlé de louer autre chose de plus petit, Reno lui avait fait un regard lourd.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es collé ici. J'ai pas l'intention de te relâcher dans la nature.

Il avait bien vu qu'il le prenait mal, mais tant pis : Reno se souciait avant tout de sa sécurité et de son bien-être, et si ça voulait dire l'enfermer à clé chez lui, hé bien il le ferait. Tant que le docteur Master ne dirait pas à Roxas qu'elle l'autorisait à vivre seul à nouveau, il resterait là. Tant pis si ça le vexait après tout, Reno avait signé une décharge. Il était deux fois responsable de lui.

Finalement, les choses semblaient rentrer dans l'ordre, les unes après les autres. Pas le bon ordre, pas celui dont ils avaient envie, mais un ordre quand même, et ça faisait du bien.

- Alors, monsieur Lace, comment ça va ?

Reno releva la tête, tiré de ses pensées par la voix du docteur Even qui venait d'entrer dans le cabinet où il avait patienté jusque là. Fermement décidé à être « sage » (à rester zen, en tout cas) pour éviter une seconde condamnation, Reno lui répondit de sa voix la plus mesurée :

- Bonjour, docteur. Bien, et vous ?

Le praticien s'arrêta un instant, à deux pas de lui, et le toisa par-dessus son bloc-notes, l'air mi-dubitatif mi-amusé et un sourcil levé (ce qui avait de quoi donner la chair de poule), avant de finir de traverser la pièce. Il invita Reno à se débarrasser et à s'installer sur la table d'examen, et ce dernier se défit donc de son jean – son premier vrai pantalon de la semaine – avant de s'exécuter.

Il attendit avec anxiété la fin de l'examen. D'après lui, sa jambe allait beaucoup mieux. Les plaies, certes nombreuses et relativement profondes, avaient complètement coagulé, et même si c'était loin d'être beau à voir, il pouvait tout à fait marcher, maintenant. Même sans antidouleurs, il ne souffrait pratiquement plus. Il s'efforça de ne pas s'impatienter tandis que le médecin inspectait les plaies, palpait sa jambe, prenait sa tension, examinait ses pupilles et écoutait ses poumons. Puis finalement, ce dernier lui dit de se rhabiller et alla s'assoir derrière le bureau qui se trouvait à côté.

- C'est très bien, déclara finalement le docteur Even, et Reno réprima un soupir de soulagement. Vous avez très bien soigné votre jambe, je vous encourage à continuer d'utiliser le baume que je vous ai prescrit. Vous pouvez maintenant la laver normalement et marcher à votre aise, même s'il vaudrait mieux éviter de _trop_ forcer.

Reno resta impassible malgré le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous avez l'air d'être en meilleure forme, aussi. Vous vous êtes reposé ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Bien.

Le docteur griffonna à nouveau dans son dossier, puis sur un bloc dont il arracha une feuille.

- Pour moi, vous pouvez retourner travailler, mais vous pouvez utiliser ceci si vous le souhaitez, même si j'en doute.

Reno reçu le feuillet et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était un nouveau justificatif d'arrêt de travail, pour trois jours. Comme il avait le choix, cette fois, il remercia le médecin. Il ne s'en servirait pas, mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'impression de se faire envoyer au coin comme un gosse inconscient.

- Je suppose qu'il ne servirait à rien de vous dire de ralentir sur la cigarette et le café, alors je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne journée. Prenez soin de vous, termina le docteur en se levant et en tendant la main à Reno.

Ce dernier, un peu surpris, la serra fermement. Le vieux bouc lui semblait maintenant beaucoup plus sympathique.

- Merci docteur. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Il quitta le cabinet et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il allait rejoindre Roxas auprès d'Axel, et le lendemain, enfin, il retournerait au bureau. Bien sûr, ça soulevait d'autres problèmes, non moins importants, mais c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

_R&R_

- Je te demande _pardon_ ?

- Je t'avais dit de pas le prendre mal…

- Et du coup, tu crois que ça passe mieux ? Vraiment ?

Reno soupira, à la fois découragé et agacé.

- Roxas, sérieusement… est-ce qu'on va vraiment avoir cette conversation ?

- Certainement, oui. Enfin, est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de me _dire_ ?

- Hé bien, je ne suis ni sourd, ni atteint d'Alzheimer, rétorqua Reno, excédé. Donc oui, selon toute logique, je suis au courant.

Sarcasme. En face de lui, Roxas se raidit et répliqua vivement :

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, je suis majeur et vacciné, okay ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Non mais je rêve… Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

Les mots étaient comme des cailloux : durs, pleins d'arêtes et lancés très fort, pour faire mal. Reno avait beau le savoir, ça ne les empêchait pas de faire mouche. Il aurait été plus que ravi de mettre un terme à cette dispute, parce que ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Si Roxas voulait jouer au petit jeu de celui qui blesserait le plus l'autre, tout ce qu'il risquait était une défaite écrasante, parce que Reno était extrêmement doué pour le sarcasme, l'ironie et, quand il le fallait, les coups bas – il saurait où viser s'il le voulait. Il savait qu'il aurait pu lui faire mordre la poussière en deux phrases, mais quel intérêt ? Roxas réagissait comme ça parce qu'il était vexé, blessé, et en rajouter une couche n'aiderait en rien.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital. Reno reprenait le travail le lendemain matin, ce qui l'obligeait à laisser Roxas seul, pour la première fois. Ce dernier devait rester à l'appartement puisque, conformément aux estimations de son médecin, il était presque complètement stabilisé, à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir seul – pas avant quelques jours encore.

Aussi, quand Roxas lui avait annoncé son intention d'aller acheter des journaux pour faire les petites annonces, et d'aller faire un tour dans l'agence pour l'emploi la plus proche, Reno avait refusé. Il avait essayé de formuler ça de la façon la plus enrobée de sucre possible, en s'excusant, en lui offrant de lui ramener les journaux qu'il voudrait, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Roxas de réagir comme s'il lui avait purement simplement donné un ordre. Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés à ça - à cette dispute ridicule, une dispute qui les faisait ressembler à un couple bizarre – un couple qu'ils n'étaient même pas. Roxas avait l'air d'un chat furieux, sauf que ça n'avait rien de mignon. La peau au-dessus de son nez, juste entre ses sourcils, était toute plissée, son regard noir et brûlant, sa posture agressive – les épaules rondes, la tête tendue vers l'avant et les coudes un peu repliés, poings serrés. Reno n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Il l'aurait fait, s'il avait pu, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Je suis désolé, Roxas, mais c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

A quoi bon lui dire « C'est pour ton bien. » ? C'était condescendant, et ça n'aurait fait que l'énerver un peu plus.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Protesta le blond.

- Si, je l'ai, et tu le sais très bien, riposta Reno. Ça m'amuse absolument pas de parler de ça, mais…

- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire, le coupa Roxas. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant, pour cette fichue histoire de décharge ? J'étais là, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas cinq ans ! Arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis, c'est déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça !

- Tu me laisses pas le choix, non plus ! Je ne fais que ce à quoi je me suis engagé vis-à-vis de ton médecin pour qu'elle te laisse rentrer avec moi. Si t'étais pas d'accord avec ça, et avec ce que ça impliquait, fallait le dire tout de suite ! J'aurais pas signé. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Roxas croisa les bras et serra les dents, l'air profondément frustré – il n'avait rien à répondre à ça, parce que, Reno le savait, il avait raison de A à Z.

- Je suis responsable de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, et ce n'est ni une corvée, ni une gêne. J'ai fait ça parce que je le devais, mais aussi parce que je le voulais, personne ne m'a obligé à quoi que ce soit ! Et je voudrais _vraiment_ ne pas être obligé d'avoir cette putain de conversation avec toi !

Il était en train d'aller trop loin. Il le savait. Il le savait mais il n'arrivait à s'arrêter.

- Putain, Roxas, tu t'imagines que ça m'amuse, franchement, de devoir faire ça !? Tu crois que j'aime le rôle que j'ai dans cette histoire, que ça me plaît de devoir t'interdire des trucs, de jouer les nounous alors que t'en as pas besoin ? Tu crois que ça me fait quoi, d'avoir le mauvais rôle et qu'en plus tu m'en veuilles pour ça ? Tu crois que je me sens _comment_, quand je fais tout ce que je peux, quand j'investis toute l'énergie que j'ai, et même celle que j'ai _pas_, pour que le monde s'écroule pas autour de toi, et quand toi en retour, tu me couvres de reproches ? J'en ai ma claque de tes caprices !

C'était toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée, toute la rage et toute la frustration qu'il avait refoulées ces derniers temps qui débordaient, qui inondaient tout le reste. Ses mots dépassaient sa pensée, et le visage de Roxas se décomposait, toute colère envolée. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous le choc ses bras, jusque là croisés, s'enroulaient autour de sa taille pour s'y crisper. Dans la tête de Reno, les arguments si bien ordonnés, préparés et classés, disparurent sous le flot inexorable de ses émotions trop longtemps contenues.

_Axel'accidentd'Axeldanslelitd'hôpitalsipâlesimaigreimpuiss antmortd'inquiétudeangoisseinsomniean goisseangoisseimpuissanceacc identplaiesàvifRoxasRoxasRox asdoigtssurluifrissonscoupab lecoupablecoupablecolèrerage colèrecolèrecolère_

Si seulement il avait pu pleurer.

Reno comprit soudain qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il quitte cette pièce, sans quoi il allait réellement dépasser les bornes, alors il tourna brusquement les talons. Il s'enfuit littéralement dans le couloir, plantant Roxas au milieu du salon sans un regard en arrière, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Il s'effondra sur son lit, enfonça la tête dans son oreiller qui sentait bon le propre et hurla, hurla, hurla encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Certainement qu'ils'était retenu trop longtemps. Il avait enfermé à clé sa douleur sa souffrance et son chagrin étaient emmurés vivants à l'intérieur de lui, présents mais inaccessibles.

Il passa une mauvaise nuit. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que faisait Roxas jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, vers deux heures du matin. Dans l'intervalle, il resta couché sur son lit à fixer le plafond et à tenter de crever l'abcès qui lui plombait le cœur. Il pensait à Axel, projetant son image sans aucune difficulté.

Il le regardait, écoutait l'écho de sa voix et de son rire qui résonnaient dans sa mémoire. Finirait-il par ne plus se souvenir de sa voix, à force de ne plus l'entendre ? Il poussa plus loin dans cette direction, songeant que peut-être il tenait là une piste, imaginant un jour futur, peut-être pas si lointain, où il ne le reconnaîtrait pas s'il l'entendait au téléphone.

Rien.

Il se repassa toutes les images qu'il avait en réserve, de ses yeux et de ses regards. Vivants, pétillants, rieurs, chaleureux, embrumés par le désir ou le plaisir. Assombris par la tristesse ou la colère, contrariés, tristes, remplis de larmes. Incrédulité, perplexité, surprise, une foule d'expressions et d'émotions diluées dans l'absinthe de ses iris.

Rien.

Il appela à lui le souvenir de tous les contacts dont il se rappelait. Se reprocha amèrement de ne pas lui avoir fait l'amour à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion au lieu de ne faire que coucher avec lui. Sa peau sous ses doigts, ses jambes autour de sa taille, le velours de la table de billard, les profondeurs sombres des couvertures, l'obscurité chaude et moite de la nuit, le moelleux de la moquette, le craquement des feuilles mortes et des brindilles du sous-bois, ses gémissements, litanie obsédante-ensorcelante et chaude, plus mélodieuse que n'importe quelle musique, unique et sacrée comme le chant d'un ange.

Rien.

Rien que la douleur invraisemblable qui palpitait, comprimée entre les parois de sa prison, rien que son cœur qui semblait doubler puis tripler de volume, rien d'autre que la souffrance. Pas une larme. Il avait beau appuyer comme un forcené là où ça faisait le plus mal, il n'arrivait toujours à pleurer. Il finit par arrêter, haletant et en sueur comme s'il venait de fournir un effort physique intense. Il n'arrivait qu'à se faire mal, et il n'était pas masochiste.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Axel s'ouvrir puis se fermer, et il resta là à se demander quoi faire. Il décida de patienter une heure puis d'aller fermer la porte d'entrée à clé. Il savait que c'était de la paranoïa, que Roxas n'allait pas se tirer en pleine nuit – pour aller où ? Il n'avait plus d'appart, son frère était au diable et il le voyait mal aller se réfugier chez ses parents. Mais il avait peur, même si c'était irrationnel. Alors il attendit. Puis son réveil sonna.

Il se réveilla en sursaut – sept heures moins le quart. Il s'efforça de se calmer, de réprimer la panique qui lui embrouillait le cerveau. Et s'il avait…

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il remonta le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre voisine en silence, pour y jeter un coup d'œil en catimini. Il se sentit intensément soulagé de voir que Roxas y était – couché dans le lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Il dormait sans t-shirt, il pouvait voir ses épaules et ses omoplates. Il soupira, se sermonnant muettement pour son attitude dirigiste et angoissée. Puis il referma la porte, récupéra les clés de Roxas (qui lui prêtait sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère sa moto, c'était à dire le plus tard possible, d'après lui) et les siennes. Il sortit de l'appartement et, après une seconde d'hésitation, la verrouilla.

Roxas lui en voudrait à mort pour ça, c'était certain, et c'était probablement inutile, mais il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas tranquille une seconde de toute la journée s'il ne le faisait pas. Il serait toujours temps pour lui et Roxas de discuter sérieusement quand il rentrerait, mais dans l'immédiat, il avait _besoin_ de s'assurer qu'il serait toujours là à son retour.

Pendant un instant, il repensa au certificat médical du docteur Even, qui lui avait offert trois jours de « congé » supplémentaires, et envisagea sérieusement de les prendre. Puis il pensa à Kadaj, à qui il laissait tout le loisir d'essayer de lui prendre sa place pendant son absence, ce dont il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, mais qui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait se montrer très créatif quand il s'agissait de lui casser les pieds.

Il empocha les clés et quitta l'immeuble. Le plus urgent pour l'instant, c'était qu'il retourne au bureau. Le reste attendrait.

_R&R_

**Alors oui, je sais, c'est peau de vache de couper là, mais plus loin c'était pas possible. Mais je vous promets de me faire pardonner, la suite sortira un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Et le prochain chapitre sera haletant, il s'y passera des tas de choses ! **


	9. Injuste

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela/Lyly u

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne _Final Fantasy VII_.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : <em><strong>Injuste<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Même si je vois<em>

_C'est mon choix_

_Ton cœur est déjà pris_

_Aussi je crois_

_Que l'amour est parfois ainsi_

* * *

><p>L'habitacle de la voiture embaumait le citron.<p>

Reno passa chaque seconde du quart d'heure de trajet qui séparait l'appartement des bâtiments de la SHINRA à s'imaginer avec appréhension la scène qui l'attendrait quand il reviendrait, ce soir-là. Roxas allait être furieux. Fou de rage, même. Il l'avait _enfermé_. A deux reprises, il faillit faire demi-tour mais il finit par décider, malgré des sentiments mitigés, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il se gara quasiment devant l'entrée et descendit de voiture. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser au fait que Roxas était tout sauf stupide et qu'il pouvait très bien appeler un serrurier. Trop tard. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et, pour la troisième fois, il fut à deux doigts de se raviser et de repartir dare-dare.

_Calme toi¸ _pensa-t-il._ Tout va bien. Roxas est adulte et il est sous traitement. Il ne se tirerait pas comme ça en laissant l'appartement ouvert, et faire remplacer les serrures serait excessif, même dans des circonstanc__e__s pareilles. _

- Reno ? Dites-moi que je rêve ! Toi, en voiture ? Serais-tu finalement devenu raisonnable ? Rit une voix familière, non loin de lui.

Reno se tira un peu brusquement de son marasme et se prépara à faire face à la réalité du monde qui l'entourait et qui avait choisi, ce matin, de se manifester en la personne d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, qui lui faisait signe depuis les portes de l'immeuble. Reno le rejoignit et ils les passèrent ensemble.

- Yo, Yazoo. Non, c'est juste la caisse d'un ami qui habite chez moi pour l'instant. Il en a pas besoin, alors il me la prête. Jusqu'à ce que je récupère ma moto, tu vois.

- Le plus tard possible, quoi, commenta son interlocuteur, mine de rien.

- T'es la troisième personne, après lui et Tifa, à me faire cette remarque. Sauf qu'il me faudra bien plus qu'une petite gamelle de rien du tout pour me faire renoncer à ma Yamaha chérie.

- Navré de l'entendre, dit Yazoo d'un air blasé en appelant l'ascenseur. Tu ne retiens jamais les leçons, hein ?

- Jamais, approuva le rouquin, content qu'il ait compris. Je renoncerai à conduire ma moto le jour où on l'arrachera à mon corps mort et refroidi. Et qu'on m'enterre avec. Non, en fait, qu'on lui creuse une tombe à côté de la mienne. Un caveau conjugal !

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Yazoo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très spirituel, Reno, vraiment. Mais si je me souviens bien, tu t'es aussi déboîté l'épaule en pilotant cet engin de malheur, l'année dernière ?

Reno grogna il avait l'impression d'entendre Axel.

- Si, admit-il. M'en tape.

- Hé ben. Je t'ai connu plus éloquent.

Reno gratifia son compagnon d'ascenseur d'un geste tout à fait inconvenant et vulgaire, et l'intéressé ricana. C'était agréable de le voir se comporter ainsi naturellement avec lui, se dit Reno. C'était rare. En général, il y avait ce vague malaise entre eux, dont ils étaient tous les deux conscients mais dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Il y eut un « DING ! » et les portes s'ouvrirent. Yazoo lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit. Reno voulut lui emboîter le pas, mais à peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'il se retrouva entouré par la moitié du personnel du service qui, apparemment, l'attendait.

On l'acclama en riant, on lui souhaita un bon retour au bercail, on le bouscula un peu en le charriant. Il resta planté là, un rien hésitant mais agréablement surpris, à se faire accueillir comme un soldat au retour du front. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, le bureau lui avait manqué. Ça faisait chaud au cœur…

Il chercha Tifa du regard sans la trouver, mais il aperçut, par delà la masse de ses collègues attroupés, Yazoo qui rejoignait son bureau, juste à côté de celui de son petit frère. Comble du bonheur, et même si Kadaj regardait ostensiblement l'écran de son ordinateur comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à ce qui se passait, Reno remarqua sans peine son expression – il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler une gorgée de lait périmé. Presque malgré lui, Reno senti ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire narquois.

_1-0, petit con. Bien fait pour toi. _

Sa joie était mesquine, il le savait, et elle se mua en contrariété quand il vit ledit petit con rembarrer sans douceur son frère quand celui-ci le salua. Yazoo encaissa la rebuffade sans broncher, comme toujours, et Reno eut envie d'aller mettre une baffe à cet emmerdeur fini même pas foutu d'être sympa avec sa propre famille. Penser que lui et Yazoo étaient frères le laissait toujours profondément perplexe.

Après un moment, Tseng sortit de son bureau pour rappeler à l'ordre ses collaborateurs et chacun regagna sa place. Il demanda à Reno de ses nouvelles, l'air authentiquement inquiet. Le rouquin le rassura de son mieux et regagna son bureau avec un petit sourire. Vraiment, ça lui avait manqué.

Il s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur et éprouva soudain un sentiment de bien-être inattendu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre d'où ça venait, puis il finit par se rendre compte que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il s'asseyait là sans avoir un énorme retard à rattraper. Il s'accorda un instant de paix qu'il passa à regarder par la fenêtre en repensant à la tête de Kadaj.

L'attitude de ses collègues s'expliquait facilement. Reno ne s'absentait _jamais_. Parce qu'il ne considérait pas que « J'ai la gueule de bois » constituait un motif d'absence valable et qu'en ce qui concernait les maladies, il avait « un système immunitaire en métal-étoile », disait toujours Axel (pincement au cœur). Depuis qu'il travaillait à la SHINRA, il n'avait pris que deux congés pour cause d'incapacité de travail : celui dont il revenait et une seule autre fois, mémorable, où il était arrivé au boulot après avoir passé la nuit à vomir et où Tseng l'avait renvoyé chez lui _ipso facto _à l'instant même où il avait posé un pied dans le service parce qu' « il puait la maladie à dix mètres ». Quand Reno avait prétendu qu'il allait très bien (tout en faisant sa troisième chute de tension de la matinée), le chef lui avait dit de revenir lui dire ça quand il serait un peu moins verdâtre et qu' « il ne voulait pas d'une épidémie de gastro dans le service ». Il avait eu raison, bien sûr, mais Reno n'aimait pas manquer le travail, c'était comme ça.

Il consulta ses emails, et n'y trouva rien de très important. Il tria et classa ce qui devait l'être, effaça la moitié et répondit au mail de Tifa qui lui souhaitait un bon retour et lui disait qu'elle prenait un jour de congé pour faire de la paperasse.

Au moment où il allait se lever pour aller prendre un café et la pile de nouveaux dossiers qui devait l'attendre sur le bureau d'Helena, on toqua à sa porte.

- Entrez ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Yazoo, qui galérait un peu à faire jouer la poignée car il avait les mains prises. Il entra néanmoins sans accident, et vint déposer sur son bureau deux minces liasses de feuilles agrafées et un café noir. Il ne garda qu'un papier plié en deux. Reno réalisa tout à coup, avec un certain déplaisir (pas à l'encontre de Yazoo, plutôt dirigé contre lui-même), que ça y était : il faisait le boulot de l'assistant qu'il était censé prendre. Il pensa qu'il fallait réellement qu'il se dépêche de trouver une solution à ce problème, sans quoi on allait finir par le désigner d'office.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

- De rien, répondit Yazoo avec un sourire. La semaine va être chargée.

Il lui tendit le papier qu'il avait gardé. C'était une page d'agenda photocopiée et Reno écarquilla les yeux en regardant les rendez-vous planifiés.

- Deux nouveaux clients ? En une semaine ? C'est de la folie.

Nouveau client, ça voulait dire création d'un profil et étude de marché. Les dossiers à traiter pour les commandes de clients qui savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient ou pour des modifications pouvaient pleuvoir, jusqu'à cinq ou six par jour, mais les nouveaux clients, c'était une autre paire de manches. D'autant qu'il allait devoir les rencontrer, discuter avec eux, avoir une proposition anticipative à leur faire, histoire de partir sur de bonnes bases... Deux en une semaine, c'était loin d'être infaisable, mais il allait avoir du pain sur la planche...

- Reno ? Appela Yazoo, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Oui, excuse-moi, répondit le rouquin en secouant la tête. Tu disais ?

- Que tu devrais te dépêcher de te décider, pour cette histoire d'assistant, parce que si tu te décides pas, le chef va t'en coller un d'office.

- Oh. D'accord. Je te remercie.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il n'allait plus pouvoir repousser l'échéance bien longtemps.

- Pas de soucis.

Reno resta pensif un instant après que Yazoo fut sorti. Il tira son portable de sa poche et le regarda, l'air en proie à un vrai dilemme. Roxas était certainement déjà réveillé, mais par contre, il n'avait sans doute pas encore remarqué que la porte était verrouillée. D'un côté, s'il respectait les consignes de son médecin, il n'essaierait même pas de sortir, mais d'un autre, Reno le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus. Au pire, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il avait fermé par réflexe. Sauf que Roxas ne le croirait jamais. Surtout après leur engueulade de la veille...

Finalement, il reposa le téléphone sans rien faire – un message risquait de mettre le feu à des poudres qui, si un miracle se produisait, pourraient peut-être ne jamais exploser. Il regarda sur le planning avec lequel des nouveaux clients il avait rendez-vous en premier et prit le dossier correspondant. Il remua la souris pour sortir le PC du mode veille qui s'était enclenché (le moniteur affichait maintenant des petites bubulles irisées qui rebondissaient contre les bords), créa un nouveau dossier et ouvrit un fichier Word et un tableau Excel. Il lut les informations qu'il avait à disposition puis ouvrit une page internet pour faire des recherches plus approfondies.

Finalement, il s'absorba tant et si bien dans son étude qu'il en oublia de manger, et n'y alla que parce que Yazoo, en lui apportant son troisième café (Si Reno en voulait plus d'un toutes les heures et demies, il devait aller se le chercher lui-même. Il était prêt à parier que Yazoo le _minutait_ et ne voulait pas l'encourager à en boire plus.), lui en fit la remarque.

Il n'eut pas de nouvelles de Roxas de toute la journée et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se focaliser là-dessus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à son téléphone, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci lui saute dessus et le morde. Il redoutait vraiment la scène qu'il allait lui faire quand il rentrerait - parce qu'il y en _aurait_ une. Roxas devait avoir remarqué que la porte était fermée, et il devait être en rogne, sinon il lui aurait au moins envoyé _un _message pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour arranger ce problème. Tant que Roxas était sous sa responsabilité, c'était purement et simplement son devoir de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais il devait se montrer lucide : il ne pouvait pas le surveiller tout le temps. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Il avait quand même dit ce qu'il pensait, la veille : Roxas n'était pas un enfant, et Reno détestait jouer les nounous comme si ça avait été le cas. Il savait très bien à quel point ça devait être humiliant pour lui, et il avait horreur de tenir ce rôle. Il soupira. Et cette histoire d'assistant, ça lui prenait bien la tête...

Pour la première fois depuis que Yazoo lui avait fait cette proposition, Reno décida d'y réfléchir vraiment, et de prendre une décision s'il le pouvait. Décidant de s'offrir une pause, il se leva, attrapa ses cigarettes et descendit s'en griller une. Il arpenta le trottoir en fumant pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa clope, il hésita à s'en allumer une deuxième puis décida de ne pas le faire. Il jeta son mégot dans une bouche d'égout et retourna à l'intérieur. Mais de retour à son étage, au lieu de se diriger vers son propre bureau, il alla frapper à la porte de celui de Tseng.

R&R

Ce soir-là, Reno hésita longuement devant la porte. En arrivant, il avait constaté avec un intense soulagement qu'elle était intacte : fermée, et aucune trace du passage d'un serrurier. Roxas était donc toujours à l'intérieur, mais il était sérieusement angoissé à l'idée d'entrer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se téléporter dans l'appartement pour voir ce qu'il faisait (même si en tendant l'oreille, il entendait le son de la télé, ce qui répondait à sa question), histoire de savoir un peu à quoi s'attendre. Il savait bien que Roxas allait être complètement hors de lui et qu'il n'aurait pas tort, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, et il était exténué d'avance. Il n'était pas sûr que ses nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve la veille, supporteraient une nouvelle crise. Sans parler de Roxas lui-même, à qui de tels accès de colère ne risquaient pas d'être bénéfiques. Et il resta là, debout dans le couloir, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la minuterie éteigne la lumière avec un claquement. Il sursauta.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

Ce n'était pas comme si la porte allait soudain lui apporter la Révélation, il ne pouvait pas passer la soirée planté devant la porte de chez lui, dans le noir. C'était tellement ridicule que, vivement, il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour rallumer et mit la clé dans la serrure. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ouvrir cette fichue porte pouvait faire _autant_ de bruit. Il avait un peu espéré pouvoir rentrer en silence, pour éviter de signaler sa présence à Roxas avant de tomber sur lui, mais c'était râpé. Il entra et referma derrière lui.

Le couloir était désert, et à part celui de la télé, il n'y avait aucun bruit. De plus en plus anxieux, il se débarrassa de sa veste, se déchaussa et marcha vers son destin comme un condamné stoïque va à l'échafaud.

Roxas l'attendait dans le salon, et il faisait tout à fait la tête que Reno avait imaginée – redoutée. Il était debout face à la porte, fermement campé sur ses deux jambes, le menton relevé et les bras croisés. Son visage était un masque d'indifférence, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs glacés.

- Hé, le salua maladroitement Reno. Ça va ?

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, pas consciemment décidé de tenter de faire comme si de rien n'était. S'il y avait pensé avant, il aurait décidé de ne _surtout_ pas faire ça. A l'instant même où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa démarche.

_Mais quel con ! _

Un froncement de sourcils vint encore durcir le regard du blond. Ce n'était pas comme la veille, où ils avaient tous les deux complètement pété les plombs et crié tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Non, là, il avait eu la journée entière pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire et pour se composer cette attitude posée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Reno réprima un mouvement de recul.

- Tu m'as enfermé, dit-il d'une voix calme et froide.

Reno réprima une grimace. Il préférait peut-être quand Roxas criait, finalement. C'était presqu'effrayant. Il sut tout de suite que prétendre l'avoir fait sans s'en rendre compte était une très mauvaise idée, et ne dit rien. Roxas étrécit les yeux.

- Tu n'as même pas appelé, pas une fois de la journée, dit-il, toujours de sa voix froide comme de la glace. (Derrière lui, une page de publicité dévidait son écheveau de son et d'images insipides. Ce reproche-là faisait plus mal que l'autre.) Tu m'as _enfermé. _

- Si tu le sais, répliqua vivement Reno - plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en fait - c'est que t'as essayé de sortir, donc j'ai bien fait.

_C'est pas ce que je veux dire !_

Les joues de Roxas se colorèrent un peu, parce que Reno avait raison, mais ça ne fit rien pour calmer sa colère.

- Alors toi… tu es vraiment… quand tu veux, tu… je… _Enculé_.

Reno répondit sans réfléchir. Par réflexe parce que la surprise d'entendre un mot pareil sortir de la bouche de Roxas, qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à châtier son vocabulaire, avait de quoi déstabiliser et exprimait bien à quel point il était furieux parce que depuis des années, il répondait toujours la même chose à cette insulte précise.

- Dans tes rêves !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, d'abord incrédule puis très gêné. D'un peu rouge, le visage de Roxas vira à l'écarlate et Reno se plaqua une main sur la bouche, mortifié. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça, que ce n'était pas _ça_ qu'il voulait dire, sauf qu'il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire _maintenant_ n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Ce fut Roxas qui mit un terme à ce supplice en tournant les talons et en filant dans le couloir. Reno entendit le bruit de la porte de la chambre d'Axel qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, ça avait été comme un réflexe, sauf que…

_Sauf que j'aurais rien pu trouver de pire à dire pour le mettre mal à l'aise, même si j'avais essayé. Putain d'abruti, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

En plein marasme, il alla s'affaler sur le divan, en face de la télévision allumée. Quel con. Mais quel _con_. Il n'osait même pas aller lui parler. Comment pourrait-il seulement le regarder en face ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il savait très bien que Roxas éprouvait sans doute la même chose (ce qui rendait la situation deux fois plus pénible) ! Faire ce genre de sous-entendus scabreux, c'était vraiment la pire des idées qu'il aurait pu avoir.

- La valériane, dit soudain la voix de Roxas, à côté de lui.

Reno sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête. Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais Roxas était assis à l'autre bout du canapé. L'air un peu mal à l'aise, il regardait la télévision.

- Pardon ? Demanda Reno, interloqué.

- La question, dit Roxas en montrant l'écran du doigt.

C'était « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » et vu qu'on en était déjà aux deux-tiers des questions, il supposa qu'il avait dû perdre la notion du temps pendant au moins vingt minutes.

- « Quelle plante, également connue sous le nom d' « herbe à chats », possède des propriétés sédatives sur un être humain et excitantes sur un félin ? ». La réponse, c'est « La valériane ».

- Ah bon.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Roxas se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Soulagé au-delà des mots, Reno répondit :

- Non, c'est moi…

- Non, vraiment. S'il te plaît, _vraiment_, je sais que tu cherches seulement à veiller à ce que rien ne m'arrive. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, aussi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Et moi je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça. C'est juste que vraiment, j'ai _pas_ envie de faire ça, de t'emmerder sans cesse. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te garde, tu es adulte et c'est humiliant. J'en ai bien conscience.

- Mais tu t'y es engagé, et tu l'as fait pour moi. Je me comporte mal, Reno, je suis ingrat vis-à-vis de toi, et franchement, j'ai honte de moi.

Le rouquin secoua la tête. À l'écran, le candidat demanda le 50/50 et deux réponses disparurent.

- Ne dis pas ça. J'aurais pas dû t'enfermer à clé, c'était stupide et arbitraire, mais… Je sais pas, j'étais vraiment inquiet. Je le referai jamais, je te le jure. J'ai angoissé toute la journée, probablement pire que si je l'avais pas fait. Je me sens minable.

- On est deux, comme ça.

Roxas lui sourit, l'air penaud, et il en fit autant. Les choses s'arrangeaient. Au final, tout s'arrangeait toujours, mais le processus ne se déroulait pas sans heurts. Il était fatigué.

Le candidat choisit finalement la réponse qu'avait donnée Roxas et franchit le pallier. Sur une impulsion, Reno se pencha et attira Roxas dans ses bras. Le blond se laissa faire et se déplaça pour se rapprocher de lui. Il se blottit dans son étreinte, appuyé contre son torse et soupira.

- C'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée.

Reno posa le menton dans ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi. Mais demain, tu viens avec moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais.

Reno se serait attendu à ce que Roxas pose des questions il supposa qu'il voulait faire profil bas et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne disait rien. Il le garda dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés devant la télé, et même s'ils ne l'avouaient que par devers eux, il y avait bien longtemps que, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas senti aussi bien. Ça rappelait à Reno ces quelques jours durant lesquels Axel avait été si déprimé, et au cours desquels il avait peu à peu pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui. Triste, il serra Roxas un peu plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le blond.

- Rien. C'est juste… C'est juste que… Tu te souviens, juste avant que vous commenciez à sortir ensemble, qu'Axel avait vu ton frère avec Terra, et il l'avait pris pour toi ?

Il perçut très nettement la tension qui crispa brièvement les muscles de Roxas avant que celui-ci lui réponde.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Quand il est rentré, ce jour-là, il était au trente-sixième dessous. La semaine qui a suivi, il a été très mal. Et on a passé toutes nos soirées ensemble comme ça, enlacés devant la télé… C'est juste après ça que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

- Parfois..., Commença Roxas à voix basse. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ruiné votre vie... Si je n'avais pas rencontré Axel, tous les deux, vous seriez ensemble et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

Reno secoua la tête et l'étreignit plus fort.

- Arrête de dire des conneries. C'est pas toi qui as poussé Axel sous les roues de ce camion, il l'a fait tout seul.

Il aurait aimé que la colère soit moins perceptible dans sa voix quand il prononça ces mots.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir rencontré, et lui non plus. On t'aime, Roxas, alors ne te tortures pas comme ça, c'est ridicule.

- Il me manque, dit Roxas après un instant de silence.

- Je sais. À moi aussi.

L'émission était finie. Il y eut un long tunnel publicitaire puis un film commença dont Reno, distrait, ne capta même pas le titre.

- C'est _tellement_ injuste…, murmura Roxas.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Reno.

Il était arrivé un paquet de trucs injustes au blond, ces derniers temps, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi il faisait allusion – l'accident, la perte de son boulot, l'effondrement quasi-systématique de sa vie tout entière…

- Toi, tu... Tu me portes à bout de bras. Tu as toujours soutenu Axel, tu es toujours là pour tout le monde… Vraiment, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais je me demande… qui te soutient, _toi_ ?

Reno ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne voulait pas répondre « Personne », c'était bien trop mélodramatique… Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire. Puis il se rendit compte que dix secondes au moins s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il trouve de réponse, alors il décida de ne rien dire. C'était vrai, Roxas avait raison : la vie était foutrement injuste. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Il fallait qu'il fasse avec. Qu'ils fassent avec, tous les deux.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaa !, Premier câlin ! (Esquive une volée de châtaignes et un lancer de couteaux) Vous devriez savoir que ça ne sert à rien de protester, je fais rien qu'à faire ce que je veux, na ! (Désolée, au moment où j'écris cette note, c'est la fin du NaNo et je me sens plus, ah, ah…)<strong>

**Il y en aura d'autres. Et arrêtez de me regarder méchamment ! C'est en tout-bien-tout-honneur, quoi ! En toute amitiéééééé ~ ! **


	10. SHINRA

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela/Lyly u

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Note: Je vous invite à visiter ma nouvelle page Facebook (voir lien sur mon profil) sur laquelle vous pourrez découvrir l'artwork de Coeurs Déjà Pris commandé et payé par moi à la merveilleuse Nijuuni.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : <em><strong>SHINRA<strong>_

_Mais retiens-moi, c'était dit_

_Je sais, ton cœur est pris_

_Et retiens-moi, même si c'est…_

_Ainsi._

* * *

><p>Reno se réveilla un peu avant que le réveil sonne, le lendemain matin, et en profita pour fouiller un peu dans sa garde-robe. Elle était archi-pleine, mais c'était récent. Lui et Roxas étaient retournés à l'appartement de ce dernier, lors de son dernier jour de congé, pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires puisqu'il quittait définitivement les lieux. Il avait été dubitatif quand Roxas avait dit qu'un ou deux trajets en voiture suffiraient, s'attendant un vrai déménagement, mais Roxas avait seulement chargé le coffre et les sièges libres de sacs de vêtements et n'avait emporté qu'une seule petite caisse contenant deux-trois bibelots, un classeur rempli de documents administratifs, trois gros albums de photos, un ordinateur portable et quelques livres.<p>

- C'est tout ? S'était étonné Reno.

- L'appartement était complètement meublé. Même la bibliothèque était déjà là, seuls ces livres-ci sont à moi.

Il les avait rangés sur la bibliothèque du salon, disposé les bibelots ici et là, puis il avait fallu trouver de la place pour ranger les vêtements. La plupart étaient neufs, les chemises encore rangées dans leur étui plastifié, et les autres habits avaient encore leurs étiquettes, pour la plupart nouées à une lichette ou à un passant par de la ficelle ou du ruban. Il n'y avait là que des vêtements de marque, chers et bien coupés. C'était sympa, avait songé Reno. Roxas ne bénéficierait plus jamais des avantages inhérents à la profession de mannequin, mais il avait là de quoi s'habiller pour dix ans. Ça lui ferait sûrement un drôle d'effet, le jour où il devrait aller pour la première fois s'acheter un jean lui-même et débourser le quart d'un mois de salaire s'il en voulait un d'une qualité pareille.

Ils avaient tout déballé. Il y avait des manteaux, des costumes complets, des T-shirts, des jeans, des sous-vêtements (Calvin Klein, _s'il vous plaît_), plusieurs paires de chaussures dans des cartons sophistiqués et bourrés de papier de soie, un smoking blanc, un smoking noir, une cape noire doublée de rouge qui n'aurait pas eut l'air déplacé à une fête de Halloween (mais qui devait coûter un bras), des cravates, des boutons de manchette dans des petites boîtes qui ressemblaient à des écrins (Roxas avait dit le nom de la marque, que Reno n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et qu'il avait déjà oublié cinq minutes plus tard en découvrant une veste en jean qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Roxas la lui avait fait essayer et donnée en disant qu'il ne la portait pas, et qu'il avait même voulu l'offrir à Axel mais qu'il avait oublié.) et même, rangé dans une grande housse en plastique épais, le costume qu'il avait porté le soir du défilé auquel il avait assisté. Reno s'était souvenu que c'était la première fois qu'il défilait sur un podium et à quel point il était fier. Ces vêtements-là, qu'il laissa dans leur enveloppe protectrice, lui rappelleraient sans doute toujours que ça ne s'était jamais reproduit.

La garde-robe de la chambre d'Axel ne suffisait pas à tout contenir et comme il n'était pas question de faire de la place en retirant les vêtements de ce dernier, Roxas avait rangé les costumes, les chemises, les cravates et une partie des T-shirts dans celle de Reno en l'invitant à se servir de ce qui lui plairait. Les pantalons seraient trop courts, et les chemises sur mesure un rien trop larges, mais tous les hauts lui iraient.

En dehors de la veste sublime, Reno n'avait encore rien pris, mais ce matin-là, il ouvrit l'armoire et regarda les costumes. Il en choisit un, noir et sans apprêts, assez semblable à ceux qu'il portait d'habitude, ainsi qu'une des chemises blanches, les déposa sur son lit et s'habilla avec ses propres vêtements. Puis, il alla déposer l'ensemble dans la salle de bain et réveiller Roxas. Il hésita brièvement devant la porte, puis entra.

Roxas dormait, comme la veille, torse nu et le dos tourné à la porte. En s'approchant, il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de ça. Il était allongé sur le côté gauche et tourné vers le côté droit du lit, le bras étendu sur les couvertures et reposant sur la place vide.

Axel dormait toujours du côté droit.

Il se demanda s'il lui arrivait de le chercher dans son sommeil, lui aussi, et décida qu'il préférait encore ne pas savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de preuves supplémentaires pour savoir à quel point il lui manquait il le ressentait à chaque instant. C'était comme un hameçon resté fiché dans son cœur, qui tirait douloureusement dès qu'il bougeait. Soupirant, il se secoua et se pencha vers le lit.

- Roxas ? Appela-t-il.

Il posa une main sur sa tête, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux en une caresse spontanée qui lui fit mal au ventre et qu'il regretta aussitôt.

- Roxas, réveille-toi.

- Mmmmmmmh…, marmonna le blond en remuant et Reno retira sa main.

C'était comme si ses doigts le brûlaient.

- Debout, c'est l'heure.

- Reno, pourquoi tu veux m'emmener à ton travail ? Demanda Roxas d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil et en se retournant sur le dos. Tu sais, je ne compte pas sortir…

Il ouvrit des yeux de gars encore bien dans le cirage, et qui aurait voulu se rendormir.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes. Je t'expliquerai. Allez, lève-toi et va t'habiller. Je t'ai préparé des vêtements, ils sont dans la salle de bain.

Roxas soupira, l'air désespéré à l'idée de devoir sortir de son lit, mais s'exécuta. Reno se détourna aussitôt et quitta la pièce.

Il fit couler une demi-cafetière et répartit le liquide brûlant dans deux tasses. Roxas sortit de la salle de bain au moment où lui quittait la cuisine, un mug dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit un.

- Café ?

- M-Merci, bâilla Roxas en le prenant. Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin.

Reno le regarda pendant qu'ils buvaient. Le costume était parfait (il devait bien coûter le prix d'une petite voiture d'occasion, aussi…), et il avait peigné ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait être question de les coiffer, à moins d'avoir deux heures devant lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ça ne lui donnait pas l'air négligé. Juste… anormalement beau. Comme toujours.

- On y va ? Demanda Roxas. Ce serait bête de te mettre en retard.

Reno hocha la tête et ils partirent ensemble.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'emmènes ? Demanda Roxas dans la voiture, après plusieurs minutes de trajet silencieux.

- Je t'expliquerai. On arrive, là, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses un truc.

- Quoi donc ?

Reno braqua et se gara, à deux cent mètres de l'entrée.

- Tu vois le bâtiment, là-bas, avec les portes tournantes ?

- La façade grise ?

- Celui-là. Je voudrais que tu ailles jusque là m'attendre devant la porte, et que tu fasses comme si on se voyait pour la première fois de la journée quand j'arriverai.

Roxas eut l'air surpris mais ne posa pas de question. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de descendre de la voiture.

Reno le regarda s'éloigner sur le trottoir, attendit deux minutes et sortit à son tour. Il actionna le verrouillage central avant de se mettre lui-même en route. Il retrouva Roxas, debout à côté de l'entrée, et le salua d'un signe de la main.

- Bonjour. Comment ça va ? Demanda le blond.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Super. On y va ?

- On y va.

Ils passèrent les portes. Reno répondit en passant au salut de la réceptionniste, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain foncé, habillée tout en rose, et appela l'ascenseur.

- Merci, dit-il. Promis, je t'explique tout dans cinq minutes.

Roxas regardait autour de lui, l'air distrait.

- J'étais curieux de voir où tu travailles, en fait. Alors je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je n'avais pas envie de dormir, mais je suis content d'être là.

- Tant mieux.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et à nouveau, Reno salua du monde dans la pièce. Roxas remarqua deux jeunes hommes qui les regardaient arriver d'un drôle d'air. Celui aux cheveux courts couvait Reno d'un regard mauvais qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher, et celui qui semblait plus âgé et avait de très longs cheveux, le regardait, _lui, _avec une expression qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et suivit son guide jusqu'à un bureau séparé dont il referma la porte.

- Bon, ça c'est fait, soupira Reno. Voici mon bureau.

- Tu l'as eu quand tu as été promu, c'est bien ça ? C'est classe.

Reno ne put réprimer un sourire et se dirigea vers le meuble qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce, à côté de la porte. Il posa une main dessus et se tourna vers Roxas.

- Je te présente ton nouveau meilleur ami, dit-il, et Roxas le regarda comme s'il avait pété un fusible.

- Reno, c'est _quoi_ ? Demanda-t-il calmement, en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Ton nouveau bureau.

- Mon quoi ?

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, répondit le roux en gagnant son siège, derrière son propre espace de travail. Roxas prit place en face de lui, de plus en plus largué.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un entretien d'embauche.

Roxas resta muet de surprise, et il poursuivit.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai besoin d'un assistant. Mon chef me tanne sans cesse avec ça, et même si ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire, je tiens pas le rythme tout seul. J'ai besoin d'aide. Et si je choisis pas moi-même très vite, on va me désigner quelqu'un d'office. Toi, tu as besoin de retrouver du travail. Le docteur Master a dit que tu pouvais rester avec moi à condition que je veille sur toi, alors voilà ce que je te propose. C'est un endroit agréable, le salaire n'aura évidemment rien de comparable à ce que tu gagnais avant mais je t'assure que c'est plus que correct et tu pourras toujours chercher autre chose en même temps. Travaille avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Mais… mais je ne sais pas faire ça ! S'exclama finalement Roxas, sans élever la voix pour autant.

Enfin revenu de sa surprise, il semblait trouver l'idée aberrante.

- Reno, je n'ai pas fait d'études. Je suis mannequin, moi, pas comptable, tu te rappelles ?

- Tu sais écrire ?

- Oui mais…

- Tu sais faire des photocopies ?

- Oui mais…

- T'as déjà pris un rendez-vous ?

- Mais Reno…

- Oui ou non ?

Roxas se rembrunit.

- Oui.

- Alors bienvenue à la SHINRA.

Après un moment de silence, Roxas soupira.

- Si c'était aussi simple… Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Il y a deux raisons. D'abord, parce que je me doutais de ce que serait ta réponse et je voulais t'emmener, pour que tu voies l'endroit et que tu te fasses une idée avant de refuser. Et ensuite, parce que je ne veux pas que les gens sachent qu'on vit ensemble. Il y en a qui se feraient une joie de hurler au piston et de demander une enquête juste pour m'emmerder.

- Et tu parlais de bonne ambiance ?

- Bon, là, j'avoue, y a un bémol, admit Reno avec une grimace.

- Lequel, exactement ?

- Kadaj.

- Pardon ?

- Kadaj. Kadaj Seph, celui qui a les cheveux courts et argentés.

- Je l'ai vu en passant, dit Roxas. Tu sais, si les regards pouvaient tuer, tu ne serais déjà plus qu'une pulpe sanguinolente en train de suinter sur cette jolie moquette. Je comptais justement te poser la question. C'est quoi, son problème ?

Reno leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

- Il briguait le poste que j'occupe maintenant. On s'est jamais vraiment appréciés mais l'antipathie qu'il éprouve pour moi a pris des proportions bibliques, depuis. Il me hait. D'ailleurs, si un jour on me retrouve avec un couteau planté entre les deux omoplates, pour info, c'est lui l'assassin. Juste au cas où. Enfin soit. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne perd jamais une occasion de me chier dans les bottes – pardon – et que s'il apprend que j'ai engagé… enfin, que je _t'_ai engagé, il se dépêchera d'aller raconter à qui voudra bien l'entendre tout ce qu'il aura pu échafauder comme hypothèses tordues sur ce fond de vérité, juste pour me créer des ennuis. Tu feras attention ?

- Reno, n'essayes pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Je n'ai pas encore accepté, alors arrête de parler comme si tout était décidé.

Le roux cacha mal un sourire amusé.

- Tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé, pas vrai ? Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre, hein ?

Roxas hésita avant de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de faire ce travail.

- Je te formerai. Arrête de te méjuger comme ça, t'étais mannequin mais ça fait pas de toi un imbécile. Ton boulot consistera principalement à faciliter le mien, je te dirai quoi faire et comment.

- Si j'accepte, ça veut dire que je deviendrai ton employé et que je serai payé à obéir à tes ordres ? Demanda le blond avec une expression bizarre sur le visage.

Reno pensa qu'il avait dû trouver très étrange de prononcer ces mots. Autant qu'il l'était pour lui de les entendre.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu crois que je t'aurais proposé cette place, si c'était le cas ? Je suis le patron de personne, Dieu merci ! Quelle horreur. Si tu acceptes, tu seras mon _collègue_. Et ton travail consistera à faire ce que je te demanderai _poliment_, en te disant toujours « s'il te plaît » et « merci ». Vois ça comme un échange de bons procédés. Le chef me fichera enfin la paix et toi, t'auras du boulot. Ça te fera une autre expérience professionnelle à indiquer sur ton CV, tu pourras chercher autre chose ou économiser un ou deux ans et reprendre des études, si tu veux. Vraiment, Roxas, je sais que c'est dur et dégueulasse, ce qui t'es arrivé, mais c'est fait, et c'est terminé.

- Je sais, répondit le blond en soutenant le regard rivé au sien.

- Essaye de voir ça comme une opportunité plutôt que comme une fin en soi. Des tas de possibilités s'offrent à toi. Vingt-trois ans, c'est jeune, tu peux encore tout faire. A part peut-être te lancer dans le patinage artistique, parce que ça, faut commencer _vraiment_ petit.

Roxas sourit d'abord, puis rit un tout petit peu, au grand plaisir de Reno.

- Tu as raison. Mais Tifa ? Elle sait, elle, que je vis chez toi.

- Arrête de dire ça, répondit Reno, redevenant sérieux. Tu vis pas _chez moi_. Cet appartement est le mien et celui d'Axel, et c'est devenu le tien aussi. Tu es chez toi, Roxas. Même si dans trois mois tu t'installes ailleurs et qu'on se voit plus comme maintenant, tu seras toujours chez toi. Quant à Tifa, enchaîna-t-il rapidement, pour couper court au silence gêné qui suivait sa déclaration, c'est une sacrée pipelette, mais elle sait se taire quand il faut. Et le cas Kadaj, elle connaît.

- Et celui avec les longs cheveux ? Demanda Roxas, curieux. (Il avait très envie de se retourner pour regarder la pièce à travers les stores vénitiens ouverts mais se retenait : on ne faisait pas ça lors d'un entretien d'embauche.) Ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

- Ah, lui c'est Yazoo. Et ces deux là sont des grands mystères de l'humanité. C'est juste une aberration que deux personnes issues du même milieu, de la même famille et ayant reçu la même éducation, nées avec le même patrimoine génétique, puissent être aussi _différentes_. Autant Kadaj est une vraie vipère – non, un _nid _ de vipères – autant son frangin est un type sympa, serviable, discret et poli. Un véritable paradoxe ADN.

- Oh. Je vois.

Roxas semblait distrait, à présent. Reno laissa s'écouler un long moment de silence pendant lequel il s'efforça de dissimuler un sourire satisfait. Le blond avait commencé à regarder autour de lui, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte, et les choses prenaient donc le tour qu'il avait recherché. Il connaissait bien Roxas, depuis le temps, et il savait qu'il était curieux de nature (Même si sa curiosité s'arrêtait toujours là où commençait la vie privée des autres et qu'il s'occupait toujours de ses affaires, ce qui était appréciable.). C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait amené là avant de lui parler de son idée. Il était prêt à parier qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de découvrir tout ça – de nouvelles personnes, un nouvel endroit, un nouveau genre d'environnement et de conditions de travail, un nouveau travail tout court – après en avoir eu un aperçu. Il pouvait littéralement lire le cheminement des pensées du blond dans ses yeux tandis qu'il continuait d'observer la pièce, l'air pensif. C'était pour ça que Reno était _si_ bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait un talent inné pour convaincre les gens, et il avait poli et taillé ce don comme une pierre précieuse pendant presque toute sa vie (même ses parents, aujourd'hui encore, étaient persuadés que certaines des idées qu'il leur avait « soufflées » leur étaient venues toutes seules). Axel avait coutume de dire qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire acheter un sac d'ordures s'il avait vraiment essayé. Il n'avait jamais essayé.

- Espèce de manipulateur sournois, accusa soudain la voix de Roxas, mi-fâchée mi-amusée. Tu m'as bien eu !

- Coupable, répondit Reno en croisant son regard agacé et en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire. Alors c'est oui ?

- Evidemment. Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Boude pas, gamin ! Je suis sûr que ça te plaira, et si jamais c'est pas le cas, rien ne t'obligera à rester.

Roxas haussa les épaules et le regarda d'un œil noir, croisant les bras et les jambes.

- Tu boudes.

- J't'emmerde.

- Putain, Roxas, mais ton langage quoi ! Deux fois en deux jours ! A chaque fois, je fais un mini-infarctus, moi !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Bon, comment ça se passe ?

Reno le laissa avoir le dernier mot, trop heureux de la façon dont tout se goupillait.

- On va aller voir le chef – Tseng, tout le monde ici l'appelle « chef », tu t'y feras vite – vu que je lui ai demandé de préparer un contrat. Prends ton temps pour le lire et le signer, et après, si ça te va, tu commenceras.

- Tout de suite ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Roxas haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- Non, aucun problème. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des étincelles.

Reno lui sourit et lui tendit la main par-dessus le bureau. Roxas la serra.

- Bienvenue dans le département TURK.

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

- Le département Turc ? Répéta-t-il, et Reno comprit qu'il pensait à autre chose.

- Non, pas Turc, TURK. Ah, ça t'aide pas. T-U-R-K. Me demande pas pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça, j'en sais rien. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. J'avais dit à Tseng huit heures et demie, et il est trente-cinq.

- Une vraie conspiration… Enfin, je te suis.

Reno retraversa les bureaux en sens inverse, Roxas sur les talons, frappa à la porte de celui qui se trouvait en face du sien et entra sans attendre de réponse. Le blond le suivit après une seconde d'hésitation.

L'homme assis derrière le bureau était manifestement aussi asiatique que son nom le laissait entendre. Il avait de longs cheveux lisses d'un noir de bakélite, des yeux sombres en amande et ce teint de pêche propres aux orientaux. Il était très beau, dans son genre. Roxas se demanda soudain s'il se débarrasserait un jour de cette déformation professionnelle. La première fois qu'il avait vu Reno et Axel l'un à côté de l'autre, il avait pensé la même chose qu'Olette : quel magnifique sujet ils auraient pu faire !

- Chef, voici Roxas Seren, annonça Reno alors que Roxas refermait la porte derrière lui. C'est pour le contrat.

- Bonne nouvelle, répondit le brun en ouvrant un tiroir. Il en tira une mince liasse de feuilles agrafées entre elles et les tendit à Roxas. Bienvenue, lui dit-il quand il les prit. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as des questions, mais Reno t'expliquera tout en détail. Je suis Tseng. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

- Enchanté. Merci.

Reno luttait contre un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, qu'il avait commencé à éprouver en voyant Roxas dans son bureau et qui s'amplifiait maintenant qu'il l'écoutait parler avec Tseng. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste bizarre. Roxas chez les TURKs, c'était comme si deux pans jusque là bien distincts de sa vie se télescopaient soudain. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée, il se demanda si elle était vraiment bonne et s'il n'aurait pas dû y réfléchir un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, et à ce moment-là encore, pendant que Roxas lisait son contrat, ses lunettes sur le nez – D'où diable les sortait-il, d'ailleurs ? Le costume que Reno avait choisi n'avait qu'une poche de poitrine, pas assez profonde pour y glisser autre chose qu'une carte de visite – il n'avait vu et ne voyait toujours que des avantages. Il y avait cependant trop d'inconnues dans cette équation. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout – c'était impossible – et il y avait certainement des tas de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner.

Roxas accepta le stylo que lui tendait Tseng et signa au bas de la dernière page d'une main qui n'hésita pas. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et de toute façon, Reno n'en avait pas envie. Il veillerait sur Roxas, redoublerait de vigilance et d'ardeur au travail, et s'assurerait que tout se passe bien. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Roxas signa le deuxième exemplaire du contrat, le plia, le glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa veste (résolvant au passage le mystère des lunettes sorties de nulle part) et se leva. Il serra la main que Tseng lui tendait en le remerciant, puis se tourna vers Reno. Son regard semblait dire « Tout va trop vite pour moi, je te fais confiance mais t'as carrément intérêt à assurer ». Ouais. Pas du tout la pression.

- Viens, dit-il. Je vais te faire faire le tour. Bonne journée, chef.

- A toi aussi, répondit distraitement Tseng.

Il était déjà retourné à ses occupations et semblait concentré. Ils sortirent sans rien ajouter.


	11. Non-dits

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : <em><strong>Non-dits<strong>_

_De t'attendre_

_Si c'est ainsi_

_Mais surprendre_

_Tous les non-dits_

* * *

><p>- Le service occupe tout l'étage, expliqua Reno. Les ascenseurs donnent ici, sur le floor. C'est là que se trouve la plupart du personnel, comme tu le vois. Cette salle occupe quasiment tout l'espace le reste, c'est les bureaux individuels.<p>

Il désigna les pièces alignées des deux côtes de la salle principale. Toutes étaient séparées du reste par des parois vitrées et des stores. Certains étaient baissés, ouverts ou complètement relevés. Il y en avait cinq de chaque côté.

- Là, le bureau du chef, là, le mien et là (il désigna le premier bureau à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur) celui d'Eléna.

Ils partirent dans cette direction, Roxas regardant autour de lui en essayant d'avoir l'air neutre (Reno devenait qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Un vrai gosse, à l'intérieur.).

- Une partie de ton boulot se passe avec elle, dit-il. T'inquiète, elle mord pas. C'est la secrétaire générale, c'est elle qui établit le planning, gère la coordination et répartit les tâches. C'est la sous-chef, quoi. Le chef un peu plus accessible que le chef. (Il fit une pause, amusé par sa dernière phrase) On peut discuter de tout avec elle tant qu'on ne s'y prend pas à la dernière minute. Si tu veux partir vingt minutes en avance, placer un jour de congé, voir si tu peux pas échanger ton dossier en cours avec un collègue si ça vous arrange tous les deux, etcetera. C'est elle qui recense les nouveaux clients et prend les « commandes », c'est donc chez elle qu'on vient chercher nos assignements.

Roxas hochait la tête en l'écoutant, jetant entre les stores un regard curieux à la jeune femme blonde qu'il apercevait.

- Ta première tâche, quand tu arrives le matin, c'est de passer chez elle voir si elle a quelque chose pour moi ou pour toi – ça risque pas d'arriver avant un moment, et pas souvent, t'en fais pas.

Roxas opina du chef une nouvelle fois.

- Viens, je vais te présenter, dit le rouquin.

Il frappa à la porte et entra, Roxas sur les talons.

- Salut, Eléna, dit-il, et la secrétaire quitta son ordinateur des yeux pour les regarder. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un carré plongeant, un peu plus long du côté droit. Elle avait les yeux noisette et portait un costume d'homme ajusté assorti d'une cravate.

- Salut, Reno, ça va ?

Elle aperçut Roxas et ajouta :

- Bonjour ?

- Roxas, dit Reno, je te présente Eléna. Eléna, voici Roxas Seren, notre nouvelle recrue. Mon assistant.

La jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant et tendit la main à Roxas par dessus son bureau.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Bienvenue parmi nous, Roxas. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Le blond serra sa main tendue et sourit.

- Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas !

Reno se tourna à moitié vers la porte.

- On y va, dit-il et Roxas salua la secrétaire avant de sortir.

- C'est juste moi qui ai cette impression ou ils sont tous _vraiment_ contents que tu engages quelqu'un ? Demanda Roxas.

Reno haussa les épaules et désigna le mur qui se trouvait en face des ascenseurs, de l'autre côté du floor.

- Là-bas, ce sont les photocopieuses. Tu vas recevoir une carte que tu devras faire recharger chez Eléna. Tu peux te servir de la mienne en attendant. Tu peux t'en servir comme tu veux. Si t'as besoin d'une copie de ta carte d'identité pour un truc administratif, par exemple, tu peux la faire ici. Elle est automatiquement rechargée de cent unités au début de chaque mois, donc si tu dois faire copier un truc qui compte plus de dix ou vingt pages, tu demandes à Eléna de charger l'équivalent sur ta carte. On fait attention, pour l'environnement, tu vois. Mais parfois, on doit imprimer des dossiers complets.

Roxas hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Ce sont des modèles industriels, on t'expliquera comment t'en servir. Ensuite, la machine à café...

Roxas sourit.

- Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas parlé de ça en premier, dit-il. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes mon café que tu m'as engagé.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

- A part t'abreuver de café du matin au soir, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Reno le ramena dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte.

- D'une manière générale, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour la préparation et la finalisation des dossiers. La relecture, la mise en page, l'impression, ce genre de choses. S'il y a un souci avec un rendez-vous, c'est aussi à toi de voir ça avec Eléna.

- D'accord.

Le rouquin se pencha pour lancer l'ordinateur qui était rangé sous le bureau puis alluma l'écran. Celui-ci afficha aussitôt l'icône de lancement et une barre de chargement.

- Tu veux attaquer tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il n'avait pas l'air franchement rassuré. Reno lui pressa l'épaule en le guidant vers la chaise.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en tirer comme un chef. Je dis pas que ce sera facile au début, non plus, mais c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron et tu apprendras. T'inquiète, va. Détends-toi un peu. J'ai en toi la confiance la plus absolue.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel en un « C'est cela, oui. » muet avant de s'assoir face à l'écran. Il régla la hauteur de la chaise tournante et trouva, sur le côté de chaque accoudoir, un bouton qui permettait de les ajuster. Il les abaissa un peu, regarda l'heure et, enfin, se tourna vers Reno.

- Incroyable, dit-il. Quand je pense que tu m'as tiré du lit il n'y a même pas deux heures...

- C'est mon légendaire pouvoir de persuasion, répondit Reno en le gratifiant d'un rictus satisfait. Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu cette promotion, hein ?

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour faire face à son écran.

- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Bon... Et je fais quoi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, l'air un peu las mais content tout de même.

- Bouge pas.

Reno alla à son propre bureau, alluma l'ordinateur et imprima le compte rendu de ses recherches de la veille : chiffres, probabilités, domaines visés, étude des besoins du client. Il récupéra les quelques feuilles qui sortirent de l'imprimante installée contre le mur, sur un meuble à côté du divan.

Il y avait un salon de courtoisie installé dans le coin de la pièce : un canapé deux places dos à la séparation vitrée, un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et une table basse en verre et en métal. C'était typiquement le genre de meuble que Roxas détestait, parce que ça se salissait très facilement et que la moindre trace de doigt avait tendance à le rendre marteau. À son grand étonnement (et soulagement) cependant, c'était aussi propre que neuf. Il supposa que Reno ne s'en servait pas ou que le ménage venait d'être fait.

Reno revint vers lui et lui tendit les feuilles.

- Quand tu seras enregistré dans la base de données, tu recevras un badge magnétique et une carte de photocopie, et on pourra aussi te créer une adresse mail. D'ici là, on fera comme ça, _même _si c'est pas bon pour l'environnement.

Roxas prit les feuilles et regarda ce que c'était.

- Pour imprimer, poursuivait Reno, on te demande toujours de choisir entre le poste A et le poste B. Le poste A, c'est ici, c'est pour les impressions rapides. Si tu as un truc long à imprimer, tu utilises le poste B. L'imprimeur est à côté des photocopieuses. Là encore, pour l'utiliser, il faut l'accord d'Eléna. Tu vas la voir et tu lui demandes. Elle te donnera un code à usage unique pour valider l'impression. Fais toujours gaffe à pas t'y prendre à la dernière minute, par contre, parce que s'il y a dix dossiers en cours, tu dois attendre que les impressions soient terminées pour que la tienne se lance, et ça peut prendre du temps.

- D'accord.

Reno chercha autre chose à dire, puis estima que pour le plus urgent, il avait fait le tour. Il désigna ses notes imprimées en vrac.

- Tu pourrais essayer de rendre ça un peu plus présentable ? Je dois présenter les résultats de l'étude au client et ça fait partie des trucs que j'ai tendance à bâcler, la présentation. Je manque toujours de temps.

Roxas, penché sur les feuilles, hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

- Si tu as la moindre question, tu me demandes. Je suis juste en face, alors...

Nouveau hochement de tête muet. Il décida de laisser le blond travailler et regagna sa propre place.

Il pensa qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à la présence de Roxas. Enfin, pour s'habituer à la présence de _quelqu'un d'autre _dans son bureau pendant qu'il travaillait. Il ouvrit ses programmes et, en attendant que tout ait fini de charger, regarda la photo qui était encadrée à côté de son écran.

Elle avait été prise lors du réveillon, quand lui, Roxas et Axel s'étaient rendus chez ses parents. Cissnei avait tellement galéré à programmer le retardateur de l'appareil photo qu'ils avaient dû s'y reprendre à trois fois. Tout le monde était dessus. Ses parents, ceux d'Axel, Kairi, Cissnei et eux trois. Ils étaient debout derrière le divan, souriants. Il savait que Roxas tenait la main d'Axel derrière le dossier. Roxas portait un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc que Kairi avait à toute force voulu lui faire enfiler et il s'était prêté au jeu de bonne grâce. Il avait hésité à la retirer, pendant un instant, puis s'était ravisé. Il ne comptait pas faire semblant de ne pas connaître Roxas, ça aurait été ridicule en plus d'être pénible, et probablement voué à l'échec.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Roxas en chair et en os toujours concentré sur ses notes et espéra que, pour une fois, tout se passerait bien.

Roxas reposa les feuilles et les disposa les unes à côté des autres, puis posa la main sur la souris. Il fouilla un peu dans la liste des programmes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et ouvrit un document Word.

Il avait suivi des cours de secrétariat pendant deux ans, au lycée. Une heure par semaine, ce n'était pas énorme, mais même si ça remontait à quelques années, il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et dépoussiéra sa théorie.

Il écrit un titre, puis plusieurs sous-titres pour créer une structure dans laquelle ordonner les informations. Il encoda les notes de Reno en les réarrangeant en paragraphes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les chiffres, principalement des pourcentages et des statistiques.

Il fit craquer ses articulations et se creusa la cervelle. En fouillant dans les menus, il trouva comment insérer des diagrammes et créa un « camembert » (son préféré de l'époque du lycée, donc celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux) pour les pourcentages. Il ajouta une légende détaillée et le centra, puis ajouta un diagramme pour les probabilités. Celui-ci lui prit plus d'une demi-heure et il le recommença plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir comment il fallait faire.

Enfin, il mit le texte en page, changea la police, ajouta des couleurs et des puces pour les listes, relut attentivement, visualisa le document dans sa version pré-imprimable puis, satisfait, sélectionna le poste A et lança l'impression.

Surpris par le bruit, Reno (dont il avait, paradoxalement, complètement oublié la présence) sursauta en entendant s'enclencher l'appareil.

- Oh, la vache ! Souffla-t-il.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Roxas en se levant pour aller récupérer les quatre feuilles. (C'est que c'était rapide, ce matériel d'entreprise !). Tu avais oublié que j'étais là.

- J'avoue. Merci, ajouta-t-il en prenant les feuilles.

Roxas resta debout devant son bureau, les mains dans le dos, légèrement anxieux. Reno faisait une tête bizarre tandis qu'il regardait son travail, tournant les pages l'une après l'autre. Roxas se mordilla la lèvre.

- Ne m'en veux pas, je n'avais plus fait ça depuis des années.

Reno leva les yeux vers lui, médusé.

- Tu parles ! J'ai jamais réussi à placer ces foutus diagrammes, ça a toujours été ma bête noire. Tu sais utiliser Excel, aussi ?

Roxas haussa les épaules, flatté.

- Je savais, donc je suppose que je me débrouillerais encore pas mal.

- Super. Génial.

Reno relut le tout rapidement et lui rendit les feuilles.

- C'est parfait. Tu peux le photocopier en trois exemplaires, s'il te plaît ? Et en couleur ?

Roxas hocha la tête et, après avoir récupéré les documents et la carte en plastique que Reno lui tendait, il quitta la pièce.

Reno le regarda sortir, époustouflé. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de difficultés ou, pour le moins, à ce qu'il s'adapte très vite, mais il avait été en dessous de la vérité. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait appris ça à l'école. Bon, comme il l'avait dit, ça datait un peu, mais apparemment, il se souvenait d'une bonne partie. Finalement, il avait peut-être vraiment eu l'idée du siècle.^^

Roxas revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa sur son bureau une tasse de café fumant et trois chemises en plastique.

- Merci. Ça a été avec la photocopieuse ? Demanda Reno en feuilletant le premier dossier de la pile.

- Oui. Quelqu'un m'a expliqué comment faire pour la couleur. J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais servi d'un gros modèle comme ça, j'avais un peu peur d'y toucher.

- Qui t'a aidé ? Demanda Reno, curieux.

- Le frère sympa ? Celui avec les cheveux longs. On a discuté un peu. Il avait l'air un peu morose mais il est gentil.

Reno sourit.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une crème, ce type.

Roxas croisa les bras.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Reno prit une gorgée de café en réfléchissant.

- Avec tout ça, j'ai pas demandé à Eléna si elle avait quelque chose d'autre pour moi, ce matin. Tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?

R&R

À la fin de la journée, Roxas était proprement fourbu mais assez content. Il avait toujours aimé la nouveauté, et pour le coup, il était largement servi. Il avait assimilé tellement d'informations en quelques heures qu'il avait la cervelle en effervescence, mais il s'en était très bien sorti. De plus, à part le « fameux » Kadaj (auquel il n'avait pas adressé la parole mais dont il avait remarqué les regards venimeux), tout le monde avait été très sympa et l'avait accueilli gentiment. Tandis qu'il attendait l'ascenseur avec Reno, il regarda l'heure et se souvint soudain qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Master quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, à Nevercastle.

- On va à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cabine.

Reno hocha la tête. Excepté la veille, ils y étaient allés tous les jours depuis que Roxas avait emménagé dans l'appartement.

- Tu vois ta psy ?

Roxas acquiesça.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre après.

- D'accord.

Plus tard, dans la voiture, Reno s'étira – Roxas avait pris le volant.

- Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers le blond. Cette première journée ?

Roxas lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

- J'ai l'impression que des semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce matin. Mais ça va. Je ne peux pas encore donner autre chose qu'un premier avis, mais il est très positif.

- Tant mieux. Pour moi aussi.

- J'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup être mis devant le fait accompli. À l'avenir, je préfèrerais que tu me demandes mon avis avant de planifier ce genre de choses, mais… Hé bien, merci.

Reno sourit à demi.

- Mais de rien. Crois-moi, c'est en partie pour moi que je l'ai fait. Le chef allait finir par me coller quelqu'un d'office si je me décidais pas très vite.

- Une personne en particulier ?

Reno haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, et Roxas n'insista pas.

R&R

Ils se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur de Nevercastle. Roxas descendit le premier, au troisième étage, tandis que Reno montait jusqu'au huitième.

Le long couloir blanc et gris était désert, à l'exception de deux infirmières assises derrière une vitre. Elles discutaient à voix basse, comme pour ne pas déranger le silence feutré du service. Reno savait que les hôpitaux, c'était comme les bibliothèques : il fallait respecter les occupants et les visiteurs, et ne pas troubler le calme qui régnait. Mais par moments, comme maintenant, il trouvait que cette convention avait quelque chose de glauque, voir même de morbide. Ici, personne ne parlait ni ne se battait. Ici, tout était figé. Les visiteurs comme lui ne faisaient que traverser un musée peuplé de poupées de cire : pour les patients, endormis, le temps s'était arrêté, et cette immobilité paralysait tout. Il la sentait dès qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur. Seul Axel semblait réel, mais avant de le rejoindre, il devait remonter tout le couloir. À droite et à gauche, par les portes ouvertes, il voyait des chambres _vides_ : il voyait d'autres visteurs comme lui, penchés sur des lits occupés par des mannequins, des figurines grandeur nature. C'était peut-être ça le pire, pensa-t-il en marchant vers la chambre d'Axel. De tout temps, des gens avaient qualifié les hôpitaux de mouroirs, arguant qu'une fois qu'on y entrait, on devenait un mort en sursis. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son avis : il était bien heureux qu'il y ait des hôpitaux et des médecins, sans quoi il n'aurait sans doute même pas été capable de marcher.

Mais cet endroit... ce couloir, ce service tout entier, avec ses deux rangées de chambres silencieuses... ce n'était même pas un mouroir. C'était au-delà de ça, c'était un putain de funérarium. L'ambiance y était telle qu'on aurait dit que les patients étaient _déjà _morts : ça allait du silence religieux aux draps amidonnés, blancs comme des linceuls, en passant par cette lumière crue et artificielle sortie tout droit d'une morgue et qui donnait l'air cadavérique tant aux résidents qu'aux visiteurs à l'air déjà en deuil. Comment, se demanda-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, pouvait-on espérer que l'un d'entre eux se réveille ? Ils n'étaient soumis à aucune des stimulations externes – sons, lumière, couleurs – qui auraient été susceptibles de les faire réagir. Cet endroit était tellement neutre, tellement vide qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il était lui-même sorti du coma en se réveillant ici, il se serait empressé d'y retourner.

Il tourna le coin du couloir en soupirant, fatigué de sa journée et de ces réflexions morbides et monotones, et son regard tomba – enfin – sur le lit d'Axel, et sur la silhouette qui était allongée. Comme toujours, ses cheveux rouges faisaient l'effet d'une énorme tâche de sang sur l'oreiller immaculé. Comme toujours, sa peau avait la blancheur légèrement grisâtre de la craie. Comme toujours – non.

_Non_.

Il laissa tomber sa mallette, et celle-ci alla heurter le sol dans un fracas qui étouffa le hoquet de surprise qui lui étrangla la gorge.

- Non... C'est...

Pris de vertige, il s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber, le regard toujours rivé sur le dos d'Axel, incapable de croire à ce que ses yeux voyaient. C'était impossible. Mais…

Retentissant au-delà de la cavalcade assourdissante de son cœur, des cris lui parvenaient. Une voix fébrile et paniquée résonnait dans le couloir, appelant une infirmière, et la minuscule parcelle de son esprit qui n'était pas occupée à flipper à mort se dit que la personne qui criait allait se faire sermonner par le personnel soignant. Puis, avec un choc considérable, il réalisa que c'était _sa _voix qu'il entendait. Le sang bourdonnait à ses tempes.

- Monsieur, entendit-il soudain.

De la direction d'où parvenait la voix – féminine – vint à son tour une main qui se posa sur son épaule, douce mais ferme.

- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'il vous plaît, cessez de crier.

_C'est sûr que ce serait gravissime si je __**réveillais**__ quelqu'un, sombre conne !_

- Il a…

Il montra du doigt Axel, toujours allongé dos à la porte, toujours aussi inerte qu'un [_mort-mort-mort_] mannequin. Le regard de l'infirmière suivit la direction indiquée et son visage se décomposa. En voyant son expression, Reno sentit son estomac basculer et faire un plongeon vertigineux jusqu'à ses talons.

- Monsieur…, commença-t-elle.

Mais Reno ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Il a bougé ! Dit-il, mais cette affirmation sonnait comme une supplique.

Jusqu'ici, Axel avait toujours été couché sur le dos mais là, il était tourné sur le coté droit, les jambes repliées. Comme s'il s'était simplement recroquevillé dans son sommeil. Comme s'il avait juste été endormi. Les gens dans le coma ne bougeaient pas. _Jamais. _

La main de l'infirmière se resserra sur son épaule et elle le guida dans la chambre pour le faire s'assoir.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Nous déplaçons régulièrement les patients… pour empêcher la formation d'escarres. Il n'a pas bougé, c'est nous qui l'avons tourné. Monsieur, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît…

Reno se laissa faire tandis que l'infirmière le poussait doucement vers la chaise au chevet d'Axel.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous donne quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Légèrement hagard, il secoua la tête. Il devait garder l'esprit clair, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de faiblesse.

- Laissez-moi seul, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, le regard rivé sur les reliefs que le corps d'Axel formait sous les draps.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- N'hésitez pas à utiliser la sonnette, si vous changez d'avis.

Reno l'écouta s'éloigner en songeant que s'il y avait des calmants dans ce service, c'était uniquement au cas où un visiteur craquait. Il se sentait vraiment mal, pour le coup. Plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le jour de l'accident. Il tira sa chaise vers le lit et prit la main d'Axel entre les siennes qui tremblaient. Sa peau était très douce et fine, tous les cals qu'il s'était fait en travaillant avaient disparu, et son poignet était si mince qu'il pouvait l'encercler entre son pouce et son index.

La douleur le frappa en plein cœur, soudaine et d'une violence inouïe, lui broyant la cage thoracique. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler comme s'ils s'étaient remplis d'acide. Il se cassa en deux, ses doigts toujours crispés sur la main d'Axel, et un râle incontrôlable vibra dans sa gorge tandis qu'il enfonçait son visage dans les draps.

Son corps se mit à convulser. Cela commença par des sanglots secs qui comprimaient dans un étau d'acier son cœur et ses poumons, lui coupant le souffle. Puis, enfin, _enfin_, vinrent les larmes. Toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps et débordèrent, imbibant le drap blanc tandis qu'il s'agrippait au corps inanimé de son ami. Il pleura avec l'énergie du désespoir, déversant toute la colère, tout le chagrin qu'il avait refoulés jusque là. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé en lui. Ses émotions se déchaînaient, enfin libérées, et il se ferma à tout ce qui était extérieur, à tout ce qui était autre que le soleil noir qui brûlait à la place de son cœur, ravageant tout, et la main d'Axel entre les siennes. Il n'entendait plus que les gémissements pitoyables qu'il essayait d'étouffer dans le lit, faute d'arriver à les réprimer.

- Réveille-toi, espèce d'enfoiré, haleta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Putain, Axel, tu peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça… Tu peux pas m'abandonner et tout me laisser sur les bras… Arrête de dormir comme si de rien n'était…

Il avait tellement, tellement _mal_…

- Tu peux pas faire ça à Roxas, à tes parents… Demyx s'en veut tellement, il arrêtera jamais de se rendre responsable si tu te réveilles pas… Tu peux pas le laisser payer parce que t'étais pas foutu de regarder avant de traverser… Bordel ! Me laisse pas, Axel… J'en crèverai si tu te réveilles pas… je t'en _supplie_…

R&R

Lorsque Roxas rejoignit Reno, après son rendez-vous avec le Docteur Master (qui avait été ravie de ce qu'il avait à lui dire), il lui trouva la mine défaite et les yeux rouges, mais il ne lui posa pas de question et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de s'assoir en face de lui et de prendre l'autre main d'Axel. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites soit terminée, sans prononcer la moindre parole. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que ce qu'ils partageaient, la douleur qui les liait, était au-delà des mots.


	12. Tribulations

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Vous pouvez remercier Flamme Dansante sans qui j'aurais oublié de poster! Mes excuses pour le retard.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : <em><strong>Tribulations<strong>_

_Je perds ma voix_

_Quand je suis près_

_De toi…_

* * *

><p>Les jours et les semaines passaient, paradoxalement trop vite et à une lenteur quasi-paralytique. Il semblait parfois à Roxas qu'il avait toujours travaillé à la SHINRA. Il semblait parfois à Reno, quand il levait les yeux de son travail et que son regard tombait sur lui, que c'était hier qu'il l'avait fait engager. Et il leur semblait à tous les deux qu'il y avait dix ans qu'Axel était absent.<p>

C'était comme le début d'une nouvelle Ere. En Occident, les gens comptent les années depuis la naissance du Christ. Pour eux deux, il y avait désormais l'Accident. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant appartenait à une autre réalité, à une existence devenue étrangère. Et le temps s'écoulait en minutes interminables, en journées trop rapides pour les voir passer, et en heures parfaitement immobiles. Ce fut le vendredi soir de la Septième Semaine Après l'Accident que se produisit l'Incident.

Roxas avait acquis une parfaite maîtrise de son rôle d'assistant en fort peu de temps. Moins d'un mois après avoir commencé, il savait à peu près tout faire – rédiger des comptes-rendus de réunions, en préparer, effectuer les recherches préliminaires nécessaires aux entretiens avec des clients potentiels, mettre en page tout et n'importe quoi, et anticiper les besoins de Reno – surtout, bien entendu, en matière de café. Il avait fait connaissance avec les autres employés. En dehors bien évidemment de l'inévitable Kadaj (avec qui Roxas n'avait jamais échangé une seule parole), qui n'était que regards venimeux et mines aigrelettes, tout le monde était aimable, courtois. Comme l'avait dit Reno, l'ambiance était agréable. Roxas avait retrouvé avec un plaisir réciproque la ravissante et énergique Tifa, et avait rencontré Rude, l'armoire à glace taciturne qui semblait être, pour Reno, davantage qu'un simple collègue. Ils avaient l'air proche, même si cet imposant personnage desserrait à peine les dents devant lui. Il le saluait toujours très courtoisement, l'aidait avec bonne volonté quand Roxas le sollicitait – ce qu'il évitait de faire car il le trouvait _vraiment_ impressionnant – et malgré ses lunettes de soleil, même s'il ne souriait jamais, il semblait bienveillant.

Roxas se plaisait bien à la SHINRA. Elena était disponible et aimable, et Tseng, bien que Roxas ne le voyait que rarement en dehors de son bureau et n'échangeait en général avec lui que quelques mots polis (« Bonjour », « Voici », « Merci », « Puis-je faire autre chose ? », « Au revoir, bonne soirée »), était un excellent patron.

Roxas était étonné de s'être habitué si rapidement à un emploi si différent de ce qu'il avait toujours fait, mais il se rendait compte que peu à peu, son amertume quant à ce qui s'était passé disparaissait. Son travail de mannequin lui manquait de moins en moins, et ce nouvel environnement, tout comme les différentes tâches qu'il effectuait, lui paraissait nettement moins superficiel. Plus gratifiant, aussi. Il n'était pas devenu mannequin par vocation. C'était Olette qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie quand il était parti de chez ses parents. Elle avait des moyens financiers qu'il n'avait pas et, à sa grande mortification, avait tout pris en charge sans lui laisser le choix. Elle avait payé les photos, la conception de son premier _book_, les visites au salon d'esthétique et chez un visagiste, et le renouvellement complet de sa garde-robe, il fallait bien l'admettre, pratiquement inexistante. C'était elle qui avait trouvé et payé le mannequin a la retraite qui lui avait appris à marcher, à prendre la pose, qui lui avait enseigné la base, les expressions à maîtriser. Roxas avait appris à toute vitesse – la jeune femme (elle n'avait que trente-trois ans) s'était extasiée devant ses progrès. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'il avait un talent indéniable, et Olette souriait. Et lui-même s'était rendu à l'évidence : il avait de vraies prédispositions. Jusque là, la possibilité d'embrasser une carrière de mannequin ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il y avait ces photos que Ven et lui avaient faites étant tout petits, mais ce n'était rien de sérieux. Pourtant, Olette avait tout fait pour que ça marche. C'était elle qui avait commencé à faire le tour des agences, à prendre des rendez-vous, à négocier avec les recruteurs. Elle avait tout géré de A à Z, et Roxas avait employé ses premiers salaires à lui rembourser jusqu'au moindre centime qu'elle avait dépensé pour lui.

D'une certaine façon, il avait fini par se résigner. Il n'avait pas fallu six semaines pour qu'on l'engage, et tout s'était passé très vite et très bien. Tellement bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être fait pour ça, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. Tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire autre chose.

Il s'était trompé. De plus, être ainsi occupé en permanence présentait un avantage non-négligeable. De temps en temps, il était tellement absorbé qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Ce n'était jamais plus de quelques minutes d'affilée, mais pendant ces brefs instants de grâce, le gouffre qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine semblait disparaître. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Reno se plongeait avec une telle âpreté dans son travail. Même s'ils étaient rares et fugaces, ces moments d'oubli leur donnaient la force de continuer.

Mais c'était encore moins qu'insuffisant, et souvent, leurs regards se croisaient et ils avaient l'impression de contempler leur reflet dans un miroir. La souffrance était la même, et ça se passait de mots. De ce fait, ils en parlaient rarement, et cela pesait encore plus lourd sur leurs épaules. Mêmes leurs sourires étaient tristes.

C'était donc un soir de la Septième Semaine Après l'Accident que se produisit l'Incident. La journée avait été longue. Roxas ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était de loin ce qu'il préférait. Ce jour-là, Tifa l'avait taquiné en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ingurgitait désormais autant de tasses de café par jour que Reno, avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de ce dernier qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Le temps passant, Roxas appréciait de plus en plus Tifa. Son sens de l'humour, sa gentillesse, sa franchise et même sa brusquerie la rendaient attachante. Elle semblait incapable de feindre et ses yeux marron étaient toujours pleins de compassion et d'affection quand elle est les posait sur Reno. Il était content de l'avoir rencontrée.

Le blond sortit de sa douche et se sécha. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, comme chaque jour, à l'affût du premier changement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en recherchait avec une telle assiduité. Comme souvent ces derniers jours, il se trouva une relativement bonne mine. Que s'attendait-il à trouver exactement ?

Il avait été mannequin pendant cinq ans. Il savait que les habitudes ont la vie dure, et que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il arrêterait d'être obsédé par son apparence physique. Il faisait moins attention à ce qu'il mangeait et avait pris ou deux kilos, mais ça, seule la balance lui avait dit, puisque ça ne se voyait absolument pas. Son visage semblait ne pas devoir changer, mais quelque part au fond de lui, l'idée que cela puisse arriver lui faisait un peu peur.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et quitta la salle de bains. Dans le couloir sur le chemin du salut, il croisa Reno qui se dirigeait à son tour vers la salle d'eau.

- Bonne douche, lui souhaita-t-il en passant, puis, il gagna la salle de séjour.

La porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon était ouverte, et il alla s'accouder à la rambarde métallique pour respirer l'air du soir. Le temps commençait à se réchauffer, il faisait bon. Il savoura en silence un de ces rares moments de calme durant lesquels il n'avait plus l'impression que tout allait trop vite pour lui, et que s'il ne se dépêchait car, il risquait de rater le train en marche, et de rester en arrière. Il en avait assez d'avoir peur, se dit-il en soupirant. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa un cendrier métallique, posé par terre juste à côté de son pied. Dedans, se trouvait une cigarette roulée, à peine entamée, et un briquet était posé à côté. Sur un coup de tête, il se pencha, pris la clope, la porta à ses lèvres, l'alluma, et en prit une longue bouffée.

La fumée, brûlante et âcre, lui fit mal à la gorge. Il toussa un peu, mais tira encore, une fois, puis deux. Il en avait assez. Toute sa vie durant, il s'était privé de tout, s'interdisant jusqu'aux plus petites bêtises. Il avait vingt-trois ans, il n'avait jamais fumé une cigarette, jamais bu d'alcool, et il avait passé des années à surveiller tout ce qu'il mangeait, à s'astreindre à une discipline physique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pénible, tout ça pour un travail qu'il avait quand même fini par perdre. Alors, au fond, il pouvait bien se permettre ce genre d'écart.

Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas à jeter. Il continuait de faire des séries d'abdominaux tous les matins et de prendre soin de lui, mais il avait envie de jeter aux orties cette vie réglée comme du papier à musique. Sa maniaco-dépression était largement assez contraignante sans qu'il soit besoin d'y ajouter encore d'autres entraves, songea-t-il en tirant encore une bouffée. Celle-ci passa mieux que les précédentes, et il termina la cigarette sans même y réfléchir avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier et de retourner dans le salon.

Il s'assit dans le divan et renversa la tête en arrière sur le dossier, détendu. Il se sentait dans la lune, et resta ainsi un long moment, à écouter les bruits d'éclaboussures de la douche. Puis, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent, et un instant plus tard, Reno le rejoignit dans le salon. Il traversa la pièce en direction du balcon, et Roxas, distrait, ne lui prêta aucune attention, jusqu'au moment où il surgit devant lui et se mit à lui parler, rapidement, trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait.

– Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu dans le cirage.

– Je te demande si c'est toi qui as fumé le joint qui était dans le cendrier sur la terrasse ? Répéta Reno plus lentement, mais son regard était paniqué. Roxas haussa les sourcils, étonné, et répondit très calmement :

– Oh, pardon, je pensais que c'était une cigarette.

- Où est ton portable ? Demanda Reno, l'air toujours aussi alarmé.

– Poche de ma veste, répondit Roxas, toujours aussi zen.

Le blond resta assis dans le divan, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Reno qui, après un passage éclair dans le vestibule, s'était mis à faire les cent pas, couloir – cuisine – couloir – cuisine, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il parlait vite, trop que Roxas comprenne bien ce qu'il disait (il avait la flemme de se concentrer pour essayer de saisir, de toute façon), mais il capta néanmoins qu'il appelait le docteur Master pour expliquer la situation et demander quoi faire. Il se dit qu'il venait de consommer de la drogue – pour la première fois de sa vie – et que ça risquait de ne pas faire bon ménage avec son traitement. La belle affaire ! Il se sentait bien. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, au fond ? Il s'en fichait. Et c'est agréable, pour une fois, de n'avoir aucune angoisse. Une seule chose le préoccupait, et c'était l'agitation de Reno. Il le voyait passer et repasser devant la porte du salon, passant et repassant la main dans ses cheveux, les hérissant plus encore qu'il n'était habituel. Roxas soupira mais ne bougea pas – il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Il ne voulait pas que Reno se sente responsable de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tellement tendance à culpabiliser pour tout… Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il soupira encore une fois et fixa son regard sur l'écran de la télévision, s'abîmant dans la contemplation des profondeurs obscures de la fenêtre éteinte. Un vrai trou noir. Rectangulaire. _Fascinant_.

R&R

Lorsque Reno raccrocha enfin, la cavalcade de son cœur apeuré commençait à peine à se calmer. Il avait envie de se taper la tête dans un mur tant il se trouvait stupide. Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient ? Laisser traîner un joint comme ça, alors que Roxas ne savait même pas qu'il fumait… Il était mortifié.

En regagnant la salle de séjour, il trouva le blond avachi sur le canapé – oublié, le maintien impeccable, tiens – en train de fixer la télévision éteinte comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Il aurait aimé pouvoir apprécier le comique de la situation, mais il s'en voulait trop pour ça.

Il alla se placer entre Roxas et le poste et claqua des doigts devant son visage. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de focaliser son regard sur lui.

– Hé, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Roxas hocha lentement la tête.

– J'suis bien, répondit-il vaguement.

– T'es bien stone, ouais, répliqua-t-il en se penchant pour le voir plus près. Regarde-moi.

Il lui prit le menton et, avec précaution, lui fit relever la tête. Il observa ses yeux de près avant de le relâcher.

– T'as les sclérotiques complètement rouges, dit-il. Heureusement que tu dois pas sortir, parce que ça se voit à dix mètres…

- Mes _quoi_ ?

- Sclérotiques. Le blanc autour de tes iris.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Roxas, peu intéressé par ses symptômes de drogué en herbe.

– Que c'est pas très grave mais qu'à l'avenir, faudra faire plus attention.

Le blond inclina la tête vers la gauche et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Hé… Dis, c'est pas ta faute, tu sais ?

Reno haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr que si. T'aurais jamais fait ça si t'avais su que c'était de l'herbe.

– J'avais qu'à pas toucher à tes affaires.

– J'avais qu'à pas le laisser traîner là.

Ils échangèrent un regard, silencieux pendant un court instant, puis se sourirent, gênés. Reno s'assit à côté de Roxas et celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

– Et du coup, on fait quoi ?

– On t'évite tous les stimuli négatifs et tu profites du voyage. Tu ne risques rien, à part de déprimer à mort pendant une heure ou deux mais on va tâcher d'éviter ça, c'est tout.

– D'accord.

Roxas prit la télécommande sur la table basse, alluma la télévision et se mit à zapper compulsivement. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait sur une chaîne et restait en bug devant le programme, qu'il s'agisse d'un documentaire sur la reproduction des crevettes roses du sud-est de la Patagonie équatoriale, d'une émission de variété aussi stimulante intellectuellement parlant qu'un épisode des _Teletubbies_ ou du journal télévisé. Il gloussait et ricanait un peu, et finit par avoir un véritable fou rire en tombant sur un film dans lequel un des personnages était chauve, et dont le crâne parfaitement lisse – brillant, même – ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pleine lune et déclenchait son hilarité. Reno le regardait rire, à moitié content et à moitié mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il réagissait aussi fort à cause des substances psychotropes constamment présentes dans son organisme, et également parce que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il fumait de l'herbe. Il sourit néanmoins largement quand il vit Roxas zapper encore, et repartir de plus belle en découvrant la cravate la plus moche jamais vue à la télé.

– Oh mon _Dieu_ ! Mais comment on peut le laisser porter _ça_ pour présenter une émission culturelle ? ! À ce niveau, c'est plus du mauvais goût, c'est un crime !

Il riait, riait, riait. Il avait l'air d'avoir seize ans, il était magnifique, et même si c'était artificiel, c'était bon de le voir comme ça. Ça serrait le cœur de Reno.

Cela dura à peu près une heure et demie, puis Roxas se désintéressa de la télévision et décida de plutôt se pencher sur le cas des cheveux de Reno – « Dingue ce qu'ils sont rouges, dis donc ! ».

Le blond contourna le canapé et alla se jucher sur l'accoudoir pour être plus haut que lui, puis il lui ordonna de se retourner. Reno s'exécuta, sachant très bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lutter contre ce genre lubie, dans de telles circonstances. Le principal était de veiller à le garder de bonne humeur, aussi le laissa-t-il lui retirer les lunettes de moto perchées sur le haut de son crâne et défaire ses cheveux. Pendant un long moment de silence, il n'y eut plus que ses doigts qui glissaient sur sa nuque et son dos, démêlant des nœuds imaginaires dans ses mèches rousses, et lui envoyant dans l'échine de puissants frissons dont Roxas ignorait tout.

Reno ferma les yeux et serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même, comme à chaque fois que son corps et ses sens le trahissaient. Il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder à devenir un réel problème… mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Rien. Absolument rien.

– Reno ? Dit finalement Roxas.

– Oui ?

– Je peux te dire un secret ?

Il semblait que la phase d'euphorie lui était passée, car sa voix était à présent tout à fait sérieuse.

– Un secret ? Répéta-t-il, curieux.

– Oui. Un truc que… j'ai jamais dit à personne. _Vraiment_ personne.

Reno haussa les sourcils – même à sa psy, à Olette ou à Axel ? Se demanda-t-il. Il se garda néanmoins de lui poser la question, car parler d'Axel alors qu'il était important de ne pas lui donner de raison d'être déprimé ou de se sentir mal lui semblait bien la dernière chose à faire.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

– Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux. Je t'écoute.

Roxas garda le silence encore un moment, continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux – sans pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait, Reno pensait qu'il était en train de natter ses mèches les plus longues.

– Tu vas me prendre pour un malade, finit-il par dire, hésitant.

Reno sourit doucement, bien que Roxas ne puisse le voir, et lui répondit de sa voix la plus réconfortante :

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

– Non, c'est vrai, mais je te connais bien, et quoi que tu veuilles me dire, je ne te jugerai pas. T'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit, sauf si t'en as envie.

Un nouveau moment de silence s'étira, meublé uniquement par le son de la télévision qui était toujours allumée, bien qu'en sourdine. Roxas cherchait manifestement par où commencer, et Reno patienta en silence, attendant il parle.

– En fait… Pour être honnête avec toi, il y a une raison au fait que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Même pas à Ven. Il y a des années que je me suis juré de ne jamais le faire, parce que… J'ai peur de… de devenir fou.

– Je te jure que je ne te prendrai pas pour un fou.

Roxas soupira.

– Je connaissais déjà Axel, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Reno ignora le pincement de douleur familier qui lui piqua le cœur quand Roxas prononça le nom d'Axel.

– Tu veux dire que tu l'avais déjà rencontré ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non… oui. En fait… Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est justement ça qui est délirant. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver une personne que j'avais perdue depuis très longtemps. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu. En fait, ça va même au-delà de ça, c'est…

Il s'interrompit un moment, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, et à nouveau, Reno attendit en silence qu'il recommence à parler.

- C'était bien plus qu'une simple impression. Je m'en _souvenais_. Je m'en souviens encore aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de choses… de choses qui ne se sont jamais produites. Ça a commencé en même temps que ma maladie.

– Tu veux dire que tu l'avais déjà vu ? En rêve ? L'interrogea Reno, intrigué.

Lui-même n'aurait pas pu nier connaître ce sentiment. Quand il avait rencontré Axel, tout avait été si simple, presque évident – comme si d'une certaine manière, ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre, même si ce n'était pas nécessairement dans le sens romantique du terme. Et plus tard… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Roxas secoua la tête.

– Non, ce n'étaient pas des rêves. Au début, j'avais des impressions de déjà vu, de manque… Comme si je cherchais quelque chose, quelqu'un, sans savoir de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. Il y avait surtout un souvenir qui revenait souvent, plus persistant et plus net que les autres, dans lequel je grimpais au sommet d'une tour avec quelqu'un dont je ne voyais pas le visage. On s'asseyait tout en haut, et on admirait un coucher de soleil en mangeant des glaces. Je me souvenais d'endroits où je n'étais jamais allé, et de personnes que je n'avais jamais rencontrées, surtout celle du souvenir de la tour et des glaces. Certains détails m'évoquaient des choses qui m'étaient inconnues, ou me rappelaient des situations que je n'avais jamais vécues. Par moments, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. C'était comme si je vivais plusieurs vies différentes en même temps. C'était insupportable.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

– Je n'en ai jamais parlé, même quand j'ai commencé ma thérapie avec le docteur Master. J'avais peur qu'elle dise que j'étais schizophrène. Mais quand j'ai commencé le traitement pour ma maniaco-dépression, ça s'est arrêté. J'ai simplement rangé ça dans un coin de ma tête, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne plus y penser. Mais le jour où j'ai rencontré Axel, j'ai su que c'était lui. L'homme de mes souvenirs, celui avec lequel j'avais admiré le coucher du soleil. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, j'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour un malade – ce que je suis, en fait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Et puis, à force d'être avec lui, j'ai voulu savoir. Ça va te sembler dingue, mais j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir enfin _retrouvé_, et j'ai voulu savoir. Essayer de me souvenir mieux. J'ai pensé que peut-être, comme on était enfin ensemble, ça ne serait plus aussi déstabilisant. Qu'être avec lui m'avait guéri. Alors j'ai arrêté de prendre mon traitement. Quand j'ai compris mon erreur, il était trop tard. J'étais de nouveau en pleine crise, et l'idée que je pouvais tout arranger rien qu'en reprenant mes médicaments ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde. D'autres souvenirs ont commencé à faire surface, qui n'avaient rien d'agréable. Axel et moi, on travaillait ensemble, on se battait pour quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il était plus âgé que moi, et j'avais l'impression qu'il savait absolument tout. Il était avant tout mon meilleur ami. Puis, il y a eu… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, en fait. Simplement, j'avais découvert qu'il savait des choses qui étaient importantes pour moi et il me les avait cachées. Il m'avait menti, et j'étais furieux. On s'était quittés ce jour-là, sur une dispute. J'étais parti. Je l'avais laissé sans un regard en arrière. Et puis, plus tard… Je l'avais vu mourir.

Reno sentit qu'il attachait le bout de la natte qu'il venait de terminer avec l'élastique à cheveux qu'il lui avait retiré un peu plus tôt. Roxas soupira et poursuivit :

– Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé à me souvenir de ces choses, je me suis mis à en rêver la nuit. Ce souvenir-là m'obsédait davantage encore que tous les autres. Je le voyais mourir, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Ni parler, ni pleurer, ni le prendre dans mes bras, j'étais comme… paralysé. Enfermé à l'intérieur de ma propre tête. Je me suis mis à me réveiller en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, à le chercher dans le noir… Je m'approchais pour l'écouter respirer et je posais ma main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre sous mes doigts. Je restais éveillé la nuit entière, la peur au ventre, j'attendais qu'il se réveille, qu'il parle, qu'il sourie, qu'il me prouve qu'il était _vivant_.

Reno se rassit contre le dossier du divan et le regarda.

– Ça a dû être dur, dit-il doucement.

– Tu ne crois pas que j'ai un grain ? Demanda Roxas sans le regarder, ses poings serrés reposant sur ses cuisses.

Il ne lui avait jamais semblé plus fragile qu'à cet instant, et il secoua la tête en silence. Un de ces silences auxquels il commençait à être habitué s'installa avant que Roxas reprenne la parole :

– Reno… Est-ce que tu crois au destin ?

Le jeune homme se détourna, il s'accouda à ses genoux.

– C'est une question difficile. Je déteste l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse exister, que tout soit décidé par avance… Pour moi, la vie, c'est avant tout les choix qu'on fait. Alors si ces choix n'étaient qu'illusion, si nos décisions étaient prédéfinies… Honnêtement, je me demanderais franchement si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Mais d'un autre côté, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi… Axel m'y a fait croire. Il y a eu un moment où j'ai sincèrement pensé que lui et moi… C'était écrit quelque part. Tu comprends ?

Comme Roxas ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard et se pétrifia d'un seul coup. Toujours perché sur l'accoudoir du divan, Roxas se penchait vers lui lentement, les yeux mi-clos, approchant de plus en plus, et Reno n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était pétrifié. Et son visage était de plus en plus proche du sien, ses yeux se fermèrent complètement, et…

Il s'effondra soudain contre lui. Abasourdi de stupéfaction, déchiré entre un sentiment de déception cruelle et un soulagement indescriptible, Reno se décala et rapprocha Roxas de lui, l'installant plus confortablement dans le divan, contre le dossier. Il s'était endormi.

_Je n'ai pas bougé. _

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. Ça lui faisait affreusement mal et il avait le vertige.

_J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, et je suis resté planté là sans rien faire. Je l'aurais laissé faire. Ici, en plus, à l'endroit _précis _ où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Je l'aurais __**laissé faire **__! _

Il resta assis là pendant un long moment, aussi secoué que quelqu'un qui vient de frôler la mort et qui ne l'a évitée que de justesse et complètement par hasard. Le choc émotionnel avait été tel qu'il tremblait, spasmodiquement, incapable de s'arrêter. Il le savait. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça risquait de finir par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Le temps passait, Axel leur manquait, et ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. C'était prévisible. Mais il avait toujours pendant que le jour où l'un d'entre eux craquerait, l'autre l'arrêterait.

Il avait cru que Roxas avait craqué, et il ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Le cœur comprimé par la douleur, il considéra Roxas un instant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui ni même l'écarter, il s'était engagé à s'occuper de lui et ils travaillaient désormais ensemble. Assommé, il se pencha vers le blond et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, il s'autorisa à l'embrasser. Il pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe, tout près de son oreille, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément et Roxas remua un peu, laissant échapper un léger soupir. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son intelligible ne s'en échappa.

Finalement, Reno se leva. Il glissa ses bras sous le dos et les genoux de Roxas et le souleva. Sa tête roula contre son épaule, et il se remit à murmurer des mots sans suite que Reno n'entendait pas. Il le ramena dans la chambre d'Axel et le coucha dans le lit.

Il le couvrit et resta là un instant, hésitant. Pouvait-il le laisser seul ? Il en doutait. Le docteur Master lui avait dit que les risques étaient faibles mais qu'il devait garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que le THC cesse de faire effet, et son endormissement subit n'avait rien de naturel – tout comme, à son avis, une partie de ce qu'il lui avait dit relevait du délire pur et simple.

Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant, puis s'allongea de l'autre côté du lui, au-dessus des couvertures et sans le toucher, se répétant sans cesse qu'il faisait ça pour une bonne raison et qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de saisir une occasion de se rapprocher de lui.

Il comptait rester là pendant une heure ou deux pour veiller sur son sommeil, tout simplement. Mais après un bref instant, Roxas bougea. Il se tourna vers lui et balança mollement son bras en travers de son ventre. Reno devint raide comme une planche et sentit son rythme cardiaque se suspendre, puis repartir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait vieilli de dix ans au cours de cette soirée, il n'en pouvait plus.

Roxas resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Reno et se blottit contre lui, nichant la tête au creux de son épaule.

- Oh, putain de merde…, marmonna Reno. La nuit va être longue…


	13. Fragiles

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : <em><strong>Fragiles<strong>_

_Vas comprendre..._

_Si c'est le temps_

_Qui nous manquera._

* * *

><p>La nuit avait, de fait, été épouvantablement longue.<p>

Reno était resté couché sagement sur le dos, immobile et crispé, pendant d'interminables heures. Roxas ne l'avait pas lâché, il était resté accroché à lui comme un naufragé à son rocher. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, immobile et crispé lui aussi. Et Reno s'était efforcé de ne pas respirer son odeur, de ne pas apprécier la caresse de ses cheveux dans son cou, d'ignorer la frustration que le contact prolongé de son corps abandonné contre le sien provoquait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se répéter qu'il avait bien de la chance de ne pas devoir travailler le lendemain. Les chiffres lumineux du radioréveil diffusaient une lumière bleue et fantomatique. Reno les avait fixés dans l'obscurité, égrenant les minutes puis les heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit cinq heures du matin. À ce moment-là, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Focalisé sur son désir que cette nuit se termine enfin, il n'avait jusque là pas pensé à un détail : quel malaise ça allait foutre si Roxas se réveillait comme ça ! Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui serait le pire... Trouver Reno dans son lit, ou réaliser qu'il avait dormi comme ça, blotti contre lui ?

Il avait vu le soleil commencer à poindre, peu avant six heures, et s'était mis à réellement angoisser. Il avait essayé de se dégager de l'étreinte de Roxas mais la main de celui-ci était prise dans les draps en dessous de lui. Il avait donc essayé de carrément bouger son bras en le soulevant pour se tirer de là, mais Roxas avait remué en marmonnant et, de peur de faire pire que mieux en risquant de le réveiller, il avait abandonné. Il était resté allongé là, à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire quand Roxas se réveillerait. Il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de malentendu. Il était juste allongé à côté de lui, et même pas sous les couvertures. Il n'avait strictement rien fait et il le savait, mais ça ne changerait rien à la première impression qu'allait avoir le blond en se réveillant. Merde, il s'était couché là uniquement parce qu'il avait pensé que Roxas n'en saurait jamais rien ! Il allait forcément y avoir de la gêne, une explication qui serait d'autant plus gênante que le simple besoin de s'expliquer représentait lui-même une source d'embarras, des regards fuyants et de lourds silences. Et il n'y avait rien - _rien - _qu'il aurait pu dire pour empêcher ça. Résigné, il avait attendu que le couperet tombe.

Mais un miracle s'était produit. À six heures quarante, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était endormi, Roxas l'avait lâché. Il s'était retourné, sans doute pour ne plus faire face à la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre. Reno, qui n'en avait pas cru sa chance, avait déguerpi sans demander son reste, en se faisant aussi silencieux que possible. Mais ce n'est qu'au moment où il avait refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui qu'il avait enfin pu respirer librement, soulagé. Enfin libre, il avait regagné sa propre chambre et était allé s'écrouler sur son lit, tout habillé. Pourtant, malgré son épuisement, il n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir. Il était resté couché là, à regarder les chiffres de son propre réveil marquer le temps qui passait, la tête en vrac. Mais au moins, il avait évité de se retrouver dans une situation atrocement embarrassante, c'était le plus important.

Il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté une heure à peu près après qu'il se soit échoué sur son lit, et avait tendu l'oreille. Il avait deviné que Roxas quittait la pièce au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, et qu'il passait faire ses ablutions matinales aux remue-ménage familier de la plomberie de la salle de bains qui était juste à côté de sa chambre. D'après le temps qu'il y avait passé, Reno avait déduit qu'il s'était brossé les dents, peigné les cheveux sans vraiment se coiffer, qu'il avait fait une rapide toilette mais qu'il avait fait l'impasse sur le soin pour la peau qu'il s'appliquait d'ordinaire le matin. Puis, il avait entendu de nouveaux bruits d'eau dans la cuisine, et d'autres de placards ouverts et fermés et de vaisselle, et avait pensé que soit Roxas était aussi accro au café que lui et Axel - son cœur se serra à cette pensée - soit il avait parfaitement intégré la routine qui régissait cet appartement et ses habitants. Roxas préparait toujours le café quand il était le premier debout. Pas une seule fois il n'avait dérogé à cette règle.

Par contre, ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était entendre les pas de Roxas se faire entendre à nouveau dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant sa porte. Il s'était figé, et avait sursauté bêtement quand il avait entendu toquer. En toute hâte, il s'était débarrassé du pantalon et de la chemise froissée dans lesquels il avait passé la journée de la veille et la nuit, avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. En caleçon et en T-shirt, il avait plus de chances de donner l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit normale.

Il avait découvert Roxas dans le couloir, portant ses vêtements de la veille, les cheveux brossés mais pas coiffés, le teint clair mais un peu moins éclatant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il tenait un mug de café et cherchait manifestement à regarder Reno en face tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Hum, salut..., marmonna-t-il. Café ?

Reno avait pris le parti de jouer les innocents jusqu'au bout. Après avoir bâillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire - il n'avait pas franchement eu besoin de se forcer... - il avait accepté la tasse et lui avait demandé, de sa voix la plus ensommeillée :

- Si tôt, un samedi matin ? T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?

Roxas avait baissé les yeux.

- Excuse-moi... Je voulais te parler, et je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre...

Reno s'était forcé à sourire et lui avait re-tendu la tasse fumante.

- Pas de problème. Donne-moi juste une seconde.

Il s'était détourné et était allé réenfiler son pantalon comme s'il ne venait pas juste de l'enlever, puis il avait suivi Roxas dans la cuisine. L'instinct leur faisait apparemment suivre la piste aromatique du café, et ce même s'ils en avaient déjà. Reno avait pensé, en entrant dans la pièce, qu'il aimait vraiment cette cuisine. Ce n'était pas nécessairement sa pièce préférée, mais pas loin. Il n'y avait pas que la Fontaine Magique. Il y avait tous ces moments passés là à attendre que le café soit coulé, le rituel matinal qui s'y déroulait chaque jour et auquel Roxas prenait régulièrement part depuis des mois. Longtemps, sa présence avait été comme la cerise sur le gâteau, dans cette pièce. Simplement agréable. Un ajout délicieux qui améliorait tout sans rien enlever.

Puis Axel s'était soustrait de l'équation.

La présence de Roxas seul à ses côtés était devenue cette torture permanente de frustration et de culpabilité qui, combinée à l'absence d'Axel, faisait désormais de sa vie un enfer quotidien. Reno avait regardé la table en formica et les souvenirs l'avaient assailli, lui comprimant douloureusement la poitrine et lui coupant le souffle. Il s'était forcé à arrêter de penser et avait tiré une des deux chaises.

C'était bizarre. Il ne s'asseyait que rarement à cette table, et encore moins face à quelqu'un. C'était la table des repas pris à la va-vite et en solitaire, du café-clope des matins où Axel dormait encore, ou n'était pas là. Quand ils étaient tous les deux là, ils restaient debout, en général... Quand Roxas avait pris place face à lui, les mains serrées autour de sa propre tasse, il avait eu l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où ses parents le faisaient assoir face à eux pour avoir une "conversation sérieuse". C'était aussi le cas. Il s'était à nouveau efforcé de sourire - pas question de lâcher quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne saurait pas précisément de quoi Roxas voulait parler. Ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec les évènements de la veille, il pouvait toujours rêver...

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Avait-il demandé d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Roxas s'était mordu la lèvre et avait gardé le silence pendant un instant avant de répondre.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

Et merde.

- C'est pas grave, avait répondu Reno - cette réponse là n'engageait à rien.

- Si, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas fait ça, si j'avais su que ce n'était pas juste une cigarette. Je pense que je me suis rendu ridicule. Je regrette.

- Aucun problème, l'avait rassuré Reno. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des conneries, Roxas, et le docteur Master a dit que c'était pas un drame. Faudra juste faire gaffe à ce que ça se reproduise pas.

Il avait dit ça de sa voix la plus gentille et apaisante, mais Roxas avait quand même rougi et plongé dans son café comme un enfant qui se fait gronder.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... après? Avait-il demandé sans le regarder, et Reno avait compris que, comme il l'avait un peu espéré, il faisait un blackout.

Il avait réprimé un soupir de soulagement et, encore une fois, avait fait l'innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Après quoi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas trop. Je me rappelle juste qu'il y avait ce présentateur à la télévision qui avait une cravate ridicule, et que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire. Après, je ne sais plus... je ne me souviens pas d'être allé me coucher, ni rien d'autre.

Reno lui avait souri en secouant la tête. Il avait eu envie de tendre la main pour prendre la sienne sur la table. Il avait eu envie que ce puisse n'être un geste rassurant, pour le réconforter, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il l'aurait forcément interprété autrement.

- Tu t'es juste assoupi, assura-t-il, toujours de cette voix curieusement douce. Tu ne te rappelles pas t'être couché parce que tu t'es effondré sur le canapé et que je t'ai porté pour te mettre au lit, c'est tout.

Roxas avait relevé la tête et l'avait regardé, les yeux pleins d'espoir, comme s'il n'osait pas encore se sentir soulagé.

- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai rien dit ou... fait de... de bizarre ? Vraiment ?

Reno avait soutenu son regard et il avait su qu'il avait bien fait de ne rien dire. Inutile de parler de ses si troublantes élucubrations, du long moment qu'il avait passé à lui coiffer tendrement les cheveux, ou du fait qu'il avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser et qu'il n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et, sans une seconde d'hésitation, avec l'assurance de ceux qui, normalement, disent la vérité, il avait menti.

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, tu t'es juste endormi devant la télévision, et je t'ai porté jusqu'au lit. C'est tout.

L'ambiance, jusque là si lourde d'appréhension, s'était soudain égayée. Roxas s'était autorisé une gorgée de café et un pâle sourire, comme s'il avait appris qu'il venait d'échapper à une catastrophe mais qu'il ne s'était pas encore bien remis du choc. Et Reno avait réalisé à quel point son angoisse avait alourdi l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il faisait soudain plus clair. Par la suite, la journée s'était déroulée à peu près normalement, si ce n'est qu'il l'avait passée à s'endormir un peu partout dès qu'il relâchait son attention. A quatre heures de l'après-midi, finalement, Roxas l'avait forcé à aller se mettre au lit parce qu'il en avait assez de le voir piquer du nez sans cesse et que, s'il était fatigué, il fallait bien qu'il dorme. Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il le fasse confortablement. Ravi de le voir manifester à nouveau quelque chose d'une familiarité aussi rassurante que son autorité naturelle et sa légère tendance à le materner, Reno avait obéi. Il n'avait plus été question de la veille, et il s'était dit que plus jamais ils n'évoqueraient les choses dont Roxas avait parlé à ce moment-là. De simples divagations, rien de plus. Et s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, tant mieux.

R&R

À l'hôpital, en entrant dans la chambre, Reno sentit le pincement au cœur, désormais coutumier mais pas moins douloureux pour autant, qu'il éprouvait toujours en voyant Axel couché dans son lit. En silence, car lui et Roxas ne parlaient pour ainsi dire jamais quand ils se trouvaient ensemble dans la pièce, chacun pris place d'un côté du lit et prit une de ses mains inertes.

Ça faisait deux mois. Reno savait que, maintenant, si Axel se réveillait, il devrait rester à l'hôpital pendant encore un moment, même s'il n'était plus blessé. Il y aurait une période de convalescence et de rééducation. Sa maigreur n'était pas tant due au fait qu'il n'avait plus une once de graisse sur le corps – il n'en avait pour ainsi dire jamais eu – qu'à la fonte désormais totale de ses muscles. À force d'être au repos, ceux-ci avaient dégonflé progressivement, jusqu'à n'être plus que des tissus flasques et pratiquement inutiles. Il ne pourrait pas se tenir debout ou se brosser les dents seul. Combien de temps fallait-il désormais compter _en plus_ de l'attente déjà interminable d'un signe, d'un changement ? Et combien avant que ses tendons commencent à s'atrophier et qu'il se retrouver roulé en boule sans pouvoir se déplier ? Ça, Reno n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas posé la question, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Ça lui faisait trop peur. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller, là, tout de suite, et mettre fin à ce calvaire… Même terriblement affaibli, même obligé de rester à l'hôpital pour subir d'interminables séances de kinésithérapie qui le rendraient fou et donc odieux – Axel était l'archétype même du mauvais malade, chiant, capricieux et récalcitrant – il serait _en vie_. Reno aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour simplement entendre sa voix.

Roxas prit une pince dans le tiroir de la tale de chevet et coupa les ongles de la main droite d'Axel avant de la passer à Reno pour qu'il fasse la gauche. Comme à chaque fois, Reno se souvint de l'époque où il se battait avec lui pour l'empêcher de se les ronger, et comment, après avoir finalement réussi à arrêter, il s'était mis à les couper sans cesse, le plus court possible, pour ne pas risquer d'en casser un et de craquer. Jamais ils n'avaient été si longs. Il fallait les couper régulièrement.

Il rendit le coupe-ongle à Roxas qui le lui échangea contre un pot de crème hydratante. C'était une routine mieux que bien huilée. Deux fois par semaine, ils le rasaient, refusant de laisser ce soin aux infirmières. Une fois par semaine, ils passaient de la crème sur ses mains, dont la peau n'avait jamais été si fine et fragile. Ils s'occupaient aussi de lui laver les cheveux, avec ce shampooing sec bizarre qui ressemblait à du talc. Et dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils faisaient bouger ses bras et ses jambes, pliant et dépliant les articulations pour lui éviter les crampes douloureuses que provoquait l'inertie, car il y avait toujours une possibilité, bien que minime et ô combien effrayante, qu'il _soit _conscient et capable de percevoir la douleur. Quand il y pensait, Reno frissonnait. Il aurait préféré le savoir en état de mort cérébrale qu'emmuré dans son corps, conscient et incapable de le faire savoir. Il aurait préféré le savoir _mort _plutôt que ça.

Il se sentait monstrueux de penser une chose pareille, mais il savait aussi qu'Axel n'aurait pas supporté de devenir un légume. Si seulement il y avait eu un moyen de savoir... Mais les médecins disaient que son cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement, qu'il était juste en sommeil. Ça lui rappelait un livre qu'il avait lu, "Putain de silence", sur un homme qu'on croyait inconscient mais qui était juste complètement paralysé, à l'exception de ses paupières. Le jour où les médecins l'avaient compris, ils avaient pu communiquer avec lui en morse, grâce à des clignements d'yeux. La première chose que l'homme avait "dite", alors, avant même de dire "Je t'aime" à sa femme, avait été "J'ai mal aux pieds". Allongé depuis des semaines dans un lit trop petit pour lui, ses pieds cognaient contre les montants métalliques. Le lit d'Axel aussi, était un peu trop court pour sa grande taille. Les infirmières lui pliaient toujours les jambes pour éviter que ses talons s'appuient contre le pied du lit.

Il entendit le téléphone de Roxas vibrer, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Il le vit tirer le portable de sa poche, le regarder d'un air morose puis le déposer sur la table de chevet sans prendre l'appel ou le refuser.

- Tu ne décroches pas? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas secoua la tête, affichant toujours cette mine sombre. Reno se détourna et alla jusqu'à l'évier pour se laver les mains. Il détestait avoir la peau grasse, il avait l'impression de salir tout ce qu'il touchait. Il était en train de se les sécher quand il entendit un bruit de sanglot étouffé derrière lui. Horrifié, il se retourna.

Roxas pleurait.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, devant lui en tout cas. Assis sur sa chaise, les mains crispées sur des poignées de drap blanc, les dents serrées et les yeux étroitement fermés. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, malgré ses efforts apparents pour les retenir. Reno laissa tomber les serviettes en papier qu'il tenait et se précipita vers lui.

- Roxas, non, s'il te plaît...

_Si tu pleures, je vais pleurer aussi... je t'en supplie, ne t'écroules pas, je ne peux pas..._

Il l'attira dans ses bras. Roxas résista d'abord, refusant de lâcher les draps, puis il finit par capituler. Il se laissa enlacer et étreindre, et après quelques secondes, il empoigna le tissu du T-shirt de Reno et fourra son visage dedans.

- Ne pleure pas...

Mais les sanglots du blond redoublèrent. Reno le serra plus fort et pendant une seconde, il s'étonna. Alors qu'il avait si peur de le toucher, ces dernières semaines, ce contact-là était libre de toute gêne. Il s'en moquait, de tout ce qu'il ressentait de douloureux et de honteux, il se fichait bien de ce que Roxas en penserait. Il voulait juste qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Ils restèrent debout comme ça pendant un long moment - plusieurs minutes, sans doute, Reno n'aurait su le dire - entre le lit d'Axel et celui de la vieille dame qui occupait l'autre partie de la chambre et qu'ils avaient tendance à oublier complètement. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, puis lui massa doucement la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. C'était un truc qui marchait prodigieusement bien avec Axel, et manifestement, ça fonctionnait aussi pour Roxas. Celui-ci finit par s'écarter, et Reno le lâcha. Il le vit se détourner, sans doute pour cacher son visage empourpré et ses yeux battus. Son nez était rouge vif.

Reno ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de se cacher ou à le regarder malgré tout. Il se contenta de le laisser tranquille pendant qu'il récupérait son téléphone et le fourrait dans sa poche avant de s'assoir sur le lit pour presser un rapide baiser contre les lèvres d'Axel.

- Je t'attends dehors, lui dit-il, toujours sans le regarder, puis il quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Reno resta planté là pendant quelques secondes, puis il se rapprocha du lit. Il arrangea les couvertures et s'assit. Il prit la main d'Axel et soupira.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui souffre de ton absence, tu sais, lui dit-il. Roxas fait de son mieux et franchement, il m'épate. Je sais pas si c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis qu'il est venu vivre chez nous, mais si c'est pas le cas, il l'a toujours fait sans que je m'en rende compte...

Avec un nouveau soupir, il regarda distraitement autour de lui.

- Regarde-moi ça... Il est carrément sorti de la pièce sans ramasser les serviettes en papier que j'ai laissé tomber par terre. Si ça se trouve, il les avait même pas remarquées. Et pourtant, tu sais comment il est... il a un radar...

Il se leva et alla jeter lesdites serviettes à la poubelle avant de revenir s'assoir.

- J'aimerais tellement... au moins savoir si tu peux m'entendre, dit-il d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque. Je pourrais te répéter ce que j'ai à te dire des centaines de fois si ça pouvait faire en sorte que tu saches réellement. Axel...

Il reprit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

- J'ai tellement peur de vivre sans toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et Roxas... Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait, sans toi ? Chaque fois que je sors d'ici, je laisse la moitié de mon cœur derrière moi, et chaque instant que je passe ailleurs, je me sens mal de ne pas être avec toi, de ne pas pouvoir arranger ça... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles et que tu rentres avec nous à la maison... J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça.

Il lâcha la main d'Axel et caressa son visage. Sa peau était fraîche et lisse, tendue sur ses pommettes saillantes ; et ses paupières, ses cils et le contour de ses yeux luisaient de cette pommade qu'on passe là aux gens dans le coma pour éviter que leurs yeux s'encollent. Tant de précautions, prises pour le jour où il se réveillerait... Mais quand ?

Il se pencha lentement vers lui. Depuis qu'il était dans cet état, Reno ne l'avait pas embrassé une seule fois, bien que les occasions n'eussent pas manqué. Il savait que ça n'aurait dérangé ni Roxas, ni Axel lui-même qu'il le fasse, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait pensé qu'il attendrait jusqu'à son réveil. Il avait trop redouté l'effet que ça lui ferait, de retrouver ses lèvres de cette façon, en sachant très bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour, qu'il resterait inerte. Mais il commençait à douter, à son cœur défendant. Finirait-il par se réveiller un jour? Et dans combien de semaines ? De mois, d'années ? Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Et rien. **…**

Pendant des années, embrasser Axel n'avait été qu'une chose plaisante qu'il pouvait faire quand bon lui chantait, qu'un contact délicieux qui leur donnait à tous les deux envie de plus, juste pour le plaisir. Puis il avait en été privé, en était devenu littéralement obsédé, fou d'attente et de frustration. Et quand enfin il l'avait retrouvée, cette simple caresse avait systématiquement provoqué en lui un véritable bouleversement. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement - la cavalcade subite et effrénée de son cœur, la chaleur qui lui embrasait le sang, le désir insensé qui lui arrachait la peau et le mettait à vif.

Mais rien.

Juste quelques centimètres de peau sèche, presque parcheminée sous ses lèvres. Juste ses lèvres immobiles, si tendues sur ses dents qu'il pouvait les sentir. Rien de rien. L'incendie familier n'était plus que cendres. C'était comme d'embrasser un mort. Et quand il s'écarta, il réalisa que Roxas ne pouvait pas faire ça par envie ou par plaisir.

- Il le fait pour toi, murmura-t-il inutilement. Juste pour que tu saches... Juste pour tu saches qu'il t'aime. Est-ce que tu le sais, Axel ?

_Est-ce que tu peux sentir qu'il t'embrasse ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre, quand je te parle ? Axel... est-ce que tu es toujours là ?_

Il se pencha à nouveau, pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, et recula aussitôt, horrifié.

_Même ton odeur..._

Sa peau avait complètement perdu son parfum, il n'en restait plus la moindre once. Pas trace des fragrances familières qui se mêlaient là jadis - son parfum, son shampooing, sa mousse à raser, le gel douche qu'il utilisait. Il ne restait plus rien non plus de sa propre odeur, du sel de sa peau ou même de sa sueur. Le temps qui, en glissant sur lui à son insu, avait déjà dérobé ses muscles, ses forces et le peu de graisse qu'il avait, avait pris ça aussi. Maintenant, il sentait la poudre à lessiver industrielle et le shampooing sec. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Jusqu'à quel point allait-il s'assimiler encore à ce lit, à cette chambre ? Finirait-il par faire partie intégrante de l'environnement blanc, froid et impersonnel de l'hôpital ?

Est-ce que cette coquille vide et aseptisée pourrait un jour redevenir l'homme qu'il aimait ? Même si Axel se réveillait maintenant, arriverait-il à reprendre réellement possession de son corps et à redevenir pleinement lui-même ? Quitterait-il _réellement_ l'hôpital un jour ?

Quand Reno quitta la pièce, quelques secondes plus tard, il le fit précipitamment, et en se demandant si Roxas s'était lui aussi posé ces questions, et si c'était cela qui l'avait fait fuir.


	14. Ignition

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**NOTE**** : Salut à tous, me revoilà ! Je suis sûre que vous avez cru que je ne reviendrais pas,âs vrai ? Croyez-moi, délai ou pas, j'ai cette histoire dans les tripes et je la finirai. Oh, oui. J'ai grandement besoin de vos reviews et encouragement, et j'invite ceux qui n'y sont pas encore à rejoindre ma page facebook Ariani Lee, car vous y trouverez des albums propres à chacune de mes fics (notamment celle-ci, avec par exemple une photo de la moto de Reno),un morceau pour accompagner chaque chapitre à la lecture et plein d'autres choses en bonus. Et puis accessoirement, je blablate à longueur de journée sur ce que j'écris, alors vous pouvez vous tenir au courant, si ça vous intéresse. Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, bonne lecture ! Que je suis heureuse de vous retrouver !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span> : _**Ignition **_

_Spark! And it's like gasoline_

_I start purrin__g like a machine_

_My heart only runs on supreme_

_So hot, give me your gasoline_

_You set me on fire_

_Gasoline, _Britney Spears

* * *

><p>- T'as l'air contrarié.<p>

Roxas s'arrêta en double file et tira le frein à main.

- Je déteste te savoir de nouveau sur ce véhicule du diable.

Le rictus qui tordit les lèvres de Reno hésitait entre le sourire et la grimace. Roxas se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne plaisante pas. La dernière fois, tu as fini à l'hôpital et tu ne te débarrasseras jamais des cicatrices.

- C'est pas sympa de me le rappeler. - C'est la stricte vérité.

- Tu as besoin que moi, je te rappelle _pourquoi_ je roulais si vite ?

- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Franchement, dix minutes de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je sais que c'est en partie ma faute, mais rien ne justifie... Oh, et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Promets juste de rouler prudemment et de porter ton fichu casque.

Ledit fichu casque se trouvait sur la banquette arrière, à côté de son blouson, aussi rutilant que s'il avait été neuf. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était le cas.

Reno acquiesça.

- Promis.

Il attrapa casque et blouson et descendit de voiture. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à claquer la portière derrière lui, Roxas le retint.

- Quoi ? Demanda Reno.

- Je le pense. Ça me rend malade. S'il te plaît...

- Je serai prudent, et je porterai mon casque. Tu peux pas continuer à me conduire partout.

- Franchement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je préfèrerais.

- Ecoute... Je peux pas la laisser ici indéfiniment, quoi qu'il en soit. Alors je vais la ramener au bercail, et après on verra. D'accord ?

- D'accord. A plus tard ?

- Ouais.

Reno claqua finalement la portière et resta un instant sur le trottoir après que la voiture se soit éloignée. Il regardait le garage de l'autre côté de la rue ; il ressentait lui-même une certaine appréhension. Finalement, il traversa et entra.

L'endroit sentait le caoutchouc, l'essence et la graisse de moteur. Les murs étaient couverts de pneus alignés sur des rayonnages et le bureau, qu'il voyait à travers la vitre, était vide. Comme personne ne venait à sa rencontre, il avança, longeant établis et voitures jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve deux jambes qui dépassaient d'en-dessous de l'une d'entre elles.

- Cid ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un peu de remue-ménage sous le véhicule puis le reste du corps glissa à l'air libre. Le garagiste, un blond charpenté avec une clope au bec - et dire que c'était à _lui _qu'on reprochait d'être imprudent avec ses cigarettes ! – récupéra la clé anglaise qui était posée sur son ventre et accepta la main que Reno lui tendait pour se relever. La planche à roulettes sur laquelle il avait été allongé repartit sous la voiture, et il la ramena d'un geste.

- Salut, gamin.

Reno ne releva pas. Cid n'avait que trente-deux ans, mais il avait tout d'un jeune vieux. Et pour avoir déjà essayé, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, il avait la tête plus dure qu'une carrosserie de 4x4. Le blond fourra l'outil dans une poche de son pantalon et essaya ses mains noircies sur son jean. Reno ne dit rien mais résolut de ne pas toucher à ses fringues avec celle qu'il avait touchée. Il aurait du y penser avant, et il sentait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'elle était crade - sans doute couverte de cambouis...

- Dis donc, je commençais à croire que tu viendrais jamais. J'ai failli la mettre en vitrine.

- T'as pas de vitrine, répondit Reno, râleur.

Cid haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge.

- C'est criminel, l'état dans lequel je l'ai récupérée. Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour un si bel engin...

Reno leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, tu crois quoi ? Ma jambe a encore plus morflé que la carrosserie.

- Fais voir, un peu ?

Reno tira sur son pantalon, dévoilant son mollet. Les cicatrices étaient d'un rose brillant qui s'atténuerait avec le temps.

- C'est au top de sa mocheté, là, souligna Cid. - Trop aimable. Ça fait deux personnes en moins de cinq minutes qui me rappellent que je suis interdit de short à vie.

- Oh, pardon, je voulais pas _t'offusquer _!

- Je peux voir ma moto ? Demanda Reno, pressé de changer de sujet.

- Ouais. Elle est au fond.

- Et elle... Enfin, ça va ?

Il n'était que trop conscient que son anxiété était perceptible dans sa voix. Elle aurait paru ridicule à la plupart des gens mais Cid, qui avait consacré sa vie à la mécanique et aux "beaux engins", comme il disait, pouvait comprendre sans peine.

- Elle est comme neuve, mais il a fallu remplacer pratiquement toute la carrosserie du côté gauche, plus le rétroviseur qu'était presque arraché. Par contre, la bonne nouvelle c'est que le reste avait même pas une égratignure. Un vrai miracle.

- C'est pas un miracle, c'est ma jambe qui a tout pris.

- Ah, tant mieux.

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait mis Reno en rogne, mais Cid et ses "beaux engins", une fois encore...

- Qui a travaillé dessus ? Vaan ?

- Aux innocents les mains pleines... Comme si j'allais mettre un apprenti sur ton bijou !

- Qui, alors ? Balthier ? Barrett ?

- Je m'en suis occupé moi-même.

- Merci.

Il en aurait sans doute dit plus mais il aperçut la moto, qui trônait fièrement sur sa béquille, brillante comme un sou neuf. Il se précipita et tourna autour, l'observant sous toutes les coutures pendant que Cid l'observait, lui, le sourire aux lèvres (sa cigarette pendouillait dangereusement), les bras croisés.

- Content ?

- Très, répondit Reno en laissant - temporairement - son bébé. Mais ça va me coûter une blinde, alors si on pouvait s'occuper tout de suite de la douloureuse, chef...

Cid ricana un peu et retourna vers l'avant du garage. Il entra dans le bureau pendant que Reno attendait à la porte, fouilla dans un bac à courrier presqu'aussi sale que son pantalon et en sortit une feuille, également tâchée, qu'il lui tendit. Il baissa les yeux dessus et s'étrangla.

- Combien ?!

- Quoi, "combien?" ? C'est une Yamaha, pas une Renault, rien que les pièces coûtent un bras. Je l'ai nettoyée, j'ai fait une vidange, plus la main d'œuvre... Elle t'a pas filé le devis, ta jolie petite copine ?

- Tifa n'est pas ma petite amie, répliqua Reno, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, trop occupé à se promettre de lui passer le savon du siècle la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. C'était une vieille rengaine, entre eux. Cid savait très bien qu'il ne sortait pas avec Tifa.

En même temps, il aurait pu y penser, lui aussi. Elle avait amené la moto, _forcément_ que Cid lui avait donné un devis ! Il aurait dû lui demander.

- Putain... Bon, ben tu vas débiter ma MasterCard, alors. J'avais pas prévu de devoir claquer la moitié de mes économies...

- Tu sais que comme t'es un habitué, je t'ai fait une ristourne sur la main d'œuvre plus la vidange à l'œil ?

- Tu me files le vertige. Amène ton terminal, qu'on en finisse.

Cid alla chercher son terminal et Reno sortit son portefeuille en calculant mentalement combien il lui resterait de ses économies après qu'il ait comblé le négatif de sa carte de crédit. La moitié, c'était excessif, mais quand même... (1)

Il inséra sa carte dans l'appareil que lui tendait Cid et tapa son code à toute vitesse, comme s'il redoutait de changer d'avis – bien que bon, objectivement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le " _bibip! _" de débit retentit comme une cloche un matin d'exécution, et il retira sa carte. Cid rangea le terminal et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Tu connais la chanson. Y a des choses qu'ont pas de prix. Pour le reste, y a MasterCard.

- Ta gueule...

- Hé, je fais que mon boulot, gamin !

- Je _sais_.

Mais ça ne lui coûtait pas moins cher pour autant. Une nouvelle raison, se dit-il, de rouler plus prudemment. Voilà qui ferait plaisir à Roxas. Il se ficherait du pourquoi – que ce soit pour sa sécurité ou pour celle de ses finances – tant que Reno faisait gaffe en conduisant.

- J'espère bien ne plus avoir besoin de tes services pour autre chose que l'entretien.

- Et moi j'espère bien ne plus revoir ta moto dans un état pareil. Même si c'est mon job, ça fait mal au cœur.

- Mouais. Et mon état à moi, tu t'en fous, hein ?

- Pffffff, t'es susceptible !

- Laisse tomber. Je peux y aller ?

- T'as besoin de ma permission ?

- Pour la faire sortir d'ici ? Je commence à croire que oui.

Cid émit un raclement de gorge peu élégant et qui exprimait tout son mépris pour le manque de respect flagrant de Reno et de toute sa génération avec lui.

- Allez, tire-toi. Et que je te revoie plus ici pour autre chose que pour un graissage, jeune con.

- Oui, chef. Bien, chef.

Reno s'en alla au fond du magasin récupérer sa moto. Avec des sentiments mitigés de familiarité retrouvée et de vague appréhension, il accrocha au guidon le casque et le lourd blouson de cuir, posa les mains dessus pour la maintenir debout et replia la béquille du bout du pied. Il la poussa ensuite vers l'extérieur, la faisant rouler à travers le garage, passant devant Cid qui, déjà rallongé sur sa planche à roulettes, le salua distraitement avant de disparaître à nouveau sous la voiture.

La Yamaha rebondit souplement sur ses suspensions quand il la fit descendre du trottoir sur la route. Là, il repoussa la béquille, enfila le blouson, s'appuya à la selle et s'alluma une cigarette. La fumée mentholée lui emplit la bouche et il l'aspira avec plaisir, puis la recracha doucement.

L'avantage des grosses cylindrées, c'est qu'elles sont assez lourdes pour qu'on puisse s'y appuyer sans qu'elles basculent. Elles sont stables, rapides. Quand on les conduit et qu'on leur fait cracher leurs tripes, on a l'impression d'être sur le point de décoller - de _voler_, réellement. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'au lieu de se payer un scooter ou une plus petite moto, Reno avait, à l'époque, attendu une année de plus pour avoir les moyens de se payer ce "magnifique engin".

Mais parce qu'elles sont plus lourdes et plus rapides, elles sont aussi dangereusement moins maniables. Reno savait que s'il avait conduit un scooter ou une petite cylindrée, le jour où il avait eu son accident, sa jambe n'aurait pas été dans cet état. Il aurait freiné, et il aurait réussi à s'arrêter. C'est plus difficile de maîtriser un pur-sang Arabe qu'un poney. C'est la même différence qu'entre une Smart et une de ces belles, grosses BMW. Il en avait eu parfaitement conscience en faisant son choix.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

A l'époque, d'une certaine façon, sa vie avait peut-être moins de valeur à ses propres yeux. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas de tels sentiments pour Axel, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Roxas ? En tout cas, il méprisait assez sa propre existence pour céder à son goût pour le risque et les sensations fortes. Mais tout était différent, aujourd'hui.

Il avait sciemment choisi de ne pas en parler à Roxas, qui n'en aurait été que plus inquiet, mais il avait _peur_ de remonter sur la Yamaha. Il aurait porté son casque, que Roxas lui ait dit de le faire ou non, parce qu'il était lui-même inquiet pour sa sécurité - parce qu'on avait besoin de lui, qu'il savait qu'un nouvel accident, peut-être plus grave que le dernier, aurait pu priver Roxas de sa présence et de son soutien. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas même supporter l'i_dée_ de ce que ressentirait Axel s'il sortait du coma et apprenait qu'il s'était tué dans un accident de la route.

Mais il allait le faire - il _devait_ le faire. Parce qu'il faut remonter à cheval tout de suite, après une chute, parce que sinon on n'y parvient jamais. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps. Et il fallait bien qu'il reprenne la route, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il aurait pu la vendre, s'il l'avait voulu, et s'acheter une petite voiture, un scooter, quelque chose de moins dangereux. Mais cette moto, c'était le rêve de son adolescence, un rêve qu'il avait réalisé, et il savait que s'il s'en séparait, il perdrait quelque chose de plus important que deux roues, un moteur et une demi-tonne de ferraille. Avant, quand Axel lui répétait qu'il finirait par se tuer dessus, il lui répondait qui si ça produisait, il voulait qu'on l'enterre avec. Une partie de lui le pensait toujours, et tant que ce serait le cas, il la garderait.

Il jeta sa cigarette et décrocha le casque du guidon, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dedans. Il était comprimé, à l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait pas assez porté pour qu'il se soit correctement adapté à la structure osseuse de son visage. Ignorant la sensation oppressante qui lui grignotait le creux du ventre, il l'enjamba, repoussa la béquille d'un coup de talon, sortit ses clés de sa poche et mit le contact. Le vrombissement familier, son et vibrations mêlées, l'emplit à la fois d'excitation et de frayeur, et il fut à deux doigts de se raviser. De la laisser et d'aller prendre le bus.

A deux doigts. Mais pas tout à fait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira, se vidant les poumons. Puis il recommença, plusieurs fois, juste qu'à ce que ses mains arrêtent de trembler. Ses pieds étaient encore solidement posés sur la route, la Yamaha pulsant comme un cœur entre ses jambes, se réchauffant doucement. Il s'accorda une minute encore, renouant avec les sensations qu'il avait pratiquement oubliées – six semaines, c'était à la fois si peu et interminable – attendant une impulsion qui tardait à venir, celle qui devait le remettre en selle, une fois pour toutes, parce que si elle ne venait pas, ce serait fini. Il attendit, craignant qu'elle ne vienne jamais, puis il la sentit monter. Dans ses reins, dans ses bras, dans sa nuque. Ses muscles s'activèrent tout seuls, et il se laissa faire.

Son pied gauche quitta le sol et se cala sur le repose-pied, et la partie supérieure de son corps s'inclina, l'amenant plus près de la masse rutilante de la moto qui continuait de vibrer, comme impatiente de repartir enfin. Gardant une main sur le guidon, il rabattit la visière de son casque qui se ferma avec un claquement sec de mécanique neuve, loin d'être rodée. Mais ça allait venir.

Il jeta un œil à la rue - déserte - et donna un coup d'accélérateur dans le vide.

Le rugissement du moteur lui parvint étouffé à travers la carapace capitonnée de son casque, mais il le _sentit _le traverser, lui apportant la pulsion finale, la dernière poussée dont il avait besoin. Il débraya et lança la Yamaha sur la route. Son autre pied quitta le sol.

**Ignition. **

Bien qu'il roulât doucement - la limitation de vitesse en agglomération était à 50 km/h et il n'était pas prêt l'oublier de sitôt - il eut l'impression terrifiante et enivrante de quitter la terre ferme.

Au premier feu rouge, il reposa un pied à terre et d'une main, il caressa le flanc de la moto.

_Tu m'as manqué, bébé. _(2)

R&R

Finalement, bien que Reno soit remonté à une ou deux reprise sur sa moto sans difficulté - au grand déplaisir de Yazoo qui lui avait lancé un regard sombre en le voyant arriver, un matin - il prit le parti de plutôt continuer à faire la plupart de ses trajets en voiture avec Roxas. C'était d'une part plus prudent, et d'autre part moins onéreux. La Yamaha, en bonne grosse cylindrée, était gourmande en carburant, et comme ils se rendaient presque toujours aux mêmes endroits en même temps, la prendre représentait une dépense supplémentaire tout à fait dispensable.

Roxas n'avait rien dit, mais il en était content, d'une manière un peu agaçante. Une semaine plus tard, il affichait encore, par moments, un petit sourire satisfait qui, tout heureux qu'il fût de le voir sourire, pour quelque raison que ce fût, donnait envie à Reno de lui coller des baffes.

- Tu vas finir par arrêter ? Lui demanda-t-il, par-dessus son bureau.

Roxas, assis à son propre bureau, face à lui, leva les yeux de son écran pour le regarder, mais le petit sourire était toujours là.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

- De jubiler parce que je t'ai donné raison. Ça me tape sur les nerfs.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Roxas, te fous pas de ma gueule.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et soupira.

- D'accord. Oui, je suis content. Désolé si ça te froisse mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité dans ma voiture que sur ta moto.

- Ma conduite est parfaitement sécurisée.

- On a vu ça.

Excédé, Reno se leva et alla vers le petit bureau.

- J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi...

- Ne dis rien, alors.

- Ton attitude suffisante commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Je ne pense qu'à ta sécurité.

Il était debout devant le bureau, dominant Roxas assis de près d'un mètre, mais même comme ça, ce dernier arrivait encore à le prendre de haut. Reno ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer une nouvelle réplique cinglante, mais le portable posé sur le bureau se mit à vibrer. Le blond y jeta un coup d'œil, puis l'ignora. Reno le prit et regarda l'écran.

- C'est Olette. C'était elle aussi, la dernière fois, non ?

Roxas hocha la tête, l'air contrarié.

- Ça fait un bail, non ? Pourquoi tu décroches pas ?

Roxas haussa les épaules, toujours renfrogné, et Reno n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de décrocher lui-même - une seconde qui lui suffit pour se rappeler la terrible crise que Roxas avait un jour faite à Axel précisément parce qu'il avait fait ça. Mais il n'était plus sous traitement à l'époque.

Le blond le vit faire et n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Quand Reno porta le combiné à son oreille, il articula muettement un " ça t'apprendra " et ignora le regard furibard du blond.

- Oui, allô ? Dit-il de sa voix la plus neutre et pro.

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

La voix d'Olette était presque paniquée. En face de Reno, Roxas lui faisait de grands gestes enragés, répétant sans bruit "Je ne suis pas là !". Encore une fois, il l'ignora.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Hewitt. C'est Reno. Vous allez bien ?

- Moi ça va, mais pourquoi c'est vous qui décrochez ? J'essaye de joindre Roxas depuis des semaines !

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Il ne décroche jamais son foutu portable et j'ai même essayé d'aller chez lui, mais son nom n'est plus sur la sonnette ! Vous savez où il est ?

- Il est ici, tout va bien. Il était sur une autre ligne, je vous le passe tout de suite.

Et il tendit le portable au principal intéressé, qui le prit en le foudroyant du regard. Ses lèvres articulèrent en silence, " je vais te _tuer _", puis il dit, comme à regret :

- Allô.

Même de là où il se trouvait, Reno entendit les imprécations qui se déversèrent dans le combiné. Roxas l'éloigna de son oreille et Reno, avec un petit sourire, quitta le bureau pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Cette discussion risquait de s'éterniser.

C'était de toute façon l'heure, alors il décida de s'octroyer une pause. Il quitta le bâtiment et, sur le trottoir, s'alluma une cigarette. Un certain nombre de ces collègues était également là, certains sortis fumer, d'autres juste pour s'aérer et profiter du soleil pendant quelques minutes. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Yazoo lui tomba dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde trente secondes à peine après qu'il fût sorti.

- Salut, le casse-cou.

- Salut, l'angoissé.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis pas angoissé. Simplement, j'ai deux sous de jugeote, _moi_.

- Yazoo, j'ai déjà assez d'une personne pour me sermonner ce sujet. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Yazoo s'adossa au mur, à côté de lui, et croisa les bras.

- C'est Roxas qui te fait la morale ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Un garçon sensé, commenta le jeune homme sans répondre.

- Un emmerdeur patenté, ouais...

- Vous êtes proches.

Ce n'était pas une question. Reno se raidit instinctivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est juste une impression.

- On est amis, répondit-il sobrement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Yazoo semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais au lieu de parler, il ouvrit subitement la bouche, écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un "Oh!".

- Quoi, "oh" ? Demanda Reno, de plus en plus contrarié.

- Mais c'est lui !

- Lui quoi ?

- La personne qui vit chez toi ! L'ami qui te prêtait sa voiture, dont tu m'avais parlé. C'est _sa_ voiture !

Reno se mordit la langue. Hé merde...

- Yazoo...

- Il vit toujours chez toi ?

Sa voix était un peu acide, et Reno réprima son envie de l'envoyer sur les roses. Yazoo avait ses raisons de parler de cette façon, tout comme Reno avait les siennes de ne pas relever.

- On est amis, c'est tout, répéta-t-il.

- Et t'as des photos de tous tes amis, sur ton bureau ?

Reno serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher cette photo. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à cacher qu'il connaissait bien Roxas. Par contre, il aurait voulu que personne ne sache qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas parlé de la voiture...

- C'est une photo de famille.

- Et tu amènes souvent tes amis aux repas de famille ?

Cette fois, ça ressemblait terriblement à de l'amertume. Reno soupira et résolut de lui dire une partie de la vérité. Autant essayer, c'était son dernier recours. Si ça ne marchait pas, les rumeurs allaient se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, alors il avait intérêt à bien jouer son coup.

- C'est pas moi qui l'avais amené à cette fête. Il accompagnait Axel.

- Il... _oh_.

Le visage du jeune homme sembla se décomposer un peu tandis qu'il comprenait.

- Oh, répéta-t-il. Ils étaient ensemble ?

- Sont, rectifia Reno. Ils _sont_ ensemble.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'Axel comme s'il était mort.

- Il a perdu son travail peu de temps après l'accident, et il était déjà pratiquement installé avec Axel à ce moment-là. Je lui donne un coup de main et on partage le loyer, c'est tout.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

_Apprends à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, alors._

- Tu pouvais pas savoir. Mais personne ici est au courant, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il est très à cheval sur la distinction entre le boulot et la vie privée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. S'il apprend que j'ai craché le morceau, il va m'en chier des frisbees.

Ça, c'était de la pure spéculation (pour ne pas dire affabulation), mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de taper sur le clou.

- Je comprends. Excuse-moi.

Il semblait sincère, et Reno devina qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour son indiscrétion. Il savait qu'il regrettait son attitude et le ton cinglant qu'il avait utilisé. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

_C'est comme ça, je peux rien y faire._

Un instant plus tard, Yazoo s'excusait et remontait. Reno attendit un instant, et quand il estima qu'il devait être dans l'ascenseur, il jeta son mégot et en fit autant.

Quand il regagna son bureau, Roxas s'y trouvait toujours. Assis à son bureau, il travaillait comme si tout était normal.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Reno, intrigué par son calme.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui lance des petits objets contondants quand il entrerait, mais le blond semblait juste fatigué.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Définitivement intrigué, Reno s'appuya contre son bureau.

- Raconte, demanda-t-il. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois furieux contre moi.

Roxas soupira et, enfin, lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Je l'étais. Au début. Mais...

Il soupira encore et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, de toute façon. Je suis... soulagé.

- Juste un mauvais moment à passer, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais pourquoi tu filtrais ses appels ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

Roxas lui lança un regard penaud, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'engueule, lui aussi.

- Tu te rappelles qu'au moment de l'accident, et puis quand l'agence m'a licencié, j'étais "officiellement" en vacances ?

- Oui. Elle était pas au courant pour - oh, Roxas ! T'es pas sérieux ?

- ... Si.

- T'as déménagé sans rien lui dire ? Et ton ancien travail !

- Ils ont prétendu que j'étais en vacances le plus longtemps possible.

- Mais elle a dû flipper à mort quand elle a su que tu travaillais plus là-bas !

- Oui. Elle n'était vraiment au courant de... de rien du tout.

- Oh. C'est pour ça que tu filtrais ses appels, comprit tout à coup Reno. Parce qu'elle savait pas, pour l'accident...

Roxas hocha la tête.

- Je savais que si je lui parlais j'allais devoir tout lui dire... Pour mon travail, elle a fini par l'apprendre, mais... l'accident, ma rechute... ce qui t'est arrivé à cause de moi...

- C'était pas ta faute, Roxas. Je disais pas ça sérieusement, l'autre jour. Je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être. Mais je savais qu'elle allait s'inquiéter, qu'elle allait être catastrophée... et aussi que plus j'attendais, plus elle serait furieuse quand je décrocherais. Je n'avais pas plus envie d'essuyer sa colère et de me justifier que de l'écouter me dire qu'elle était désolée. Je ne voulais pas en parler... c'est tout. Mais maintenant, c'est fait.

Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si abattu. Reno aurait voulu lui prendre la main, ou caresser sa joue – avoir un geste réconfortant, quel qu'il soit – mais il se heurtait à nouveau à ce mur qu'il avait dressé entre eux. L'expression "friend zone" ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pertinente. Ni aussi cruelle.

- Excuse-moi, finit-il simplement par dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça, si j'avais su...

- Non, l'interrompit Roxas. Vraiment, c'est bien. Une bonne chose de faite et voilà. Maintenant qu'on en est passés par là, on va pouvoir se reparler. Je me sens mieux. Alors merci.

Roxas s'était redressé pour le regarder bien en face, et Reno vit dans ses yeux qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il ne cherchait pas juste à le déculpabiliser. Cela le soulagea, et il finit sa journée l'esprit presque léger, en paix.

Une paix qui ne dura malheureusement pas. Tard ce soir là, quelques minutes après s'être couché et lancé à la poursuite du sommeil, il crut entendre du bruit dans la chambre voisine. Il se redressa un peu pour sortir la tête de l'oreiller et tendit l'oreille. Un instant plus tard, il la laisser retomber, le cœur lourd de ne pas s'être trompé.

Dans le lit, de l'autre côté du mur, Roxas pleurait. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ?

* * *

><p>(1) Alors oui, je tourne en rond, je ne nomme pas de montant, mais figurez-vous que j'ai fait trois garages pour me renseigner, et y en avait pas un qui faisait les motos. Du coup je n'ai pas la moindre idée du prix, alors je préfère ne rien écrire du tout qu'écrire une bêtise.<p>

(2) Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je vois Reno avoir avec sa Yamaha le même genre de "relation" que Dean Winchester et son Impala. Les hommes et leurs "beaux engins", hein...

**Autre petite note :** En mécanique, l'ignition, c'est le processus qui consomme de l'essence. Il s'agit ici autant de la moto de Reno que de sa vie, et de moi. Je suis de retour pour de bon, j'avais juste perdu les clés ; ) !


	15. Erreur système

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span> : _**Erreur système**_

_I sit and watch the candle and the flicker of the flame_

_My writhing shadow twists and turns as though it is in pain_

_I'm trying to escape the memory my heart recalls_

_And I cast a lonesome shadow on these lonely, lonely walls_

_I cast a lonesome shadow_, Martin L. Gore

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pendant ce temps là, dans le système R-L-001, devant l'entrée du Complexe Cervical…<strong>_

_- Raaaah, mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! _

_Le Bon Sens trépignait, hors de lui. Une Névralgie qui passait par là s'arrêta. _

_- Tiens, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse. _

_Le Bon Sens était toujours si calme et pondéré…_

_- C'est un désastre ! Le Cerveau m'a éjecté et je ne peux plus entrer ! _

_- Oh, fit la névralgie en regardant à gauche. Je vois ce que c'est. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on les avait pas vues… _

_Le Bon Sens se tourna à son tour et découvrit une bande d'Hormones qui passait par là, se poussant les unes les autres, piaillant et riant à qui mieux-mieux. _

_Le Bon Sens grogna._

_- Racaille… Si la Mémoire est bonne, on n'en avait plus vu autant depuis la Grande Guerre de Puberté. C'est le quatrième groupe que je vois. Quelle indiscipline ! _

_- Ne peut-on pas faire quelque chose ? Demanda la Névralgie. _

_Le Bon Sens, excédé, se mit soudain à tambouriner contre la double porte et à hurler. _

_- BON SENS À CERVEAU, BON SENS À CERVEAU ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! FERMEZ LES YEUX, ACTIVEZ LA PROCEDURE __**S**__ OU TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, JE M'EN FOUS ! MAIS QU'IL __**ARRETE DE LUI MATER LE CUL**__ ! _

_Il s'arrêta et regarda la Névralgie, désespéré. _

_- C'est fermé. Les Hormones foutent en tel bordel dans le système que le réseau est saturé, plus rien ne passe. Impossible de faire fonctionner quoi que ce soit. OH, LE CERVEAU ! REBOOTE !_

_- Il va finir par overclocker, dit la Névralgie, anxieuse._

_- Mais sans le Cerveau, on peut rien faire. Les Nerfs Optiques ne répondent plus. Quand j'ai été expulsé, la Logique et l'Instinct de Survie étaient en déroute. Il faut intervenir, ou ça va très mal se finir. Même en manuel, il faut qu'on arrive à manœuvrer les Yeux ! _

_La Névralgie se redressa et se mit au garde-à-vous._

_- Chef, je demande l'autorisation d'enclencher la procédure d'urgence code N, niveau 9. _

_Le Bon Sens sembla peser le pour et le contre. _

_- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Je peux le faire en deux secondes et vous aurez une ouverture pour passer dans le Cerveau. Plus le réflexe D, qui déconnectera temporairement la vision. _

_Le Bon Sens hocha la tête._

_- Autorisation accordée, soldat. Nous comptons tous sur vous. Les temps sont durs, mais c'est grâce à des éléments comme vous que le système ne s'effondre pas. _

_La Névralgie salua et fila dans un nerf. Le Bon Sens resta devant les portes du Cerveau._

_La Névralgie était rapide, très rapide. Elle brûlait comme de l'acide et fonçait droit sur l'objectif, entre les deux côtes, juste en face. Elle y était presque. _

_Encore un petit effort et elle parviendrait peut-être à éviter le naufrage. _

_Elle ferma les yeux. _

_Impact dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _

_**Douleur.**_

Reno se cassa brusquement en deux et laissa échapper un cri, une main plaquée en dessous du cœur. Roxas, qui était occupé à préparer des dossiers, penché sur la table en verre, sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Le souffle court, Reno leva une main pour lui faire signe d'attendre. Il respirait par à-coups, amenant à ses poumons autant d'air qu'il le pouvait sans avoir l'impression d'avoir une aiguille à tricoter plantée entre les côtes. Au bout d'une bonne minute, la douleur commença à s'atténuer, et finit par disparaître entièrement. Soulagé, il put enfin respirer à fond. L'oxygène déferla dans son cerveau, lui éclaircissant les idées.

_Merde, s'il s'était retourné une seconde avant..._

- Ça va mieux ? S'enquit Roxas.

- Oui, répondit Reno, encore un peu haletant.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Plus depuis des années... la dernière fois, j'avais seize ans.

- Tu devrais t'assoir cinq minutes, lui suggéra Roxas. Reposer ton nerf.

Reno s'exécuta et Roxas recommença à déposer feuille après feuille sur des piles bien nettes.

Reno n'était pas particulièrement sujet aux névralgies intercostales. Adolescent, il en avait eu sa part - sa mère appelait ça des "douleurs de croissance" - mais là, comme ça, c'était plus qu'inattendu.

Et bienvenu. Sans ça, Roxas aurait peut-être... Reno se mordit les lèvres, consterné. Combien de temps était-il resté là à le regarder ? Quand il s'était penché pour préparer ses folders, il s'était retrouvé comme hypnotisé. Incapable de se détourner. Bon Dieu, si Roxas s'était retourné une seconde plus tôt ! Ils avaient déjà assez de mal à ignorer la tension qui sourdait entre eux, aller jeter encore un malaise par dessus, c'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin...

- J'ai terminé, annonça Roxas, le tirant de ses pensées. Il n'y a plus qu'à les faire relier.

Reno hocha distraitement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

- C'est bon, d'après toi ? Demanda Roxas.  
>- Quoi ça ?<br>- Les dossiers. Pour la reliure.  
>- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question?<br>- Hé bien, le rendez-vous n'est que dans trois semaines, ce n'est pas comme si on devait se dépêcher de clôturer... Il y aurait peut être des choses à ajouter ?  
>- C'est dans trois semaines parce qu'eux ne pouvaient pas se libérer plus tôt... Tu peux les faire relier, ils sont OK. Pourquoi tu souris ?<br>- Parce que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, avant, tu flirtais en permanence avec les deadlines, quand tu n'étais pas carrément en retard. C'est un virage à 180°.  
>Reno haussa les épaules.<br>- J'ai pas de mérite, t'as fait pratiquement tout le boulot. Je pensais pas que ton aide me serait à ce point précieuse, mais franchement, ça me change la vie de t'avoir ici. T'es trop bon pour être juste assistant.  
>- T'exagères, répondit Roxas, rougissant un peu.<br>- Pas du tout. Si tu continues comme ça, dans un an, t'auras ton propre bureau et tu me feras de l'ombre.  
>- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Protesta Roxas. Je n'en fais pas tant que ça !<br>- Vas jouer les modestes avec quelqu'un qui t'a pas vu bosser. Rien que pour ce dossier-ci, t'as fait toutes les recherches, et j'ai gardé ta proposition sans rien y changer. Je savais même pas que tu connaissais si bien nos produits.

- Je ne les connais pas, bouda Roxas, maintenant rouge comme une tomate. Mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué de regarder dans l'intranet et de faire un comparatif...  
>- Compliqué ? Non. Ça s'appelle avoir l'esprit d'initiative, et ça fait cruellement défaut à la majorité des gens.<br>- Tu connais l'expression "une tempête dans un verre d'eau" ?  
>- Et toi, pourquoi t'as autant de mal à accepter le fait que t'es juste doué pour ça?<br>- C'est ridicule...  
>- Je te le fais pas dire !<br>Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.  
>- Tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont prêts pour la reliure ! J'y vais, alors.<br>Il ajouta aux piles les couvertures, imprimées sur papier cartonné, et rassembla le tout.  
>- N'oublie pas de passer prévenir Elena que tu sors, et de lui ramener une facture pour la note de frais. Et en spirale, hein, pas encollé ! Lui rappela Reno au moment où il sortait.<br>Roxas se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard sombre.  
>- Ah, tu vois. Si je travaillais <em>si bien<em> que ça, tu ne me répèterais pas des choses que je sais déjà, lui dit-il, puis il s'en alla.  
>- Enculeur de mouches ! Lança encore Reno, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.<p>

Une ou deux têtes se retournèrent vers lui et il sourit. Ses collègues lui avaient assez souvent entendu balancer des crudités de charretier à Rude ou Tifa pour savoir que chez lui, c'était une démonstration d'affection. Il était d'avis que l'insulte ne réside pas tant dans le choix de mots que dans le ton employé, et qu'on peut se montrer très offensant tout en restant poli.

L'attitude de Roxas l'agaçait néanmoins. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter ses compliments ? Tout était si inutilement compliqué, avec lui...

Heureusement, lorsque Roxas revint, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les bras chargés de dossiers reliés (en spirale, oui) et les déposa sur son bureau, il semblait avoir oublié leur petite querelle. Reno en fut soulagé - il était lui-même sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps, et leurs prises de bec devenaient récurrentes. Ce n'était en rien la faute de Roxas. Enfin, peut-être un peu, indirectement, mais il n'y pouvait rien...

Roxas déposa les dossiers sur son bureau, récupéra les deux tasses vides qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et ressortit. Il les ramena pleines de café fumant et en posa une à côté du clavier de Reno. L'autre à la main, il s'assit à moitié sur le bureau, d'une manière qui mit Reno légèrement mal à l'aise. Sa position, quand il était installé comme ça, était si séductrice, la façon dont il replia sa jambe gauche par-dessus la droite, la cambrure de sa nuque tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour le regarder... Par moments, il se disait que Roxas ne réalisait même pas à quel point il le troublait. Peut-être arrivait-il à l'oublier, le veinard...

- Je voudrais te poser une question, dit-il.

Reno abandonna les mails qu'il était en train de trier et se tourna vers lui en faisant pivoter son fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute.

Roxas prit une gorgée de café.

- C'est quoi exactement, le problème avec Kadaj ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Répondit Reno, perplexe.

Roxas lui lança un regard appuyé.

- Tu m'as expliqué que vous étiez en compétition pour le poste que tu occupes maintenant et qu'il n'a jamais digéré de ne pas l'avoir eu.

- C'est un mauvais perdant. J'avais nettement plus d'ancienneté que lui, ça jouait déjà pas en sa faveur à la base, mais je suis meilleur que lui, c'est tout. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question, puisque tu le sais déjà ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Parce que ce n'est pas qu'une rancœur de bureau, ça se voit. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois que je le croise, il me regarde comme s'il voulait me voir mort.

- Toi ? S'étonna Reno. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Parce que tu m'avais prévenu qu'il était désagréable, qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et que jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais pas senti visé. Il regarde tout le monde méchamment...

- Mais ?

- Mais je viens de me retrouver seul avec lui dans l'ascenseur, et franchement, c'était épouvantable. Il m'a regardé tout le temps, c'était hyper pénible, et il avait vraiment le regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Reno resta bouche bée et muet pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ce serait nécessairement _ma_ faute ? S'indigna-t-il.

Roxas posa sa tasse et croisa les bras.

- Je ne dis pas que tu as fait quelque chose de mal... Mais comme c'est toi qui l'ignores et lui qui a l'air de ruminer je ne sais quelle vengeance, je suppose que c'est toi qui es à l'origine du conflit.

- T'es chiant à être aussi perspicace. Mais je lui ai rien fait...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, hésitant, avant d'ajouter :

- ... à lui.

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

- À qui alors ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et avec tout le respect que je te dois, Roxas, ça te regarde vraiment pas...

Il fut soulagé de voir que le blond ne prenait pas la mouche - il était lui-même un fervent partisan du "chacun chez soi et les moutons seront bien gardés" - mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Ecoute, Reno. Je suis le premier à dire que la vie privée doit rester privée et je déteste me mêler des affaires des autres. Je n'ai pas plus envie de me mêler de cette affaire-ci. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'y suis _déjà_ mêlé, parce que pour des raisons qui m'échappent, il a l'air de m'en vouloir personnellement, à moi aussi. Alors à partir du moment où j'ai l'impression qu'un type avec qui je n'ai même jamais échangé un _mot_ brûle d'envie de me trucider, j'estime que je devrais savoir ce qu'il a contre moi.

Reno soupira. Le fait était que Roxas avait raison.

- Ecoute..., dit-il. Ferme la porte.

Le blond se leva et s'exécuta sans discuter avant de revenir. Quand il s'assit sur le bureau, cette fois, Reno ne prêta même pas attention à sa position. Il soupira et prit une gorgée de café.

- J'ai jamais rien fait à Kadaj. Pas à lui personnellement. C'est à cause de son frère.

- Yazoo ? S'étonna Roxas. Il est sympa, pourtant, et il a l'air de bien t'aimer...

Reno hocha la tête.

- Justement, c'est _ça_ le problème.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus largué.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Qu'est-ce que ça... Oh !

Il écarquillé les yeux.

- Toi et..., commença-t-il, mais sans parvenir à trouver ses mots. Tu as... Vous...

- Comme tu dis.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je suis désolé mais j'y vois de moins en moins clair. En quoi ça le regarde, Kadaj, et surtout, quel est le rapport avec _moi_ ?

Mais même appuyée comme elle était, sa dernière remarque manquait de conviction, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Roxas se détourna, l'air à la fois embarrassé et peiné. Reno baissa les yeux et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

- On a eu une aventure, Yazoo et moi. C'est arrivé seulement une fois, il y a cinq ou six mois. Sur le moment, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais... j'étais salement à côté de mes pompes. Mais c'était une grosse erreur, je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite après. Je lui ai dit que ça n'arriverait plus. Il a rien dit mais...

Roxas hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

- Mais pour lui, ça comptait, c'est ça ?

- Oui. On en a jamais reparlé, et même si ça se voyait qu'il était mal, il m'a jamais fait de reproches. C'était une erreur, et j'ai jamais voulu le blesser, c'est juste que je m'étais pas rendu compte... mais je crois que je lui ai brisé le cœur. Et même si lui, il m'en a pas voulu, je suppose qu'il en a parlé à Kadaj parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à me chier dans les bottes... si tu me passes l'expression.

- Je te la passe volontiers. Donc, il réclame vengeance pour l'honneur bafoué de son... grand frère ? C'est lui, le plus jeune, je crois.

- Ouais. J'ai jamais dit que c'était logique. Quant à toi...

Il laissa la phrase en suspens et Roxas attendit en silence qu'il poursuive.

- Avant que tu commences à travailler ici, quand on me tannait pour que je prenne un assistant, Yazoo s'est proposé. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver une autre solution, parce que j'avais - j'ai toujours - l'impression qu'il avait pas renoncé. J'ai fait passer des entretiens d'embauche, je me suis démené, et puis finalement j'ai demandé à Tseng de t'engager, toi. Evidemment, il a toutes les raisons de s'en féliciter, maintenant. Yazoo a été franchement dépité, je crois, mais c'est vraiment un mec bien et il en veut à personne - à par à moi, un peu, et il fait de son mieux pour que ça se remarque pas. Mais encore une fois, Kadaj...

- Je vois. J'ai pris la place qui revenait à son frère, d'après lui.

Reno soupira.

- Je le comprends pas. Il me déteste, alors il devrait plutôt être content que j'évite de l'encourager.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- C'est un con.

- Dans ta bouche, ça veut dire beaucoup !

- Je pèse mes mots. S'il s'occupait de ses affaires, plutôt que de celles de son frère...

- Si Yazoo lui répétait pas tout, aussi... Bref, je suis désolé que ça te retombe dessus. T'y es pour rien.

- Je m'en accommoderai. Si je finis par en avoir marre, je lui dirai de s'occuper de ses oignons. Merci.

Il se leva pour retourner à son bureau.

- Roxas ?

- Oui ?

Reno baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Je veux que tu saches... J'avais jamais fait ça avant Yazoo, et je recommencerai pas. Toi et Axel, vous sortiez ensemble depuis plus de trois mois. Je m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie, j'avais l'impression que tout foutait le camp. Ce sont pas des excuses valables, aucune ne le serait, mais je _veux_ que tu saches... que j'en suis pas fier. Je voulais pas t'en parler parce que j'ai honte d'avoir fait ça. Je m'en mords les doigts tous les jours, depuis.

Roxas eut une expression bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui sourire mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas, mais son regard était compréhensif, et Reno sut qu'il ne le jugeait pas.

- Tu n'es pas infaillible, Reno. Et il faudrait que tu arrêtes de chercher à l'être. Tu te mets trop de pression... Tout le monde a des moments de faiblesse.

- Mais c'est un peu facile, non ?

- Peut-être. Mais on a tous choisi la solution de facilité, un jour ou l'autre. On a tous fait quelque chose qu'on voudrait pouvoir effacer. On a tous des _regrets_.

Il retourna à son bureau, s'assit et remua la souris. Il posa sa tasse, se tourna vers Reno et ajouta :

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est apprendre et vivre avec. Alors il serait temps que tu commences à te pardonner tes erreurs. Je crois que tu es trop dur envers toi-même : pour autant que je sache, tu n'en fais pas beaucoup.

Puis il se pencha vers son écran et ne dit plus rien. Un instant plus tard, le crépitement de son clavier emplissait la pièce. Reno médita ses paroles pendant un instant avant de retourner, lui aussi, à son travail.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, étonnés ? Je sais qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous voyait un zeste de RenZoo dans cette histoire. Vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort, mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez (même si, rassurez-vous, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Enfin, c'est surtout Kadaj qui ne va pas en rester là, ça va finir par péter).<strong>

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c'est parce qu'il y a surtout des dialogues et qu'il était temps de mettre ce point au clair. Les prochains seront de nouveau plus consistants.**


	16. Juge et bourreau

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

Note: Je n'avais rien préparé pour le Demyx Day, j'ai été honteusement silencieuse hier... voici de quoi me rattraper, même si tout ça n'est guère réjouissant.

**IMPORTANT: la première partie de ce chapitre est très spéciale, vous le comprendrez en la lisant. Si vous désirez plus de détails, car certaines choses ne seront jamais expliquées directement dans le texte, je vous invite à suivre le lien "Juge et bourreau" qui se trouve en bas de mon profil et qui vous renverra vers un article que j'y ai consacré sur mon profil Facebook. Vous pouvez le lire avant ou après le chapitre, à votre meilleure convenance, mais sachez qu'en le lisant d'abord, vous risquez de vous gâcher l'effet recherché, alors mieux vaut le faire après coup. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span> : _**Juge et bourreau**_

_If I could just hide_

_The sinner inside_

_And keep him denied_

_How sweet life would be_

_If I could be freed_

_From the sinner in me_

_The sinner in me_, Depeche Mode

* * *

><p>Dans la rue déserte, devant le bâtiment de la SHINRA, Reno fumait une cigarette. Le temps était beaucoup moins clément, ce jour là. Il y avait tellement de brouillard qu'en dépit du fait qu'il fût à peine plus de midi, il faisait désagréablement sombre. Il n'y voyait pas à dix mètres, pas étonnant que les gens restent à l'intérieur... quoique ?<p>

Il perçut un mouvement, du coin de l'œil, et se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Roxas qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée, du côté où était garée la voiture. Il l'appela pour lui demander pourquoi il sortait, mais Roxas ne l'entendit pas ou, pour le moins, ne se retourna pas. Comme si la brume avait étouffé sa voix.

De plus en plus intrigué, Reno jeta sa cigarette et le suivit. Roxas tourna le coin, et Reno pensa qu'il avait peut-être oublié un truc dans la voiture. Mais quand il tourna à son tour, il vit que le blond l'avait dépassée sans s'arrêter et poursuivait son chemin.

_Mais où il va ? _

- Roxas, où tu vas ?

Mais toujours pas de réponse, ni de réaction. Il haussa le ton.

- Roxas !

Autant pisser dans un luth. Roxas continuait de s'enfoncer dans le brouillard. Reno accéléra le pas, mais ne parvint pas à réduire la distance qui les séparait.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il se mit à courir. Et Roxas disparut.

C'était comme si le brouillard l'avait avalé. Perplexe, Reno courut plus vite, s'attendant à chaque instant à distinguer à nouveau sa silhouette, mais il n'y avait que des rues vides et toujours ce maudit brouillard qui s'épaississait de plus en plus. Et soudain, il entendit une alarme.

Il ne s'arrêta pas - au contraire. Ce n'était pas une alarme anti-incendie, ou l'antivol d'une voiture. Le son était puissant, et devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Oppressant, retentissant, il faisait vibrer toute sa cage thoracique et lui broyait le cœur. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce bruit de sa vie mais il savait ce que c'était - la sirène d'alerte aux populations. Un signal qui n'avait plus retenti dans cette ville depuis la seconde Guerre Mondiale, bien avant sa naissance. Comment pouvait-il le reconnaître ?

Il courait de plus en plus vite. Si vite qu'il lui fallut un bon moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et quand il le _vit_, il se mit à avoir peur, peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur. Il fut terrifié - _viscéralement_.

Les murs s'effritaient, et les débris s'envolaient et brûlaient au lieu de tomber par terre. Dessous la couche de pierre, il n'y avait que du métal - des grilles et des grillages, des plaques, des portes, même le sol sous ses pieds faisait un bruit de ferraille assourdissant. Et tout – _tout – _était en train de rouiller. C'était comme d'assister à des siècles de décrépitude en quelques secondes. La matière se désagrégeait par endroits ; à d'autres, les murs semblaient saigner. Il accéléra encore, si c'était possible, espérant qu'au prochain tournant, l'horreur allait disparaître, que la ville autour de lui reviendrait à la normale. Mais il ne vit que plus de rouille, plus de métal rougeoyant, et une pluie de cendres qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Finalement, la sirène s'interrompit, et Reno, à bout de souffle et de forces, s'arrêta avec elle.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Appuyé à ses genoux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle et de raisonner. C'était un cauchemar, c'était _forcément_ un cauchemar.

- Je veux me réveiller...

Roxas n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit parti assez loin pour ne pas se retrouver pris là-dedans. Tout n'était que braise, sang et rouille, et le silence lui pesait maintenant plus que la sirène. Il était seul.

Ou pas.

Il entendit un coup sourd, à quelques mètres derrière lui, puis un autre, et il se redressa lentement.

Il ne savait pas, ne _pouvait _pas savoir ce qui faisait ce bruit. En dépit du brouillard maintenant dissipé, il ne voyait pas si loin - à quelques pas, l'horizon se résumait à un puits d'obscurité. Le bruit venait de là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et _pourtant_.

- Non. Non, pas ça...

Sa voix lui parvint, pitoyable et faible, un gémissement de petit garçon perdu et terrorisé.

- Pas ça ! Répéta-t-il, plus fort, comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

Mais rien ni personne n'entendit sa prière, car alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, titubant, résonna dans le gouffre sombre le son qu'il redoutait plus que tout d'entendre.

- Non...

Il savait. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, même il avait su à l'instant même où la sirène avait retenti. Il avait juste refusé d'admettre que ça puisse se produire. Qu'après le glas vienne l'exécuteur. Le juge et le bourreau. Le bruit retentit à nouveau, le clouant sur place.

C'était un grincement. Le bruit crissant, insupportable et sinistre, du métal rouillé frottant contre le métal rouillé. C'était comme une patte aux griffes immenses et pourries passant et repassant sur un tableau noir comme la Mort.

_Cours..._

Il retentissait à intervalles lents et réguliers - c'était si _lourd_, il le savait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il bouge...

_Cours._

Encore une fois, et encore une autre. Chaque fois que le grincement lui parvenait, un peu plus fort, un peu plus proche que la fois précédente, il _le _sentait avancer. Vers lui. Et il était absolument sûr qu'il ne survivrait pas à la simple vision de la chose qui, lentement et inexorablement, progressait, et ne tarderait pas à sortir des Ténèbres.

_Cours !_

Un gros fragment de mur se détacha, juste à la frontière entre la rue et la bouche de l'enfer qui s'ouvrait, trop près de lui. Comme tous les autres débris, il s'embrasa, jeta une lueur rouge et brève dans l'ombre. Reno perçut un reflet métallique, un mouvement.

-** COURS !**

Ce n'était plus une pensée mais un cri. Sa propre voix résonna à ses oreilles comme un coup de fouet, et il put enfin bouger. Il se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il ne poursuivait plus personne, il fuyait. Courait pour sa propre survie, pour sauver sa peau, pour échapper à la créature qui avait quitté l'ombre et le pourchassait. Le grincement retentissait toujours derrière lui, toujours avec la même lenteur lancinante, sans qu'il arrive à le distancer pour autant.

_Oh, non, non, nonononon, je suis tellement désolé, pardon, non ! _

Il vit l'ouverture d'un tunnel sur sa gauche et tenta sa chance. Il s'y engouffra et courut, courut encore, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient en feu, jusqu'à ce que la cendre et les braises lui brûlent la gorge, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air, dans cet endroit confiné dont les parois rouillées brûlaient sans jamais se consumer, lui fasse tourner la tête. Il courut, ivre de peur, sans oser regarder derrière lui. Il courut jusqu'à ce que brusquement, une nouvelle paroi métallique rouge et brûlante surgisse devant lui.

Il la vit trop tard pour même essayer de s'arrêter et la percuta de plein fouet. Il ne sentit pas la douleur, n'eut même pas le vertige. Il n'entendit que le bruit qui retentissait dans tout le tunnel, se mêlant un instant au grincement qui retentissait encore, toujours derrière lui, toujours régulier, toujours bien trop proche.

Il était piégé.

Piégé entre un mur et le monstre qui approchait toujours, l'empêchant de faire demi-tour. Il était hors de question qu'il se dirige vers _lui_, même à son corps défendant. Il en était incapable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Et à prier, prier pour que ça soit rapide.

Il fit face au tunnel, adossé au mur et agrippé aux mailles du grillage rouillé qui le recouvrait. Et au bout d'un moment, trop court et infiniment trop long, _il _apparut dans son champ de vision.

Reno se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, serra encore plus ses doigts sur le fil de fer, se blessant les phalanges contre le métal rugueux de la plaque, s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes des mains. Un long gémissement terrifié s'échappa de sa gorge.

Le bourreau lui fit face. Il traîna encore sur deux pas sa monstrueuse épée rouillée, qui laissait des sillons brûlants de la rouille du sol, puis la laissa tomber.

Elle heurta le sol avec un vacarme assourdissant qui ébranla Reno jusqu'aux os et fit trembler la terre entière. Puis il s'approcha.

Il était exactement tel que Reno l'avait redouté. La silhouette d'un homme, massif, aux gestes malhabiles mais terriblement puissants, vêtu de haillons qui avaient peut-être été blancs un jour, à présent couverts de rouille, de sang séché - noir, brun, rouge - de terre, de choses dont Reno ignorait et ne voulait pas connaître la nature. Mais il se fichait de son corps - ô combien ! Comment s'en soucier alors qu'il avait cette _tête_ ! Cette chose qui lui en tenait lieu, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait sous cette monstruosité rouge sang, cette pyramide métallique dont les pointes descendaient sur son torse et dans son dos. Et il ne voulait _surtout pas le savoir._

Mais le bourreau n'en avait cure. Son rôle n'était pas de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais de lui infliger la pire des tortures. De frapper là où ça faisait mal, de trouver cet endroit, son point faible, et d'appuyer dessus, encore et encore, de frapper, de tirer, de pousser et de ne s'arrêter que quand la douleur l'aurait rendu fou ou tué, tout simplement. Parce que de par sa nature elle-même, il connaissait Reno, peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait, et savait précisément comment s'y prendre.

Mais il n'approchait pas plus, pourtant. Il restait planté là, immobile, à moins d'un mètre de lui, les bras ballants, sa "tête" aveugle tournée vers Reno qui, immobile, lui aussi, ne comprenait pas.

Puis la créature bougea. Elle leva les mains, les porta lentement à l'armature métallique qui reposait sur ses épaules. Reno comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire - comment ne l'avait-il pas su plus tôt ? Sans réfléchir, il se précipita, tenta de passer à côté de la chose et de la dépasser pour remonter le tunnel. Tout sauf _ça_. Mais l'autre lui saisit le bras, avec une vivacité inattendue et terrifiante, et le rejeta en arrière, contre le mur métallique qui trembla sous l'impact. Cette fois, Reno s'effondra sur le sol, et se résigna. Impuissant, terrorisé, il regarda le bourreau lever les mains jusqu'à son casque rouge et l'ouvrir.

Les deux parties de la structure métallique tombèrent de part et d'autre de lui, sur le sol. Le bruit et le choc se répercutèrent dans tout le tunnel. L'intérieur en était creux et hérissé de pointes dégoulinantes de sang, comme dans une vierge de fer. Reno les regarda, refusant de lever les yeux vers le visage qui le surplombait.

Mais la créature n'était pas de cet avis. Elle était juge et bourreau, et en tant que tels, devait veiller à l'application de la sentence. Elle empoigna Reno et le força à tourner son regard vers elle.

Des larmes aussi brûlantes que de l'acide lui montèrent aux yeux et débordèrent. Il s'agrippa aux mains que le tenaient par les épaules, sans plus se soucier de la créature à laquelle elles appartenaient.

Vacillant sur le cou de la créature, la tête d'Axel le regardait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et vitreux, comme morts, et du sang en coulait. Les épines ensanglantées l'avaient transpercé, trouant sa peau et ses os, ravageant son visage, qui exprimait une souffrance impossible. Puis il ouvrit la bouche – cette bouche que Reno avait embrassée, regardée, désirée, qui l'avait obsédé, dont les lèvres étaient à présent déchirées, sèches et raides comme du cuir – et laissa échapper un long, un interminable et insoutenable hurlement plaintif.

Reno se réveilla en sursaut, assis dans son lit, la peau couverte d'une sueur glacée et son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il pensa fugacement que s'il ne se calmait pas très vite, il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il tendit une main qui tremblait vers l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

La lumière tamisée chassa le plus gros de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, l'arrachant pour de bon à son cauchemar et le rendant à sa chambre. Pourtant, le visage dévasté d'Axel dansait encore devant ses yeux, comme si son cerveau s'était arrêté sur la dernière image du cauchemar et l'avait imprimée sur sa rétine. Il gémit doucement, incapable de se retenir.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir et sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Roxas entra en trombe, l'air affolé, et Reno se tourna vers lui, mais ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Roxas en s'approchant. Je t'ai entendu crier...

Il semblait déjà en partie rassuré de simplement le voir, mais son regard restait inquiet. Reno secoua la tête.

- J'ai crié ? Dit-il, un peu égaré, et sa voix sonna bizarrement à ses oreilles. Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur.

Mais Roxas s'approcha vivement, l'air déterminé. Il ne semblait pas contrarié.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça ne fait rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il était juste à côté du lit, et Reno vit son visage se décomposer quand il le regarda de plus près.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Tu pleures.

Le blond amorça un geste, levant la main, puis sembla se raviser. Reno se détourna et passa une main sur sa joue.

- Ah. Oui.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait réellement versé les larmes de son cauchemar, à la fin...

- Je reviens, dit Roxas.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Reno resta seul un instant, le cœur serré et douloureux, et en profita pour se désentortiller de ses draps qui lui bloquaient les jambes. Il avait dû se débattre dans son sommeil. Balançant ses pieds par-dessus le bord du lit, il s'assit et s'accouda à ses genoux, la tête dans les mains. Il essaya de respirer profondément et calmement, et son rythme cardiaque se calma un peu, mais la sensation oppressante subsista. Il devina qu'elle subsisterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à se tirer de la tête le regard mort d'Axel, et cette plainte qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles - un écho de son propre cri, se rendit-il compte, puisque Roxas l'avait aussi entendue.

Celui-ci revint à ce moment là, un verre d'eau dans une main et, dans l'autre, son paquet de cigarettes et un cendrier.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ton briquet, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse en s'asseyant, lui aussi, au bord du lit, le cendrier posé entre eux.

Reno avala une gorgée d'eau, posa le verre sur la table de chevet et prit le paquet.

- Il est dedans, dit-il en faisant tomber le briquet du paquet et en s'allumant une cigarette. Merci. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai dû te foutre une sacrée trouille.

- Arrête de t'excuser, je t'ai dit. Tu n'as pas fait exprès.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, Reno fumant, Roxas songeur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne la parole.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il.

Reno hocha la tête sans répondre.

- À une époque, j'en faisais souvent, avoua Roxas en regardant droit devant lui. Je me réveillais dans des états pas possibles, comme si j'étais resté bloqué dedans. J'avais l'impression de ne pas arriver à me réveiller complètement.

Reno hocha la tête - en dépit de la lumière et de la présence de Roxas, c'était précisément l'impression qu'il avait.

- Quand ça m'arrivait, Ven restait avec moi. C'était la seule chose qui me rassurait.

À nouveau, Reno hocha la tête sans répondre, se contentant de fumer en silence. Il se sentait stupide mais, d'un autre côté, un cauchemar assez terrifiant pour le faire crier dans son sommeil... Les mauvais rêves, pour un adulte, avaient souvent matière à être bien pires que chez les enfants. Il savait qu'il n'était pas si impressionnable. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression que l'obscurité luttait contre la lumière de la lampe de chevet et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : se refermer sur lui. Et il savait que ce serait pire quand il se retrouverait seul à nouveau.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

Reno réfléchit un instant, hésitant. Il connaissait la signification de son cauchemar, et de ça, il ne pouvait pas parler avec Roxas. Et il n'arriverait jamais à lui décrire le visage d'Axel - de ça, il ne voulait pas parler, ni à Roxas, ni à personne. Mais s'il excluait ces détails, le simple fait d'expliquer le libérerait peut-être d'une partie de ce poids.

- J'ai rêvé que j'avais la Tête Pyramidale au cul, lâcha-t-il sombrement.

- La quoi ? demanda Roxas en haussant les sourcils.

Reno tira une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa.

- La Tête pyramidale. Ça vient d'un jeu vidéo qu'Axel avait acheté avant qu'on se connaisse, lui et moi. Un _survival horror_. Il y avait joué qu'une fois et ça lui avait tellement foutu la trouille qu'il y avait plus jamais touché. Quand on est devenus amis, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller chez lui pour qu'on y joue ensemble. C'était franchement terrifiant. On aurait jamais osé y jouer tout seul. Y avait cette ville fantôme pleine de brouillard, coupée du reste du monde, avec juste le héros qui pouvait pas faire autre chose que s'enfoncer dedans. Et puis la sirène. Quand on l'entendait, on savait qu'on était dans la merde. La ville devenait sale, encore plus glauque, et là y avait carrément des monstres. La Tête Pyramidale, c'était le machin le plus flippant du lot, et ça veut dire quelque chose.

Il soupira.

- J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans la rue et que j'entendais la sirène, et que tout se mettait à rouiller et à pourrir, et que cette foutue saloperie sortait de nulle part pour essayer de me faire sauter la tête avec son épée démesurée. Je me suis réveillé quand elle m'a coincé dans un cul-de-sac. Je sais que ça a l'air con, comme ça, mais crois-moi, c'était monstrueux. Dans mon rêve, j'avais oublié le jeu. Je savais ce qui m'arrivait, mais je me souvenais pas comment je l'avais appris. J'ai cru que j'allais crever de trouille...

Il s'arrêta, embarrassé. Oui, ça avait l'air con, comme ça, parce qu'il en avait retiré tous les éléments personnels, tout ce qui avait rendu ce rêve terrifiant, et tout ce qui faisait que ça allait l'obséder pendant la nuit entière et l'empêcher de se rendormir. Mais, objectivement, il se sentait un peu moins mal, maintenant.

- Je sais, dit Roxas au bout d'un moment. Les choses n'ont jamais l'air aussi horrible quand on les raconte. Parce qu'elles sont dans ta tête, et que personne ne peut les percevoir comme toi, tu les perçois... L'esprit nous joue parfois de sales tours.

Reno acquiesça, complètement d'accord, avant de regarder son réveil. Les grandes discussions philosophiques à une heure du matin...

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, dit-il à Roxas. On travaille, demain.

Le blond hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

- Et toi ? Ça va aller ?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, vas te pieuter. Merci d'être resté un peu, t'avais raison. Ça va mieux quand on en parle.

Roxas se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et se retourna à moitié en entendant le grattement du briquet de Reno qui se rallumait une cigarette.

- Tu ne te recouches pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas tout de suite, éluda Reno en regrettant de ne pas avoir attendu qu'il soit sorti.

Roxas resta planté entre le lit et la porte pendant un instant, l'air tiraillé entre deux choix, et finit par tourner complètement le dos à la porte.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

Reno baissa les yeux. Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, avec à peu près n'importe qui d'autre et en dépit du fait qu'il se trouvait ridicule, il aurait sans doute accepté. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées l'horrifiait. Mais c'était Roxas. Il déposa sa cigarette et se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pas, je...

- Non, l'interrompit fermement le blond. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu as raison, d'accord ?

Reno releva la tête et le regarda, surpris. Pour autant qu'ils avaient conscience de ce qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement, et qu'ils le savaient et savaient qu'ils le savaient – quand exactement la vie était-elle devenue à ce point compliquée ? - ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ne l'avaient même jamais _évoqué_. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu que des silences, des regards détournés ou baissés, et des moments de malaise. Et s'ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dans ces non-dits, c'était précisément parce qu'ils étaient des **non-dits** qu'ils pouvaient cohabiter sans que la situation devienne intenable. Reno n'osa rien dire, de peur de provoquer une discussion qui ne devait pas avoir lieu. Il laissa Roxas parler. S'il ne répondait pas, ce n'était pas une discussion. Ils pourraient peut-être continuer comme avant. Ça dépendrait de ce que le blond allait lui dire. S'il lui coupait la parole maintenant, ça resterait suspendu entre eux et il passerait son temps à se demander de quoi Roxas avait voulu lui parler...

- Tu as raison, reprit Roxas, mais pour une fois, juste une fois, faisons comme si ce n'était pas le cas. On est adultes, et je sais qu'on peut passer au-dessus de ça. Que rien que pour cette fois, on pourrait faire comme si tout était _normal_, et que ça se passe bien. Reno...

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, le sol, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux. Ils se regardèrent et pour la première fois, Reno lui trouva le regard clair et franc, n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une affection sincère et de la détermination. Il eut l'impression d'être face à un ami - un ami, ni plus ni moins. Comme quand il regardait Tifa ou Rude dans les yeux.

- Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai demandé qui te soutenait, toi, quand tu portais tout le monde à bout de bras ?

Reno hocha la tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, parce que la réponse était évidente et que, aussi contradictoire que ce soit, tu es _à la fois_ trop fier et trop humble pour admettre que c'était la vérité. Et c'était admirable de ta part, Reno, _tu_ es admirable. Je t'admire et je te respecte pour ta gentillesse, pour ton attitude responsable, pour ton désintéressement, pour tout ce que tu fais, mais _putain_ !

Reno sursauta. Roxas n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais dans sa bouche, la grossièreté était toujours le signe qu'il ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer correctement ce qu'il voulait, ou qu'il était très énervé.

- Arrête de refuser toute aide, poursuivit-il. Ça me rend dingue de te voir tout prendre sur toi, tu vas finir par... par exploser, ou je ne sais pas, mais il finira par t'arriver quelque chose, et ce ne sera pas agréable.

Il soupira.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais je te jure, tu me rends marteau. Tu en as tellement fait, d'abord pour Axel, et maintenant pour moi, pour nous trois... Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, Reno, accepte la main qu'on te tend. Laisse-moi à mon tour faire quelque chose pour toi. J'en ai besoin autant que toi.

Reno avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'à force de jouer les bonnes âmes, il avait donné à Roxas l'impression de lui être redevable au point de guetter une occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par lâcher, et Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses - et puis de quoi, pour commencer ? Je veux juste que tu oublies un peu toutes les barrières que tu dresses autour de toi et qu'on dresse entre nous, et que tu me dises si oui ou non, tu as _envie_ que je reste là cette nuit.

Reno ne réagit pas tout de suite, un peu secoué. Si seulement c'était si simple, qu'ils pouvaient baisser la garder sans risque... Mais il se sentait vraiment mal, et pour une fois, en regardant Roxas, toujours accroupi devant lui, il ne vit pas le jeune homme désirable et inaccessible, le compagnon de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il se sentait si coupable de regarder comme il le faisait, qui partageait ses sentiments et luttait contre eux aussi fort que lui. Il vit une main tendue, et il la prit.

- Je me sens con, j'ai plus l'âge d'avoir peur d'être seul à cause d'un cauchemar, mais oui. S'il te plaît, reste. J'ai trop la trouille, ajouta-t-il en faisant la grimace, pour essayer de rendre sa demande moins formelle.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère, et Roxas eut un petit rire.

- Au lit, alors ! Répondit-il en se levant.

Mal à l'aise en dépit des allégations de Roxas - avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, comment "passer au-dessus" de ce qui sommeillait dans l'espace entre eux ? Et comment prévoir ce qui allait se passer quand cet espace disparaîtrait ? - Reno s'allongea à la hâte, se tourna vers l'extérieur du lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Sa cigarette, oubliée dans le cendrier, s'était consumée toute seule.

Il sentit aux mouvements du matelas que Roxas se couchait derrière lui. Il resta immobile, aux aguets, et sursauta violemment quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Roxas la retira aussitôt.

- Ça va ?

- Excuse-moi. Je me suis saisi.

- Arrête de t'excuser ! C'est dingue !

Reno ouvrit la bouche... pour s'excuser. Il la referma donc et se tut pendant que Roxas remuait derrière lui, repoussant l'oreiller contre le mur, tout en haut du lit. Reno comprit pour quand il se colla contre lui de tout son long, entourant sa taille d'un bras.

- Euhhhh, ne put s'empêcher de dire Reno, extrêmement déstabilisé.

- Quoi ? Demanda Roxas, la voix anxieuse, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers.

- Non, rien, c'est juste... C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais la... la _petite_ cuillère.

Roxas poussa un soupir agacé.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute si tu es si grand ? Où serait le côté réconfortant si c'était toi qui faisais la grande ?

- Mais tu vas t'étouffer dans mes cheveux...

- Tais-toi et dors.

Reno obéit et se tut. Pour ce qui était de dormir, par contre, il s'agissait d'une tout autre paire de manches...

* * *

><p><strong>Vraiment, lisez le petit article ! Et sinon, ai-je réussi à vous faire peur ? Quand avez-vous compris que Reno faisait un cauchemar ? Lesquels d'entre vous connaissaient déjà la Tête Pyramidale ? Et pour ceux-là, quand avez-vous commencé à comprendre que Reno se trouvait en fait à Silent Hill ? Écrire ce passage me démangeait depuis très longtemps et m'a pris un temps fou. J'ai dû demander plusieurs avis avant de trouver comment décrire l'alarme par exemple. je n'ai jamais autant attendu vos reviews, je compte sur vous !<strong>


	17. Yeux

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

Dédicace à **Akira Tetsu**, merci pour ces longues reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span> : _**Yeux**_

_Il faut que je te rassure_

_Je soignerai bien tes blessures_

_Mon amour_

_Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix_

_Nos deux corps étendus, là_

_Qu'à l'aube ils se mélangent_

_Là tu as les yeux d'un ange_

_Mon amour...  
><em>

_Beyond my control_, Mylène Farmer

* * *

><p>Il s'avéra que Roxas avait raison, mais seulement en partie. Sa présence – le simple son de sa respiration, signe qu'un autre être humain se trouvait près de lui – suffit à le ré ancrer complètement dans la réalité et à chasser les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar. C'était rassurant. C'était comme quand, petit, il était effrayé, dans son lit, et que le rai de lumière sous la porte de sa chambre lui disait que ses parents étaient là, dans le salon. Les savoir réveillés et bien présents suffisait à le réconforter. Cette nuit, comme à cette époque, Reno ne ressentait plus d'angoisse, et il ne pensait plus à son rêve.<p>

Roxas avait également eu raison en disant qu'ils seraient capables de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre sans que pour autant il se passe quelque chose. Étrangement – peut-être parce que Reno savait qu'il ne désirait pas tant la présence de Roxas que celle, tout simplement, d'une autre personne – le contact de son corps n'avait pas sur lui l'effet qu'il avait redouté. Cette nuit, sa libido était aux abonnés absents, et celle de Roxas semblait tout aussi inactive. Car, dans cette position, il n'aurait pas pu manquer de remarquer le contraire.

Il n'y avait aucune tension sexuelle dans cette étreinte. Reno n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, comme pour s'en convaincre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, et quand il finit par se rendre à l'évidence, une sensation étrange l'envahit. Un soulagement d'une intensité incroyable, mêlé d'un curieux pressentiment.

C'était comme d'entrer soudain dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Le calme blanc et plat, presque mort et si précaire, à quelques mètres à peine de la furie de la tempête qui se déchaînait. Reno se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà réussi à survivre à un cyclone en parvenant à se maintenir pile au milieu jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe. Quelles étaient ses chances à lui, d'échapper à la tempête dans laquelle il était pris en restant dans son angle mort.

Un soupir lui échappa. Cette nuit – si toutefois cela durait jusqu'au matin, ce qui n'était pas gagné – était l'unique répit qu'il aurait.

Mais si la présence de Roxas réconfortait Reno et qu'ils étaient, comme il l'avait dit, capables de se contenir, il ne ferma pas l'œil pour autant. Il passa la nuit immobile, dans les bras de Roxas, qui était aussi inerte que lui. Reno écouta sa respiration, lente et régulière, et regarda les chiffres lumineux de son réveil égrener les minutes heure après heure.

Il se sentait bien.

C'était plus que le simple plaisir de ne pas être seul. Les bras de Roxas autour de lui, son souffle sur sa nuque, le contact de son corps détendu contre le sien… Le temps passant, Reno se rendit compte que lui-même, il se détendait progressivement. C'était comme si tout en lui se relâchait, à petits pas.

À quatre heures du matin, il avait atteint un état de bien-être inédit, ou peut-être avait-il mal depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié comment c'était, de ne pas souffrir. Il ne dormait pas. Il se sentait trop bien, il n'avait pas envie de perdre une seule minute de ce temps précieux à dormir. Et à l'arrière de sa tête, surnageant dans son esprit au repos, se dévidait un fil de réflexions, toujours les mêmes, qu'il contemplait avec une sérénité étonnante.

Il savait depuis longtemps que son attirance pour Roxas allait bien au-delà du désir physique. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti ça dans les bras de n'importe qui. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras de cette façon en dehors de ses parents.

Axel ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'était toujours Reno qui le prenait dans ses bras. Il était celui qui étreignait l'autre. Peut-être qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose si Axel l'avait étreint, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Parce que la seule fois où il avait laissé Axel voir qu'il avait mal, il lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Axel l'aurait sûrement pris dans ses bras et l'aurait aidé à traverser mille nuits difficiles, si Reno avait voulu qu'il soit là. Et Reno aurait certainement éprouvé la même sensation de plénitude dans ses bras.

Mais c'était Roxas. Et c'était merveilleux quand même. C'était la première fois. C'était une première fois avec un autre qu'Axel, et cela aussi, constituait une première fois. C'était stupéfiant, songeait-t-il, qu'alors qu'il regrettait chaque regard qu'il posait sur Roxas et qu'il se faisait tant de reproches quand il le touchait – même involontairement, même de façon insignifiante – il ne concevait aucune culpabilité à l'idée de se trouver là. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et avec le monde entier, alors que ce contact était plus intime et plus équivoque que tous les autres. Comment pouvait-il se sentir bien ?

Puis, il se disait que Roxas avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il se mettait trop de pression. Peut-être qu'il avait tort de vouloir toujours être celui qui étreint. Peut-être qu'il était atteint d'une sorte de complexe du héros et qu'il se foutait lui-même en l'air, à force de vouloir aider les autres tout en refusant systématiquement que l'on le soutienne. Peut-être que s'il s'était montré moins orgueilleux, moins buté, Axel l'aurait déjà pris dans ses bras comme ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait découvert ça avec Axel, et ça aurait été merveilleux. C'était merveilleux parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Roxas allait au-delà de la simple attirance physique. Il le savait depuis longtemps...

Et l'écheveau,ré enroulé sur lui-même, se dévidait à nouveau.

Bien que ses yeux n'aient pas quitté le réveil pendant cinq heures, Reno sursauta quand celui-ci se mit à sonner. Roxas sursauta derrière lui. Reno marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fut surpris d'entendre Roxas lui demander :

– Quoi ?

Sa voix n'était pas ensommeillée.

– Je disais : j'avais oublié le boulot, fait chier.

Le bras de Roxas disparut, rapidement suivi par le reste, tandis qu'il se levait. Reno aurait voulu rester couché encore, mais il quitta le lit en même temps que le blond. C'était terminé. Ils avaient quitté l'œil du cyclone, il était inutile de tenter de s'y attarder.

Reno alluma la lampe de chevet et regarda Roxas, et deux détails le frappèrent.

Il avait été trop à l'ouest pour s'en rendre compte pendant la nuit, mais Roxas portait des vêtements qui appartenaient à Axel. Un vieux pantalon en toile qu'il avait dû retrousser plusieurs fois aux chevilles, et un tee-shirt de Metallica un peu trop long pour lui. Le cœur de Reno se serra douloureusement, comme à chaque fois qu'il encaissait subitement une de ces vagues de souvenirs nostalgiques et trop précis.

Axel portait souvent ces mêmes vêtements quand il faisait trop froid pour dormir en caleçon – ce qu'il préférait – parce qu'ils étaient usés et confortables et que, selon lui, les pyjamas étaient faits « pour les enfants, les filles, et les beaufs. » Reno, qui n'avait rien de personnel contre le port du pyjama, mais qui trouvait tout de même franchement inutile de dépenser de l'argent dans des fringues qu'on ne porte que pour dormir ou glander, en faisait autant. Les habits que Roxas portait, il les avait lui-même empruntés plus d'une fois. Il avait l'habitude de piquer le T-shirt Metallica d'Axel quand Axel lui avait lui-même piqué son T-shirt préféré. Celui-ci était une loque, à vrai dire, d'un noir si délavé qu'il en était devenu gris, le tissu rendu fin à l'excès par l'usure, complètement informe d'avoir été trop porté, trop lavé. Sur le devant, un couple de squelettes, dont un avec de longs cheveux roux, faisait l'amour sous l'inscription « TOGETHER FOREVER »... De force, Reno s'arracha à sa rêverie.

Le second détail, plus inquiétant, s'étirait sous les yeux de Roxas en ombres grises – des cernes, bien trop marqués pour dater de la nuit dernière. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Il allait dire quelque chose quand Roxas parla – un peu précipitamment. Un peu comme s'il cherchait volontairement à lui couper la parole.

– Ça t'embête si je passe dans la salle de bains en premier ?

Reno secoua la tête, toujours interloqué par la mauvaise mine du blond, avant de répondre, un peu à côté de ses pompes :

– Non. Non, vas-y, je… Je vais préparer le café.

Roxas acquiesça en silence, et quitta la pièce aussitôt. Reno resta debout sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, encore un peu sonné. Il savait bien que la bulle de paix et d'harmonie qu'ils avaient partagée éclaterait le jour venu, mais le retour à la réalité s'était fait prompt et brutal.

Roxas avait pourtant l'air d'aller mieux. Reno savait qu'il prenait ses cachets, et il allait à tous ses rendez-vous avec le Docteur Master. x) La journée, il avait l'air détendu, il souriait parfois. Jamais du fond du cœur, bien sûr, mais Reno savait qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Oui, il l'avait entendu pleurer, mais sa situation avait de quoi faire pleurer n'importe qui, ce n'était ni surprenant ni alarmant. Juste… _normal_.

Et pourtant. Son visage, tel qu'il avait vu à l'instant, ne parlait pas de quelques larmes versées pendant un moment de solitude. C'étaient les yeux de l'insomnie chronique, celle qui ne vous laisse dormir que juste assez pour être capable de tenir debout.

Comment Reno avait-il pu ne pas le voir plutôt ? Son attention s'était elle à ce point relâchée ces derniers temps ? Il était avec Roxas à longueur de journée, et merde, il passait son temps à **arrêter de le regarder**. Évitait-t-il inconsciemment son regard, de peur d'y voir si refléter ses propres pensées coupables ? Ne l'avait-il plus regardé dans les yeux depuis tout ce temps ?

En colère contre lui-même, Reno s'habilla à la hâte et prépara le café. Il alluma la lumière du couloir et emporta deux tasses. Quand Roxas ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et que la lumière tomba sur son visage, Reno faillit en lâcher les tasses de surprise. L'une d'elles lui échappa presque : il la rattrapa de justesse, se brûlant les doigts au passage. Roxas la lui prit précipitamment.

– Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Tu… Ta figure, bégaya Reno, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Roxas, qui leva une main et toucha sa joue.

– Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il n'avait pas de cernes. C'était le Roxas des grands jours, le teint éclatant, la peau parfaite. Mais Reno était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

– Reno ? Insista Roxas, car il ne disait rien.

– Comment t'as fait ?

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

– Quoi, ça ? (Il montra la peau sous ses yeux.) J'utilise de l'anticerne, c'est tout.

Il parlait d'une manière délibérément décontractée. Reno voulait lui poser des questions, mais il avait aussi quelque chose à lui demander.

– Tu pourrais faire pareil pour moi ?

Le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace par-dessus l'épaule du blond criait à la nuit agitée. Roxas haussa les sourcils.

– Oui, bien sûr. Viens. Lave-toi le visage.

Roxas s'écarta pour laisser entrer Reno, puis fouilla dans le meuble sous l'évier pendant que celui-ci se passait de l'eau sur la figure et se séchait vigoureusement. Puis, il le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et se pencha vers lui, une main déjà posée près des produits qu'il avait soigneusement alignés sur le bord de l'évier.

– Penche la tête en arrière, dit-il, et Reno s'exécuta.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, prenant Roxas à la gorge comme à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient sans s'y être préparés, et que pendant un bref instant, un lien s'établissait. Un flot de pensées communes s'écoulait entre eux, une communication totale, une compréhension absolue. L'espace de quelques secondes, c'était sans rien dire qu'ils cessaient de se taire. Et ce qu'ils échangeaient, alors…

– Ferme les yeux, demanda Roxas, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Il fut soulagé quand Reno s'exécuta, même si son visage levé ainsi vers lui, lui donnait furieusement envie de l'embrasser. Cela ressemblait tellement à une invitation… Même s'il savait très bien que ça n'en était pas une. Refoulant ce désir importun, Roxas prit un petit tube rempli d'une matière bleu clair et transparente, le déboucha et, à l'aide de la pipette, déposa une goutte du produit sous chacun des yeux clos. Reno frémit.

– C'est froid, dit-il.

– C'est normal. C'est pour faire dégonfler les poches. Et puis, ça réveille.

Roxas regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de faire ça. Quand il posa les mains sur le visage de Reno, il eut l'impression que sa peau était brûlante. Le bout de ses doigts reposant sur ses tempes, il s'appliqua à faire pénétrer le gel décongestionnant en massant avec ses pouces, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Comme le produit ne laissait aucun résidu après application (c'était pour cette raison-là qu'il l'achetait), il reboucha le tube et en prit tout de suite un autre, plus un morceau de coton doux. Il versa un peu de liquide beige dessus et l'appliqua avec le plus grand soin. Les cernes qu'avait Reno ne dataient pas de la veille, mais n'avaient jamais été aussi profondes, et Roxas savait pourquoi il voulait les cacher. Compte tenu de l'attention particulière dont ils faisaient tous les deux l'objet, au bureau, mieux valait éviter de se pointer avec une tête pareille. La dynamique Yazoo-Kadaj-rancœur était trop propice aux rumeurs pour lui donner du grain à moudre. Roxas retira le surplus d'anticerne avec un morceau de coton propre, puis il regarda les trois boîtiers qui restaient sur le bord de l'évier. Finalement, il en choisit un et, l'ouvrant, le plaça à côté du visage de Reno pour comparer la couleur de sa peau et celle de la poudre. Reno ouvrit les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Les sourcils froncés, Roxas reposa le poudrier et en prit un autre.

– Un problème ? Demanda Reno. Roxas secoua la tête.

– Ta carnation est plus claire que la mienne. Je cherche une poudre qui aille avec.

– Tu veux me mettre du fond de teint ? Demanda Reno, sans parvenir à dissimuler l'horreur que cette idée lui inspirait.

– Si on ne le couvre pas, l'anticerne est flagrant. Celle-ci devrait convenir. Ferme les yeux.

Reno se laissa faire à contrecœur, pendant que Roxas passait sous ses yeux quelques coups d'un épais pinceau au poil soyeux. Le blond recula, repassa un coup à droite et déposa son instrument.

– Garde bien les yeux fermés, enjoignit-il à Reno, avant de se pencher vers lui et de souffler sur son visage, longuement, pas trop fort. Quelques grains superflus de poussière couleur chair s'envolèrent. Le reste, fixé dans l'anticerne à présent sec, s'unifiait très bien avec sa peau, laissant à peine une ombre sous ses yeux. Roxas recula pour mieux examiner son œuvre, les bras croisés, la tête penchée sur le côté.

– C'est bon, finit-il par décider. En tout cas, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire avec ce que j'ai sous la main. Mon teint est plus mat que le tien.

Reno ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour se regarder dans la glace. Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement impressionné.

– Or, waouh ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est dingue, on n'y voit que du feu !

Roxas sourit, un peu.

– C'est un art à part entière, le maquillage, tu sais. Les gens de se rendent pas compte qu'il ne s'agit pas juste de tricher sur la longueur de ses cils ou de se peindre la bouche en rouge. Correctement choisi et appliqué, c'est supposé ne pas se voir.

– Merci beaucoup. T'es vachement doué ! Dit Reno, encore baba devant le miroir.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

– De rien. Ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs. J'étais mannequin, j'ai appris quelques trucs. Savoir masquer des cernes, c'est la leçon numéro un.

– Et tu fais ça souvent ? Demanda Reno, mine de rien.

À nouveau, Roxas haussa les épaules. Mais cette fois il ne répondit rien.

Tout convaincu qu'avait été Reno par l'efficacité de ce procédé, il n'en décréta pas moins, le soir même, qu'il ne recommencerait jamais. Roxas avait passé la journée à lui répéter de ne pas toucher à ses yeux et à le rappeler à l'ordre. Il lui enlevait maintenant le maquillage avec un coton imbibé, pendant que Reno râlait avec force jurons.

– Mais évidemment il ne faut pas y chipoter, sinon ça s'étale, et ça fait des taches, lui expliquait Roxas en appuyant sur sa peau avec le coton.

– Mais c'est à devenir dingue, ce que ça démange ! Comment c'est possible de supporter ça ? Et puis, même sans ce truc, je me frotte les yeux au moins dix fois par jour. Je n'y pense pas, je le fais, c'est tout !

Roxas terminal de nettoyer le deuxième œil et jeta le morceau de coton à la poubelle. Reno s'empressa de se frictionner les yeux à poings fermés, plus vigoureusement que jamais.

– Ah ! Fit-il. Plus jamais ! J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée, c'est pas une vie !

Roxas sourit.

– Il y a pourtant des tas de gens qui le font, tu sais. Tous les jours.

– Mais c'est inhumain ! Protesta Reno, toujours occupé à essayer d'enfoncer ses yeux au plus profond dans leurs orbites.

– C'est juste une question d'habitude, répondit paisiblement Roxas en se tournant vers le miroir et en prenant un morceau de coton propre. Il se mit à nettoyer son propre visage, avec application.

– À ta place, dit-il sans quitter des yeux son propre reflet, j'irais me coucher tôt ce soir, histoire d'éviter de devoir remettre ça demain matin…

Reno sortit de la pièce sans répondre et alla dans le salon où il alluma la Xbox 360 avant d'aller s'affaisser sur le canapé. Reprenant sa dernière partie de Fallout III, il lui fallut un moment pour se repérer - la dernière fois qu'il y avait joué, c'était avant l'Accident. Il lui semblait avoir quitté l'abri 101 depuis peu, mais après avoir chargé sa sauvegarde, il se retrouva à Megaton City, et s'en trouva légèrement paumé. Finalement, histoire de se repérer, il décida de se mettre en quête de Mr Burke pour voir s'il lui proposait déjà de faire péter la ville. Ce qu'il allait faire, vu qu'il avait désamorcé la bombe dans sa partie précédente.

La douche se mit à couler dans la salle de bain. Reno descendit une goule, lui explosant la tête dans une gerbe d'éclats d'os et de morceaux de chair qui s'éparpillèrent au ralenti. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'y remettre plus tôt - il n'y avait pas de meilleur défouloir qu'un jeu vidéo dans lequel il pouvait défoncer la gueule de tout ce qui bougeait. Même des goules, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes. Mais, encore une fois, il les avait aidées dans sa partie précédente. Cette fois-ci, en commençant le jeu, il avait été déterminé à se la jouer Connard des Terres Désolées. Sa jauge de karma était d'ailleurs déjà bien négative... et en dépit du fait qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à se la jouer héros désintéressé quand il y avait des choix moraux, les solutions violentes et la méchanceté gratuite correspondaient mieux à son état d'esprit actuel. Il avait vraiment envie de faire sauter Megaton City. Il avait eu envie de taper sur des trucs toute la journée à cause de ce foutu maquillage et de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se gratter.

Et bien sûr, mis à part cela, il était fermement décidé à surveiller Roxas d'un peu plus près. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à lui, et il ne se laisserait plus abuser par une once de fond de teint et un peu de poudre. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le montrer et son apparente désinvolture, Roxas n'avait pas pu cacher, ce matin-là, que Reno avait vu quelque chose qu'il tenait à lui cacher. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ce qui était à la fois honorable et stupide, et malheureusement pour lui, il venait de perdre un de ses atouts. Reno pensait qu'il devait regretter d'avoir dormi dans sa chambre. Sans ça, il n'aurait pas vu la fatigue sur son visage... et c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait compris que ce n'était plus la peine de le cacher qu'il se démaquillait maintenant. Ces derniers temps, Roxas avait pris l'habitude de prendre sa douche juste avant de se coucher, parfois même après que Reno se soit déjà mis au lit. Tout au plus, ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Il s'était débrouillé pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. sauf que ça ne servait plus à rien. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Reno décida de le tenir à l'œil et de ne pas en parler, histoire d'endormir sa méfiance. Si Roxas pensait qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, il finirait par recommencer à se conduire normalement. Et s'il reprenait son petit manège, se montrant uniquement maquillé, Reno saurait, cette fois, qu'il y avait un problème.

Roxas entra dans le salon au moment où Megaton City explosait, et regarda le champignon nucléaire qui se déployait sur l'écran. Du coin de l'œil, Reno le regarda, lui. Sa peau était nette mais un peu pâle, sauf sous ses yeux où elle était grise. Pas de poches, cependant, grâce au produit bleu clair dont lui-même avait découvert les formidables propriétés décongestionnantes au matin. Roxas avait dit qu'il ne laissait aucun résidu, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait s'en servir même après s'être lavé.

Non, Reno ne se laisserait plus avoir. Tout ce que le blond lui avait expliqué, il l'avait soigneusement enregistré, et comptait bien s'en servir pour voir à travers son masque. Et grâce si les choses prenaient une tournure déplaisante, il le saurait. Et il pourrait intervenir.

Roxas prit un livre sur l'étagère et s'assit à côté de lui dans le divan.

De toute la soirée, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, patience !<strong>


	18. Forget-Me-Not

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Note: **Joyeux anniversaire, Laemia !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : <em><strong>Forget-Me-Not<strong>_

_Et si je perds la Foi_

_En nous, en tout_

_C'est bien malgré moi_

_Nulle prière_

_A chacun de nos pas_

_Je doute de tout_

_Nous souviendrons-nous_

_De nous?_

( Mylène Farmer, " _Nous souviendrons-nous ? _")

* * *

><p>Roxas entra dans "sa" chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupir lourd. Aussitôt, l'expression de son visage passa de maussade à franchement contrarié. Il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin afficher sa mauvaise humeur.<p>

Trois mois après l'Accident. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Reno avait découvert son astuce cosmétique. Et depuis ce jour, Roxas le surprenait de plus en plus souvent à l'observer. À le surveiller, sans doute. Et il avait beau savoir que son comportement n'était motivé que par son inquiétude et qu'il avait les meilleures intentions, ça n'en était pas moins agaçant. Il avait dû redoubler d'efforts, cacher sa déprime en permanence, et il trouvait ça de plus en plus fatigant et difficile. Mais il continuait, parce qu'il refusait de donner à Reno une raison supplémentaire de se faire du mouron à son sujet. Ce n'était qu'un passage à vide, comme tout le monde peut en avoir, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Selon sa psy, ce n'était pas surprenant. Les changements brusques qui avaient bouleversé sa vie quelques mois plus tôt avaient, encore aujourd'hui, des répercussions matérielles et morales. Ayant ajouté à cela les horribles chambardements d'ordre sentimental dont elle n'ignorait rien et le fait que son moral, plutôt que d'aller en dents de scie était fixe (au niveau de ses genoux, plus ou moins), elle en avait déduit qu'il souffrait de dépression. Pas une _maniaco-dépression_, une dépression nerveuse. Le burn-out dont on entendait parler au journal télévisé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie.

- Tu fais une dépression, avait-elle expliqué, parce que ce que tu vis actuellement aurait de quoi rendre dépressif n'importe qui. C'est entièrement psychologique, cette fois-ci. Il faut te battre pour reprendre dessus en t'appuyant sur la thérapie.

Roxas avait haussé des sourcils interrogateurs à l'énonciation de cette précision, pourtant inutile. Mais la psychiatre avait répondu à sa question avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la poser.

- Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas te prescrire d'antidépresseurs. Les psychotropes sont incompatibles avec ton traitement, et le suspendre reviendrait à te couper la jambe droite pour essayer de sauver la gauche.

Roxas avait baissé le nez, un peu penaud, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la seule fois où il avait fumé de l'herbe, et à ce qui en avait résulté. Il avait été si stupide, ce soir-là... Se méprenant sur son silence et sur son expression affligée, le Dr Master ajouta :

- Mais je peux me renseigner, si tu veux. Je n'y ai pas recours en général, mais il y aura peut-être un produit homéopathique qui t'aiderait.

Roxas l'avait remerciée par politesse, tout en sachant qu'elle lui proposait, ni plus ni moins, un placebo. Mais il n'était pas intéressé. Pas vraiment inquiet, non plus. Au contraire, même, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait qu'un authentique coup de cafard. Car puisque son traitement était toujours efficace, il pouvait affronter la situation les idées claires et l'esprit lucide. S'il souffrait d'une dépression "normale" et qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens pour la gérer, il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis. Après tout, il avait vu tellement pire !

Après s'être étiré mollement, il traversa la pièce et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air était doux et il se pencha vers l'extérieur en s'accoudant au rebord. Puis, il baissa la tête et son regard plongea dans un nuage de dentelle bleu pastel.

Aucun des locataires de l'immeuble ne fleurissait ses jardinières, bien qu'il y en eut une accrochée sous chaque fenêtre. La plupart de leurs voisins devait, comme Reno, ne s'en souvenir que quand ils avaient une cigarette allumée et pas de cendrier sous la main. Quant à celle-ci, quand Roxas l'avait découverte, elle était à l'abandon, remplie de vieux terreau desséché, de débris d'origine et de nature inconnues et des restes d'un géranium qui devait dater du paléolithique.

Il avait nettoyé les quatre jardinières que comptait l'appartement et Reno, habitué à ses excès de maniaquerie - de moins en moins fréquents, il est vrai - ne s'était pas posé de question en le voyant vidanger son cendrier d'appoint. Il y avait de moins en moins de choses à nettoyer ou à ranger dans l'appartement. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait terminé de ranger les jeux Xbox par ordre alphabétique et avait soigneusement astiqué et nettoyé la console elle-même, sous le regard un peu anxieux de Reno. Celui-ci, déchiré entre la conscience que le ventilateur de la machine avait bien besoin d'être dépoussiéré et la peur que Roxas, qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose en termes de nouvelles technologies, l'abîme, était resté debout à le regarder faire, les mains nouées dans le dos pour s'empêcher de lui arracher son précieux bébé des mains. Quand le blond l'avait taquiné à ce sujet, plus tard, en lui disant qu'il avait l'air d'y tenir autant qu'à sa moto, Reno lui avait expliqué que la console était le deuxième achat que lui et Axel avaient fait ensemble pour l'appartement (après la Machine-A-Café) et qu'elle était donc seulement _à moitié_ à lui. Roxas avait compris. Lui aussi voulait qu'Axel trouve tout comme il l'avait laissé quand il se réveillerait.

Quelques jours après avoir nettoyé les bacs, alors qu'ils faisaient les courses pour la semaine, Roxas s'était esquivé au rayon jardinage. Pendant que Reno se choisissait un nouveau déodorant (celui qu'il portait d'habitude était une édition limitée qui ne se faisait plus), il avait pris du terreau et des graines. Il avait ensuite planqué ses emplettes tout au fond du caddie, en dessous d'un colis de viande et d'un grand sac de pommes de terre, et il s'était occupé d'emballer et de ranger les courses. Il avait acheté des graines de myosotis, et c'était ce choix qui était la cause de tout ce secret.

Dans la jardinière, les fleurs éclosaient par petites touffes. Roxas en avait planté à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois avec une semaine d'intervalle, de manière à ce que de nouvelles fleurs viennent remplacer celles qui seraient fanées. Cette floraison, la première, avait commencé trois jours plus tôt.

Discrètement et en s'appliquant, il avait planté et soigné ces fleurs, les arrosant et allant même jusqu'à les abriter du soleil quand il tapait trop fort. Les premières touches de bleu, en apparaissant, lui avaient mis des larmes dans les yeux.

Car ces fleurs, il les avait plantées pour Axel, sans se demander s'il pourrait les lui donner ou pas. Il les avait arrosées et entretenues en pensant à lui. En _priant_ pour lui, même s'il se trouvait hypocrite de le faire. Il avait arrêté de se soucier de Dieu le jour où il avait cessé d'aller aux scouts et où, par conséquent, il n'avait plus été obligé d'aller à la messe le dimanche matin. Et pourtant il avait prié, sur ces fleurs, et quand elles s'étaient mises à éclore, il avait compris qu'il voulait qu'Axel les voie. Qu'il le _fallait_. Que sans s'en apercevoir, il avait comme arrêté une date...

Il cachait les fleurs car il les avait choisies en raison de leur signification particulière. Les myosotis, qui symbolisaient la mémoire au point que la langue de Shakespeare les appelait _forget-me-not_, étaient peu à peu devenus la manifestation la manifestation matérielle de sa supplique.

_Ne m'oublie pas._

Avec leurs petits pétales bleus s'épanouissait sa plus grande peur, et leurs tiges se dressaient comme autant de points d'interrogation. La Grande Question. Celle qui n'avait jamais été abordée, celle qu'il n'osait pas poser tant il redoutait la réponse. Celle qui n'aurait pas de réponse tant qu'Axel serait dans le coma car aucun examen au monde ne pouvait en fournir une. Plus que la perte de son emploi, plus que le calvaire continu que représentait la vie avec Reno, plus que la frustration délirante qui faisait hurler de faim son corps et son cœur, c'était cette angoisse, plantée en lui comme une épine, qui le mettait au supplice.

_Axel se souviendra-t-il de nous à son réveil ?_

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa psy. Il avait voulu le faire plusieurs fois mais n'y était pas parvenu. Il n'osait pas le dire. Il n'osait pas le formuler à haute voix. Il se répétait que de toute façon, c'était un problème sans solution, que ça ne servait à rien d'en parler, tout en sachant très bien qu'il avait simplement peur. Trop peur. Retrouver Axel - le retrouver, pas le rencontrer, le _retrouver_ - était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Etre avec lui lui avait donné une sensation d'équilibre tout à fait nouvelle. Tout s'était passé si vite, et ils s'étaient aimés si fort... beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop fort, en fait. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de "trop" dans leur relation pour qu'il arrive à y voir autre chose que la main du destin. Ce même destin auquel Reno ne croyait pas et au sujet duquel, il l'avait avoué, Axel l'avait fait douter. Roxas fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler quand exactement Reno lui avait dit ça, mais il en fut incapable. Le destin, si c'était réellement ça, pouvait-il frapper deux fois au même endroit ?

Roxas l'ignorait. Il ne savait qu'une chose : ils avaient besoin d'Axel. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans lui, ils étaient faits pour être avec lui. Son absence avait ouvert un gouffre entre lui et Reno, ajoutant au vide tétanisant qu'il laissait derrière lui cette espèce de barrière infranchissable par-dessus laquelle ils se regardaient à tour de rôle. Il ferma les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de nous, dit-il aux fleurs. J'ai besoin de nous trois.

Un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner. Il s'ébroua vivement, repoussant temporairement ses idées noires. Abattu, il referma la fenêtre et s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisé derrière sa nuque.

- Faire quelque chose qui me plaise, marmonna-t-il.

C'était le conseil du Dr Master. Il datait de trois séances plus tôt, et elle le pressait de le mettre en pratique. D'après elle, pour lutter contre la dépression, il fallait pratiquer des activités plaisantes. Redécouvrir pourquoi la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. S'amuser, tout simplement, et prendre soin de soi pour se donner l'envie de continuer.

- Or, si ce n'est physiquement, tu ne prends pas soin de toi, Roxas. Tu prends soin de Reno et d'Axel et tu répartis le reste de ton temps entre le travail, les courses et le ménage. Tu ne penses pas du tout à toi. Tu ne cherches jamais à te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu as l'impression que ce serait déplacé et que tu te sentirais coupable, compte tenu des circonstances, mais penses-tu qu'Axel voudrait que tu te rendes malheureux à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Roxas en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Non, évidemment non. Il savait qu'à son réveil, Axel serait horrifié de savoir qu'il avait fait une dépression.

- Tu ne dois pas te punir pour ce qui est arrivé, avait poursuivit la psychiatre. Il faut que tu fasses des choses que tu aimes faire. Et je sais que tu as besoin de vivre dans un environnement ordonné selon tes critères pour te sentir bien, mais ça ne signifie pas pour considérer ranger comme un loisir. Alors dis-moi, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose juste parce que tu en avais envie ?

Roxas n'avait pas su lui répondre. Elle l'avait pointé du bic avec un demi-sourire.

- Il faut que tu fasses autre chose. Prends du temps pour toi et consacre-le à quelque chose de futile et d'égoïste. Fais-toi plaisir, change-toi les idées. Comment veux-tu te sentir mieux si tu gardes le nez collé sur tes problèmes en permanence et que tu ne penses qu'à ça vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ? Tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression. Fais autre chose, c'est important.

Elle le lui avait répété à chaque visite, depuis, mais Roxas ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Comment l'aurait-il pu, quand Axel était cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, quand Reno se rongeait les sangs d'inquiétude ? Le Dr Master avait raison, même s'il ne le lui avait pas dit : il n'avait _pas envie_ de s'amuser. Ça n'aurait pas été déplacé, mais carrément obscène. Autant aller sabrer le champagne dans un cimetière !

Pour autant l'idée avait tout de même fait son chemin. Parce qu'il était de plus en plus déprimé, ces derniers temps, et que l'éclosion des premiers myosotis n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Maintenant, il craignait qu'ils soient fanés avant le réveil d'Axel. À cause de cette limite qu'il avait lui-même bêtement tracée et qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer, il avait l'impression que s'il ne lui en donnait pas cette fois-ci, avant la dernière floraison, il ne pourrait _jamais_. Il repoussait sans cesse cette idée comme s'il s'était agi d'une chose sale et repoussante.

Alors oui, il allait de moins en moins bien, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il fasse en sorte d'aller mieux. Pour Axel qui ne voudrait pas qu'il s'empoisonne la vie. Pour Reno qui se faisait tellement de soucis. Il y pensait beaucoup.

Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, il voulait dormir. Il n'avait envie que de ça, ces derniers temps. Il savait que c'était l'un des principaux symptômes de la dépression, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'y laisser aller.

Roxas se tourna sur le côté et se roula en boule, replia ses jambes et ses bras, enfonça la tête de l'oreiller. Et ferma les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer.

_R&R_

Reno se força à sortir ses doigts de sa bouche (j'ai dû sortir les miens de la mienne pour écrire cette phrase...) et à poser ses mains sur le clavier. Il regarda l'écran de son PC. Il était assis à son bureau depuis quinze minutes, et il n'avait même pas encore consulté ses e-mails. Heureusement, il devait y avoir la file à la machine à café car Roxas n'était pas encore revenu. Hâtivement, il ouvrit sa boîte de réception et commença son tri matinal en se triturant les lèvres d'un doigt nerveux. Le fait est qu'il _avait_ les nerfs en pelote.

Trois mois et demi après l'Accident. Quinze longues semaines. Quelque chose comme cent et cinq jours, plus huit _avant_ l'Accident depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Axel. C'était beaucoup. _Vraiment_ beaucoup. Pour lui, en tout cas, c'était trop, et cela commençait à se manifester de manière incontrôlable.

Tout le monde fantasme. Il existe autant de façons de fantasmer que d'individus sur terre. Et personne ne le fait de la même manière. Reno avait la sienne propre, et ce n'était pas forcément la plus pratique.

La libido est un concept connu et admis. L'être humain a besoin de sexe comme il a besoin d'air, d'eau et de nourriture. Les besoins varient chez tout le monde, chaque personne a sa propre limite.

Reno connaissait la sienne, même s'il ne l'avait atteinte qu'une seule fois jusque là. Il avait perdu sa virginité avec Axel et avait continué de coucher avec lui. De ce fait, il n'avait jamais connu le manque en la matière puisque quand il ne sortait avec personne, il avait un partenaire idéal. Le sexe n'avait jamais été pour lui qu'une activité plaisante qu'il exerçait à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie sans jamais se voir contrarié au delà de quelques jours, et ce même très rarement.

Quand Axel avait commencé à sortir avec Roxas, Reno ne l'avait plus touché. C'était comme ça, c'était normal. Au début, ça avait été. Il avait simplement ressenti un désir qu'il devait refouler parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le satisfaire. Il avait envie d'Axel, il lui manquait. Il avait envie de son odeur, de sa peau, de sa bouche, de lui et de lui seul. Il avait mordu sur sa chique et fait face, bravement. Il n'avait jamais arrêté d'avoir envie mais il s'était habitué à se dire « non ».

Quelques semaines plus tard, cependant, le besoin était devenu physique. Même si Axel n'était pas là où qu'il ne pensait pas à lui, l'envie s'imposait d'elle-même, tout naturellement. Quand il était dans la rue et qu'il croisait un mec agréable à regarder, par exemple, ou quand Yazoo passait dans son bureau pour une raison quelconque. Ça avait fini par tourner à l'obsession. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose il était sur les nerfs, il devenait agressif et dormait très mal. La pression était insoutenable et le rendait fou : c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ça. La première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Non, cette fois, il avait _besoin de baiser_. C'était vulgaire, mais il se _sentait _vulgaire.

Ça faisait trois mois, le soir où, au bout d'une dure journée de travail, Yazoo l'avait invité à venir prendre un verre chez lui. Ils faisaient le même boulot, à l'époque, il n'avait pas encore été promu, et ils s'étaient entraidés sur un gros dossier. Mais derrière l'invitation amicale du collègue bien sous tout rapport, Reno savait ce qu'il y avait. Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas remarquer la manière qu'avait Yazoo de le regarder. Et encore moins sa façon de se détourner quand il l'y surprenait.

Arrivés chez lui, il ne l'avait même pas laissé aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Il l'avait plaqué contre la porte dès qu'ils étaient entrés. Yazoo avait poussé un cri de surprise et s'était aussitôt alangui contre lui.

Quand ils avaient eu fini, il avait réalisé deux choses. La première, c'était qu'il avait fermé les yeux tout le temps, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait consciemment. La deuxième, c'était qu'il avait été rapide. Beaucoup trop. Pire qu'un adolescent. Ça l'avait rendu furieux.

Ils avaient recommencé. Cette fois, Yazoo avait crié en s'accrochant à lui, gémissant son prénom d'une voix suppliante entre deux halètements et tremblant comme une feuille entre ses bras. Il s'était trouvé beaucoup plus satisfait de cette deuxième tentative que de la première.

La troisième fois, Yazoo s'était retourné. Reno avait admiré son dos, la ligne sinueuse de son échine, les vitraux en rosace tatoués sur ses épaules comme deux roues mouvantes sur la peau luisante de sueur qui glissait sur ses omoplates, les mouvements souples de celles-ci pendant que son corps, calé sur le rythme du sien, ondulait au gré de ses mouvements. Il avait entendu la douleur dans sa voix, par instants, quand il bougeait trop vite ou trop fort, ou tout simplement depuis trop longtemps. Au final, il s'était pratiquement effondré sur lui, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant douloureusement, infiniment détendu. Il s'était senti merveilleusement épuisé, satisfait comme un chat repu. Puis Yazoo s'était retourné et lui avait fait face. Machinalement, il s'était un peu écarté pour lui faciliter le travail. Il avait croisé son regard et découvert la couleur de ses yeux.

Il avait eu l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir en lui. La sensation de bien-être éprouvée quelques secondes plus tôt n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il se sentait mal, nauséeux. Dégueulasse. Il avait couché avec un de ses collègues de travail, un garçon auquel il ne s'était jamais suffisamment intéressé pour simplement savoir qu'il avait les yeux verts. Des yeux qui le couvaient, emplis d'une affection sincère. Il le savait, pourtant. Il savait qu'il en pinçait pour lui, et ça ne l'avait même pas arrêté. Il avait accepté son invitation en sachant très bien qu'il lui donnerait de faux espoirs. Il l'avait utilisé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça.

Sur le moment, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : disparaître. Se retrouver n'importe où sauf dans le lit de Yazoo. Qu'il allait planter là comme le connard qu'il s'avérait être, parce que s'il restait ou qu'il ne mettait pas les choses au clair directement, ce serait pire plus tard. Alors il l'avait fait. En se rhabillant, il lui avait sorti toutes les phrases bateau de circonstance : il était désolé il n'aurait pas dû faire ça il regrettait il s'excusait encore. Il s'était senti le dernier des minables, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Et Yazoo, assis sur le lit, le drap tiré jusqu'à la taille, l'avait écouté et avait simplement hoché la tête. Il avait l'air blessé mais il lui avait quand même dit qu'il avait raison. Il avait dit : « ça ne se reproduira plus ». Reno était parti. Il était rentré et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se demander si ça avait valu le coup, tout en sachant très bien, au fond, que la réponse était non.

Il n'avait jamais recommencé, ni avec Yazoo ni avec personne. Les coups d'un soir, c'était pas fait pour lui. Sa limite se situait à trois mois. Il l'avait largement dépassée, à présent, et bien malgré lui, il s'égarait de plus en plus souvent, fut-ce uniquement par la pensée.

Il se souvenait, pour en avoir parlé avec lui, qu'Axel fantasmait à l'audition. Il aimait imaginer la voix, les mots prononcés, les souffles mêlés et les gémissements. Reno fantasmait en visuel, au ralenti et avec une précision chirurgicale. Il se créait des arrêts sur image détaillés et souvent muets, rarement de l'acte lui-même mais plus de ce qui le précédait.

C'étaient toujours des rêveries, la plupart du temps diurnes, et qui le prenaient sans qu'il s'y attende. Il ne faisait pratiquement jamais de rêves érotiques pendant la nuit. Mais en journée, il perdait le fil d'une conversation au bureau, restait planté sans rien faire pendant de longs moments, avait des moments d'absence en voiture... C'était embarrassant, ou dangereux, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il y avait quelques jours déjà qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il en concevait plus que de la honte. Il était tellement mortifié qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher ces images de la tête et les brûler, quitte à devoir s'ouvrir le crâne pour le faire. Mais elles revenaient, inlassablement, sans qu'il puisse les repousser, et plus il tentait de les rejeter, plus elles l'obsédaient.

Il y en avait trois.

Sur la première, il se voyait embrassant Roxas, probablement par surprise d'après son regard. Il le plaquait contre un mur en maintenant ses poignets immobiles et se pressait contre lui de tout son corps. Le blond était habillé tout en noir.

Sur la deuxième, il l'enlaçait et Roxas s'agrippait à sa chemise blanche. Ils s'embrassaient avec avidité et désespoir. Reno fermait les yeux et son visage était crispé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Les paupières de Roxas étaient également closes et son visage semblait moins torturé mais une unique larme coulait sur sa joue, brillant trop fort.

Sur la troisième, il ne voyait de lui-même que ses épaules, sa nuque et ses cheveux. Sa tête était logée au creux du cou de Roxas. Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et lui mordait doucement l'épaule – il le savait même s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais cette image là se focalisait beaucoup plus sur Roxas et sur son expression. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage empourpré, la bouche à peine entrouverte sur un soupir silencieux. La larme était toujours là, parfaite, aussi brillante que du cristal dans un rayon de soleil, trop visible. Le plaisir et le chagrin se lisaient à part égales sur ses traits. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre le mur.

Reno savait, pour avoir succombé à cette rêverie beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, que ces images le montraient comme abusant de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait le blond. Il le savait et le comprenait. Puisqu'il n'était pas capable de s'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui, il fallait au moins qu'il fasse en sorte de ne pas « impliquer » Roxas, lui donner une part active dans quelque chose qu'il était le seul à désirer, surtout quand ce désir était à ce point condamnable. Il devait l'innocenter complètement, se voir comme étant le seul responsable pour que ce soit « recevable ». Aussi fallait-il que de l'une ou l'autre manière, il se voie le forçant. La larme était là pour ça. Quand il l'enlevait, l'image lui donnait juste envie de pleurer.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il se forçait à faire, le plus souvent, quand il réalisait à quoi il était en train de penser. Sinon, il se rongeait les ongles. La douleur le ramenait assez vite à la réalité. Une mauvaise habitude dont il avait réussi à convaincre Axel de se défaire et qu'il avait maintenant adoptée. Qu'aurait dit son ami s'il avait pu le voir faire ? Reno décida qu'il se serait moqué de lui et de ses propres règles qu'il n'était même pas capable de suivre lui-même. Et comme il avait harcelé Axel à l'époque, c'était maintenant Roxas qui le rappelait à l'ordre toutes les deux minutes. « Tes doigts. », « Tes doigts ! », « _Tes doigts !_ ». Et à chaque fois, la même sensation de déjà-vu douloureuse lui pinçait le cœur. Il repensait à ce qu'Axel lui disait à propos des ongles et de la cigarette, et songeait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il aurait sans doute trouvé moins difficile d'arrêter de fumer car pour ce qui était de cette mauvaise habitude-là, on pouvait se séparer physiquement de la source du problème. Ici, à moins de se couper les mains…

Ignorant la douleur qui palpitait dans son index droit, il prépara un mail de confirmation pour la présentation qui devait avoir lieu dix jours plus tard. C'était typiquement le genre de tâche pour lequel on lui avait fait prendre un assistant, mais Roxas n'était pas là et Reno, au point où il en était, préférait éviter toute interaction superflue avec lui. Il ne l'en observait pas moins, avec soin, et ce n'était sans doute pas étranger à ses trop nombreuses rêveries…


	19. Silence

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Note:** Je sais que j'ai été longue à updater mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux. Je suis en train d'attaquer le stade de l'histoire où je sais tout ce qui va se passer jusqu'à presque la fin. Mon processus créatif se remet encore de l'arrivée de ma fille (pensez-y bien avant de faire un enfant, les gens... pas que je regrette mais y a parfois des trucs qui me manquent.)

**Note bis :** Comme vous le savez, j'ai une page facebook. Si certains d'entre vous ont facebook et ne l'ont pas aimée, pourraient ils considérer l'idée ? Il ne risque pas d'apparaître des choses gênantes dans votre fil d'actualité, je précise. Des tas de gens de ma familel connaissent cette page, donc voilà. Je demande parce que je suis à 76 personnes et je voudrais voir ce qui se passe quand on arrive à 100. En espérant que facebook me lâche la grappe avec ça, aussi. Merci bien !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : <strong><em>Silence<em>**

_Il nous faudra du courage, mais... tu ne le dis pas_

_Inévitable naufrage, mais... tu ne le dis pas_

_Et là, voir le monde se défaire, mais... tu ne le dis pas_

_Quoi ? Qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, quand... tout vole en éclats_

_Mais où va le monde ? Mais où est ma tombe ?_

_Mais que devient le monde ? Un tout qui... s'effondre_

(Mylène Farmer, _Tu ne le dis pas_)

* * *

><p>Ce fut seulement après la seconde floraison que Roxas se décida à mettre en pratique le conseil du Dr Master. Il s'était répété tant de fois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer qu'il avait, justement, commencé à trouver ça alarmant. Et il dormait trop, beaucoup trop. Au point que Reno, qui n'était pas stupide et savait reconnaître un symptôme de dépression quand on lui en mettait un sous le nez, avait fini par lui faire la remarque tout en essayant de n'avoir pas l'air d'y toucher. Roxas sentait bien qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus : les journées passaient au ralenti, et il n'attendait que de pouvoir aller se coucher pour que le temps passe pendant son sommeil. Dormir était comme un raccourci pour aller nulle part.<p>

Il ne mentait pas à sa psy - quoi de plus contre-productif ? Mais il essayait néanmoins de laisser certains détails de côté. Il savait très bien ce qui lui pendait au nez s'il ne se reprenait pas en main très vite. Quand elle s'apercevrait de l'état d'abattement et de résignation dans lequel il plongeait un peu plus profondément chaque jour, elle suggérerait à nouveau une prise en charge complète. Il suivrait ses directives, parce qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de le regretter. Il devrait retourner à l'hôpital, et pour combien de temps ? Une semaine, un mois ou deux... Bien trop longtemps pour les fleurs, bien trop longtemps pour ne pas perdre son nouveau travail. Il était encore en période d'essai et même si personne n'avait à savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un arrêt maladie. On poserait des questions à Reno qui se retrouverait obligé, une fois encore, de mentir ou d'éluder, de faire attention à tout ce qu'il dirait. Et gâcher ainsi la seconde chance qu'il avait obtenue grâce à lui serait une piètre façon de le remercier.

Aussi ce ne fut pas parce qu'il avait envie d'aller mieux ou de se battre que Roxas entreprit de récupérer ce qu'il avait discrètement rangé tout au fond de l'armoire d'Axel quand il avait emménagé. Il était trop apathique pour ressentir l'envie de quoi que ce soit. Il le fit parce qu'il redoutait ce qui pourrait arriver s'il ne le faisait _pas_. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas le bon état d'esprit et qu'il était peu probable qu'il en sorte quoi que ce soit de constructif. Mais il allait le faire quand même, parce qu'il fallait bien essayer. Il n'avait rien à perdre, et _peut-être_ quelque chose à y gagner.

Il écarta les vêtements dont la penderie était pleine à craquer - les siens plus ceux d'Axel, ça faisait un peu trop - et les bloqua d'une épaule pour pouvoir attraper ce qui était rangé derrière, appuyé contre le fond de l'armoire. Il referma la porte par-dessus les vêtements qui reprirent leur place aussitôt qu'il s'écarta, et posa l'objet par terre en l'observant avec appréhension.

Il n'était plus monté sur une planche à roulettes - celle-ci ou une autre - depuis cinq ans. Il avait arrêté le jour où il avait signé son premier contrat de mannequin, sur le conseil d'Olette. Un conseil dont il n'avait pu que reconnaître le bien-fondé, mais qu'il n'avait suivi qu'à contrecœur.

- Tu as pris déjà tellement de gamelles là-dessus, avait-elle dit, que c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas _déjà _couvert de cicatrices ! Tu devrais éviter de prendre ce genre de risques à partir de maintenant. Regarde un peu ton frère !

La seule différence physique notable entre lui et son jumeau était une grande cicatrice, assez vilaine il est vrai, qui courait le long du mollet de ce dernier, là où on avait dû le rafistoler à l'aide de plaques et de vis suite à une double fracture du tibia. À la décharge de Ven, il ne faisait pas le zouave sur une planche à roulettes quand c'était arrivé. Il avait été heurté par une voiture qui avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et n'avait réussi à freiner complètement qu'une fois à moitié sur le trottoir. Toujours était-il qu'Olette avait encore une fois raison et Roxas l'avait bien compris. Il s'était débarrassé de trois des quatre skateboards qu'il possédait et n'avait gardé que celui-ci, en souvenir.

C'était sa première planche, une bonne, recouverte d'antidérapant noir et uniforme, qui en dépit de l'usure avait encore ce petit aspect pailleté similaire à celui du papier de verre. Il y avait mis des roues neuves peu de temps avant d'arrêter complètement - bricoler ses planches avait été un des petits plaisirs de son adolescence, ce dans quoi il dépensait le plus volontiers son argent de poche. Il l'avait nettoyée soigneusement avant de la remiser, et elle était, théoriquement, en parfait état et prête à servir.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il leva le pied droit et le posa dessus pour la faire rouler. Lentement, un coup en avant, un coup en arrière et rebelote, et il sentit quelque part en lui une étincelle de quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis très longtemps. C'était faible mais c'était là - l'excitation du casse-cou. Un écho, non pas du plaisir simple et sûr des trajets qu'il faisait dessus pour aller au lycée, mais de ce goût pour le risque et les acrobaties un peu dangereuses qu'il avait fini par oublier. Ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'il joue à ça, et le lui auraient sans doute même interdit si, comme Ven, ils l'avaient accompagné au skatepark et _vu_ exactement ce qu'il y faisait.

Il fit à nouveau rouler la planche - avant, arrière - et réalisa, à sa grande surprise, qu'il avait _envie _de monter dessus. Et que maintenant, personne ne viendrait lui dire qu'il risquait sa carrière s'il s'esquintait visiblement. Cette carrière-là était derrière lui, et toutes les privations, toutes les précautions du monde n'avaient pu l'empêcher. C'était fini de toute façon, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ce fut cette dernière pensée, la subite flambée de colère qui suivit le sentiment d'injustice, qui le décida. Absorbé dans sa contemplation de la planche qu'il continuait de faire aller et venir en se demandant ce que ça lui ferait de s'y remettre, il répondit distraitement "Oui?" en entendant toquer à la porte. Quand Reno entra, il eut l'air étonné. Sans doute pas tant à cause du skateboard, songea Roxas en voyant son expression surprise, que de le voir debout, tout simplement. Il devait s'attendre à le trouver couché ; peut-être même qu'il était venu justement pour essayer de le faire bouger un peu.

Roxas repoussa la planche, appuya son pied sur une des extrémités et appuya. Il l'avait fait par réflexe et fut un peu interloqué quand elle vint, presque d'elle-même, se loger dans sa main. Reno haussa les sourcils, et Roxas lui fit un petit sourire.

- C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

- J'ai jamais été foutu de tenir en équilibre là-dessus, répondit Reno en reprenant contenance. Autant marcher sur un savon mouillé. Je savais pas que tu en faisais.

Roxas secoua la tête.

- J'ai arrêté il y a des années. C'est surtout une question d'assurance, en fait. Si tu ne montes pas sur ta planche en _sachant_ que tu vas y arriver, ça ne marche pas. Bien sûr, j'aurais du mal à te le prouver, ici, mais je suis prêt à parier que je n'ai rien perdu.

Il s'agitait un peu - l'idée avait quelque chose d'enthousiasmant - et éprouvait de la motivation pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. Reno s'en était aperçu, lui aussi, et il souriait, visiblement presque malgré lui.

- Ça te dirait d'aller quelque part pour essayer ?

Roxas lui rendit son sourire, quoiqu'un peu tristement.

- J'aimerais bien, mais le skatepark que je fréquentais n'existe plus. Il y a une station service à la place, maintenant.

Reno haussa les épaules.

- Google est ton ami, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Roxas le suivit, planche à la main, repoussant l'envie de monter dessus pour remonter le couloir. Dans le salon, Reno remua la souris de l'ordinateur et en quarante secondes, trouva un endroit approprié qui n'était qu'à dix minutes en voiture. Il lui montra même une photo. La vue des rampes lui mit presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Proposa Reno sur son ton Poli Et Cordial.

La façon dont il lui faisait cette proposition doucha un peu l'excitation de Roxas, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il refuse. S'il voulait aller mieux, il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts et qu'il se montre persévérant. Laisser tomber à la moindre contrariété ne le mènerait nulle part.

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. Il y avait un certain temps, déjà, que Reno avait commencé à s'adresser à lui de manière Polie Et Cordiale. Et dans le même temps, il s'était mis à lui parler beaucoup moins. Sans que Roxas arrive à comprendre pourquoi, et bien qu'ils passent pratiquement tout le temps ensemble, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'échangeaient pas plus de dix phrases sur la journée. Reno prenait rarement l'initiative de la conversation, et paraissait si occupé le reste du temps que Roxas n'osait pas vraiment l'interrompre. C'était à la fois interpellant et pénible. C'était aussi pour ça que Roxas essayait de se reprendre en main. L'attitude de Reno était sans doute liée au fait qu'il était lui-même d'une compagnie fort peu agréable.

Il cessa de réfléchir en apercevant, après un virage, leur destination qui se rapprochait. De là où il était, sur le siège passager, il pouvait déjà distinguer le half-pipe (1), et à travers le grillage qui enclosait l'endroit, une partie des rails (2). Il se sentit soudain des fourmis dans les jambes, qui s'accompagnèrent d'une bouffée de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps - de l'anticipation. Ça ressemblait _vraiment_ à de l'enthousiasme. Il se força à laisser la sensation monter et à l'éprouver à fond. Son premier réflexe avait été de la refouler, et c'était exactement ce que son médecin lui reprochait. Enfin, reprochait - façon de parler. Il était temps qu'il - comment Reno aurait-il dit ? - se botte le cul bien fort, quitte à devoir courir après ses globes oculaires. Quand Reno ralentit, il se sentait vraiment bien, en dépit de la culpabilité qui continuait de lui grignoter le cerveau à la simple idée de s'amuser.

- Y a pas de place, grogna Reno, et Roxas pensa qu'il regrettait de n'avoir pas pris la moto, plus facile à garer. Vas-y, je vais chercher un créneau et je te rejoins.

Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise, attrapa son skateboard et descendit de la voiture qui repartit aussitôt qu'il eut claqué la portière. Il se mordilla la lèvre en la regardant s'éloigner.

Le silence ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Avec Ven, ils avaient ce lien qui faisait qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler. Avec Axel, les silences étaient confortables et complices. Avec Reno, ils étaient devenus lourds de sens depuis l'Accident. Mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas qu'une question de non-dits. Reno l'évitait carrément et il y avait, derrière sa façade contrôlée et aimable, quelque chose d'excédé, une forme d'agressivité rentrée que Roxas n'arrivait à deviner que parce qu'il était lui-même rompu à l'art subtil de la dissimulation. Il le soupçonnait d'être à bout. Il avait toujours tout supporté seul, toujours soutenu les autres sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Là, Roxas avait l'impression que ça y était ; c'était _trop_. Reno avait trop de problèmes - et il se savait en tête de liste - et tout ça durait depuis trop longtemps. Qu'allait-il se passer si _Reno_ craquait ? Quand il essayait d'imaginer, ça lui faisait presque peur. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours vu en lui un roc, un phare dans la tempête. Il savait qu'Axel aussi le voyait comme ça.

Et c'était précisément pour ça qu'il devait le soulager d'une partie de ses soucis, qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'il empêche ce désastre, pour préserver le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il y travaillait déjà : c'était même pour ça qu'il était là.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas _déjà_ trop tard, marmonna-t-il pour lui même avant de se retourner vers le terrain derrière lui.

Il sentit son pouls qui accélérait en y entrant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Il se promit de ne pas faire d'acrobaties, de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, mais une partie de lui - celle qui gravitait quelque part entre ses tripes et son cœur - rigola doucement à cette pensée. Il la fit résolument taire et monta sur sa planche. Il ne regarda pas les infrastructures, pourtant tentantes, décidé à rester sur le sol, bien en sécurité.

_Pour commencer_, caqueta la petite voix intérieure.

- La ferme, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Les quelques jeunes qui se trouvaient là à son arrivée s'étaient tous immobilisés pour le regarder, intrigués et l'air vaguement méprisants, comme seuls savent l'être les adolescents quand un adulte vient marcher sur leurs plates-bandes. Roxas n'était pas à proprement parler un ancêtre - il n'avait que vingt-trois ans - mais il était majeur et vacciné, ça suffisait à faire de lui un intrus. Concentré sur son équilibre, il ne remarqua pas que le petit groupe se rassemblait près du grillage en ricanant pour guetter le moment où il se casserait quelque chose. Ça lui apprendrait, tiens, à se pointer dans leur terrain comme s'il était chez lui.

Mais Roxas était parti, déjà, bien trop loin pour les voir ou les entendre. Il n'y avait que le sol qui défilait sous ses roues, et la sensation de liberté qu'il retrouvait était si enivrante qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre au monde. Ce fut donc sans même y penser qu'il se dirigea vers la funbox qui se trouvait au milieu du terrain. Et cette fois, il n'entendit même la petite voix qui savourait sa victoire en ricanant.

Quand Reno arriva à son tour - il avait dû aller deux rues plus loin pour trouver un parking payant, à son grand déplaisir - il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il pourrait un jour laisser Roxas sortir de son champ de vision sans qu'il fasse quelque chose d'absurde ou de déraisonnable. Puis se fustigea mentalement aussitôt - Roxas n'était pas un enfant, il n'avait pas à se comporter comme un parent exaspéré. Et puis, il l'avait amené ici, c'était même lui qui l'avait _proposé. _A quoi se serait-il attendu d'autre ? Rien d'étonnant à ce que Roxas se livre au genre d'activité qui se pratiquait dans ce genre d'endroit. Pour autant, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Reno n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de préférer qu'il le fasse _au sol_. Il avait le vertige rien qu'à le voir - comment disait-on déjà ? - _grinder_ sur ce long tube en métal sur lequel il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour monter. Ni comment il allait en descendre. Ce en quoi il fut vite fixé, non sans une violente poussée d'adrénaline et un cri bloqué dans la gorge, en le voyant arriver au bout du tube dont il sauta tout simplement. Son bond l'emmena à deux mètres au-dessus du niveau du sol, et il exécuta une fioriture dont Reno ignorait le nom en attrapant le rebord de sa planche (comment ses pieds y restaient-ils scotchés alors qu'il était en apesanteur, il n'en avait aucune idée : cela dépassait son entendement et il ne voulait de toute façon pas le savoir) avant d'atterrir sur le sol. En dépit du bruit fracassant des roulettes heurtant le macadam, le contact sembla se faire souplement et en douceur. Puis il repartit, se contentant cette fois du plancher des vaches, au grand soulagement de Reno qui se souvint de respirer avant de commencer à manquer sérieusement d'air.

Roxas semblait ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qui ignore le monde entier, vu qu'il n'avait apparemment cure du petit attroupement qui s'était formé de l'autre côté du grillage. Reno s'accouda à la barrière, non loin dudit groupe. Leur jetant un œil, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient presque tous la même expression fâchée en regardant Roxas, à l'exception de deux filles qui le regardaient avec admiration (et plus si affinités). Reno se demanda si l'un ou l'autre de ces jeunes l'avait reconnu. Même si Roxas devait ne plus jamais signer d'autre contrat avec une agence de mannequins, il avait exercé ce métier pendant quatre ans. Les gens avaient pu voir son visage sur pas mal d'affiches, ou dans des magazines.

Il s'aperçut rapidement que ça n'avait cependant rien à voir avec les regards noirs que lui lançaient les adolescents, puisque ceux-ci ne prenaient pas vraiment la peine de parler à voix basse. Roxas exécuta une autre figure, faisant décoller et tourner sa planche avant de retomber dessus et de repartir (Reno songea qu'il se serait cassé une cheville s'il avait essayé). Une des filles applaudit, l'autre siffla. Roxas n'entendait rien mais les garçons grognèrent, visiblement déçus. Les filles les taquinèrent en riant.

- On l'attend toujours, votre "gamelle de l'année" ! Dit l'une.

- Désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps, grogna son voisin.

- Oh, pas de soucis. On profite du spectacle, c'est encore mieux, répondit la jeune fille.

Reno entendait la provocation amusée dans sa voix. A tous les coups, voyant arriver Roxas, le groupe de skaters s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'étale et avait fait rappliquer des copines, pensant en profitant pour eux-mêmes se mettre en valeur.

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

- Clairement, dit l'autre fille. Super spectacle.

- Très sympa, renchérit la première.

- Vous êtes jamais aussi motivées quand c'est nous, râla un autre garçon.

- Oui, mais _lui_, il est _canon_ ! Reprit la première, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur du reste de l'assistance.

Reno ne pouvait qu'approuver, fut-ce par devers lui. Il s'était habitué à voir Roxas habillé comme lui, en costume les jours de semaine, et en manches de chemise le weekend. Mais il avait ressorti quelques pièces de sa collection "streetwear" pour l'occasion, un jean râpé (l'intérêt de produire des habits pré-usés aussi le dépassait), un T-shirt à manches longues et une paire de basket. Ça lui allait mieux que bien. Il était renversant en costume, mais ce genre de vêtements lui correspondait davantage. Il avait l'air plus naturel comme ça, tandis qu'il roulait nonchalamment vers le -

- Il va quand même pas monter _là-dessus_ ?! S'étrangla-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Les jeunes se tournèrent vers lui. Il y eut un moment de battement (durant lequel Roxas se mit à aller et venir d'un côté à l'autre de la rampe en U, prenant de l'élan pour monter plus haut) puis la fille qui trouvait Roxas canon (Dieu la bénisse) s'adressa à lui.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Reno se contenta de hocher la tête. Maintenant, il avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Roxas qui montait, descendait, remontait et redescendait en allant à chaque fois de plus en plus haut. Il n'était pas inculte en la matière au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire quand il arriverait au sommet ou d'essayer de l'en empêcher (le déconcentrer maintenant était bien la _dernière_ des choses à faire), et il était trop occupé à prier pour qu'il ne se rompe pas le cou pour s'intéresser à autre chose. Les jeunes aussi se désintéressèrent de lui pour regarder. Même les garçons avaient arrêté de bouder.

Roxas avait atteint le rebord de la rampe. Il s'immobilisa, perché en travers, tenant en équilibre pendant un instant. Puis - Reno crut avaler son certificat de naissance en le voyant faire - il plia les genoux et sauta en pivotant. Il se retourna, planche y comprise, et retomba sur le rebord, toujours en équilibre. Reno voyait son visage, maintenant, et ce qu'il y lut lui glaça le sang. Oh, il avait l'air sérieux (c'était très bien) et concentré (encore mieux) mais il affichait aussi une détermination résolue qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il s'apprêtait à faire un truc vraiment, _vraiment_ dangereux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il était toujours perché en équilibre précaire, balançant son poids pour se maintenir en place, attirer son attention l'aurait fait tomber à tous les coups.

Reno se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui crier de descendre de là avant de se retrouver dans une chaise roulante. Roxas plongea, et le cœur de Reno plongea avec lui. Et resta accroché quelque part au niveau de son diaphragme tandis que Roxas remontait de l'autre côté de la rampe, avant de décoller.

Il monta jusqu'à quatre mètres au-dessus du sol, et y resta peut-être une demi-seconde, qui suffit cependant à Reno pour imaginer tout le pire. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être de nouveau sur sa moto, filant pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie, terrifié par l'idée qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard, les scénarios les plus horribles défilant dans sa tête à vitesse VV. Ce soir-là, c'était finalement_ lui_ qui avait eu un accident.

Roxas retomba. La planche heurta le rebord, et il vacilla, mais ne tomba pas. Il dévala la rampe à toute vitesse, remonta en flèche et s'envola à nouveau. Reno le vit se pencher pour refaire la même figure que tout à l'heure, attraper le bord de son skate puis le lâcher. Les garçons à côté prirent tous une grande inspiration qui le terrifia - ils comprenaient quelque chose qui lui échappait. Quand Roxas tomba, il était déjà de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Quand il était retombé sur la rampe, ses jambes n'avaient pas encore repris la position qu'il fallait. La planche avait heurté le rebord de côté plutôt qu'à plat. Elle avait été expulsée et Roxas, privé de son support, dévalait les deux mètres cinquante de la rampe en roulant sur lui-même. La planche retomba par terre à côté de la structure mais Reno ne s'en aperçut pas. Il était trop occupé à prier pour que Roxas ne se soit pas tué ou brisé trois vertèbres pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Il arriva à côté de la rampe au moment où Roxas s'arrêta de rouler, enfin de retour sur le sol qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Pendant une seconde - une pétrifiante, interminable seconde - le blond resta immobile et Reno crut qu'il allait vomir ou s'évanouir. Peut-être même les deux. Puis Roxas remua.

Il se redressa en tremblant, en s'appuyant sur des bras flageolants. Reno l'entendait haleter, respirer par saccades, et se demanda s'il avait pu se casser des côtes en dégringolant de cette façon. Puis Roxas releva la tête, et Reno comprit qu'il ne peinait pas à respirer : il s'étouffait de rire. /heh 3

Roxas se redressa jusqu'à une position assise avant de renverser la tête en arrière et de se mettre à rigoler pour de bon, à gorge déployée. Sa joue droite avait frotté si fort contre le métal qu'il arborait une marque qui ressemblait fortement à une brûlure, sauf que ça saignait. Ça avait l'air de faire un mal de chien mais il s'en fichait visiblement. Reno crut qu'il allait le frapper. Il sentit la pulsion qui montait, la terreur éprouvée qui, mélangée au soulagement présent, se muait en fureur, mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ce fut fugace, mais suffit à lui couper dans son élan. Il en resta sonné pendant quelques secondes.

_Toutes ces fois où lui et Axel m'ont fait la morale à propos de ma moto... de mes petits accidents qui auraient pu être tellement plus graves. C'était à cause de ça ? Ça leur faisait vraiment ça ? _

Il était très mal placé pour lui faire la morale, réalisa-t-il. Aussi s'efforça-t-il de garder l'air neutre, tout en espérant que dans sa chute, Roxas n'avait pas pu le voir sauter par-dessus la barrière pour se précipiter près de lui comme une mère angoissée.

Quand Roxas parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle, il regarda autour de lui et fut à moitié surpris de découvrir Reno juste à côté (il l'avait oublié) et un groupe de jeunes pas très loin de là qui le regardait bizarrement (eux, il ne les avait même pas vus).

- Rien de cassé ? Demanda Reno.

Roxas secoua la tête, souriant toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa bonne humeur et il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans. D'avoir fait un rollback, d'être revenu à l'époque où sa vie ne s'était pas encore fragmentée en une pile de morceaux bizarres et compliqués qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassembler. Par devers lui, il se promit de remercier le Dr Master de l'avoir poussé à faire ça. Il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis des mois.

- Ça roule, répondit-il en touchant sa joue blessée du bout des doigts. Il les retira aussitôt avec un sifflement.

- Hé, ça pique !

Mais même ça, il le dit en riant. Reno dût s'en formaliser car il lui lança un drôle de regard.

- On dirait que ça t'amuse.

Ça sonnait un peu comme un reproche. Roxas essaya de se sentir penaud sans y parvenir vraiment.

- Ce n'était pas très raisonnable de monter sur le _half-pipe_ alors que je n'avais plus fait ça depuis des années, admit-il. Mais à ma décharge, je ne risquais pas de me blesser gravement. Le skate, c'est un peu comme le judo. Quand tu fais ça sérieusement, la première chose que tu apprends, c'est comment _tomber_. Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?

Reno détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, et celles de Roxas s'affaissèrent un peu. Le ballon gonflé d'euphorie qui s'était logé entre ses côtes se dégonfla un peu.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Proposa-t-il.

À nouveau, Reno haussa les épaules et lui répondit, sans le regarder :

- Comme tu veux.

Roxas baissa la tête.

_C'est encore pire qu'avant. Il ne veut même plus me _regarder_. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?_

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'il était carrément indécent de s'amuser, compte tenu de la situation. Peut-être que c'était aussi l'avis de Reno, au fond, et qu'il le trouvait gonflé de s'éclater comme un gamin alors que...

Penser à Axel acheva de crever le petit ballon, qui se vida et disparut, ne laissant que le vide et la lassitude habituels. Roxas se releva.

- Rentrons, dit-il simplement.

Reno tourna le dos pour partir sans répondre, et Roxas alla ramasser sa planche avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il ne remarqua même pas, en passant, que le petit groupe de jeunes l'appelait et le sifflait (Dieu seul sait par quelle bizarre logique adolescente, en dépit de son grand âge, sa remarquable performance et sa non moins spectaculaire chute lui avaient gagné leur respect). Il suivit Reno en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Arrivés sur place, Reno lui demanda Poliment-Et-Courtoisement s'il voulait conduire. Roxas déclina tout aussi poliment, trop consterné qu'il était à l'idée d'avoir offensé Reno pour dire ou faire autre chose. Il se sentait un peu sonné, déphasé. Reno ne desserra pas les dents ni ne quitta la route des yeux de tout le trajet, et aussitôt qu'ils furent rentrés, il s'installa dans le canapé pour jouer à la console. Roxas resta debout dans le couloir pendant un instant à le regarder, déchiré qu'il était entre l'envie d'aller simplement s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lire ou faire autre chose et le sentiment de ne pas être le bienvenu. Il envisagea un instant d'entrer dans la pièce et de le forcer à lui parler, à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait fait de travers pour qu'il se comporte comme ça depuis des jours. Finalement, il choisit (assez lâchement, à son avis) d'éviter le conflit. Il était trop abattu pour supporter une dispute, et il n'était pas si sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre les reproches que Reno pouvait bien avoir à lui faire. Il battit donc en retraite dans la chambre d'Axel. Il remit sa planche là où il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'elle reste et regarda les myosotis qui fleurissaient sans aucun soucis du temps qui passait et pesait pourtant si lourd sur ses épaules. Il était épuisé, et maintenant que l'euphorie était passée, il avait mal partout. Il allait être couvert de bleus, et le fait de n'en avoir plus rien à faire ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction espérée. Il avait envie d'aller voir Axel, mais il n'osait pas sortir, même s'il n'était sûr de ce qui le retenait. Si Reno lui demandait où il allait, il se sentirait obligé de l'accompagner et Roxas en avait assez de lui imposer des choses. Ou alors... il ne dirait rien du tout, ne poserait même pas la question, et ce serait encore pire.

Il y avait longtemps, vraiment, _vraiment_ longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

Merci, Wikipédia ! (j'aurais passé plus de temps à vous expliquer les termes techniques qu'à écrire le chapitre si je l'avais fait moi-même) Pour les figures, si vous avez joué à KH II, vous devriez en avoir la même connaissance basique que moi, puisque les noms sont affichés dans le menu quand on prend un skate.

(1) s'agit d'une rampe en forme de U, dans laquelle les skateurs effectuent des va-et-vient, prenant de la vitesse et effectuant de part et d'autre des tricks divers. À l'extrémité du half-pipe se trouve un rail de forme tubulaire appelé « _coping_ », et sur lequel peuvent se faire des _slides_ ou des _grinds_ aussi bien que des _tricks_ plus particuliers.

(2) Il est possible d'effectuer des _slides_ ou des _grinds_ sur des rails, aussi appelés « barres de slides ». En analogie avec le mobilier urbain, citons les rampes d'escaliers (_handrails_).

(3) Une table auxquelles ont été ajoutées des courbes. On y place, ou non, un _handrail_, il est possible d'utiliser les courbes pour effectuer des sauts ou simplement monter dessus.


	20. Vexations

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** RAR et dérivés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix – anciennement Squaresoft en ce qui concerne Final Fantasy VII.

**Dans celui-là, il y a quelque chose que, si je ne m'abuse, certains d'entre vous attendent depuis très longtemps. En tout cas, l'écrire à été jouissif !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 : <em><strong>Vexations<strong>_

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together, always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

(No Doubt, _Don't Speak_ )

* * *

><p><em>Ne le regarde pas.<em>

Reno remua sur sa chaise. Il avait la nuque raide à force de se tenir immobile. C'était d'autant plus contrariant que c'était complètement inutile, puisque se retenir de tourner la tête n'empêchait pas du tout son regard de se tourner où il le voulait.

_Ne le regarde pas._

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On est assis l'un en face de l'autre ! _

_A qui la faute ?_

_Comme si je pouvais oublier même trente secondes que je me suis mis dans ce merdier tout seul. _

_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions._

Il ajouta deux lignes de texte au document sur lequel il était supposé être en train de travailler. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Roxas chassa un chat qu'il avait dans la gorge.

_Ne le regarde pas._

_Je __**sais**__. _

Quatre mois après l'Accident, ça y était : Reno regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait engager Roxas. Sa compagnie permanente était devenue un supplice de Tantale, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir se permettre de manifester sa mauvaise humeur devant lui rendait la chose intolérable.

_Je vais devenir dingue._

_Ne le regarde pas._

Reno avait beau savoir et se répéter que quand il avait proposé la place d'assistant à Roxas, c'était vraiment une super idée et le meilleur moyen pour lui de tenir les engagements qu'il avait pris vis-à-vis de lui, il en était venu à se détester de l'avoir fait.

_C'est parce que j'ai besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un et que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. _

_Bien vu._

_C'est moi qui vais pas tarder à avoir besoin d'un psy si ça continue. Je le fais pas encore à voix haute mais je parle quand même tout seul. _

Il retira ses lunettes de moto et massa son cuir chevelu douloureux du bout des doigts.

_Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à qui parler. _

Ouais, clairement. À qui aurait-il pu dire une chose pareille ? " Mon meilleur ami est dans le coma et moi, j'ai tellement envie de sauter sur son mec que j'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux. "

_Présenté comme ça, ça n'a même pas l'air _si _compliqué..._

_Evidemment. Si c'était "juste" ça, Tifa pourrait l'entendre. Peut-être même Rude - même s'il aurait pas envie. Mais il faudrait aussi parler de tout ce qui s'est passé _avant _ l'Accident, et de la décharge, et de Roxas..._

_Je voudrais qu'Axel soit là... Il sait tout, il connaît Roxas. Il comprendrait._

_C'est clair. Mais il fallait que la seule personne a qui il aurait été possible de parler de tout ce bordel soit _aussi _celle dont c'est l'absence qui a tout foutu en l'air._

_Ironique._

_Ne le regarde pas._

_Il se pose déjà des questions sur mon attitude. Il croit que je lui en veux pour quelque chose. _

_Ne le regarde pas._

_Ça lui fait du mal. _

_Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Quand tu le regardes il peut _voir_ à quoi tu penses. _

_Il le sait déjà._

_Raison de plus pour ne pas le lui confirmer. _

Reno avait envie de pleurer ou de hurler, ou même de simplement laisser sa tête reposer dans ses mains une minute, mais même ça il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Roxas juste en face. Il regrettait l'époque bénie où, étant môme, il défoulait sa colère en se roulant par terre et en se fichant du reste du monde.

_Je vais devenir marteau. _

_Contiens-toi. Et ne le regarde pas._

Reno se leva. Il se força à le faire calmement, mais il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce tout de suite. Roxas ne dit rien quand il passa à côté de lui pour sortir. Pourtant, il fumait vraiment beaucoup, ces jours-ci. Trop. Roxas l'avait forcément remarqué, mais n'avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire. Sans doute qu'il n'osait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Reno était d'une humeur de puma, et puisqu'ils étaient ensemble tout le temps, Roxas le prenait pour lui. Reno voyait bien que ça le chagrinait, mais n'osait lui-même pas le détromper. La distance grandissante entre eux le tuait, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

_Mais je lui retire mon soutien, je le laisse tomber. Ça lui plombe le moral, et c'est pas bon pour lui. _

_Ce qui serait pas bon pour lui, c'est de devoir faire face à un nouveau bouleversement affectif. Comment il le vivrait, s'il se passait quelque chose maintenant ? Le plus important, c'est d'éviter ça ! _

_Il pourrait aussi ne rien se passer._

_Le seul moyen de s'en assurer, c'est de faire en sorte de ne pas créer d'occasions._

Reno s'alluma une clope en faisant le même bilan déprimant auquel il s'était livré trois fois depuis le matin, et la termina en parvenant à la même conclusion honteuse. Il laissait les choses s'envenimer parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance pour les gérer sans déconner.

Il jeta son mégot dans une bouche d'égout et retourna à l'intérieur sans se presser.

C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses iraient jusque là. Que _lui_, il en arriverait à ça. Piégé par ses propres pulsions et par sa propre censure, dans une cage qu'il avait construite de toutes pièces. Il avait l'impression de se débattre à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, et plus les temps passait, plus il en était malade, malade, malade...

_Ding ~ !_

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il sortit en esquivant trois personnes qui entraient... et tomba nez à nez avec Kadaj.

Il comprit que sa présence n'avait rien de fortuit rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se tenait au milieu de son chemin, les bras croisés et un drôle de pas-tout-à-fait-sourire accroché au coin de la bouche. Le regard satisfait et amusé, il l'obligeait à choisir entre le bousculer et le contourner pour passer.

_Ou à lui parler._

Reno s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il sans aménité.

_C'est pas_. _**Du tout.**__ Le moment. _

- Juste te demander comment ça se passait, à ton nouveau poste, répondit tranquillement Kadaj. Avec tout ce travail en plus... et un nouvel assistant, en plus. Ça fait pas mal de changement. On dirait que tu t'es bien adapté.

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, c'aurait pu être un compliment, ou des encouragements. Mais Kadaj prononçait ces paroles avec un petit air goguenard qui transformait chaque mot en menace. Reno sentit sa nuque se hérisser. Ça y était. Ils n'avaient pas pu l'éviter, et ça tombait maintenant. Il se blinda, résolu à ne rien lâcher.

- Oui, très bien, dit-il sobrement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous formez une super équipe, on dirait. Il paraît que vous abattez un sacré paquet de boulot, à vous deux.

Encore des paroles aimables, toujours prononcées avec ce petit presque-sourire de connivence.

- C'est vrai.

_Surtout ne pas lui donner de grain à moudre. _

- Il a l'air bien, ton petit protégé. Vraiment bien, poursuivit Kadaj, l'air de rien, mais Reno se raidit. Il paraît qu'il a rapidement trouvé ses marques. J'ai entendu dire qu'il apprenait très vite. Tu crois qu'il va rester assistant ?

_Arrête de parler de lui. Arrête d'y penser. Oublie-le._

Reno sentait monter la colère, mais il parvenait à la maîtriser. Il était focalisé sur l'attaque qui arrivait - il savait que Kadaj allait essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

_C'est écrit en toutes lettres sur ta sale petite face de rat. Vas-y, mec, perds ton temps. _

- Non. Je le trouve doué.

- Oh, _doué_. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, personne ne pourra te reprocher ton manque d'objectivité. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, il est aussi _doué _pour tout, ou c'est juste sa bouche ?

Il avait demandé ça sur un ton si désinvolte que Reno, qui la guettait pourtant, mit bien deux secondes à percuter l'insulte. Et quand l'information atteignit son cerveau, le fait qu'il l'ait anticipée n'en atténua pas vraiment l'effet. Il sentit une bouffée de colère lui monter à la tête et lui obscurcir les idées. Qu'il s'en prenne à lui tant que ça lui chantait, mais qu'il _oublie_ Roxas. Qu'il ne s'avise même pas d'évoquer son existence de sa foutue langue de pute.

Reno écumait, mais il parvint pourtant à ne pas à ne pas empoigner Kadaj pour l'encastrer dans le mur. Il reprit pied après un bref instant de battement. Il regarda Kadaj droit dans les yeux en affichant tout le dédain qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

_C'est bon. Je gère. _

- Laisse-moi passer, lui dit-il froidement. J'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter tes conneries.

Kadaj soutint son regard, le sondant à la recherche d'indice de sa colère. Reno supposa qu'il aurait pas à chercher trop longtemps.

_Laisse moi passer. Je te jure, ça vaut mieux pour toi._

_-_ Sérieusement, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. _Dégage_.

Et à son grand étonnement, Kadaj obtempéra, s'écartant de son chemin sans rien ajouter. Reno hésita une demi-seconde avant de passer devant lui et le dépassa, ébranlé. Il sentait que le masque qu'il s'était composé s'effaçait sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Il sentait remonter la marée de la lassitude, et avec elle les flots de la sensation d'emprisonnement, de l'abattement, de la frustration...

- Oh, je comprends que t'aies pas envie d'en parler. À ta place, j'assumerais pas non plus...

Reno s'arrêta brusquement, cloué sur place.

_Il n'oserait pas. Il ne parlerait pas de..._

- Franchement. (C'était toujours dit sur le ton de la conversation polie mais Reno pouvait _entendre_ son sourire narquois.) Quel genre de type se taperait le mec de son meilleur pote ? Je veux dire, bon, okay, c'est un légume, mais quand mê -

C'était parti tout seul. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où il avait frappé Roxas. Ce soir là, il avait vu rouge, il avait _senti_ l'envie monter et n'avait pas pu la réprimer. Pas là. Un instant il était là, et le suivant ses phalanges s'écrasaient sur le nez de l'autre, criant de protestation contre la violence de l'impact.

C'était la douleur la plus jouissive qu'il avait éprouvée de sa vie. Kadaj tituba et porta une main à son nez ensanglanté. Reno frappa à nouveau mais l'autre avait déjà suffisamment récupéré pour s'esquiver comme le serpent qu'il était.

Mal lui en pris, confrontés à un adversaire qui opposait de la résistance, les réflexes de Reno prirent le dessus. Il pivota sur le pied gauche pour frapper du droit. Surpris, Kadaj reçut le coup dans les côtes et alla heurter le mur derrière lui. Reno tiqua ; il avait visé plus haut.

_Tiens, comme quoi il y a encore des choses sur moi que tu ignores. Dommage que je n'aie pas parlé de ça à ton frère, hein ?_

C'était _tellement_ bon. Bien trop pour qu'il s'arrête. Toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait réprimées ces derniers temps étaient remontées d'un seul coup pour s'offrir cet exutoire inespéré. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps ! Il leva le poing pour frapper une fois de plus, certain de mettre à Kadaj le pain de sa vie - il était trop sonné pour réagir. Il avait les mains crispées sur ses côtes et sur son nez et du sang coulait sur son menton ; il n'était pas en état.

Ça aurait dû l'arrêter, mais cette idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Par contre, la main qui se referma subitement sur son poignet le stoppa net de son élan. Il essaya de passer outre sans y parvenir : la poigne se resserra.

D'un seul coup, il se remit à entendre. D'autres mains se refermèrent sur ses bras alors qu'il continuait de se débattre. Des gens criaient tout autour de lui. Les mains disparurent soudain, pour être aussitôt remplacées par une paire de bras puissants qui le ceinturèrent, le soulevant de terre. Il rua.

- Rude, putain ! Lâche-moi !

- Pour que tu puisses l'amocher plus que ça ? T'irais en taule.

À l'opposé, Elena essayait de s'occuper de Kadaj qui vociférait.

- Il m'a pété le nez ! Gargouillait-il, outré. Putain, ça pisse le sang !

Il n'exagérait pas. Sa chemise en était trempée et de grosses gouttes s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, heureusement carrelé.

- Nom de Dieu, Reno, qu'est-ce qui te _prends_ ?!

Ça, c'était Tifa. Debout à côté de Rude, elle gesticulait furieusement. Reno devina que c'était elle qui l'avait retenu la première. Elle avait de bons réflexes. Il tourna la tête pour lui répondre et son regard tomba sur Roxas. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'écart de la presse, à la porte de leur bureau, le visage décomposé et les yeux rivés sur lui. Reno se détourna vivement, conscient qu'à cet instant, _tout le monde _avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Les cris avaient fait place à un brouhaha de marmonnements. Il reporta son attention sur Kadaj trouva Yazoo à la place d'Elena. il le regardait d'un air navré qui confinait à la consternation. Pourtant, sur ce coup là, Reno ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir à mort. S'il avait su la boucler, rien ne serait arrivé.

- T'as complètement pété les plombs, c'est pas possible ! Continuait de s'époumoner Tifa.

Reno ne quitta pas Kadaj des yeux quand il lui répondit.

- Il était grand temps que quelqu'un lui fasse fermer sa grande gueule de hyène mal baisée.

Kadaj émit un drôle de borborygme et se mit à tousser. Du sang gicla, et Tseng débarqua en plein milieu de la scène.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit aussitôt. Reno cessa de se débattre dans la prise de Rude qui, fidèle à sa réputation, bougeait autant qu'une pierre. Il le relâcha aussitôt. Tseng lui lança un regard insondable, qu'il tourna ensuite vers Kadaj.

- Dans mon bureau, annonça-t-il de sa voix posée.

- Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, dit Kadaj en vacillant.

Il avait l'air un peu étourdi et son nez continuait de saigner.

- Il n'y en a que pour une minute, répondit Tseng d'un ton aimable qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait se garer en double file devant et l'attendre ?

- J'y vais, dit la voix de Rude derrière Reno. Il s'en alla aussitôt.

Reno éprouva un plaisir mesquin à savoir que Kadaj allait passer une demi-heure enfermé dans une voiture avec Rude. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre les gens hyper mal à l'aise. Kadaj ne protesta pas davantage et suivit Tseng. Reno leur emboîta le pas tandis que, derrière lui, Tifa se précipitait dans son bureau en entraînant Roxas avec elle. Reno referma la porte derrière lui en se demandant si ce ne serait pas un mal pour un bien qu'il se fasse virer.

_R&R_

Roxas resta assis à son bureau, complètement atterré, pendant que Tifa guettait la porte du bureau de Tseng à travers le panneau vitré. Plus tôt, il avait aperçu son patron pour la première fois. Il était descendu et s'était rendu droit dans le bureau de Tseng sans un mot ni un regard pour personne. Il en était ressorti un instant plus tard et avait disparu tout aussi subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui _dire_ ? J'étais en train de les regarder parce que j'avais remarqué qu'ils discutaient, et c'est jamais pour se dire des politesses. Kadaj ne l'a pas touché, je te jure, Reno a carrément fait _demi-tour _pour se jeter sur lui. Pourtant il sait bien à quoi s'en tenir avec lui ! Il ne se serait pas bêtement laissé provoquer.

- Aucune idée, mentit Roxas en fixant son écran.

Il avait une idée assez précise (et Ô combien déplaisante) de ce dont il avait pu être question. Et il n'était pas aussi convaincu que Tifa que Reno n'avait pas simplement mordu à l'hameçon que Kadaj lui lançait. Il était si énervé ces derniers temps qu'une étincelle avait peut-être suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres.

- Mais c'est insensé, râla encore Tifa. Ça va faire vingt minutes qu'il est là-dedans...

Roxas remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Kadaj était parti deux minutes après Rufus mais Reno, lui, était toujours à l'intérieur. Tifa avait raison. Ça devenait inquiétant.

- Ah, il sort ! Dit-elle soudain.

Roxas ne se retourna pas pour regarder Reno traverser l'open-space. Quand Reno entra, il régnait un silence total. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Tifa lui tomba dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a _pris !_?! Feula-t-elle. (Elle ressemblait à une panthère furibarde.) Il pourrait porter plainte ! Bon sang, il _va_ porter plainte ! Si y en a un sur qui on peut compter pour pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, c'est bien celui-là !

Reno secoua la tête. Roxas lui coula en regard de biais. Il avait l'air secoué. Roxas était assez content que Tifa se charge de lui passer un savon - il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait mais c'était une bonne chose. Reno avait visiblement besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place. Il fit "non" de la tête.

- Quoi, non ? Fit Tifa, excédée.

- Non, il ne portera pas plainte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Et pour toi, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Tseng a posé tous les jours de congé qu'il me restait à partir de demain. Je reviendrai dans une semaine.

- C'est tout ? Rit nerveusement Tifa. Y a pas à dire, ça aide vachement, d'être dans les petits papiers du patron.

- Je ne suis pas dans les "petits papiers" de Rufus, répondit Reno, toujours avec cet air bizarrement détaché, comme s'il assistait à la scène sans y être vraiment mêlé.

- Non, c'est sûr... Tu l'as juste connu à _l'école_. Et puis tu l'appelles _Rufus_.

- Il était toujours trois classes au-dessus de moi.

Rufus Shinra avait hérité de la fortune de son père à l'âge tendre de vingt-deux ans. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'en investir une partie dans le lancement de sa propre entreprise. Il était si jeune qu'une bonne partie de ses employés le prenait pour le fils du patron.

- C'est ça, on lui dira, railla Tifa, que le soulagement rendait caustique.

- Tu comprends pas.

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin apparut sur le visage de Reno.

- _Quoi_, alors ?

- Figurez-vous qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que Kadaj casse les couilles depuis qu'il est arrivé.

- Il y a eu des plaintes ? Demanda Roxas.

Il était content, presque malgré lui, de voir Reno sourire, et qu'il s'adresse à eux deux, pas seulement à Tifa.

- Pas formellement, mais oui, des gens se sont plaints. D'après ce que Tseng a entendu - il a parlé de cinq personnes, et c'est sans me compter puisque _moi, _je règle mes problèmes tout seul -

- On a vu ça, dit Tifa en passant.

- ... le ressenti général, c'est qu'il a l'air de penser qu'être joli le dispense d'être poli.

Roxas étouffa un ricanement. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais Tifa, concentrée sur Reno, ne vit que son sourire à lui qui s'élargissait un peu, et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- Avec ce que tu viens de lui mettre, c'est pas demain la veille que même sa propre mère lui trouvera quelque chose de _joli_. Tu lui as vraiment cassé le nez ?

- Oui. Je l'ai senti craquer. J'ai la main en bouillie mais ça valait le coup.

- Reno..., soupira Tifa, visiblement inquiète.

Reno la regarda, puis tourna fugacement son regard vers Roxas qui affichait une mine angoissée cousine de celle de Tifa. Il leva les mains aussitôt, comme pour se défendre.

- Hé, détendez-vous, ça baigne ! Dit-il aussitôt. Que je vous explique. Dès que j'ai refermé la porte du bureau de Tseng, Kadaj s'est mis à gargouiller qu'il allait m'attaquer en justice et réclamer des dommages et intérêts -

- Et tu dis " ça baigne " ! Hoqueta Tifa, incrédule.

- Laisse-moi parler ! Tseng lui a cloué le bec en trois secondes, c'était superbe.

Il avait l'air plus en forme et plus gai qu'il ne l'avait été depuis au moins un mois.

- Il a dit à Kadaj qu'on allait tous les deux garder nos emplois et que personne n'attaquerait personne. Que s'il essayait, lui envisagerait d'accorder un peu plus d'importance à ce que viennent lui dire les gens qui en ont plein le dos de son comportement.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Visiblement, il était content de passer un peu les choses en revue.

- Il perdra son boulot s'il s'en prend à moi et il pourra aussi se foutre ses références au cul. Il est pas assez con pour faire ça, c'est un très mauvais calcul et j'ai bien vu à la tronche qu'il tirait qu'il l'avait compris. On aurait dit qu'il était assis sur un cactus.

- Ou qu'il avait une fracture et perdu un demi-litre de sang ?

- Si tu préfères.

- Et quoi, le chef a fait ça comme ça, sans vous écouter d'abord ? Vous êtes rentrés dans son bureau et il a menacé Kadaj d'entrée de jeu, sans lui demander sa version de l'histoire ?

- Il m'a pas demandé la mienne non plus. Il a rien voulu savoir.

- Et le boss ?

- Je sais pas trop. Tseng a dû lui demander de descendre avant de se pointer parce qu'il a débarqué comme ça, de nulle part, juste après que Tseng ait expliqué à Kadaj ce que sa réputation de merde pouvait lui coûter. Il s'est assis dans un coin et il a pas dit un mot.

- Quoi, rien ?

- Que dalle. Il est juste resté là pendant que Tseng expliquait à Kadaj que tant qu'il n'entamerait aucune poursuite, il garderait sa place et personne n'essaierait de savoir _pourquoi_ je lui ai cassé la gueule.

Enfin, Tifa sembla se détendre. Elle se fendit même d'un sourire.

- Le con. Il s'est enterré tout seul...

- Et après ? Demanda Roxas, qui ne se laissait pas si facilement distraire. Tu es resté là-dedans presqu'un quart d'heure après que Kadaj soit parti. Qu'est-ce que Tseng te voulait ?

- Savoir pourquoi je lui ai cassé la gueule.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Désolé, je tiens pas à répéter ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Mais à Tseng ?

- J'ai rien dit non plus.

- Pendant quinze minutes ? Insista Tifa, curieuse.

- Je vais être absent une semaine et c'était pas prévu, y avait des choses à régler.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors que Tifa était satisfaite des explications de Reno et que les choses avaient l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre, que le franc de Roxas tomba. Il se leva d'un seul coup.

- Mais la présentation ! C'est lundi, et tu ne seras pas revenu avant - quoi ? Mercredi, jeudi ?

- Jeudi.

- Mais tu as dit que c'était un gros client potentiel.

- Oui, ça fait partie des choses que j'ai mises au point avec Tseng.

- Alors quoi ? Je reporte le rendez-vous ?

- Non, c'est trop tard. Ça craint à la base de reporter une entrevue avec un client, mais le faire même pas une semaine avant quand c'est prévu depuis plus de deux, c'est inacceptable pour un premier contact. C'est toi qui vas les recevoir.

Roxas crut à une blague. Mais Reno avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, et il comprit qu'il l'était.

- C'est une plaisanterie, dit-il quand même, incrédule.

- Non. Tu as complètement monté ce dossier, et j'ai rien trouvé à y changer ou à y ajouter. J'en ai discuté avec Tseng et il est d'accord avec moi. Tu n'as pas seulement fait l'étude du profil client, comme je te l'avais demandé. Tu as établi une excellente proposition, tu as mis le produit en valeur et tu t'es même renseigné sur ce que propose la concurrence.

- J'ai juste fait mon travail, protesta Roxas.

- Non, tu as fait le mien, et très bien en plus. C'est ton client.

- Je suis juste assistant ! Tseng le sait !

- Oui, mais il pense comme moi que ce serait pas fair-play si je concluais cette vente. Je peux pas récolter comme ça le fruit de _ton_ boulot. Evidemment, c'est toi qui percevras la commission. Vois ça comme sa façon - et la mienne, d'ailleurs - de récompenser ton initiative.

- Ce n'est pas une récompense, c'est une punition. Reno, ces gens vont venir ici pour s'entretenir avec un commercial, pas pour être reçus par un assistant.

- Tu es doué. C'étaient pas des paroles en l'air quand je t'ai dit ça, je pense vraiment que tu ferais bon commercial si tu voulais essayer. C'est vrai que c'est un peu prématuré, mais c'est une opportunité à saisir. Tu pourrais faire carrière ici, si tu voulais.

- Et dégager de ton bureau dans le processus, c'est ça ?

Roxas se plaqua une main sur la bouche, mortifié d'abord d'avoir dit ça à voix haute, avant de décider qu'en fait il ne le regrettait pas. Il laissa retomber sa main. Un silence lourd de malaise s'était abattu sur la pièce, et Roxas ne quittait pas Reno des yeux. Il serra les poings, déterminé. C'était dit, il ne pouvait pas le reprendre. Trop tard. Tant mieux.

Tifa les regardait, allant de l'un à l'autre, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé. Reno était pétrifié. Finalement, elle secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse seuls, dit-elle. Il faut que je retourne bosser de toute manière. Reno, tu me tiendras au courant. Roxas, je t'aiderai, alors t'angoisse pas trop.

Et elle s'en alla là-dessus, non sans marquer une pause avant de sortir. Elle leur lança à tous les deux un regard sombre.

- Vous avez l'air d'être super remontés, l'un comme l'autre. Alors tâchez de réfléchir un peu avant de vous mettre à balancer des trucs que vous pourriez regretter.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Roxas ne bougea pas d'où il était, debout derrière son bureau, et attendit sans un mot que Reno lui réponde. Mais comme celui-ci ne disait rien et ne le regardait même pas, il insista.

_Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. _

- J'ai l'impression que tu es content de prendre cette semaine forcée parce que ça va te débarrasser de moi pendant la journée.

Reno alla s'assoir à son bureau, et Roxas se souvint des parois vitrées et du service complet qui devait avoir les yeux rivés sur eux. Il se rassit.

- Je crois juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances, répondit enfin Reno, sur la défensive.

Il avait de nouveau l'air un peu ébranlé, mais Roxas n'était pas surpris. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre du genre à laver leur linge sale en public, mais c'était une journée bizarre.

_Mais tu ne nies même pas. Tu ne me reproches pas d'avoir balancé ça comme ça, devant Tifa. TOI, admettant avoir besoin de repos ! Qui pourrait t'entendre dire ça et ne pas se demander ce qui cloche ?_

Il décida de laisser tomber. Il y avait plus urgent. Le client. Oui, et aussi... Tifa avait raison. Reno avait ignoré les provocations de Kadaj pendant des mois avant que Roxas ne rejoigne la SHINRA. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu _dire_ ?

- Passons, dit Roxas en maîtrisant sa voix qui tremblait presque. Tu sais que je vais vouloir savoir comment Kadaj a réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds.

_Même s'il y avait sans doute plus beaucoup de boulot. _

- Je sais.

- Et tu sais aussi que je ne me contenterai pas d'un "Je tiens pas à le répéter" ?

- Écoute -

- Non. _Toi_, tu m'écoutes. C'est très simple. Soit ça me regarde et tu passes à table, soit ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et je ne te demande rien. C'est l'un ou l'autre. Ne me mens pas. Est-ce que ça me concerne d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que tu me le dises tout de suite.

Reno baissa la tête, l'air abattu, ce qui constituait une réponse en soi.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation, insista Roxas. Je préfère savoir maintenant qu'attendre que ça ressorte.

- Oui, il a fait des insinuations graveleuses à ton sujet, finit par admettre Reno, à contrecœur.

Roxas pâlit.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour _ça_ que tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital.

- Non. (Reno avait toujours la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains.) J'ai pas plus envie de te répéter ce qu'il a dit que tu n'as envie de l'entendre et _oui_, ça m'a donné envie de lui faire bouffer toutes ses dents une par une. Mais je l'ai pas fait. Honnêtement, je l'ai vu arriver de loin. Je m'y attendais. C'est pas pour ça que je l'ai cogné.

- Alors _pourquoi_ ?

- Parce qu'il a parlé d'Axel. Parce qu'à ma place, tu l'aurais frappé aussi.

Roxas sentit son cœur se mettre à battre douloureusement rien qu'en entendant le prénom, mais la sensation empira à mesure qu'il intégrait toute la phrase. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à _Axel _? Merde, qui pouvait bien se servir d'une chose pareille pour atteindre quelqu'un ? Qui frappait _si bas_ ? Reno releva la tête et regarda Roxas en face. Surpris, ce dernier tomba dans ses yeux comme s'il avait trébuché.

Roxas avait déjà vu Reno dans bien des états et faire face à bien des situations pénibles. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air quand il était bouleversé ou vulnérable, même quand il avait un moment de faiblesse. C'était rare, mais il connaissait. Ça, par contre, c'était une aberration. C'était terrifiant. Reno ne perdait pas pied, jamais. Il était pragmatique, inébranlable. Il savait où il allait, même quand la route était épouvantable, il ne perdait jamais de vue ses objectifs. Il ne s'égarait pas en chemin. Et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, ce fut ce que Roxas vit dans son regard hanté. L'égarement, l'impuissance, les regrets, la résignation. La peur. Puis Reno se détourna, brisant le contact.

Roxas eut l'impression d'être rejeté contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il en resta sonné pendant quelques secondes.

- Je voudrais t'aider, dit-il sincèrement, même si sa voix était moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Mais Reno secoua la tête. Il regardait déjà ailleurs.

- Tifa a raison. On devrait se remettre au boulot, dit-il simplement.

Puis il se tourna vers son ordinateur et reprit la souris. Vaincu, Roxas l'imita, une grosse boule dans la gorge, les yeux brûlants. Reno n'était peut-être pas énervé à cause de lui - ou en tout cas pas seulement - mais quelle différence cela faisait-il s'il continuait de le rejeter ?

Roxas se remit au travail.


End file.
